


Mort, mon Beau-Père et Moi

by La_plume_d_Eowin



Series: La Mort te va si bien [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Civil War will never happend, Depressed Loki (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Harry is a Little Shit, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is Harry Potter's Parent, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Odin is a jerk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Feels, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, no one deserve this, so much feels
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 106,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_plume_d_Eowin/pseuds/La_plume_d_Eowin
Summary: Qu'importe dans quelle prison il se fait enfermer, sur Midgard ou sur Asgard, Loki s'en fiche :  Ses garçons sont enfin ensemble, sains et saufs. Seulement voilà, Harry ne va pas le laisser comme ça, et apparemment, Stark non plus. Le Roi de Hellheim s'élève, puissant, mortel... Et personne ne lui prendra son père. Personne. La Magie rencontre alors les Avengers, et tous doivent apprendre à vivre ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Parce que Thanos arrive, ignorant des nouveaux protecteurs de Midgard, et comme c'est dommage.Oui, vraiment.Dommage pour lui. Et dommage pour Odin, qu'il reste sur son Trône celui-là, aussi, ou ça ira très mal pour lui.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Pipousan et Plurielle pour la correction ! 
> 
> JE N'AI PAS VU ENDGAME, JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR, ET JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! PAS DE SPOIL DANS LES COMS - au moins pour les deux premiers mois, soyez cool - MERCI !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Pipousan pour la correction !

    Tony n’eut même pas besoin de se faufiler. On aurait pu croire qu’après une telle catastrophe, la sécurité aurait été renforcé au centuple ! Mais que néni. On avait jeté Loki là, enfermé et on avait jeté la clé. JARVIS avait déclaré qu’il y avait bien les caméras de surveillance qui tournaient et qu’elles étaient projetéés sur deux moniteurs différents. Mais un petit tour de passe-passe, très rapide et très simple à faire, et une boucle était lancée.

    C’était relativement simple, puisque depuis qu’il était dans cette pièce, le Dieu Filou n’avait fait que soupirer avant de poser son front sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse et n’avait plus bougé. Alors Tony se glissa dans la salle de confinement sans qu’on ne lui oppose de résistance ni qu’on ne le remarque.

    Il allait avoir deux mots avec Directeur Pirate après ça.

    - Vous venez vous pavaner, Stark ?

    Tony renifla, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et se rapprocha. Loki n’avait toujours pas bougé de sa cellule, ni dans sa cellule d’ailleurs, toujours dans la même position et semblait ne rien vouloir faire d’autre que de rester là. Tony était un peu surpris de sa nonchalance, mais restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Il avait réussit à s’échapper une fois, qu’est-ce qu’il lui disait qu’il n’allait pas le refaire ?  Tony allait garder un œil sur lui, il n’était pas idiot.

    Sans rien laisser paraître de sa suspicion et prenant lui aussi un air nonchalant, il s'avança et s’arrêta face aux vitres ultra blindées que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait remis en place. Ils avaient construit deux prisons en même temps, l’une sur le Hellicarrier qui était tombée avec Thor, l’autre gardée dans un lieu sécurisé qu’ils avaient ramené ici pour y enfermer de nouveau le Dieu Filou. Même si ce dernier ne le regardait pas, Tony haussa les épaules et renifla.

    - Honnêtement, vu la situation, il n’y a pas à se pavaner, répondit-il.

    Loki eut une toute petite réaction, un tressaillement, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

    - Vous avez pourtant endigué l’invasion et avez détruit à vous seul l’une des armées les plus mortelles et les plus craintes de l’univers, félicitation.

    Ce fut au tour de Tony de frissonner violemment. S’il était venu ici, s’il voulait comprendre le mystère qui entourait ce Dieu Filou et les morceaux éparses de sa vie qu’il avait vu et comprit, c’était justement pour ne pas se rappeler du vide, de l’angoisse étouffante, de ces silences si lourds et oppressants, cette douleur sourde de la brusque disparition de l'atmosphère, ces ténèbres dévorantes, ce--

    - Et vous êtes revenus sur terre en vie, c’est un exploit dont peu d’âmes vivantes peuvent se vanter.

    Tony avala précipitamment une goulée d'air, reprenant soudainement pied à la réalité avec violence. Face à lui, le Dieu Filou avait relevé la tête pour l’observer, et Tony aperçut un éclat magnifique de vert avant qu’il ne baisse de nouveau la tête, silencieux. Le milliardaire l’observa un instant, toute sa stature lâche, non pas que Tony était un grand gamin, qui aimait fouiner un peu partout, à qui ont avait jamais apprit à garder sa langue pour lui et surtout son génie. Alors il laissa un petit sourire illuminer ses traits.

    - Tu peux sortir d’ici sans même te fatiguer, n’est-ce pas _Reindeer_ _Games_ ? S’amusa-t-il à moitié.

    Contre toute attente, Loki lâcha un petit rire.

    - Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je suis logé et nourri. C’est spacieux, la pitance est correcte...

    Il releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire concupiscent.

    - Pourquoi voudrais-je partir ? Sembla-t-il s’amuser.

    Tony caqueta un rire et s’appuya sur le verre, les mains toujours dans les poches.

    - Mouais, si on veut. La vue laisse quand même à désirer, commenta-t-il.

    - Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une vue panoramique absolument magnifique de New York City, déclara Loki en haussant un sourcil.

    Tony hocha la tête.

    - Ça, c’est bien vrai. Bon, j’en aurais pas profité bien longtemps, malheureusement, sourit-il.

    Loki se ferma un peu et détourna le regard. Tony continua de l’observer.

    - Au fait, j’ignore si tu es très au fait, mais je suis un fouille-merde. Un vrai. Pire que toi je pense. Et quand on sait où chercher - et quoi chercher, surtout - c’est fou le nombre de choses que l’on peut trouver. Si je te dis Frederic et Jordan Sethir, ça te parle peut-êt--

    En un battement de paupière, Loki était sur ses pieds, contre la vitre et fusillait Tony du regard.

    - Ne prononce même pas leurs noms, n’ose même pas les menacer, ou je te ferais pay--

    Tony leva les mains en faisant tout de même un pas en arrière. N’oublions pas que cet être était puissant et savait faire de la _magie_ !

    - Oula, stop ! Quiproquo, énorme quiproquo ! Pas de menaces impliquées ici, vraiment pas ! Pas du tout !

    Loki ne se calma pas pour autant. Il continuait de le fusiller du regard, mortellement silencieux, les poings serrés le long de ses flancs.

    - On se calme, _Reindeer_ _Games_. On prend une grande respiration, et on se calme. Pas de menaces impliquées, seulement un peu de curiosité mal placée. Je veux dire, après quelques recherches et un peu de reconnaissances faciales, j’ai trouvé un nombre impressionnant de fausses identités qui remontent à loin dans le temps. Dis, ça fait combien de temps que tes fils gambadent tranquille sur terre ? S’enquit-il, vraiment intéressé et un peu inquiet après tout.

    Parce qu’on parlait d’un serpent géant et d’un loup gigantesque, tout de même. Et s’il avait bien quelque chose que Tony avait comprit d’un Thor un peu dépassé par les évènements, c’était que les enfants du Filou étaient supposément dangereux. Tony entendait encore les cris que Loki avait poussé pour faire taire son frère adoptif, lui hurlant qu’il ne connaissait pas ses enfants. Si Papa-Tout-Puissant avait vraiment fait la moitié de ce qu’avait reproché _Reindeer_ _Games_ ici présent, _Wahou_ , c’était vraiment glacial.

    Loki le fusillait toujours du regard et Tony attendait toujours une réponse, patiemment. Il n’allait pas lâcher l’affaire, ça non.

    - Jör, depuis sa naissance, et Fenrir depuis 1132, répondit-il enfin.

    Tony ne fit que cligner des yeux. Hm. Pour des êtres supposément assoiffé de destruction, de mort et de vengeance, ils s’étaient vraiment fait tout petits.

    - _Wha_ , commenta-t-il doucement.

    Le supposément super gros méchant de cette histoire se détourna et retourna s’asseoir sur le lit de fortune, évitant de nouveau son regard en prenant un air glacial, détaché.

    - Les félicitations sont d’usages, je pense. Quatre fois papa, ça fait beaucoup.

    - Cinq.

    - Pardon ? S’étonna Tony.

    - J’ai cinq enfants, pas quatre.

    Loki lâcha un rire, amer.

    - Avec le si grand et si adoré Dieu du Tonnerre qui débarque, vous n’allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous n’avez pas eut le temps de faire quelques recherches sur vos mythe nordique ? Railla-t-il avec un regard peu amène.

    Tony haussa les épaules et se pressa de nouveau contre la vitre.

    - Pas vraiment, non. J’avais un peu d’autres choses à penser, railla-t-il lui aussi.

    Loki le regarda, silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

    - J’ai un autre fils, Sleipnir, répondit-il enfin.

    - Et pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas à cette touchante réunion de famille ? S’enquit le milliardaire.

    - Donc vous êtes bien venus pour me railler, constata le Dieu en haussant un sourcil.

    - Oh non, pas du tout. C’est de la curiosité mal placée j’ai dit. Il se trouve juste que le sarcasme est ma langue maternelle. L’anglais vient seulement en second.

    Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu’il était arrivé ici, et Tony le prit comme un nouveau succès, il arracha un rire au Dieu Filou.

    - Sleipnir ne me reconnait pas. Il ne me ... connait pas. Contrairement aux autres, il.... Il ne voit pas ce qu’il y a de mal avec sa vie. Il a été conditionné beaucoup trop jeune--

    La voix du Dieu dérapa et il se racla la gorge en détournant le regard.

    - Même si j’exècre sa situation, je... Je sais qu’il est en sécurité et que Odin ne lui fera jamais rien, il lui est bien trop précieux.

    Il se redressa et posa sur Tony un regard peu amène.

    - Non pas que ça vous regarde, mortel. Maintenant, si cela n’est pas trop vous demander, j’aimerais me reposer avant d’être envoyé sur Asgard pour ma sentence.

    Le Dieu se détourna une nouvelle fois, mais plus définitif ; mettant fin abruptement à cet échange, mais Tony n’avait pas fini.

    - Est-ce qu’on t’a déjà dit que tu avais des yeux magnifique ? Si vert...

    Loki se crispa et lui jeta un coup d’oeil, un sourcil haussé.

    - Vraiment, Stark ? Vous allez flirter _maintenant_ ? S’étonna t-il d’une voix glaciale.

    Tony sourit et haussa les épaules.

    - Pffeu. Moi et les conventions sociales, tu sais...

    Il lui fit un clin d’oeil et se détourna enfin pour sortir de la zone de confinement.

    Dans le couloir, il s’arrêta pourtant pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre.

    - J ? Tu es toujours là ? S’enquit-il en levant les yeux vers une des caméras de sécurité.

    - _Pour vous, toujours Monsieur_ , répondit son IA d’un air paisible.

    Tony sourit. Brave JARVIS, qui avait infiltré avec grande facilité les systèmes informatiques du S.H.I.E.L.D.

    - Bien. J’ai besoin que tu me fasses quelques recherches et que tu m’envoies tout ça sur mon téléphone, décida-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches pour se mettre à marcher.

    Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _C'est Endgame aujourd'hui, il fallait que je marque le coup. Donc si vous êtes dégouté par ce qu'il s'y est passé - je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne prévois pas de le voir, JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR, LALALA, IL NE SE PASSE RIEN, TOUDOUDOUDOU - eh bien sachez que vous avez cette histoire où tout se passe bien. Se passera IRA BIEN !_
> 
>  
> 
> _Voilà, il fallait bien marquer le coup._
> 
> _Vous l'attendiez, cette suite. Enfin, la voici, la voilà ! :D_
> 
> _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Eh bien, vous m'aviez manqué. Je vous ai manqué ? :3_
> 
> _Petite mise en bouche courte, très courte par rapport aux autres chapitres, mais ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est un pavé ;)_
> 
> _Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette histoire sera longue. Plein de chapitres, beaucoup de choses à exploiter, à changer dans le MCU, bref... Je m'amuse. Je fais pleins de choses avec cette histoire. Il y aura le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine, le lundi - oui, on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes - puis un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, jusqu'au... je dirais, le chapitre 10, histoire de prendre un peu d'avance, surtout mes bêtas :)_
> 
> _Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :3_
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à **Plurielle** pour la correction de ce chapitre ! 

    Quand il entra dans le pont principal du Hellicarrier, c’était la folie. la plupart des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D était en train de superviser les réparations, ou justement y travailler activement et ne se trouvaient ici que Directeur Pirate, l’agente Sexy que Tony savait être capable de lui botter le cul même avec l’armure, le Capitaine en lycra bleu, BrucieBruce - personne n’allait toucher à son frêre de science ! - Nataliatasha, Legolas et bien entendu, Point Break. De ce qu’il comprit en s’asseyant à la table, non loin d’un Brucie visiblement fatigué, ils étaient tous en train de ne pas réussir à se mettre d’accord sur ce qu’il fallait faire avec Loki.

    Fury voulait le juger ici, Point Break le ramener auprès de Papa-tout-puissant, Legolas voulait cinq minutes avec lui pour lui faire payer le contrôle mental ainsi que la mort d’Agent agent ; et Rogers voulait écouter ce qu’il avait à dire pour sa défense. Étrangement, Tony était de son avis. Surtout après ce qu’il avait lu sur Papa-tout-puissant là-haut, enfin ce que les humains avaient écrit sur lui et ce qu’il avait fait à celui qu’il - soit disant - conscidérait comme son fils cadet. Si la moitié de ce qui y était écrit s’avérait être vrai... Damn, Tony comprenait tout à fait que Loki ait quelque peu craqué.

    Tony n’aurait pas été mieux. En fait, il ne voulait même pas y penser, ce serait trop douloureux. Et puis, Tony n’avait pas d’enfants, alors il ne pouvait qu’imaginer. Et c’était justement ce qui était pire.

    Le multimilliardaire se laissa aller dans son siège, pas très sûr de vouloir intervenir maintenant. Seulement, c’était sans compter sur Fury, qui lui envoya un regard noir.

    - Stark ! Tonna-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Où est-ce que vous étiez ?!

    L’ingénieur lui jeta un coup d’œil en haussant les épaules avant de baisser de nouveau le regard sur son starkphone.

    - Oh, vous savez. Par ci, par là, je m’instruisais et refaisais ma culture générale.

    - Stark, ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de s’amuser, soupira Rogers.

    Tony l’observa un instant, mais le Capitaine n’était pas violent, il semblait presque même un peu gêné de le lui faire remarquer. _Moooh_ , c’était comme si on avait donné un coup de pied dans son petit chien.

    - Ah ça, Capsicle, je ne dis pas le contraire. Et justement, note le bien puisqu’au vu de nos premiers échanges, ça ne va pas arriver très souvent, mais il se trouve que je suis tout à fait d’accord avec toi, commenta le génie avec un petit sourire amusé.

    Rogers lui lança un regard agréablement surpris - mais il semblait un tout petit peu perdu -.

    - Ah oui ? Déclara-t-il d’une voix assez légère, semblant vouloir montrer qu’il était tout à fait d’accord avec ça, alors qu’en réalité il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi Tony disait cela.

    Ce dernier sourit en reniflant et se laissa aller dans son siège.

    - **Ouaip** , déclara-t-il avec un _P_ bien sonore. Après tout, tu sembles être le seul de toute cette bande de bras cassé à vouloir parler de l’éléphant rose dans la pièce.

    Il fit pivoter sa chaise pour se tourner vers Bruce.

    - Sauf toi, Brucie-Bear, tu es une douceur pelucheuse en chocolat enrobée dans du thé matcha, ne change jamais, lâcha-t-il avec passion.

    L’autre scientifique rit légèrement en lui jetant un regard un peu désabusé, secouant la tête d’un air amusé.

    - J’apprécie, Tony, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, souffla-t-il.

    Le multimilliardaire haussa les épaules sans laisser se fâner le sourire sur ses lèvres.

    - J’avoue que je ne comprend pas cette expression...

    Tony reporta son attention sur Rogers, qui continuait de le regarder d’un air perdu.

    - C’est une jolie manière de dire que tout le monde semble vouloir éviter de parler du fait que _Reindeer Games_ a des enfants que l’on a rencontré un peu plus tôt ?

    Parce qu’il n’allait pas le cacher, c’était pour le moment ce qui le perturbait le plus. Fury renifla et croisa les bras sur son torse.

    - Pour le moment, on a d’autres choses à penser, Stark. Une fois qu’on aura décidé quoi faire, on s’occupera de sa progéniture.

    Tony haussa un sourcil en le regardant. Il vit aussi Rogers froncer les sourcils et se tourner un peu vers le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

    - Et je suis sûr qu’en disant cela, on peut s’attendre à ce que vous les traquiez pour les enfermer quelque part et jeter la clé ? Déclara-t-il sans vraiment s’attendre à une réponse sincère.

    On parlait de Directeur Pirate, là.

    Fury ne fit que lui envoyer un regard noir et derrière lui, un peu en retrait, Agent Sexy croisa les bras sur son torse en les regardant tour à tour.

    - Je ne pense pas vraiment que ça vous regarde, Stark, déclara le Directeur avec une voix légèrement sirupeuse.

    Tony ne fit que sourire, un de ses sourires de connivence, ceux qu’il avait appris à offrir à la presse plutôt que de détruire encore un peu plus son image publique en les insultant copieusement en direct devant des milliers de téléspectateurs.

    - Ah oui ? Peut-être que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais tout de même, je m’interroge. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont bien pu faire que l’on ne connaît pas pour vous pousser à vouloir les enfermer, hm ?

    Fury ouvrit la bouche pour surenchérir, mais Tony n’était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas sûr du tout, de vouloir entendre quelque chose venant de lui. Certes, c’étaient des adultes, ils l’avaient tous bien vu, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, ça restait des enfants. Dans l’esprit de Tony, ils restaient des enfants, ceux de _Reindeer Games._

    - Non, parce que je m’interroge. Je veux bien que vous soyez très fort à garder secret des choses, que vos secrets ont eux-même des secrets, mais soyons sérieux deux-trois minutes, voulez-vous ? Je ne me suis pas privé pour faire quelques petites reconnaissances faciales, des recherches très fructueuses si vous voulez mon avis, et j’ai trouvé la trace de Fenrir et Jorgu... Jorhd... Bref, de Jör, qui remonte au moins jusqu’à l’invention de la photographie, commença-t-il.

    L’agent Sexy fit un pas vers lui.

    - Vous voulez dire que vous avez des images de ces personnes ?! Comment vous avez fait ? Le temps s’est apparemment arrêté et les quelques caméras de surveillance encore fonctionnelles à la fin de la bataille n’ont rien enregistré ! Clama-t-elle en le regardant.

    Il secoua la main à côté de son visage.

    - Sans commentaire, décida-t-il plutôt de répondre.

    - Stark ! Tonna Fury.

    Le Multimilliardaire ne fit que sourire.

    - Et d’après ce que m’en a dit leur papa, ça fait presque plus de 1 000 ans qu’ils gambadent plutôt tranquillement sur Terre. Alors je m’interroge : S’ils sont si dangereux, que font-ils ? Parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne crois pas avoir eut vent d’une fin du monde, s’amusa-t-il.

    C’était un amusement plutôt amer. Il avait dévoré assez rapidement tout ce qu’il avait pu trouvé sur la mythologie nordique. Et il avait eut envie de vomir plusieurs fois. Quand on lisait ce genre d’écrits, ce genre de mythes avec le regard d’une personne sensée du 21ième siècle, c’était... Ok, ça restait dégueulasse ; mais on pouvait faire la part des choses, surtout quand on se souvenait de ce que c’était : des mythes et des légendes.

    Sauf que, quand on savait que l’un de ses acteurs était enfermé dans une pièce non loin de là, et qu’un autre était dans la pièce principale, tranquille, à vérifier que son brushing n’avait pas perdu de sa splendeur, c’était beaucoup moins bucolique.

    Ouais, Tony avait toujours envie de vomir. Est-ce que quelqu’un avait pris deux secondes pour lire les atrocités des gens d’Asgard, ou c’était un autre éléphant qu’on ne voulait pas aborder ?

    - Vous avez fait quoi ?! S’énerva Fury.

    Hm, est-ce qu’il était en train de rougir de colère ? Ouais, c’était ça.

    - Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Ce n’est pas parce que vous l’avez mis hors de votre vue qu’il n’existe plus, hein. Je vous assure, Loki est bel et bien en vie dans sa petite prison dorée, et au fait : il peut s’en aller quand il veut, hein. Vous semblez être si sûr de votre coup... C’est un dieu, Barbe-noire ! Tu t’attends à quoi ? Il reste juste dans sa petite prison pour faire style, il est civilisé. Mais si en plus, il n’y aucun garde pour faire semblant de le retenir, tu joues avec le feu, Nicky Larson.

    - Que... Quoi ? Intervint Rogers en secouant la tête, lui lançant un regard interdit.

    - T’inquiète, il ne semble pas vouloir bouger. S’il ne m’avait pas répondu, j’aurais pu croire à un clone de chaire sans aucune émotion et aucune autre action que de rester immobile sur le lit. Non, plus important : ses enfants. On en parle, ou pas ? Parce que si j’ai bien compris l’histoire, s’il a bien fait quelque chose par lui-même dans ce qui est arrivé plus tôt, c’est bien pour sauver un de ses fils, déclara-t-il.

    Il y avait tellement de choses à dire, et ceux face à lui ne semblaient pas vraiment près à l’écouter. Zut.

    - Homme de fer...

    Tony grimaça et se tourna vers la montagne blonde peroxydée.

    - Ouais, Kurt Cobain ?

    Même si la situation ne s’y prêtait pas, il entendit parfaitement le reniflement amusé que lâcha Legolas.

    - Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que mon frère raconte, soupira le dieu du Tonnerre avec un air contrit sur le visage. C’est un filou, il est très doué en illusions et en mensonges. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il est appelé la langue d’argent, déclara-t-il.

    Tony l’observa quelques instants et haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître négligent.

    - Hmhm, marmonna-t-il. Sauf que tu vois, en vrai, c’est la seule chose qu’il a bien voulu me dire, qu’ils étaient là depuis quelques siècles déjà. Tout ce que je sais maintenant, c’est ce que notre mythologie nous raconte sur vous, alors je m’interroge.

    Point Break hocha la tête.

    - Je comprend votre inquiétude, homme de fer. Mais ne vous en faites pas, quand j’aurais ramené mon frère sur Asgard afin qu’il y soit jugé, je reviendrais pour m’occuper d’eux et les enfermer de nouveau. Il est très dangereux qu’ils soient libres de mouvements, mais je vais m’assurer qu’ils ne fassent rien.

    Il s’arrêta un instant et fronça les sourcils.

    - J’ignore juste encore comment m’occuper du cadet, maintenant qu’il est quasiment intouchable... Termina-t-il de réfléchir à voix haute.

    Le sourire de Tony se fit plein de venin et il ricana amèrement.

    - Aha, très drôle Point Break. Ce n’est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, susurra-t-il méchamment.

    Il vit du coin de l’œil Bruce le regarder d’un air perdu, Nataliasha d’un air suspicieux, et Rogers et Legolas faire le ping-pong entre Tony et le dieu du Tonnerre. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ressemblant à un petit chiot perdu.

    - Alors je ne comprend pas trop ce que vous voulez me dire, Homme de fer, commenta-t-il.

    Tony avait mal aux joues de sourire de cette manière crispée.

    - Eh bien, c’est plutôt simple pourtant, non ? Qu’est-ce que ces gamins ont bien pu te faire pour que tu en ais autant peur ? Je veux dire, Loki n’a rien dit - bien sûr, ce sont ses mômes, il ne veut pas que quelqu’un sache quelque chose sur eux pour s’en servir contre lui, mouvement normal de protection. Seulement, j’ai jeté un coup d’oeil sur les mythes nordiques que nous on a ici, sur notre bonne vieille terre, et je dois dire que je m’inquiète un peu si la moitié de ce qu’il y a d’écrit est vrai.

    Tourné vers lui, Thor grimaça et bougea un peu, l’air visiblement gêné.

    - Malheureusement, oui. Quand j’étais avec Lady Jane et qu’elle m’a demandé si j’étais réellement le dieu Thor, je me suis intéressé à ce que votre peuple avait retenu de nous. Et je dois avouer que vos textes sont très proches de la vérité. Alors oui, ils sont malheureusement aussi dangereux que vos textes le disent.

    Tony en eut marre et abandonna son sourire.

    - Tu es en train de me dire que ce qu’on dit sur la progéniture de Loki est vraie ? S’enquit-il en pensant à toutes les horreurs qu’il avait lu.

    Thor acquiesça d’un air sombre.

    - Il n’y a que l’histoire du cadet qui n’y est pas. Il est trop jeune pour ça, il est né ici, sur Midgard il y a ... Une trentaine d’année de Midgard, il me semble. Nous avons cessé de vous visiter bien avant cela, alors rien n’est écrit sur le jeune Harry, déclara-t-il sombrement.

    Tony ne fit que l’observer, remarquant bien du coin de l’oeil que Bruce s’était crispé et regardait Thor d’un air effaré. Tiens... Peut-être n’avait-il pas été le seul à faire des recherches sur leur côté de la barrière.

    - Tu réalises bien là, Point Break, que ça ne joue pas du tout... mais alors pas du tout, en ta faveur ? Déclara-t-il sombrement.

    Le dieu ne fit que le regarder, semblant être de plus en plus perdu.

    - Parce que... Si ce que tu dis est vrai... Et que tout ce qu’il y a d’écrit est vrai...

    Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

    - Tu réalises que si vous aviez été humain, tous autant que vous êtes sur Asgard, on vous aurait tous arrêté, jugé et enfermé ? Et placé Loki sous protection ? Termina-t-il.

    L’autre plissa des yeux.

    - Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

    - Ah bah mon vieux, plus froid et plus connard que Howard, je savais que ça existait, mais le voir en vrai, c’est un autre délire, tu peux être sûr ! Tonna Tony en levant les mains.

    Il aperçut Rogers se crisper et lui envoyer un regard perdu et blessé, mais Tony avait d’autre choses à penser que _Capsicle_ , alors il fit mine d’avoir rien vu, concentrant toute son attention sur Thor. Ce dernier avait l’air un peu... Constipé.

    - Je n’aime pas trop vos insinuations, Homme de fer, déclara-t-il sombrement.

    - Je m’en doute bien, mais j’ai aussi l’impression que tu es un peu trop près des choses pour voir l’image dans son ensemble. Je veux dire, tu as pris deux secondes pour te reculer et regarder les horreurs que vous leur avait fait, à ces pauvres gamins ? Intervint Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

    Il n’aimait pas que l’on touche aux enfants. Les enfants, c’étaient sensé rester innocents de toute la noirceur du monde jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent au moins se défendre par eux-même. Et les gamins de Loki ? Que Tony soit maudit, ils n’avaient eu aucune chance dans la vie.

    - Je savais que les humains avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à toujours plus exagérer, mais je n'aime pas du tout vos insinuations, Homme de Fer.

    Tony eut un rire presque douloureux.

    - Oh non. Insinuation ? Quelles insinuations ? Non, non. Je te le dis haut et fort, Mon Cher Point Break.

    - Homme de Fer--

    - Alors donc. Fenrir, le premier né de ton frère, n'a pas été récupéré dès  sa naissance pour être enfermé sous une forme animale de Loup, enchaîné sur une île malade sans eau et nourriture, et suivant les versions, une épée plantée dans le palais pour le forcer à garder la bouche ouverte ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

    Thor fronça les sourcils.

    - Si, bien sûr. Il--

    - Et Jör-machin, suivant les versions, soit il est né d'un œuf qu'Odin a jeté dans un océan sur la planète Terre, soit il est né prématuré et enfermé dans un de nos Océans.

    - Angrboda a mis au monde un œuf à six mois de gestation et c'est dans une forêt qu'il a éclot, déclara Thor, et Tony ricana.

    - Oui, c'est vrai que c'est mieux de naître dans une forêt avec beaucoup de prédateurs, au moins il n'est pas mort noyé à peine né, cracha-t-il presque.

    - Je--

    - Pour une raison que j'ignore, la petite Hela a eu la chance de rester quelques années avec son père, sur Asgard, le coupa de nouveau Tony en lui envoyant un regard noir. D'après les écrits, seulement sept ans, et si ce ne sont que des années dites humaines, ça a dû être un battement de paupières pour vous. Toujours est-il qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, un accident. On a bien vu comment elle était la pauvre. Et en.... représailles ? Quoi, pour la punir d'avoir fait une bêtise qui aurait pu la tuer définitivement, elle a été bannie et envoyé dans le royaume des morts où elle s'est retrouvée propulsée Déesse ?

    - Oui, c'est bon, je crois que nous avons compris, Homme de Fer ! Clama Thor en lui lançant un regard noir.

    Tony aurait bien voulu soutenir son regard mauvais, mais il entendait un grognement provenir à sa droite, et un coup d'œil vers Bruce lui montra l'autre scientifique redressé sur sa chaise, grondant avec du vert dans les yeux et sur le bout des doigts. Le Milliardaire jeta un coup d'œil à Nataliasha pour intervenir s'il le fallait, mais l'espionne, la Veuve Noire, qui ne montrait quasiment rien, avait une colère sombre peinte sur son visage, et elle fixait le dieu du Tonnerre comme prête à lui sauter à la gorge. 

    Hm. Tony avait peut-être été le seul à avoir fait des recherches, mais il ne semblait pas être le seul à trouver cette situation rocambolesque.

    - Même si je n'étais pas présent, je pense être tout de même plus au fait de ce qu'il s'est passé à Asgard, Homme de Fer, déclara le Dieu en plissant des yeux. Je ne vois pas où tout cela nous mène, termina-t-il.

    Tony l'observa silencieusement, se battant pour éviter de se mettre à rire et se moquer en prenant les autres à partie.

    - Tu ne vois pas où l'on va ? Est-ce que tu réfléchis au moins à ce que tu viens de dire, ou la longévité de votre espèce vous fait perdre tout bon sens ? Quel mot n'a pas la même signification ici et chez vous ? Enfant ? Naître ? Bébé ? Parce qu'à ce stade, ce n'est de plus de la maltraitance, c'est... Ce sont des crimes, est-ce que tu en es conscient ? Tenta d'expliquer Tony au Dieu comme à une personne vraiment... Mais alors vraiment idiote et dure de la feuille.

    Thor sembla décolérer un peu et secoua la tête.

    - Non, vous ne comprenez définitivement pas. Les enfants de Loki sont--

    - Parce que c'est là tout le nœud du problème, n'est-ce pas ?

    Tony frissonna, parce que ça n'avait pas été lui qui avait parlé, non. C'était Rogers. Tout comme la Veuve Noire, il regardait Thor comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, avec une pointe de dégoût.

    - Vous avez osé condamner des enfants sur le simple fait d'être les enfants de leur père. Je me suis battu dans une guerre pour que l'on ne fasse surtout pas ça, pour ne pas que l'on décide de la vie de quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est, et vous... Vous, vous prenez des enfants, et--

    Nataliasha se glissa dans son dos pour poser sa main sur son épaule, l'air de dire " _Ne t'énerve pas_ ". Thor sembla lui aussi comprendre qu'il s'était peut-être mal exprimé.

    - Non Capitaine, vous ne comprenez pas. Il y a une prophétie qui dit que--

    - Arrête de te chercher des excuses, Point Break, intervint de nouveau Tony. Si le Ragnarök doit se produire à un moment donné, ça arrivera, quoi que l'on fasse. Mais tu ne penses pas qu’avec tout ce que leur avez fait, il ne serait pas un peu normal qu'ils cherchent à se venger ? Demanda Tony en haussant un sourcil.

    Thor le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

    - Je... Hm... Je l'ignore, répondit-il enfin.

    Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

    - Ouais, ouais bah ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

    Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le fait que tout ça avait déjà été dit, à défaut d'expliquer, mais que ça avait été au moins abordé, et par lesdits enfants de Loki, justement. Le milliardaire leva la main et ricana.

    - Alors, sans vouloir être dédaigneux ou irrespectueux, parce que ce n'est paaaas du tout mon genre, je ne cherche pas d'excuses au gars, mais quand on voit son passif, il y a de sérieuses circonstances atténuantes qui l'ont poussé à tout faire pour récupérer un de ses enfants qui, si j'ai bien compris, s'est retrouvé emprisonné dans une dimension qui était inaccessible. Je veux dire, tout a  été dit, preuves à l'appui et enregistrées sur différents serveurs sécurisés.  

    L'agent Sexy, qui se trouvait toujours derrière Fury, qui était vraiment et étrangement bien silencieux, fit un pas vers lui.

    - J'aimerais y avoir accès, Stark. Pour des raisons de sécurités, on ne peut s'appuyer sur vos dires qu'en dernier recours, surtout quand on a la possibilité d'avoir des images claires pour reconstituer la chronologie des événements, déclara-t-elle sans vraiment le lui ordonner.

    Il lui jeta un coup d’œil et agita la main.

    - C'est ça, faites donc, faites donc, si c'est pour des raisons de sécurité... J, affiche les images sur l'ordinateur là-bas, déclara-t-il en désignant le poste le plus éloigné d'eux. Vous vous doutez bien qu'en réalité, vous serez dans l'incapacité de faire des copies de ces images ? S'amusa-t-il.

    C'étaient des images directement importées de son costume. Il fallait être prêt à tout, même devoir justifier une intervention en montrant les images en tant que preuves. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il y a un début à tout, et on était jamais trop prudent. D'ailleurs, l'agent Sexy ricana et lui offrit un petit sourire sarcastique.

    - J'aurais été très surprise, voire même déçue si vous m'aviez dit le contraire, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur.

    - Oh, je vous aime bien vous. Vous êtes drôle. Je peux vous embaucher ? Je paye très bien, vous savez ! Lui apprit-il en tendant le cou pour la suivre du regard.

    - Ça, je ne crois pas, Stark ! Sembla-t-elle s'amuser.

    - Écoutez...

    Tony reporta son attention sur Point Break. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu fatigué.

    - Il y a de nombreuses choses que vous ne savez pas sur mon frère. Il a toujours été... différent, et avec la prophétie du Ragnarök sur nos têtes, il est normal que notre père ne prenne aucun risque, leur apprit-il.

    - Je pense sincèrement qu'il y a d'autres moyens de le faire qu'en traumatisant et torturant des enfants, des bébés, marmonna Tony en lui envoyant un regard noir. Pourquoi torturer celui qu'il déclarait être son fils en lui permettant de garder sa petite fille pour ensuite la lui reprendre, c'est cruel.

    Thor eut la descence de détourner le regard en paraissant gêné. 

    - Je... Il n'a permis à Hela de rester auprès de Loki que pour... éviter d'apporter la honte sur notre lignée et notre nom, marmonna-t-il enfin.

    Rogers, Nataliasha et Tony se jetèrent un coup d’œil.

    - C'est à dire ? S'enquit l'Amérique en Lycra bleue.

    Thor grimaça.

    - C'est Loki... Le géniteur de Hela, répondit-il difficilement.

    Romanov haussa un sourcil, peu impressionnée.

    - Oui. Ça, on avait compris, rétorqua-t-il.

    - Non, surenchérit Thor. Je veux dire par là que c'est lui qui l'a enfanté, porté et qui l'a mise au monde.

    Tony cligna des yeux, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi la Déesse de la Mort avait appelé le Dieu Filou "maman".

    - Est-ce une chose commune pour vous, la grossesse masculine ? S'enquit-il sans s'attarder sur la surprise, voire le choc des autres.

    Le Dieu du Tonnerre secoua la tête, visiblement scandalisé.

    - Bien au contraire ! Les femmes enfantent, les hommes non, c'est l'ordre naturelle des choses sur Asgard. Seulement... Loki se fait toujours une joie de défaire toutes nos lois, il est supposé être un homme et pourtant, il use de la magie comme une femme. Il est maître des illusions, et ce n'est pas normal pour lui de se comporter ainsi.

    Nataliasha fit un pas vers lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard noir.

    - Parce que c'est un comportement féminin, c'est une mauvaise chose ? Pourquoi, les femmes ne sont pas assez bonnes, pas assez méritantes peut-être ? Trop fragiles ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix sirupeuse.

    Thor leva les mains en ouvrant de grands yeux.

    - Ce n'est point mon avis, Lady Araignée, insista-t-il. L'un de mes plus fidèles compagnons est une guerrière. Mais si un grand pouvoir magique chez une femme est une bénédiction pour les Ases, le pouvoir de Loki est contre-nature et.... dégradant, même insultant pour les femmes qui n'en ont pas. Et il en est de même pour la capacité à avoir des enfants. Loki ne devrait pas être capable de cela. Seulement, grâce à ces pouvoirs et à sa magie, il est capable de changer son corps. Nous étions seulement ignorant du fait que c'était un changement aussi complet jusqu'au moment où il ne fut plus capable de reprendre sa forme d'origine masculine parce qu'il portait la vie.

    Legolas plissa les yeux en fixant le Dieu.

    - Et moi qui pensait que les humains étaient vraiment réac' à ne vouloir reconnaître que deux genre, je pense qu'on pourrait détruire Asgard avec nos personnes, marmonna-t-il.

    - Une armée de genderfluids attaquant le palais d'Odin, avec Loki comme chef de file. C'est presque romantique, railla Bruce.

    Il était toujours un peu vert sur les bords, mais semblait ne pas vouloir tuer Thor. Seulement lui arracher quelques membres comme on arrache les ailes à une mouche. Quand on est sadique, bien entendu. Mais Hulk semblait vouloir être sadique avec Thor...

    - Ne tuons pas tout de suite le grand gars, intervint Tony. Parce que si Loki peut porter des bébés tout seul comme un grand, c'est non seulement juste génial pour lui, et c'est grave cool, surtout s'il peut changer de genre sexuel en un claquement de doigt – J’aimerais savoir faire ça, je suis sûre que je serais à tomber en femme, déclara Tony en s'imaginant plus féminine qu'il ne l'était... Et il ne l'était que rarement d'ailleurs, avant de secouer la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Seulement, ça n'explique en rien, mais alors en riiiien du tout, pourquoi Loki a gardé Hela auprès de lui pendant sept ans.

    - Si notre père s'était débarrassé de l'enfant à sa naissance, les gens auraient compris que les rumeurs sur la dérangeante condition de Loki étaient vraies, et comme elle semblait normale en naissant, Odin n'a pas vu le besoin de l'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prouve qu'elle était aussi monstrueuse que ses frères, grogna le Dieu du Tonnerre en fusillant Tony du regard, sûrement en colère qu’il ai osé _blagué_ des capacités de Loki.

    Sauf que Tony ne blaguait pas. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de changer de genre, parce qu'il s'accordait plutôt avec celui qu'on lui avait assigné à la naissance, mais quand on était un génie comme lui, on s'intéressait beaucoup à tout et à rien - surtout quand on découvre sa pansexualité au détour d'un carrefour quand on a 10 ans et qu'on remet ça au lendemain tellement de fois qu'on arrive à 18 ans et que, _Ah oui, c'est vrai_ _tiens_ _, j'avais oublié_. La sexualité et le genre n'étaient peut-être pas liés, mais ses recherches peut-être un peu trop scientifiques pour déterminer ses désirs et ses passions exactes l'avaient mené sur bien des chemins, bien des découvertes et des sujets plus qu’intéressant.

    D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il en parle à Pepper après tout ça, on ne parlait pas assez souvent des dons qu'il faisait à toutes les associations LGBTA - et il oubliait sûrement quelques lettres. Non pas qu'il voulait que l'on parle de lui, non, mais plutôt des associations de défenses des droits de chacun et de ceux et celles qui recueillaient les plus jeunes jetés hors de chez eux à cause de ce qu'ils étaient.

 

    _Oh_.

    - Je me suis perdu dans ma tête, je crois, se retrouva-t-il à déclarer à voix haute en retournant sur terre.

    Mais personne ne fit attention à lui. Ça non, après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait donné un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.... Oh attendez, si.

    Captain America et la Veuve Noire faisaient apparemment face à Thor et Fury, tous deux bien campés sur leurs positions, Rogers tonnait d’une voix forte qu’il refusait que Loki parte avec Thor, pas avec ces nouvelles informations. Que ces nouveaux éléments devaient être examinés et pris et compte, et qu’ils ne pouvaient décemment pas mettre sous le tapis toute cette histoire, pas après ce que Tony avait trouvé, avait prouvé - peut-être que les deux têtes fortes qu’ils étaient tous les deux allaient finalement trouvé un terrain d’entente, après tout.

    Entre les deux se trouvait Bruce - qui impressionnait Tony en gardant son calme même s’il verdoyait un peu - ainsi que Legolas. Ce dernier semblait vraiment vouloir prendre le même parti que sa collègue et que Captain Lycra, mais il le disait lui-même : Loki l’avait tout de même mis sous un sort de contrôle, lui avait pris tout son libre arbitre, et avait tout de même ouvert un portail ... inter-dimensionnel ? au dessus de New York, provoquant une invasion sans précédent.

    En parlant de ça....

    Tony sentit un sourire éclairer ses traits et il se redressa.

    - Alors comme ça - tonna-t-il presque pour qu’on puisse l’entendre par dessus les voix de chacun. Loki est capable de changer son corps !

    Thor cligna des paupières et lui jeta un regard un peu perdu.

    - Euh... oui, répondit-il, surpris de son intervention.

    - Ça a l’air d’être génial, ça, déclara Tony en hochant la tête. Du coup, tout son corps. Comme la couleur de sa peau ? S’enquit-il d’un air détaché.

    - Oui, répondit le dieu en le regardant.

    - Et ses cheveux ?

    - Oui, répéta Thor en plissant des yeux. Où vous voulez en venir ?

    - Et sa structure osseuse ? Continua pourtant Tony.

    Point Break soupira et acquiesça.

    - Attendez. Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre psychopathe de frère serait capable de prendre mon apparence et de quitter ma base sans impunité ? Intervint Fury en fronçant des sourcils, les poings serrés et l’œil mauvais.

    - Oh non, bien sûr que non homme de fureur ! Déclara la blondinette en cape. Son pouvoir serait bien trop puissant, presque aussi puissant que mon père ! Les Impératrices Chantantes de Vanheim l’ont affirmé au Père de Toutes Choses qui s’en était inquiété quand Loki a fait preuve de capacités de transformations physiques. Heureusement, ses compétences sont limitées , il ne peut changer la couleur de ses yeux.

    - Hm, comme si ça changeait beaucoup de chose, marmonna Bruce en fronçant les sourcils.

    - Moi, je trouve surtout que c’est plutôt bien hypocrite de la part de Super-papa de condamner un de ses fils pour un truc qu’il sait faire lui aussi, rétorqua Tony en reniflant.

    Le fils à papa - que l’on essaye pas de faire croire le contraire à Tony, surtout avec cette situation : Thor était le si aimé fils d’Odin qui vénérait la Terre que super-daddy foulait.

    Bref.

    Super-fiston lui envoya un regard noir, et pour bien appuyer ses suppositions sans même le réaliser, rétorqua d’une voix flamboyante de colère :

    - Mon père ne peut et ne cherchera jamais à changer la structure de son corps ! Tonna-t-il.

    Tony ne fit que renifler.

    - Je parlais de magie, mais passons. Tu nous assures donc que ton frère est incapable de changer la couleur de ses yeux ? Continua-t-il pourtant de forcer la conversation dans la direction que lui, il voulait.

    - Oui, répondit simplement Thor, la mâchoire serrée, près à rétorquer autre chose.

    Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

    - Tu es sûr de toi ? S’enquit-il plutôt.

    Thor fronça les sourcils.

    - Sûr de sûr ? De sûr, de sûr, de sû--

    - Tony, marmonna Brucie Bear en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

    Le génial ingénieur - génial dans tous les sens du terme, génie comme juste tellement plus cool que la moyenne - ne fit que lui offrir un sourire et sauta sur ses pieds, agitant les mains devant lui.

    - Alors, je veux dire, nous sommes d’accord ? Ton frère ne peut pas changer la couleur de ses yeux, genre...

    Il agita un peu plus le bras et JARVIS - par tous les saints que son bébé avait bien grandi et était tellement intelligent (!) - comprit tout à fait ce qu’il voulait dire et faire par là, puisque sur tous les écrans tout autour d’eux, ainsi que sur la table - oh, il n’avait même pas remarqué que c’était un écran tactile, ça aussi - apparues les images de l’intérieur de la cellule de Loki, où le Dieu filou était toujours prostré, immobile et silencieux.

    - Moooh, meurchi J ! Remercia-t-il avec un grand sourire.

    Puis il fronça les sourcils en regardant l’image.

    - Zut, bouge un peu _Reideers Games_ , broncha-t-il en se rapprochant. J, pourrais-tu...

    Son IA obéit sans même boncher, et il fit bouger l’image, donc la caméra dans la salle attirant l’attention de Loki, qui releva la tête vers la caméra. Tony lâcha un petit bruit de contentement et avec le contrôle qu’il avait pris sur les installations du S.H.I.E.L.D., il fit un arrêt sur image et l’exposa partout.

    - Donc, çaaaa, c’est la couleur naturelle des yeux de ton frère ? Ce si joli vert ? ... Damn, vous avez vu ça ? Je n’ai jamais vu un tel vert ! Mis à part sur ses enfants, d’ailleurs.

    - Eh bien, quoi ? Que cherchez vous à prouver, Homme de Fer ? Gronda Thor en croisant les bras sur son torse.

    Les autres semblaient un peu perdus eux aussi, mais Merida ne quittait pas l’image du visage de Loki tourné vers la caméra, et l’archer s’était figé, les sourcils froncés. Oui, lui l’avait vu.

    - Un très joli vert, vraiment. Désolé de te le dire, Brucie-Bear, mais même le Grand Vert n’est pas aussi joli, commenta Tony. J, maintenant, pourrais-tu mettre les images du penthouse qu’on a récupéré, je te prie ? Commanda-t-il.

    - _Tout de suite, monsieur_ , répondit JARVIS avec un soupçon d’amusement dans la voix.

    _Sassy little shit,_ va.

    L’image montrant le vert des yeux de Loki se réduisit dans un coin de l’écran et apparut les images du penthouse où le dieu allait ouvrir le portail. Il observait l’endroit de Tony d’un oeil critique et incroyablement bleu.

    - Donc, est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer ça ? S’amusa Tony avec un sourire vers le Dieu du tonnerre.

    Ce dernier déglutit et cligna des yeux en regardant l’écran.

    - Non, mais parce que vous semblez vraiiiiment ne pas vouloir parler de ce qui s’est dit et passé plus tôt, et je suis un tel trouble-fête que j’adore mettre sur le tapis les sujets qui font mal. Parce que, désolé de te l’apprendre, mais ce n’est pas très vert, comme couleur, ça.

    Il se tourna vers Barton, une fausse moue sur le visage.

    - Et désolé de te montrer ça, Reine Susan la Douce, mais--

    D’une torsion du poignet, l’écran se divisa pour montrer une image de ce qu’il s’était passé dans la base sécurisée qui avait explosé, là où Barton avait été.... attaqué, attrapé et retourné. Là, il prit l’image parfaite qui montrait non seulement le visage de Loki et ses yeux bleus brillants, mais aussi ceux de Barton, tout aussi bleu que ceux de l’actuel “ennemi” de la Terre.

    Là, il croisa les bras sur son torse et renifla un peu en regardant les quatre images côte à côte.

    - Voilà voilà... Termina-t-il en tapotant ses lèvres. Bon... Je pense que ça parle de lui-même, hm ?

    - Tu te fous de moi, soupira Barton en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, le regard braqué sur l’écran.

    - Alors ? On en parle, on en parle pas, on ignore totalement ? S’enquit Tony d’une voix détachée en regardant ses ongles.

    - Il est très simple de manipuler des images, Stark, intervint soudainement Fury en reniflant aux dites images.

    Tony leva vers lui un regard noir, déjà exaspéré. Il n’avait rien dit jusque là, il ne voulait pas continuer comme ça, lui ?

    - Hey, Directeur Pirate, gronda-t-il que l’on remette en cause ses dires. On s'en ait tous pris plein la tronche avec cette histoire, ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à moi, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu crois vraiment que je serais du genre à falsifier des images pour camoufler un crime aussi gros que ça - parce que l'on parle tout de même d'une invasion extraterrestre au dessus de l’île de Manhattan qui est maintenant à reconstruire, c'est que vraiment tu ne me connais pas du tout, et que tes jolis petits espions n'ont strictement servi à rien. Je suis allé dans l'espace pour détruire l'armée que ce gars a permis de venir. Je serais bien le dernier à trafiquer des images pour lui permettre de s'échapper s'il était véritablement coupable. Sauf que...

    Tony haussa les épaules en se laissant tomber dans la chaise qu'il avait quitté plus tôt et croisa les mains sur son estomac.

    - Je me demande vraiment s'il y a débat à avoir, s'amusa-t-il amèrement.

    Un silence lourd s’abattit sur la pièce et Tony fit craquer son cou en cachant un petit sourire douloureux. Il n’allait pas laisser la situation lui échapper totalement. Il n’allait pas les laisser faire de grosses grosses, très grosses bêtises pour Loki. Dans un total esprit de contradiction et de défi de l’autorité, de ce qui est sensé être plus puissant, plus sage et plus intelligent, il voulait que les humains montrent à tous qu’ils pouvaient être plus futés et plus réfléchis que les si grands et si sages Asgardiens.

    - Directeur Fury, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je refuse que l’on laisse Loki être escorté à Asgard dans cette situation.

    Tony cacha son sourire en se tournant légèrement vers Rogers. C’était le parfait Captain America qui était là, ses bras croisés sur son torse, rendant sa stature encore plus imposante qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Tony haussa rapidement un sourcil en le regardant, amusé de la situation.

    - Capitaine Rogers, je ne pense pas--

    - Et moi, je vous dis que s’il m’est possible d’empêcher une erreur d’être commise, je le ferais. Nous n’allons décemment pas laisser Loki être accusé de quelque chose dont il n’est visiblement pas plus coupable que vous et moi, déclara-t-il d’un ton ferme.

    Il fronça les sourcils.

    - Ou tout du moins, avant que l’on ai prouvé directement le contraire ! Expliqua-t-il.

    - Ce n’est pas deux petites lueurs dans les yeux qui le rendent totalement innocent de ce qu’il à fait aujourd’hui, rétorqua pourtant Fury en croisant les bras sur son torse.

    - Mais il a raison Directeur, intervint Legolas en se redressant, le regard en acier. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence, et si vous décidez de tenir Loki pour responsable de ce qu’il s’est passé, alors vous devriez en faire de même avec moi.

    - Et vous, Thor ? Qu’en pensez-vous ? Déclara soudainement la Veuve noire d’une voix sirupeuse. Qu’avez-vous à en dire ?

    Tony tourna son regard vers le Dieu du Tonnerre, qui regardait toujours les images de son frère adoptif sans faire un bruit, immobile comme une statue. À l’apostrophe de Nataliasha, il releva pourtant son regard vers elle, vers eux, un regard perdu et un peu défait. Apparemment, cette situation n’était pas simple pour le fils prodigue - mais bon, il n’était pas le pire tout de même.

    - Je....

    Il baissa de nouveau le regard sur la table écran.

    - Je ne sais que penser de tout ceci, Dame araignée. Mon frère est vraiment un bon illusionniste, mais ça a toujours été une grande source de frustration pour lui, d'être ainsi bloqué sur une si petite chose, déclara-t-il.

    - Alors Tony a raison, intervint Bruce en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi avoir fait comme si nous n'avions pas entendu la même chose ? Ils l'ont dit, qu'il avait été possédé, comme Barton.

    Tony avait envie de prendre son bébé Brucie et lui offrir une pièce remplie de Licornes toutes pelucheuses, parce qu'il le méritait, à ainsi poser les bonnes questions.

    Thor grimaça pourtant.

    - Loki est un menteur, tout le monde le sait à Asgard. Je ne peux pas laisser mon espoir être alimenté par de bons mots, leur apprit-il.

    - Si je me souviens bien, c'est la Déesse de la Mort, qui a parlé de possession, pas Loki, pas une seule fois, souligna Nataliasha en haussant un sourcil.

    Thor ne dit rien pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer.

    - Loki est un menteur, il est normal d'assumer que ses enfants ne sont pas différents de lui.

    De nouveau, Tony eut le plaisir de voir le Captain Rogers se crisper et envoyer au super Dieu un regard noir.

    - J'ai l'impression que vous assumez beaucoup de choses sans une seule once de preuve.

    Thor allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais super America sur patte avait tout à fait raison, alors Tony enchaîna pour l'empêcher de dire une autre bêtise.

    - Çà, c'est bien vrai. Et sérieusement, si tu souhaite tant que ça que ton frère soit innocent de ce qu'il s'est passé, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de le prendre pour ta tête de turc, hm ? Tu es enfin assez grand pour réfléchir par toi-même, arrête de croire tout ce que dit grand papounet comme si c'était parole d'évangile, et lève toi enfin pour prendre la défense de ton frère, non ?

    Tous les Avengers le regardèrent comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois et Tony fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur son torse sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait.

    - Quoi ? Retorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

    - Vous... Commença Thor avant de soupirer. Vous avez raison, Homme de Fer. Je.... Mon père a fait des erreurs concernant Loki, et peut-être ses enfants, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve qui montraient que ces enfants étaient autre chose que des bêtes assoiffées de sang sans esprit, et Hela étant bien devenu la Déesse de la Mort, tout comme le Ragnarok le dit.... Se défendit-il, et Tony secoua la tête.

    - Je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt pour cette conversation à base de " _Et si Odin n'avait pas banni bébé Héla dans le Royaume des Morts, est-ce qu'elle en serait devenue la Déesse ?_ " ni s'attarder sur ce qu’a bien pu faire le cadet de Loki, pourtant mortel, pour qu'il en ait si peur et qu'il le bannisse dans, d'après ce que j'ai compris, dans une dimension que personne ne pouvait atteindre.... Ouais, on oublie tout ça pour juste te demander d'expliquer la "toute petite erreur" de ton père concernant le quatrième fils de ton frère, s'enquit Tony avec un regard peu amène.

    Thor écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

    - Mon frère vous a parlé de Sleipnir ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix presque haut-perchée.

    Tony ne fit que hausser un sourcil.

    - Il a laissé glisser son nom, en effet. Il dit que même si ça ne lui plaît pas, ce fils là est en sécurité parce qu'il est trop précieux pour Odin. Avec mes recherches... Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce qu’avec le recul, tu réalises que ce n'est pas une petite erreur, mais juste... de la cruauté ? S'enquit le Génie.

    - Qui est Sleipnir ? S'enquit Brucie avec un froncement de sourcils suspect.

    Tony allait répondre, mais une voix l'en empêcha, posée et très anglaise, presque juvénile cependant, mais vibrante d'une rage contenue qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

    - Sleipnir est le quatrième enfant de Loki et son troisième fils. Malgré toutes les précautions de notre père pour le garder caché des yeux et des mains d'Odin, ce dernier les a trouvé tous deux et a décidé de le garder plutôt que de le bannir comme tous les autres. Ainsi, avant même qu'il n'eut deux ans, mon aîné a été attrapé et bridé magiquement sous sa forme animale pour les besoins équestres du grand narcissique qui se croit tout puissant, obtenant ainsi un cheval à huit pattes, trois yeux et aux sabots arc-en-ciel qui fait fière allure quand il débarque dessus sur un champ de bataille.

    Le cadet de Loki renifla, croisa les bras sur son torse et se laissa aller contre un bureau, une grimace sur ses traits encore jeunes.

    - Et l'oscar du pire grand-père adoptif de l'univers est décerné à, ~ _toutudouuu_ ~ Odin ! Pour user de son soi-disant petit-fils comme monture de guerre esclave de sa volonté depuis plus de 600 ans !

    Tony leva les bras en le désignant.

    - Exactement, nous sommes d'accord, merci beaucoup ! Rétorqua-t-il, et l'enfant esquissa un sourire en faisant un signe de tête vers lui.

    Tony n'était même pas surpris qu'il se soit ainsi présenté comme ça - quelle entrée d'ailleurs, tout en discrétion et faisant connaître sa présence par beaucoup de sarcasme - et il était apparemment le seul à presque s'attendre à sa venue : en se tournant vers les autres, il les trouva tous sur le pied de guerre, armes toutes pointées vers le nouveau venu.

    Tony haussa un sourcil en les regardant tous sur le pied de guerre, excepté peut-être Brucie, qui semblait vouloir attendre de voir ce que le gamin allait faire avant de bouger lui-même.

    - Quoi ? Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes surpris qu'a tant parlé du loup, on en voit la queue ?

    Il cligna des yeux puis se retourna vers le cadet du Dieu Filou, lui envoyant un regard d'excuse totalement exagéré.

    - Non, ça, c'est ton grand frère. Désolé, je me perds dans toute cette généalogie, s'amusa-t-il.

    Le gamin ne fit que sourire d'un air amusé, voyant sans aucun doute clair dans son petit jeu, ici détendre l'atmosphère en lui indiquant bien qu'il ne lui était pas hostile. L’ingénieur le regarda un instant, lui qui était toujours habillé de cet étrange matériel qui ressemblait un peu des à des peaux de reptiles, assez coloré, mais qui ne manquait pas de sembler presque menaçant sur lui, comme les serpents vénéneux et leur trop plein de couleurs vives. Tony grimaça un peu en voyant les autres, prêts à en découdre avec lui malgré son air détendu et physiquement non-menaçant.

    - Ne t'attarde pas sur les manières peu avenantes des autres, ils ne savent pas se comporter. Thé, café, viennoiserie ? S'amusa-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

    L'enfant renifla en regardant les autres, une tension dans tout son corps, près à répliquer dès le premier faux pas des autres. La tension était à son comble et la peau de Tony démangeait pour un peu d'action.

    - Non, ça ira Monsieur Stark. Et je n'en tiens pas rigueur, j'ai grandi ici, sur Terre je ne suis que trop habitué aux démêlés peu agréables quand la politique se mêle au pouvoir brut, commenta-t-il.

    Son regard très vert, la réplique exacte de ceux de son père, se posa tour à tour sur toutes les personnes présentes et s’arrêta sur le Directeur Pirate. Il se redressa sensiblement, ne faisant même pas attention aux armes pointées sur lui, et Tony ne connaissait que trop bien son amour d’ornithorynque qu’était Rhodey pour reconnaître une formation militaire quand il en voyait une. Ou en tout cas un comportement militaire. Sur une personne si jeune - il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 20 ans - c’était dérangeant.

    - Je suis venu vous informer mon attention de récupérer Loki dans vos locaux, déclara-t-il d’une voix calme et posée.

    Fury, peu impressionné qu’il était - surtout que c’était lui qui avait une arme braquée sur le plus jeune - ne fit que hausser un sourcil presque amusé par ses propos et resserra sa prise sur son arme. Si Tony ne se doutait pas que le fils de Loki ne craignait pas grand chose - parce que justement, il était le fils de Loki, il devait lui aussi avoir un peu de voodoo sympa dans sa manche - il aurait pu être mal à l’aise de le voir se faire ainsi braqué. Mais de nouveau, le fils de Loki ne tressaillit même pas, pas même quand la voix de Fury, pleine de fureur justement, tonna dans le silence.

    - Ça, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, mon garçon, susurra-t-il presque.

    Le regard du plus jeune se fit bien plus dur, tout son corps se crispa pour le transformer en une statue de glace parfaite, et quand il parla de nouveau, ce fut avec une voix polaire qui promettait mille et une douleur, et Tony frissonna.

    Est-ce que c’était vraiment une bonne idée que de se le mettre à dos ? Il avait l’air... Enfin, Tony n’en savait trop rien, il ne connaissait pas du tout le voodoo magique et tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin, mais il avait de mauvaises _vibes_ maintenant. Discrètement, le génie bougea sur sa chaise pour bien faire face au gamin, histoire de ne pas se faire prendre de cours si ça dégénérait. Il ne s’inquiétait pas des autres, mais le gamin... Hm. Nope.

    - Ce n’était pas une demande de permission, monsieur, susurra le plus jeune avec une voix bien froide comme jamais. Et n’osez pas assumer de mon âge par mon physique. Je ne suis pas votre garçon, cracha-t-il presque le dernier mot avec venin.

    Tony frissonna. Yep, Nope, mauvaise idée que de l’avoir sur le dos ! _Retraite, retraite, retraite ! On abandonne la mission, Fury, on abandonne !_

    - Avec ce qu’il s’est passé, il est hors de question que je laisse Loki... mon père, ici, entre vos mains. Parce que je ne connais que trop bien les hommes comme vous, et même si dans le meilleur des cas, vous décidez de ne pas le garder sur Terre, je refuse qu’il retourne auprès d’Odin, continua-t-il.

    Le gamin posa un regard peu amène sur Thor mais ne s’y attarda pas même si Point Break semblait vouloir rétorquer quelque chose. Il reporta très rapidement son attention sur Fury, et un sourire glacial s’épanouit sur son visage.

    - Je suis venu vous annoncer mon attention que par pur politesse, parce que l’on espère bien pouvoir rester ici sans avoir à s’inquiéter de vos souffles sur nos nuques. Mais que ce soit bien clair, je n’ai aucunement besoin de votre permission. J’ai été arraché à ma maison pendant une durée qui m’a semblé beaucoup trop longue, ça ne va strictement rien me coûter que de disparaître de nouveau. Mais Loki vient avec moi, et c’est non négociable. Lui et mes frères sont désormais sous ma protection, déclara-t-il d’un ton calme, presque détaché.

    Tony, lui, avalait toutes les informations qu’il pouvait entendre, et voir d’ailleurs. Beaucoup de choses étaient dites rien qu’avec le corps - ça portait un nom bien spécifique, mais Tony avait sûrement dû effacer cette information à un moment donné - et là, c’était une mine d’or de l’information ! Réfléchissant furieusement à ce qu’il s’était dit plus tôt, il commença à taper sur son téléphone - il ne se voyait pas attirer toute cette attention mauvaise sur lui avant d’avoir eut les informations qu’il voulait en demandant à voix haute ce qu’il voulait savoir à JARVIS. Son bébé était de toute manière en train de croiser ses recherches et se mit à chercher tout seul en arrière plan.

    - Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver, déclara Fury sans perdre la face. Surtout partir avec toi. Odin a dû avoir une bonne raison pour chercher à t’effacer de la réalité, alors si j’ai mon mot à dire, je ne vais laisser aucun d’entre vous rester ici sur notre Terre.

    Il fallait le reconnaître, c’était un véritable combat de coq. Personne ne disait rien, laissant les deux fortes têtes se faire face.

    Trop de testostérone dans cette pièce, beaucoup trop !

    Tony bougea un peu mal à l’aise sur son siège, tout comme Brucie tout près de lui. C’était étrange, il n’était que rarement mal à l’aise. Ce n’était pas du tout dans son habitude.

    - Dommage alors. J’aurais pensé qu’en douze ans, la politique aurait changé, mais d’un monde à l’autre, les humains restent obstinément obtus et refusent de prendre un autre point de vue, hm ? Déclara-t-il sans véritablement attendre une réponse.

    Il n’eut pas vraiment le temps de faire un geste, se redressant à peine pour commencer à se détourner, et Fury tira. Tony sursauta, parce que sérieusement, il ne s’y attendait pas vraiment, ça non ! Mais avant même que la balle n’atteigne le jeune homme, une sorte de dôme protecteur s’érigea autour de lui, des paillettes dorées qui l’enveloppèrent en un clin d’œil silencieux, devenant dures pour arrêter la balle qui tomba au sol dans un cliquetis presque assourdissant dans ce silence, puis le dôme se dissipa aussi rapidement qu’il s’était érigé.

    Tony n’aurait jamais cru qu’il serait possible que la tension soit encore plus forte, plus étouffante que plus tôt, et pourtant. Comme si l’air pesait plusieurs kilos, comme si toute la chaleur avait été aspirée de la pièce, et seul le grondement constant de Bruce perçait ce silence épais. Un coup d’œil vers lui apprit à l’ingénieur que ce n’était pas juste comme ça, Brucie-Bear était à deux doigts de laisser sortir le Hulk, et il fixait Fury, les mains fermement plantées dans les accoudoirs de son sièges, qui gémirent un peu en se pliant sous sa poigne.

    Le visage du jeune fils de Loki, lui, montrait une surprise non feinte, comme s’il ne s’était pas du tout attendu à ce qu’il venait de se passer, peut-être autant la poussière dorée que le coup de feu. Mais avant même qu’il ne puisse réagir d’une manière ou d’une autre, Thor bougea et arracha brutalement l’arme à feu des mains de Fury, broyant le métal dans sa poigne comme si ce n’était rien. Et pour un Dieu comme lui, c’était sûrement le cas.

    - Je vous conseillerais de ne plus menacer mon neveu d’une de vos armes, mortel, gronda-t-il avec un visage sombre de colère.

    Un reniflement amusé et pleiiin de sarcasme - Tony le parlait couramment, il pouvait l’entendre même avec sa musique à fond, alors dans ce silence, c’était une partie de plaisir - et il tourna la tête, tout comme Point Break, vers le fils de Loki. Ce dernier, le gamin, posait sur Thor un regard peu amène, et si jusque là, il semblait avoir formellement décidé de ne pas faire attention au Dieu du Tonnerre, il ne pouvait plus l’ignorer maintenant.

    - Thor, c’est ça ? Marmonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

    Celui-ci ne put que hocher la tête avant que le plus jeune enchaîne de nouveau, la mâchoire serrée.

    - Je crois que je viens de prouver que je n’ai aucunement besoin de votre intervention. Et au cas où vous semblez vouloir vraiment ignorer la chose, je ne le dirais qu’une fois : je ne suis pas votre neveux, susurra-t-il presque.

    Thor se redressa, les poings serrés, et le deuxième combat de coqs commença.

    - Qu’importe ce que vous semblez vouloir me dire, qu’importe à quel point vous... aimez mon père, je ne vous reconnaîtrais jamais comme de ma famille. Au même titre qu’Odin.

    - Surveillez vos paroles, jeune homme, que l’impertinence ne vous condamne pas une nouvelle fois, répondit Thor en fronçant les sourcils, et le gamin de Loki lâcha un rire glacial.

    - Comme si Odin pouvait faire quelque chose contre moi aujourd’hui. Qu’il ne me cherche pas trop, ou je pourrais laisser Hela s'abattre sur Asgard comme elle se le retient de le faire depuis douze ans.

    Thor grinça un peu plus des dents, de telle sorte que même Tony, à plusieurs mètres de lui, entendit ses mâchoires grincer et son émail gémir.

    - Est-ce une menace ? S’inquiéta-t-il presque.

    L’enfant - qui avait l’air beaucoup trop mortel en cet instant pour être considéré comme un enfant - ne fit que sourire un peu plus fort.

    - Des menaces ? Nooon, non. Le problème avec Odin, c’est qu’il juge sans même savoir. Sans même chercher à comprendre.

    Il perdit son sourire, le visage glacial.

    - Je me suis battu pour ces terres, je me suis battu pour les gens que j’aime, je me suis sacrifié pour eux, je suis mort pour ces terres. Et pour me remercier d’avoir passé toute mon enfance sur un putain de champs de bataille, un vieux bonhomme, d’un autre royaume, qui n’a rien à voir avec cette foutue terre, décide de me bannir, parce que Môsieur l’a dit ? Si par le plus grand des hasards, je ne m’étais pas retrouvé assez résistant, je serais mort et mon âme serait restée là-bas à pourrir pour devenir...

    Il frissonna visiblement et grimaça même.

    - Je ne veux même pas y penser, déclara-t-il d’une voix sombre.

    Puis il sourit de nouveau vers Thor, qui le regardait sans savoir visiblement quoi dire.

    - Alors non. Pas des menaces, non. Mais des promesses, ça, c’est sûr, susurra-t-il avec un ricanement mauvais. Quant à vous... Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Fury, je vais laisser passer ce petit... égarement. Mais ne faites pas la même idiotie qu’Odin, ne vous mettez pas à dos le Royaume des Morts en vous attaquant à son Roi, termina-t-il d’une voix sirupeuse.

    Tony frissonna, inquiet, et il n’était pas le seul, Barton avait pâli et avait même fait un pas en arrière. Mais avant même qu’il ne puisse partir - parce que c’était définitivement ce qu’il allait faire - l’Agent Sexy revint soudainement à leurs cotés, le regard hagard, les yeux écarquillés alors que jusqu’à aujourd’hui, Tony ne l’avait connu qu’aussi stoïque que Nataliasha. Et d’ailleurs, l’ingénieur se demanda ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire durant tout ce temps, et pourquoi elle ne venait que maintenant et pas quand le Directeur Pirate avait tiré, ce n’était pas vraiment comme s’il avait été discret ! Mais elle ne vint que maintenant, l’air vraiment inquiète.

    - Monsieur ! Nous avons un problème avec ce--

    Elle se tut en apercevant le jeune fils de Loki et son regard s’écarquilla.

    - --qu’il s’est passé à Manhattan... Termina-t-elle dans un souffle, désormais immobile. Ah...

    A côté d’elle, Fury ne quittait pas le jeune homme lui non plus, les mâchoires serrées et l’œil mauvais.

    - Oui, ça, j’avais remarqué, merci Agent Mills, grogna définitivement le Directeur Pirate.

    ( _Ouiii, c’était ça, l’Agent Mills ! ... Bon elle était toujours l’Agent Sexy pour Tony, elle le méritait, il l’aimait bien. Bref._ ) L’Agent Mills lui jeta un coup d’œil, déglutit et se redressa pour regarder le fils de Loki, mais il n’y avait aucune animosité, juste un paisible sentiment de... respect ?

    - My Lord, déclara-t-elle enfin en faisant un signe de tête vers le jeune homme.

    Tony - et il n’était sûrement pas le seul, mais toute sa concentration était centré sur ce qu’il se passait devant eux, parce que bon dieu, que des révélations de partout !! - fronça les sourcils mais le fils de Loki haussa un sourcil en s’arrêtant pour la regarder - il allait se détourner pour partir - et haussa simplement un sourcil, le regard presque brillant mais calculateur.

    - Ah oui ? Lâcha-t-il, suspect. Vraiment ? Intéressant...

    Elle hocha la tête et fronça un peu les sourcils en avisant la tension dans la pièce en un coup d’œil. Tony, lui, malgré son génie, ne comprenait pluuus rien.

    - Hm... Vous me donnez une petite minute, je vous prie ? Et je suis à vous, dit-elle délicatement en levant la main.

    Elle la porta à son oreille, là où tronait l’oreillette que tous les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. avaient et se racla la gorge.

    - Docteure Watson ? Agent Mills. Sans vouloir trop vous déranger, vous devriez vraiment regarder les images de la passerelle des... cinq dernières minutes ? ... Non, en fait, jetez-y un coup d’œil maintenant. On... vous attend, déclara-t-elle puis mit fin à la communication.

    Fury lâcha un grognement peu discret et Sexy lui envoya un regard presque sombre - sympa la manière dont elle traitait son patron - et même la Nataliasha Noire posa sur Sexy un regard suspect, voire même un peu perdu, ce qui était étrange pour quelqu’un d’aussi stoïque que cette femme. Mais Sexy ne fit pas attention à eux et garda toute son attention sur le fils de Loki. Elle se redressa, fit deux pas vers lui pour se rapprocher, croisa les bras dans son dos, et à la surprise de tous, s’inclina respectueusement face à lui. Tony, tout aussi choqué que les autres, remarqua pourtant le léger rougissement qui s’épanouit sur les joues du jeune homme, ainsi que le léger écarquillement de ses yeux.

    - My Lord, au nom de toute notre communauté des États-Unis d’Amérique, je vous présente tout notre plus sincère respect et nous vous remercions pour votre sacrifice, déclara-t-elle d’une voix solennelle.

    Cette fois-ci, une véritable rougeur se répandit sur le visage du fils de Loki, qui leva la main pour se frotter la nuque d’un air totalement gêné.

    - Euh... Quand même pas, tout de même, non, hein ? Si ? Non, réussit-il a bafouiller.

    C’était... Assez drôle, cocasse. Disparu le Roi du Royaume des Morts, se tenait devant eux un gamin tout ce qu’il y avait de plus basique, presque timide, qui n’avait plus rien de menaçant.

    - Les États-Unis, ça fait beaucoup quand même, marmonna-t-il enfin.

    Sexy Mills sourit un peu en se redressant.

    - Oui, je change un peu : Tout le continent Américain, à vrai dire, sembla-t-elle s’amuser.

    Le gamin déglutit en tressaillant un tout petit peu et croisa les bras sur son torse.

    - Quand même pas...

    - Oh si. Vous avez disparu de la circulation avant que nous ayons terminé de démanteler tout le réseau international que s’était créé Jedusor. Nous avons déterminé qu’après avoir asservit l’Angleterre, il serait passé à ce continent avant d’user de son influence pour faire tomber le reste du monde. Les estimations donnaient à plus de 35% de notre population anéantie dans ces différentes attaques portées sur les grandes villes.

    Elle porta les mains devant elle, presque royale dans ce silence de plomb suite à ses paroles.

    - La communauté de ce pays vous a accordé la... - Elle dodelina un peu de la tête - plus haute distinction que ce pays puisse offrir, ainsi que l’immunité totale tout comme l’avait fait le Royaume Uni à l'époque. À titre posthume, cela dit, termina-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

    Cette fois-ci, le gamin était aussi rouge que la cape de Point Break.

    - Euh, je... oui, bah très bien... Tant mieux, de rien ?

    Sexy Hills sourit un peu, s’amusant de sa gène.

    - On m’avait prévenu de votre.... modestie presque maladive, mais je ne voulais pas trop y croire, je pense, dit-elle en perdant son air solennel.

    Comme si c’était le coup d’envoi , Thor ouvrit la bouche.

    - Comment pouvez-vous connaître mon nev-... Le fils de Loki ?

    Elle allait répondre quand Fury leva les mains.

    - Très bien, stop, pause ! Maria !

    Tony haussa un sourcil, surpris de sa... Hm, familiarité ? et Capitaine Pirate enchaîna en attrapant l’épaule de son Agent pour garder toute son attention sur lui.

    - Quand tu dis Jedusor... Commença-t-il.

    L’Agent Sexy haussa un sourcil en regardant son patron.

    - Oui, ce Jedusor là... Elle fronça les sourcils. Le terroriste connu sous le nom de Voldemort, oui. Je croyais que vous saviez la situation ? Et je ne fais que vous citer, déclara-t-elle d’un ton presque... sarcastique ?

    - Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que le fils de Loki...

    Il désigna ce dernier, qui était toujours un peu rouge mais qui s’était repris et semblait désormais surtout bien s’amuser de la situation, en témoignait le petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

    - Celui-là même, est **_Le_ ** Survivant ? Tonna-t-il presque.

    Tony fronça un peu les sourcils, regardant les autres, mais ils étaient tous au moins aussi perdu que lui. Maria Hills ne fit que hausser un sourcil un peu plus.

    - Oui.

    - Le Survivant, insista Fury, le regard mauvais.

    - Oui, Monsieur. Le Survivant, le Sauveur du Monde--

    Elle se tut et s’humidifia les lèvres alors que le gamin de Loki reniflait.

    - Surprise, surprise, s’amusa-t-il avec un ricanement.

    Fury tourna le visage vers lui sans rien dire, l’observant un long moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

    - J’ai tiré sur la coqueluche de la Reine revenu d’entre les morts, constata-t-il sans parler véritablement à quelqu'un, levant les mains d’un air presque désespéré.

    - Et sur un vétéran et un héros de guerre, termina-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse en le regardant. En gros, vous avez tiré sur le Steve Rogers Anglais, félicitations.

    Le Survivant, le Sauveur ? Ça faisait beaucoup de titre pour une personne aussi jeune, non ? Tony observa le gamin - le gamin ! - qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir plus de vingt ans, mais qui avait clairement dit que son physique n’avait rien à voir avec son âge, et qui avait passé 12 ans dans une dimension parallèle, et, il avait quel âge, en vrai ? Et sérieusement, un vétéran de guerre ?!

    - Et est-ce que tu es sûre que c’est bien l-- commença Fury.

    Seulement, il fut interrompu par une porte qui fut ouverte à la volée, claquant le mur dans un fracas ahurissant, et une voix tonna.

    - **_Harry James Potter, qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!_ **

    Ledit... Harry James Potter, le gamin de Loki, pâlit considérablement, perdit toute son assurance et se retourna vers la nouvelle venue, les yeux écarquillés.

    - Hermione ?! S’étonna-t-il d’une voix qui semblait pleine de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’espoir.

    Ça démangeait Tony de lâcher une pique pour détendre l’atmosphère, alors il se mordit violemment la langue pour garder le silence.

Silence, discrétion, chut.

    Ooooh, tout ce drama.... _Damned_.

.

    Ça allait être drôle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Eeeeet j'ai fallit ne pas réussir à la poster à temps._
> 
>  
> 
> _Damned._
> 
> _Je suis désolé._
> 
> _Je veux dire, ça fait teeeeellement longtemps que je nai rien posté, j'avais OUBLIE ! En fait, le truc, c'est que je me croyais Dimanche. Alors que je savais qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant le mois de mai, BREF, ma tête n'a pas du tout coopéré._
> 
> _Mais je suis à l'heure, ouf !_
> 
> _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_
> 
> _( VOILA ! Là, c'est ma taille habituelle de chapitre, pas la taille du chapitre 1 ;D )_
> 
>  
> 
> _EDIT : J'ai posté trop rapidement xD Alors, comme je l'avais dit, comme le "prologue" était vraiment cours, voici le chapitre 2, et la suite arrivera dans deux semaines :D_
> 
>  
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _P.S : Je n'ai toujours pas vu Endgame, veuuuut pas le vooooir et je ne veux riiiiien savouaaaaaar, mais vous, ça va ? :O_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trace légère de D****y dans ce chapitre, et quelques autres petites choses ;)**  - Frostiron - mais genre, dans looongtemps, dans teeeellement longtemps. Et beaucoup d'autre couple, qui vont venir, petit à petit, du MxM bien sûr, mais aussi du FxF, du MxF et PREMIERE POUR MOI, DU MxMxM ! *ˆ* Bref.
> 
> Merci à  **Pipousan**  pour ce chapitre ;)

   Harry était fatigué.

Oui, vraiment.

Il était lessivé.

 Après une enfance pour le moins médiocre, une adolescence sous le signe d'Arès, une majorité atteinte sur le champ de bataille après une action presque anti-climatique, un bannissement sortit tout droit de derrière les fagots et plus de 500 ans à se perdre dans la noirceur littérale - parce que c'était apparemment très drôle une dimension sans haut ni bas, sans début ni fin, sans aucune lumière, où rien n’existait, pas même le temps apparemment -, tout ça pour revenir et trouver _enfin_ son père, celui qu’il avait tant cherché à la fin de la guerre, juste pour le voir se le faire arracher et enfermer.

 Après cela, il avait du se justifier, se faire tirer dessus et -- merde quoi, il avait les nerfs qui lâchaient, on pouvait le lui pardonner, non ?!

 Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était prendre ses frères sous les bras, prendre son père sur le dos et aller prendre des vacances sur une petite île sympa comme tout, pleine de sable, de cocktails de soleil, et oh, juste une idée comme ça, _faire connaissance avec une famille qu’il avait toujours secrètement désiré_ _avoir._

 Alors oui, **_messieurs dames_ ** ! Il était fatigué, et avec ses 500-ans-voire-un-peu-plus-il-avait-perdu-le-compte, il avait le droit ! Il se sentait vieux, mentalement - parce qu’il avait toujours le physique de ses 18 ans, et une année de paix l’avait aidé à se remplumer après la guerre, alors ça allait plutôt bien.

 Il n’en voulait pas à Fenrir de l’avoir attrapé et Jör de l’avoir ceinturé pour l'empêcher d’aller récupérer leur père. Il ne leur en avait pas voulu de les avoir transportés à plusieurs kilomètres de là, l’empêchant de transplaner. Loki... Leur père lui avait, par une manière qui lui était inconnu par la magie apprise à Poudlard, transmit les souvenirs qu’il possédait depuis la naissance de Harry. Ça aurait pu être presque trop pour un esprit commun, mais heureusement, Harry n’était pas seulement qu’un humain, et son cerveau avait plutôt bien accepté le surplus de souvenirs, comme le souvenir d’un film, seulement avec des sensations en plus et des souvenirs bien plus nets.

 Harry savait ce qu’avait été obligé de faire Loki, il le comprenait bien. Il savait tout ce qu’il avait tenté de faire pour le trouver, pour le ramener. Il avait vu sa colère, sa douleur, la douleur des trahisons, encore et encore, les vieilles et les plus récentes, l’amour tout de même inconditionnel qu’il portait à Thor, malgré la légère négligence un peu bête, malgré le fait qu’au final, ils n’étaient pas frères - et c’était sûrement ça qui avait été le plus douloureux pour Loki, se retrouver à _intimement_ savoir que désormais, Thor n’aurait plus besoin de faire semblant de l’apprécier.

 Il avait vu la Chute, l'errance dans ce noir, le vide, puis cet être infernal, qui aurait pu être ridicule parce que _violet_ , mais qui était surtout dangereux, parce que _Thanos_ ; la torture, la douleur physique et mentale, tout ce qu’avait enduré Loki pour les empêcher de voir ses enfants et de les utiliser contre lui, et son esprit démantelé pour mieux s’y ancrer et le manipuler. Il avait vu que Loki n’était pas le Dieu Filou pour rien, cette petite pirouette qui lui avait permit de protéger les humains malgré la catastrophe qui s’était approché à grand pas. Il avait vu - _sentit -_ la prise de Thanos qui s’était défaite de son esprit quand le portail s’était ouvert.

 Enfin, Harry avait vu ce que pouvaient faire ceux qui se faisaient appeler les Avengers et tout ce qui s’était enchaîné, Thor qui avait tout fait pour arrêter son frère, qu’il jugeait coupable sans même chercher une bonne explication.

 Alors non.

Non.

 Quand Fenrir les avait amené, Jör et lui, dans ce qui semblait être un appartement au Mexique, et que Jör avait déployé un sort pour l’empêcher de transplaner, parce que même s’ils ne s’étaient jamais vu, ils semblaient pourtant le connaître très bien, Harry s’était perdu, comme il l’avait fait durant la guerre.

 Il allait devoir leur rembourser la casse d’ailleurs, il n’y avait plus beaucoup de meubles utiles dans cet appartement désormais...

 Seulement... Harry n’était pas seulement un humain. Pas seulement un sorcier. Certes, il n’avait pas apprit à user de la magie transmise par Loki, par son père. Du moins, pas dans cette dimension, et pas avec les lois naturelles qui la régissait. Mais ce n’était pas tout.

 Harry était le Maître de la Mort.

 Le Roi de Hellheim.

 Alors quand il avait réussit à se calmer, il n’était en effet pas resté au Mexique et s’était... juste... Déplacé, jusqu'où il voulait. Le sort anti-transplanage était puissant, certes, mais il l’était apparemment plus.

 Enfin, il n’avait pas vraiment transplané, c’était sûrement pour ça qu’il avait réussit à quitter cet endroit sans problème.

 Il était hors de question de laisser Loki aux mains de... de cette équipe de super-héros apparemment, et puis il y avait Thor, Thor qui allait saaaaans aucun doute vouloir prendre Loki et le ramener à Asgard.

 Non.

 Premièrement, il refusait de laisser Loki prendre toute la culpabilité et les reproches de ce qu’il s’était passé. Harry ne voulait même pas penser à ce que le vieux croulant sur son trône doré à Asgard allait oser faire à Loki pour le punir de nouveau. Il ne méritait pas, déjà, et Harry refusait de ne jamais connaître son père avant qu’il ne s’effondre d’une manière ou d’une autre sous la punition qu’allait décider Odin.

 Parce que la seule raison qui avait poussé Loki à écarter ainsi ses fils et à se laisser prendre par l’équipe de super-héros, ainsi que son frère, qui allait l'amener à Odin, donc à l’échafaud...

  _La seule_ chose qui l’avait empêcher de partir avec Harry, Jör et Fenrir, c’était l’intime conviction que Thanos allait venir pour lui, venir pour le punir que sa si jolie armée se soit faite détruire et que Loki n’ai rien fait pour l’en empêcher, et que le Dieu du Chaos préférait être loin de ses enfants pour quand le Titan allait le trouver et qu’il ne saurait pas où seraient ses enfants. Mais même la tendre idée d’Odin se prenant un revers du poignet de la part de Thanos ne suffisait pas pour que Harry laisse son père être la victime d’une injustice aussi impardonnable.

 Parce que Harry n’avait que trop vu ce genre de situation... Par la Sainte Mère Magie, il l’avait même vécu lors de sa deuxième année, les racontars, les rumeurs, les condamnations malgré l’innocence.

 Et quand on voyait comment Odin s’était comporté à la nouvelle de l’existence de Harry, et comment il avait géré la situation sans même chercher à comprendre, le Sauveur du Monde sorcier ne voulait même pas s’imaginer ce qu’il allait concocter pour Loki en ayant des _preuves_ de son implication - pire, de sa culpabilité.

 Alors oui !!

 Harry était fatigué.

 Il en avait _vraiment_ le droit.

 En effet, il aurait du penser au fait qu’on allait vouloir lui tirer dessus. Il aurait, en effet, dû penser à sécuriser l’endroit avant de venir, et peut-être empêcher qu’une petite armée se pointe pour l’arrêter sur la passerelle de ce... Drôle de vaisseau, de ce qui ressemblait à un porte avion... juste, volant.

 Mais voilà, tout ça pour dire qu’il avait une sacré bonne excuse que d’être un peu.... Pas vraiment réactif, dirons-nous.

 Alors oui, en effet, quand Hermione Granger, la première femme de sa vie, sa meilleure amie envers et contre tout, déboula comme une furie dans la pièce où ils étaient tous rassemblés, oui, bah non.

 Réaction... Zéro.

 Il ne s’y attendait pas, comment aurait-il pu penser qu’elle était là, qu’elle serait là pour l'accueillir ? Cette femme adulte, cette belle femme où il voyait parfaitement l’enfant si intelligente, si déterminée et si puissante qui avait immobilisé Neville alors qu’elle n’avait que onze ans... Cette femme-là avait l’air encore plus prête à en découdre, et Harry, malgré toute sa puissance, ne pouvait que frissonner de terreur, parce que tous les anciens élèves de leur génération à Poudlard savait qu’il n’y avait rien de pire que la colère flamboyante d’une Hermione Granger montée sur ressort.

 Alors... oui, peut-être que ça surpris plusieurs personnes, mais tout comme dans la forêt de Dean des années auparavant, le Maître de la Mort et roi de Hellheim fit plusieurs pas en arrière en levant les mains, se cachant presque derrière un poste de travail.

 Sa meilleure amie, les cheveux attachés négligemment sur le haut de sa tête dans un épais chignon d’où s’échappaient plusieurs mèches, ne le lâchait pas du regard, un regard brûlant et plein de colère, une blouse de laboratoire sur les épaules et sa baguette dans son poing fermement serré. Elle continua d’avancer avant de s’arrêter à à peine deux mètres de lui, des vagues de colère s’échappant d’elle pour s’écraser sur tout le monde autour d’eux, mais Harry n’avait d’yeux que pour elle.

 - Mione, je peux tout t’expliquer, commença-t-il en levant les mains devant lui, espérant qu’avec les quelques années en plus, elle aurait apprit à se calmer.

 Mais on parlait de Hermione Granger. Hermione, qui avait un self contrôle incroyable pour les avoir supporté toutes ces années, mais qui quand elle s’énervait, était impossible à arrêter.

 - Douze ans, Potter ! Cracha-t-elle en fulminant.

 Harry secoua les mains à côté de sa tête.

 - Maiiiiiiiis c’est pas de ma faute, je te jure !

 Il pointa le Dieu de la Foudre non loin de lui, espérant détourner sa colère.

 - C’est de sa faute à lui.

 - Quoi ? S’étonna ce dernier en faisant un pas en arrière, ayant apparemment bien compris que la sorcière était un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer.

 - Enfin, plus exactement, le père de ce gars-là. Vraiment, Mione, je te jure ! T’énerve pas contre moi !

 Mais Hermione n’en avait que faire, fusillant plutôt son ami du regard avant de lever les bras au ciel et de commencer à faire les cent pas.

 - Douze ans ! C’est une éternité, est-ce que tu as une petite idée de comment Molly et tous les Weasley ont vécu ta disparition ? Comment _toute l’Angleterre_ a faillit s’écrouler de nouveau quand tu as disparu de la circulation ?! Il y a deux ans, tu as été déclaré mort et tout notre monde a porté ton deuil pendant des semaines ! Tu as faillit faire s’écrouler notre système économique et notre gouvernement sans même être présent, est-ce que tu as la moindre petite idée d’à quel point ça va être compliqué à expliquer à tout le monde que finalement tu vas bien, que tu es tout à fait en vie, merci beaucoup ; et que... Tu n’as pas vieilli d’un jour, termina-t-elle d’une voix sombre et pleine de colère.

 Harry grimaça et se racla la gorge en osant enfin sortir de derrière le poste de travail, maintenant qu’elle s’était un peu éloigné et qu’elle continuait de faire les cents pas.

 - Je sais. Je suis désolé... Déclara-t-il d’une voix penaude.

 - Mais je me demande encore pourquoi je m’étonne après tout ! Tonna-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

 Un sourire presque mielleux éclaira les traits plus mûrs de l’enfant qu’elle avait été à onze ans et elle renifla.

 - J’ai tellement de chose à te faire payer, Potter. Mais avant toute chose....

 Elle leva sa baguette devant elle pour le viser et Harry se figea, connaissant son amie et sa précision, sa puissance, et leva doucement les mains devant lui en espérant qu’elle n’allait pas l’attaquer maintenant.

 Elle n’allait pas le faire, n’est-ce pas ?

 - Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait au troisième étage ? Demanda-t-elle, le regard implacable.

 Harry cligna des paupières, un peu prit de cours.

 - Euh... Sérieusement ? S’étonna-t-il.

 - Bien sûr, susurra-t-elle avec un petit sourire pincé. Comment puis-je être sûre que c’est vraiment toi, autrement, hm ?

 Harry s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha la tête.

 Oui, après tout, c’était logique.

 Alors il esquissa un rapide sourire un peu penaud et répondit, gardant ses mains bien levées.

 - La pierre philosophale avait été cachée au fond du couloir du troisième étage de l’école, gardée par une multitudes d’épreuves et de sorts supposés la garder en sécurité, déclara-t-il.

 - Hm hm, acquiesça Hermione. Quelle était la première ?

 - Un cerbère. Un chien à trois têtes.

 Il entendit un halètement du côté des Avengers, mais il ne s’y attarda pas, ne quittant pas son amie du regard, parce qu’il avait des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles se pencher que de s’inquiéter du statut du secret.

 - Bien, son nom ? Continua Hermione, implacable.

 - Touffu, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

 Cette fois-ci, un rire réel se fit entendre du côté du S.H.I.E.L.D. et Harry s’amusa de voir Tony Stark ricaner sans aucune retenue, et même Hermione esquissa un sourire.

 - C’était facile, ça, concéda-t-elle.

 Harry haussa un sourcil. Il ne trouvait ça si facile que ça, les seules personnes qui savaient réellement ce qu’il s’était passé durant leur première année - ... Et toutes les autres années, sincèrement, enfance atypique - c’était Dumbledore, qu’il repose en paix, Minerva McGonnagal et Severus Snape, amen lui aussi. Et bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

 Comme si elle avait comprit ce à quoi il pensait, elle haussa les épaules.

 - Pour les cinq ans de la victoire de la guerre, beaucoup de personnes ont décidé de se faire de l’argent en racontant la vie palpitante du grand Harry Potter et on a dû rétablir la vérité avec Denis en levant le voile sur une bonne partie des secrets de notre scolarité pour le moins mouvementées, expliqua-t-elle.

 Elle le regarda et sourit un peu plus vicieusement.

 - Que doit-on jurer ? S’enquit-elle ensuite.

 Harry plissa un peu les yeux et sourit un peu en comprenant.

 - Que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il, des souvenirs nostalgiques le submergeant.

 Elle hocha la tête et fit un pas vers lui.

 - Un peu moins simple : Comment tu as réussit à te débarrasser du Basilic de notre deuxième année ?

 Harry commença à baisser un peu les mains en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

 - Avec l’épée de Gryffondor sortit du Choipeaux aussi connue sous le nom d’Excalibur, que je lui ai planté dans le palais.

 - Combien d’œufs de dragons ? Enchaîna-t-elle, ne voulant que les réponses.

 - Euh... Cinq ? Norbert, les trois du Magyar à pointes et l’œuf d’or ?

 - Où était cachée la pierre de résurrection ?

 - La bague des Gnauts, s’amusa Harry.

 - L’emplacement de la prophétie ?

 - 97ème étagère dans le Département des Mystères, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

 - OK ! Termina par tonner Hermione en pinçant des lèvres. Tu veux jouer à ça ?

 Elle fit un pas vers lui, la main un peu plus serrée sur sa pauvre baguette qui n’avait rien demandé. Harry déglutit et il résista à l’envie de relever les mains pour se protéger.

 Elle se calmait là, non ? Un tout petit peu ? Siiii... Si.

 - Pourquoi.... Pourquoi tu as eut une crise de panique avant la deuxième épreuve du Tournois ?

 Harry écarquilla les yeux et haleta.

 - Mione ! T’as pas le droit ! Clama-t-il, outré qu’elle ose !

 Mais son amie ne fit que hausser un sourcil peu impressionné et Harry grimaça en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 - Non ! Non, c’était un secret, je te l’ai dit à toi parce que je n’avais pas le choix, mais noooon, je ne l’ai dit qu’une fois à voix haute et je ne le referais pas ! Déclara-t-il, bien ancré sur ses pieds sans vouloir répondre, _refusant_ de répondre.

 - Tu n’as pas le choix, Harry.

 Le survivant secoua la tête en gardant les bras croisés sur son torse et détourna le regard.

 - Non ! Nope, hors de question !

 - Harry !

 - _Bien !_! On avait comprit que pour la deuxième tâche nous serait enlevé quelqu’un qu’on appréciait et j’avais peur que toute l’école découvre mon très gênant et dérangeant béguin sur ce connard de Malfoy ! Voilà ! Contente ?! Termina-t-il par crier, le visage rouge.

 Parce que par la Sainte-Mère Lune, _Draco Malfoy_ à l’époque, ça avait été plus que dérangeant !

 Hermione souriait désormais, et Harry lui envoya un regard noir.

 - Je te déteste ! Tu m’avais promis qu’on en parlerait jamais !

 - Nous sommes adultes maintenant, Harry, on peut parler de nos crushs enfantins sans être gêné, s’amusa-t-elle.

 Puis elle redevint sérieuse, s’approchant un peu de lui en baissant un peu, mais juste un peu sa baguette.

 - OK.

 - Une autre ? S’enquit Harry pour détourner la conversation.

  _Il ne voulait pas penser à Malfoy. Nope. Pas maintenant. Jamais._

 - Oui. Une seule. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé quand Ron est partit ?

 Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et il sourit doucement, un peu triste, parce qu’il savait que pour le coup, ils n’étaient véritablement qu’eux deux capable de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé dans la forêt de Dean quand Ron les avait abandonnés.

 - Contre notre bon sens le plus total et dans un élan de désespoir, nous avons eut la mauvaise idée de coucher ensemble, avoua-t-il.

 Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour ne plus jamais en parler. Jamais. Hermione le regarda, le visage vide, puis ferma les yeux et laissa s’échapper un long et douloureux soupire.

 - C’est probablement le moment le plus malaisant de toute notre vie, soupira-t-elle.

 Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant lui aussi.

 - Par Mère Magie, que c’était affreux, concéda-t-il.

 Ça avait été en effet un grand moment de malaise après. Ne jamais faire sa première fois dans une tente en pleine forêt alors qu’on est poursuivit par des mangemorts. En fait, ne jamais coucher avec une personne qui est notre amie, et seulement notre amie. Surtout sur un coup de tête aussi idiot que le désespoir de ne pas être sûr de voir le soleil se lever le lendemain, alors qu’on avait juste besoin de savoir que l’on était pas seul et qu’on avait besoin d’un peu de chaleur humaine.

 Puis enfin, pour la première fois depuis de trop nombreuses années pour lui, Hermione fut de nouveau dans ses bras, le serrant fermement contre elle. Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur en passant ses bras autour d’elle, le cœur battant entre ses côtes.

 - Tu m’as manqué, Harry, murmura la jeune femme - non, la femme ! contre son cou.

 Harry esquissa un léger sourire et la serra très fort, enfonçant son nez dans ses cheveux, pressant la paume de sa main sur sa nuque. Il inspira profondément et se blottit un peu plus dans l’odeur agréable de son amie, son odeur qui avait mûrie et qui, malgré le parfum plus adulte qui clignotait doucement dans ses narines et qu’il ne connaissait pas, étant exactement la même qu'avant, qui n’avait pas changé. Ça sentait son passé, ça sentait la salle commune des Gryffondor... Ça sentait la maison.

 - Et moi donc ? Répondit-il avec la même douceur. J’étais quelque part où le temps ne passait pas pareil... Pour moi, vous étiez mort depuis des siècles...

 Sans pour autant le lâcher, elle s’écarta un peu pour le regarder et porta sa main à son visage pour prendre sa joue en coupe. Elle l’observa, le regard un peu humide, et Harry sourit un peu triste en essuyant délicatement une petite larme qui s’accumulait au coin de ses cils.

 - Hey, Mione... Tout va bien, sourit-il doucement.

 Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et serra sa taille en secouant la tête.

 - Regarde-toi... Sérieusement, Harry ? Le fils de Loki ? Déclara-t-elle d’une voix presque désabusée.

 Ledit fils de Loki rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

 - Ne dis pas que tu es surprise. Je t’avais dit qu’il s’était passé quelque chose après avoir été tué par Voldemort, et que j’avais finalement encore de la famille, sourit-il doucement, aussi amusé qu’elle.

 - Oui mais tout de même, Harry ! Un dieu ! Insista son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

 Harry sourit juste en haussant les épaules.

 - Ma grande soeur est la Déesse de la Mort, lui apprit-il avec un petit rire.

 Cette fois-ci, Hermione leva non seulement le regard vers le ciel, mais aussi les bras, aussi exaspérée qu’elle avait pu l’être à l’école quand Harry et Ron décidaient de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement idiot.

 - Bien entendu, la Déesse de la Mort, rien que ça !

 - Et j’ai accumulé et suis le propriétaire légitime des Reliques de la Mort, déclara son ami en se grattant la nuque.

 Elle lui jeta un léger regard surpris.

 - Celle du conte ? S’étonna-t-elle.

 Il haussa légèrement les épaules en souriant, un peu contrit.

 - Ce n’est plus vraiment un conte, en fait... Déclara-t-il simplement.

 Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, leva la main pour mettre sa baguette dans ses cheveux, à l’intérieur de son chignon. Puis elle se passa une main sur le visage en secouant la tête, une main sur les hanches.

 - Harry... Soupira-t-elle. Harry, Harry, Harry...

 Ce dernier ne fit que sourire en ricanant un peu, avant de perdre son sourire.

 - Je suis désolé, Mione, dit-il ensuite.

 Parce que même si toute son attention était portée sur elle, il sentait... il ne savait trop comment, la présence de ses frères dans l’endroit. Et même s’il voulait rester avec son amie, même s’il ne voulait pas de nouveau l’abandonner, il ne pouvait pourtant pas rester. Le Directeur de cette agence bien spéciale - Nickolas Georges Fury, sut-il sans même le vouloir - n’allait toujours pas le laisser partir comme ça, juste parce qu’il le voulait. Il allait essayer de le retenir, par la force, et il n’avait pas hésiter à lui tirer dessus alors qu’il était désarmé, alors Harry ne voulait pas tenter le diable en restant un peu plus.

 Hermione le regarda avant d’écarquiller un peu plus les yeux.

 Elle n’avait pas changé d’un poil, Hermione était toujours la plus intelligente. Il hocha simplement la tête.

 - Je ne peux pas rester, et je ne peux pas les laisser le garder, expliqua-t-il simplement.

 Une tension dans son corps qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé être présente jusqu’à maintenant se dissipa de sa poitrine alors que quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, il sentit la présence de l’un de ses frères et de son père s’éloigner d’eux d’un grand bond. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et il porta de nouveau son attention sur son amie. Cette dernière le regardait d’un air suspicieux, les yeux plissés, comprenant sans aucun doute qu’il y avait quelque chose qu’elle ne comprenait pas, mais Harry ne voulait pas s’attarder, ne pouvait pas s’attarder. Alors sans même jeter un coup d’œil à ceux qui avaient observés leurs retrouvailles, il s’approcha de nouveau de son amie pour presser ses lèvres contre sa joue.

 - Promis, je reviendrais te voir, Mione, lui dit-il doucement. Mais il faut que je le mette en sécurité.

 Il allait s’écarter, mais Hermione attrapa plutôt son avant-bras pour le serrer, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

 - Tu es sûr de toi ? S’enquit-elle, comprenant qu’il parlait de Loki.

 Harry hocha la tête.

 - Je le ferais pas si je n’étais pas sûr, Mione, répondit-il.

 Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, quand une légère odeur de souffre se fit sentir dans la pièce alors qu’arrivait dans une volute de fumée l’un de ses frères. Le père de tous les loups-garous, qui semblait bien énervé.

 Euh... Oups ?

 - Moins d’une heure ! Moins d’une heure que je suis supposé te garder en sécurité et tu arrives à t’échapper ?! Père nous avait dit que tu étais un aimant à problème, mais il ne faut pas s'étonner si tu te comportes comme ça ! Tonna Fenrir d’une voix forte et énervée, le regard mauvais et si rouge que Harry en frissonna.

 Le sorcier savait très bien que son aîné n’allait pas lui faire de mal, mais il pouvait comprendre qu’il n’était pas content. Harry ne fit que lui offrir un petit sourire innocent.

 - Oups ? Déclara-t-il d’une petite voix.

 Fenrir gronda seulement en se rapprochant, et s’arrêta à côté de Hermione, lui offrant un signe de tête.

 - Miss Granger, la salua-t-il.

 Elle le regardait, la bouche ouverte, surprise.

 - Espèce de menteur ! Clama-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard mauvais.

 - C’était pour la bonne cause, miss, répondit Fenrir avec un visage plus léger... Quoique toujours neutre.

 Harry les regarda tour à tour en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

 - Quoi ? S’étonna-t-il.

 Fenrir secoua la tête et attrapa son coude.

 - Si tu crois qu’on a le temps pour ça ! Gronda-t-il de nouveau.

 Et avant même que Harry ne puisse déterminer ce qu’il se passait, Fenrir fit un pas en arrière, entraînant son petit frère de telle sorte à ce que Hermione ne le touche plus.

 Et en un battement de paupières, ils étaient partit.

 

.*.

 

 Hermione cligna des paupières en regardant là où s’était tenu son meilleur ami à peine quelques secondes auparavant, son meilleur ami qu’elle n’avait jamais voulu croire définitivement disparu, et elle avait eut raison ! Il était toujours en vie, il allait bien... Et il était le fils du Dieu du Chaos.

  _Harry James Potter, mais quand auras-tu une vie normal ?_ Pensa-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage, un soupir la secouant.

 Et cet homme ! Frederic Sethir, bien sûr ! Et elle, elle était la prochaine Princesse Royale ! Un ami d’Andromeda Tonk, qu’il avait dit. Il s’était présenté comme ça, Andromeda l’aimait bien, lui et son frère, et Teddy en avait toujours été très friand, et c’était eux qui avaient eut la garde de Teddy quand sa grand-mère était morte et que Harry était toujours porté disparu... Elle ne s’était jamais inquiété, et il se trouvait que c’était un des enfants de Loki, qu’ils étaient tous deux les frères de Harry ?!

 Zut, elle perdait la main, ou quoi ?

 - Docteur Watson.

 La sorcière rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers... Ah, elle les avait oublié avec tout ça. Se redressant, la scientifique s’arma de son visage le plus professionnel pour regarder le directeur Fury, qui venait de l'apostropher. L’homme avait le regard sombre, le corps tendu, dégageant une colère froide qu’il gardait en laisse, comme tout bon homme de pouvoir qu’il était. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d’œil à cette équipe de super héros qu’il avait décidé de monter pour protéger la terre, et qui l’observait tous sans un mot, et son regard s’attarda sur Natasha. Mais elle porta très rapidement son attention sur le Directeur.

 - Monsieur ? Dit-elle.

 - Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n’avez pas essayer de le retenir ? S’enquit-il d’un air suspicieux.

 Hermione haussa un sourcil.

 - Nous parlons là du Lord Harry James Potter, Monsieur. Même moi je n’ai jamais réussi à le dissuader de quoi que ce soit, et ce n’est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, expliqua-t-elle.

 - Tout de même, vous savez mieux que quiconque qu’il aurait été un atout inestimable--

 - Non.

 Le visage d’Hermione s’était fermé en un clin d’œil, le regard noir et à son tour énervée.

 - Je croyais que nous étions d’accord, monsieur. J’ai toujours espéré que Harry soit en vie quelque part, et que je refusais de vous aider à l'amener à se battre s’il revenait un jour. J’avais été _très claire_. Cela ne change pas. Il n’a été que trop souvent en première ligne. S’il décide de revenir se battre, ce sera son choix. Je ne suis personne pour le forcer, et vous non plus, dit-elle sombrement.

 Fury grinça des dents.

 - Watson, il vient vraiment de partir en emportant Loki hors de sa prison ? Intervint Clint Barton en la regardant.

 Hermione aimait bien Clint. Elle l’avait toujours bien aimé, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais c’était le cas. Elle sourit un peu.

 - Le connaissant aussi bien ? Oui. C’est ce qu’il a fait, déclara-t-elle.

 - On doit--

 - Ne vous en faîtes pas, intervint-elle.

 Ils la regardèrent et elle résista à l’envie de hausser les épaules.

 - Harry ne mettra jamais quelqu’un en danger sciemment. S’il l’a fait sortir, c’est parce qu’il sait que Loki n’est pas un danger.

 - Lady Docteur, mon frère... Commença le Dieu de la Foudre.

 Hermione secoua légèrement la tête.

 - Je suis très sérieuse. Si Harry avait eut le moindre doute, il l’aurait laissé ici et aurait au moins essayer de discuter avec vous.

 Elle jeta un regard un peu froid à Fury.

 - Mais d’un autre côté, quand on voit comment on le traite quand il arrive... Souligna-t-elle d’un ton glacial.

 Elle se redressa ensuite, réfléchissant furieusement, avant de regarder de nouveau Fury.

 - Il faut que j’aille contacter le Ministère Anglais et Américain, monsieur, déclara-t-elle en pensant à tout ce qu’elle allait devoir faire. Agent Mills, j’aurais besoin de votre aide.

 L’agent hocha la tête et se rapprocha, et les deux femmes commencèrent à s’éloigner.

 - Docteur Granger !

 Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers le Directeur. Ce dernier semblait se calmer peu à peu, la regardant avec moins de colère et de froideur.

 - Est-ce que vous croyez que c’est sans danger ? S’enquit-il.

 Elle acquiesça.

 - Je ne crois pas, monsieur. J’en suis sûre. S’ils auront leur mot à dire, on n’entendra plus jamais parler d’eux, déclara-t-elle avec un peu de douleur dans la voix, qu’elle cacha très rapidement. Je pense qu’il serait bon ton d’expliquer à votre équipe tout ce qui tourne autour de Harry et de notre monde, Monsieur. Cela pourrait grandement aider pour la reconstruction, déclara-t-elle.

 Puis avec un dernier hochement de tête presque militaire, Hermione et Maria furent toutes deux parties.

.*.

 On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tellement le silence était prenant. Pesant. Un silence lourd, épais, qui étouffait toutes les personnes présentes en ce jour. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony Stark ne se redresse dans sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés et brillants d'une excitation presque enfantine.

 - Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce qu’il s’est passé, mais c’était _trop génial_ ! Clama-t-il avec un rebond.

 Le Directeur Fury lui envoya un regard noir avant de soupirer en se passant une main sur le visage, visiblement fatigué par tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, dissipant toute la classe naturelle qu'il semblait dégager à tout instant, ne laissant qu'un vieil homme grognon qui voulait dormir.

 Clint déglutit difficilement en se passant une main dans les cheveux, plus que mal à l'aise de tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, la vieille, tout depuis que Loki s'était pointé dans la base top secrète pour voler le Tesseract et son libre arbitre.

 Stark avait raison : _Bordel de, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?!_

 - Alors c'est lui le fameux Harry Potter ? Intervient soudainement la voix légère du Docteur Banner.

 Clint, et il ne fut pas le seul, porta son attention sur lui, de tel sorte que le discret Docteur bougea un peu mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. Il s'était calmé. sans aucun doute, n'ayant plus la légère teinte verte d'un peu plus tôt. Clint admira son sang froid, parce que malgré son entraînement intensif, il ne désirait qu'une chose : une tasse de café, des réponses et son lit. Ce fut Thor qui posa la question d'une voix presque douloureuse.

 - Docteur, vous connaissez mon nev-- le fils de mon frère ? S'enquit le dieu du tonnerre, visiblement un peu perdu.

 Le docteur Banner hocha la tête.

 - J'ai beaucoup voyagé, leur dit-il, et ai vu et entendu beaucoup de choses. Il y a beaucoup d'endroit où les deux mondes se croisent et se lient sans réels secrets, et le Survivant y est grandement respecté, voire même quelques fois adulé.

 Son regard se posa là où le fils de Loki s'était tenu avant de disparaître, un froncement de sourcil sur son visage.

 - Je savais qu'il était jeune à l'époque, mais le voir en vrai.... C'est tout autre chose... Dit-il doucement.

 - Moi, je vote pour des explications ! Déclara Stark en levant la main. Quand tu dis deux mondes, Brucie chéri, de quoi tu parles ?

 Oui, bonne question. Très bonne question, même.

 - Il parle de toute la communauté cachée sur terre et qui vit en ermite, répondit soudainement Fury d'une voix fatiguée.

 Les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qu'étaient Clint et Natasha se tournèrent vers lui, tous deux aussi surpris que les autres, mais le montrant beaucoup moins.

 - C'est à dire ? S'enquit le Capitaine Rogers d'une voix stable malgré sa surprise aussi conséquente que celle des autres.

 Banner ne répondit pas mais Fury se redressa dans sa chaise, les regardant tous.

 - Je parle du Monde Magique de la terre, expliqua-t-il avec un regard sombre.

 Un autre silence se fit entendre avant que deux rires, l'un nerveux, l'autre un peu plus lâche, se fassent entendre. Clint, lui, ne connaissait que trop bien le peu d'humour que possédait son patron, tout comme Natasha, et les deux agents attendaient donc des explications. Fury ne dit rien en observant Rogers et Stark, jusqu'à ce que le premier ne s'étrangle avec son rire et que le second ne se taise.

 - Mais...

 Thor fronça les sourcils en regardant Fury.

 - Je croyais que la communauté magique avait disparue depuis des siècles, nous en avons perdu la trace !

 - Vous allez me faire croire que les gens d'Asgard font vraiment attention à ce que vous avez vous-même concédé plus tôt être une planète sous-évoluée ? Demanda Banner avec un haussement de sourcil.

 Fury sembla être d’accord avec lui puisqu’il hocha la tête, et même Thor rougit un peu.

 - OK, attendez, stoooop ! Clama presque Stark en levant les bras pour les secouer et attirer l’attention à lui. Monde Magique ? On parle des Houdinis et autres illusionnistes à coup de lapins et de jolies assistantes sciées en deux ?

 - Non, répondit Fury en se redressant dans sa chaise. Je parle plutôt de Merlin et de Morgana, expliqua-t-il.  
  
 Un autre silence, presque aussi lourd qu’après le départ du Docteur Watson.

 - Monsieur... Tenta Clint en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu’ils avaient tous besoin d’un peu plus d’explication que cela, et Fury le comprit très bien puisqu’il se leva et passa ses bras dans son dos pour se mettre à parler.

 - Tout ce que je vais révéler maintenant est strictement confidentiel, leur apprit-il, et doit le rester qu’importe la situation, les sorciers et sorcières du monde entier tiennent à garder l’anonymat pour éviter une Guerre Mondiale. La Magie existe. La vraie magie, la même que Loki semble utiliser, mais ici, sur Terre.

 Clint jeta un coup d’œil à Natasha pour bien être sûr qu’il n’était pas en train d’imaginer cette conversation, mais au vu de son regard ahuris - qui, pour sa meilleure amie, consistait à cligner un tout petit peu plus souvent des paupières - c’était bien en train de se passer.

 - De la Magie, répéta Stark en regardant Fury.

 Ce dernier hocha la tête.

 - Le Docteur Watson, que vous venez de voir, travaille justement en étroite collaboration avec nos chercheurs pour déterminer exactement ce que cela est, sa supposition la plus concrète serait une énergie que la science moderne n’a pas encore réussit à isoler, trouver et exploiter. Mais nous ne parlons pas ici de tour de passe passe. J’ai vu de mes propres yeux ce que cette Magie pouvait faire : changer l’apparence de quelqu’un jusqu’à son code génétique même pendant une durée déterminée, champs de force impénétrable, transformation d’un objet en un autre. Tout ce qui a un jour été dit en conte ou en légende peut-être fait avec leur magie. Les Sorciers et les Sorcières du monde entier ont décidés de se cacher de notre vue à tous quand les chasses aux sorcières sont devenues monnaie courante. Mais ils existent bels et bien.

 Il jeta un coup d’œil à Thor, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose avant de se résigner.

 - Monsieur, est-ce vrai ? S’enquit Natasha d’une voix calme et un peu basse.

 Clint lui jeta un coup d’œil, pensant à la relation assez étrange qu’entretenait Tasha et le Docteur Watson, espérant sincèrement que sa meilleure amie n’allait pas connaître une trahison qui lui serait un coup dur.

 Fury hocha pourtant la tête.

 - Seuls quelques hautes sphères de nos gouvernements sont au courant de l’existence de tout ce monde caché où peuvent être trouvés dragons et autres créatures fantastiques, et je dois le reconnaître que c’est impressionnant, avoua-t-il sans aucune gêne.

 Mais pour qu’il dise que lui, Nickolas Fury, était impressionné par quelque chose... Clint ne pouvait que croire que c’était vrai.

 - Les hommes et femmes de cette communauté ne sont pas bien nombreux par rapport au nombre global d’êtres humains sur Terre, et le Secret est leur seul moyen de se sentir assez en sécurité.

 - Et ils sont dangereux ? S’inquiéta-t-il tout de suite.

 Est-ce que désormais, il faudrait s’inquiéter qu’une attaque ne provienne pas seulement du ciel ?

 - Bien sûr que non. Ils restent des citoyens des pays dans lesquels ils vivent. Les gouvernements Magiques et Non-Magiques travaillent main dans la main pour garder le secret et éviter des vents de panique, mais ils ne sont pas plus dangereux que d’autres citoyens.

 Il se tut un instant avant de se redresser.

 - Enfin, ils peuvent l’être. En effet, ils peuvent tuer d’un seul mot sans laisser aucune trace, mais de nouveau, ce n’est pas plus différent qu’un homme possédant une arme, déclara-t-il.

 Il se détourna un instant pour frapper sur un clavier et amener des informations sur l’écran interactif où Stark avait fait son petit exposé un peu plus tôt.

 - Tout comme nous, les sorciers ont malheureusement connus des êtres aussi vils et perfides qu’Hitler, en peut-être plus dangereux encore. Durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Hitler travaillait d’ailleurs en étroite collaboration avec un sorcier noir, un certain Grindelwald.

 Un halètement se fit entendre et le Capitain Rogers, plus pâle que jamais, se redressa sur sa chaise en fixant Fury.

 - Gellert Grindelwald ? S’enquit-il d’une voix serrée.

 Fury acquiesça.

 - En effet. Grinderlwald fait parti des mages noirs les plus dangereux de tous les temps, d’après les sorciers qui acceptent d’en parler. Son but recherché était d’aider Hitler à dominer l’Europe et le reste du Monde avant de prendre le pouvoir à son tour et rendre supérieur et privilégié la communauté magique sur les non-magiques.

 Rogers se passa une main sur le visage.

 - S’il était capable de faire comme le fils de Loki, peu étonnant qu’il a si souvent échapper à nos escadrons, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

 Stark fit un bruit de gorge.

 - Et le fils de Loki, dans tout ça ?

 L’œil de Fury se fit plus vif, plus tranchant. Le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. se pencha de nouveau et tapota quelques touches avant qu’une image d’un adolescent plus jeune n’apparaisse à l’écran, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, relativement petit, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux vert assez joli et une cicatrice sur le front.

 - Harry James Potter, Lord Régent des Maisons Potter et Black. Le Docteur Banner n’a pas tord en déclarant que c’est une véritable icône pour le Monde Sorcier. Et en toute honnêteté, il a été la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai voulu mettre sur pied le projet Avengers, avoua-t-il. 

 Clint cligna des paupières, surprit, et il n'était pas le seul.   
 Fury soupira un instant.

 - Si Grindelwald a été défait peu de temps après la chute du troisième Reich, et que les gens l’ont déclaré comme l’un des mages noirs les plus dangereux de ce siècle, il y avait un homme qui l’a succédé quelques années plus tard. Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui s’est rapidement fait connaître comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort, expliqua-t-il. Lui, a été déclaré comme Le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus redoutable depuis Morgana la Fae.

 Il regarda ses agents et les autres Avengers.

 - Peut-être l’ignorez-vous, parce que cela s’est passé en Angleterre, mais pendant les années 70, le Royaume-Uni a connu de nombreuses attaques terroristes sans aucun fondement qui a ébranlé la couronne. C’était lui et ses disciples.

 Stark sifflota, et Clint n’était même pas surpris qu’il soit au courant de ce genre de chose. Stark semblait être un homme avec de nombreuses facette qui pouvait s'intéresser à beaucoup de chose.

 - Son but était encore pire que Grindelwald. Lui ne voulait pas seulement dominer les humains non-magiques, mais surtout nous anéantir, jusqu’au dernier.

 Clint sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête au pied et il déglutit discrètement.

 - Il était en bonne voie, avant qu’une prophétie ne prévoie sa chute.

 Stark fit de nouveau un bruit, et Clint avait envie de le rejoindre.

 Une prophétie, vraiment ?

 - Amusez-vous, Stark, amusez-vous, déclara Fury en le regardant. Seulement, la prophétie s’est réalisé. Elle disait qu’un enfant allait naître, un enfant qui serait capable de le faire tomber et de le vaincre. Ainsi, dans la nuit d’Hallowen de 1981, Voldemort s’est introduit dans la maison des Potter, tua d’un sort James Fleamont Potter et Lily Rose Potter. Seulement, quand il a essayé de tuer l’enfant d’un an qu’était Harry James Potter, quelque chose s’est mal passé, et Lord Voldemort a disparu cette nuit-là.

 Thor lâcha un souffle haletant, Stark ouvrit grand la bouche, et Clint... Clint avait une torsion désagréable dans son estomac. Une envie de vomir, ou quelque chose comme ça.

 - Sauf qu’il n’était pas mort, continua Fury en les regardant.

 - Vous vous foutez de nous ! S’exclama Stark en écarquillant les yeux.

 - Est-ce mon genre ? Demanda Fury en haussant un sourcil.

 Clint détourna le regard, parce que non, justement, c’était bien là le problème.

 - Le Docteur Watson a juré de garder le secret du procédé qu’il a utilisé pour éviter la mort comme il l’a fait, mais il est resté discret pendant dix ans. Harry Potter fut connu ce jour-là par chaque sorciers de cette planète comme le Survivant, la seule personne à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, le bébé de quinze mois à avoir détruit le sorcier noir le plus puissant de l’histoire. Seulement, quand il a été réintroduit au monde sorcier à ses onze ans, il a chaque année fait face à soit un ou plusieurs adeptes de Jedusor encore debout, soit à l’esprit de ce dernier cherchant à reprendre forme. Je ne suis pas à même de vous expliquer comment il y est parvenu, le Docteur Watson serait plus à même de vous l’expliquer, mais au soir du 24 juin 1995, Jedusor a réussi à revenir parmi les vivants et Potter n’a échappé à son face à face avec lui qu’avec beaucoup de chance.

 Clint déglutit difficilement alors que le calcul dans sa tête se faisait rapidement, et il n’était pas le seul.

 - Attendez, Directeur Pirate, il s’est retrouvé face à face avec un psychopathe alors qu’il n’avait que 14 ans ?! S’écria Stark, les yeux écarquillés.

 Fury acquiesça.

 - Un tournoi avait été truqué pour le forcer à participer et l’attirer dans un piège. Deux ans plus tard, après une inaction totale de la part du gouvernement magique anglais qui refusait la possibilité du retour d’un homme supposément mort et enterré, Jedusor a réussi à prendre le contrôle du monde magique anglais, reprenant une guerre qui n’avait jamais réellement pris fin. Harry James Potter et beaucoup de ses camarades de classe ont été déclarés ennemis de l’état et chassés par le groupe à la solde de Jedusor, dont le Docteur Watson qui avait toujours le nom de son père à l’époque, Hermione Granger. La résistance à durée une longue année, je ne vous rappelle pas les différentes attaques terroristes de l’époque.

 - C’étaient eux ? S’étonna Banner, écoutant consciencieusement comme tous les autres.

 - Exact. Et dans la nuit du premier au deux mai 1998, Potter a fait face à Jedusor pour la dernière fois dans un affrontement dans le parc de son école, qui a coûté la vie à de nombreuses personnes et beaucoup trop d’enfants. Il est ressorti vainqueur de ce face à face, entrant dans la légende comme Celui Qui A Vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres le plus puissant à ce jour et qui a survécu deux fois au sortilège de la mort, termina-t-il de leur expliquer. Et le Docteur Watson a raison, la panique s’est rapidement installée quand le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier a disparu soudainement sans laisser de trace il y a douze ans de cela.

 Le silence, de nouveau.

 - Putain, la vie de chien, jura Stark en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m’étonnes qu’il n’était pas content, le gamin. Et sérieusement, c’est pour ça que super-papa-tout-puissant à décidé de le bannir ? S’outra-t-il en se tournant vers Thor.

 Ce dernier était aussi pâle que la mort, figé en regardant Fury. Il se tourna tout de même vers Stark.

 - Je...

 Il se racla la gorge.

 - Comme vous l’avez constatés un peu plus tôt, je... je ne connais pas grand chose des enfants de mon frère, avoua-t-il d’une petite voix. La seule chose que je savais, c’était qu’il avait tué...

 - Et Loki avait raison ! Intervint soudainement Rogers d’une voix forte, arrachant un sursaut au Dieu de la Foudre. C’était la guerre, et même ! Son courage a permit d’y mettre fin et ses actions ont apparemment sauvé des centaines de personnes ! Il aurait dû être acclamé par vos paires pour son sacrifice, pas condamné ! Ce n’était qu’un enfant, qui semble n’avoir connu que ça !

 Thor hocha vivement la tête.

 - Je ne crois pas que ça comptait beaucoup pour mon père, déclara-t-il, la mine défaite. Il... J’ignore s’il sait exactement tout ce que vous venez de nous raconter, mais dans tous les cas, il n’a seulement vu que le fait qu’il était un... sorcier, qu’il était puissant et qu’il avait du sang sur les mains.

 Il baissa le regard sur le sol, presque détruit.

 - Avec les connaissances qu’il avait sur les autres enfants de mon frère, il n’a pas dû s’attarder sur ce qu’il devait faire, déclara-t-il ensuite avant de se détourner.

 Des vagues de dégoût de soi semblaient se dégager de lui, et même Stark n’eut pas le culot de lui frotter ses erreurs au visage.

_\- Monsieur._

 Clint réussi à réprimer un sursaut alors qu’une voix se faisait entendre sur toute la passerelle et même s’il ne l’avait jamais vu/entendu jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il reconnut la voix de l’intelligence artificiel de Stark. D’ailleurs, ce dernier se redressa, le regard de nouveau brillant, et le directeur Fury lui envoya un regard noir.

 - Stark ! Qu’est-ce que JARVIS fait sur mon vaisseau ?!

 - Chut, Barbe noir, bébé J est le meilleur, et c’est beaucoup plus pratique comme ça. Alors mon grand, qu’est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

_\- J’ai terminé les recherches que vous aviez demandé_ , leur apprit l’ordinateur intelligent.

 - Tony ? S’enquit le Docteur Banner en regardant son collègue ingénieur.

 Ce dernier sauta sur ses pieds en tapotant sur la table interactive, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

 - Oui, j’ai demandé à JARVIS de faire un petit état des lieux après cette attaque.

_\- En effet. Et comme vous vous en doutiez, vos critères de recherches n’ont donné aucun résultat, Monsieur_ , déclara-t-il.

 Clint observa Stark hocher la tête d’un air... jubilatoire et il se frotta même les mains en se tournant vers Fury.

 - OK, alors je crois qu’on n’aura plus à s’inquiéter, s’exclama-t-il. JARVIS ! Dis au Directeur Pirate le nombre de perte humaine aujourd’hui !

 Clint se redressa, tout comme les autres Avengers, tous intéressés, et même Fury attendait la réponse de l’intelligence artificielle.

_\- Je vous l’ai dit, Monsieur. Pour le moment, la police ne rapporte aucune perte humaine_ , déclara placidement JARVIS.

 Fury quitta sa chaise et se rapprocha de la table et de Stark.

 - Pardon ? S’étonna-t-il.

 Et il n’était pas le seul, Clint aussi était surpris, et Natasha se rapprocha à son tour.

 - La Déesse de la Mort a déclaré que Loki aurait mit en place un sort qui aurait protégé les habitants humains de Manhattan, est-ce que c’est ça, Jarvis ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

 Jusque là, ils n’en avaient pas encore parlé à Fury, après tout, il y avait eut beaucoup de choses à dire ! Et Clint s’était concentré sur autre chose, beaucoup trop d’informations différentes en quelques heures. Et il n’allait pas se mentir, il n’avait pas tout à fait comprit ce qu’il s’était passé quand le temps s’était arrêté. Il avait regardé la chose se passer sans pouvoir bouger comme les autres, et puis c’était tout. Ils avaient attrapé Loki, et c’était tout bonnard.

 - Comment cela ? S’enquit le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. en fronçant les sourcils.

 - En effet, Lady Araignée. C’est le sort du sacrifié.

 Fury et Stark portèrent son attention sur Thor, qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse en se tournant vers eux, mais les épaules basses.

 - C’est... C’était un ancien rituel usé par les troupes des gens de Vainheim il y a des siècles de cela, avant qu’ils ne deviennent pacifiques... Les rois de Vainheim sont bénis par une puissance qui les rends quasiment immortels, et quand un roi décidait de partir en guerre, il mettait sa vie sur le plateau, lui assurant la fidélité et la dévotion de son armée, expliqua-t-il d’une petite voix un peu fatiguée. Ses soldats se retrouvaient invincibles sur le champ de bataille, puisque s’ils n’avaient pas été marqué par la Mort, leur année de vie qui leur restait étaient arrachés au roi...

 Il déglutit visiblement difficilement et hocha la tête.

 - Loki est assez puissant pour l’avoir mit en place, leur apprit-il.

 Fury le regarda avant de porter son attention sur Stark.

 - Est-ce que vous êtes tous en train de me dire que malgré la catastrophe que ça a été, il n’y a eut... Aucun mort ? S'étonna t-il, un peu suspicieux.

 Clint l’était aussi. Ça paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai, n’est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi... Simple ?

 - Aucun blessé, rien de rien ? Continua le Directeur, et si Clint ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il pourrait le penser abasourdi.

 - _Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, Directeur Fury_ , intervint l’IA.

 - C’est à dire ?

_\- Il y a de nombreux rapports des hôpitaux et des policiers, ainsi que de vos agents sur Manhattan en train d’aider les victimes_ _encore_ _sous les décombres, et les rapports sont édifiants_ , déclara calmement l’ordinateur.

 - Développe, JARVIS ? Ordonna Stark sans en avoir l’air, le visage sérieux et calme, très différent de ce à quoi il les avait habitué jusque là.

  _\- Les rapports_ _s_ _e regroupent. Les hémorragies se sont arrêtés pour laisser le temps aux médecins de suturer les blessures, faire les transfusions et soigner les blessés. Pour les blessures plus importantes, les médecins et même les policiers ont reportés des blessures importantes telles que des torses écrasés se reformer et se soigner jusqu’à ce que ce ne soit plus mortels,_ lista lentement l’ordinateur. _Soixante dix-huit personnes sont mortes aujourd’hui sur l'Île de Manhattan, mais aucun décès découlant de l’invasion. Cancer, accidents de voiture, accidents domestiques et autre._

 De nouveau, le silence. Un silence d’une surprise plus légère cette fois-ci. Une surprise... Agréable.

 - Merci J. Et si tu envoyais les informations sur la tablette de Fury pour qu’il puisse lire tout ça, hm ? Déclara Stark en hochant la tête.

_\- Tout de suite, Monsieur._

 - Tu es le meilleur.

_\- Je le sais, Monsieur._

 Stark ricana et leva les yeux au ciel.

 - Je connais cette intonation, JARVIS. Alors chut, retourne tourner en arrière plan avant même que je ne décide de te vendre à Wendy’s. Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux, prendre les commandes pour des Américains en surpoids et les faire raquer pour des menus hors de prix et bien loin de la gastronomie française, ou italienne - tiens, pendant que tu y es, essaye de savoir si Gino est toujours debout, et si ce n’est pas le cas, envoie-lui des fonds qu’il puisse rouvrir rapidement. Zut, j’ai faim.

 Stark se laissa tomber sur sa chaise une nouvelle fois, une moue sur le visage et l’air défait.

 - _Bien entendu, Monsieur. Mais vous aurez à devoir faire face seul à Miss Pepper Potts, et je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez_ _prêt_ _à vivre cette expérience._

 La musique de... La musique de Mario ? retentit sur la passerelle - oui, définitivement la musique de Mario 64 quand on trouve une étoile, Clint avait tellement sucré le jeu qu’il ne pouvait que la reconnaître - et Stark lâcha un gémissement en claquant sa tête contre la table. Clint cru entendre un “ _Pourquoi tu sais trop bien le sarcasme et la pop culture..._ “ marmonné. La situation n'était pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout_ **!** propice au rire, mais c’était vraiment dur à ne pas se laisser s’esclaffer. Aoutch...

 - Stark, soupira Fury en lui lançant un regard noir.

 L’ingénieur petit génie avec un humour assez ras des pâquerettes releva la tête pour le regarder.

 - Hm ?

 - Allez vous-en, ordonna le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. avec un regard entendu.

 Stark sauta sur ses pieds et le salua.

 - Chef, oui chef !

 Puis il se pencha et attrapa le bras du Docteur Banner pour le mettre debout.

 - Avec moi, Brucie Bear ! Allons faire de la science ! Clama-t-il en commençant à quitter l’endroit.

 Clint porta son attention sur Fury, mais son patron avait de nouveau baissé la tête sur la tablette où il avait mit toutes les informations et toutes les recherches qu’avaient faites Stark. Fury aussi avait besoin de réfléchir, et Clint n’allait pas être celui qui allait l’empêcher de retrouver son calme et reprendre contrôle sur ses émotions.

 De plus, l’archer du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait lui aussi besoin de trouver un endroit pour se cacher, pour se calmer. Il avait besoin de se reposer, loin du Helicarrier, loin de ses collègues et des nombreux blessés qu’il avait provoqué quand Loki avait prit possession de lui... Enfin quand _on_ avait prit possession de lui.

 Clint ne voulait pas penser au fait que le frère de _Perfect Brushing_ n’était pas réellement coupable de ce qu’il s’était passé.

 Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, trop près de ces collègues qui le regarderaient désormais avec suspicion, alors tout comme les autres de cette équipe qui s’était construite un peu sur les chapeau de roues, l’agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. quitta le pont principale avec Tasha, Rogers et Thor.

 Il avait pensé que Stark était partit rapidement avec Banner, mais les deux scientifiques les attendaient dans le couloir. Stark se frotta même les mains.

 - Alors, juste pour que vous le sachiez. Je pense que Fury va quelque peu essayer de me commander, alors je prend les devants : Quand la tour sera reconstruite, vous viendrez vivre en petite communauté, ça va être marrant. Mais en attendant, si vous avez besoin d’un endroit où se laisser tomber et éviter tout l'engouement médiatique et tout, Brucie et moi seront au Manoir Stark, dans les Hamptons. L’adresse est dans mon dossier sur les serveurs du Directeur Pirate, et vous êtes les bienvenus, leur apprit-il avec un grand sourire.

 Rogers grimaça un peu et se frotta la nuque.

 - Merci, Stark... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Fury soit vraiment d’accord avec ça, il faut que je retourne dans l’appartement qu’il m’a.. trouvé, déclara-t-il.

 Stark ne fit que hausser les épaules.

 - C’est toi qui voit. Enfin, c’est vous qui voyez, quoi. Il y a assez de place pour que chacun face sa petite vie, même si il y a des pièces qui ne peuvent être que communes.

 Il agita la main et se détourna.

 - Bon aller, moi, j’ai la dalle, et je commence à avoir le mal de l’air. Je veux ma bonne vieille terre ! S’exclama-t-il en s’éloignant.

 Banner le regarda un instant avant de les regarder tous et de les saluer avec un sourire.

 - Bon, eh bien... Je... Je vais y aller. A la prochaine, j’espère. Et reposez-vous bien, d’accord ? Ça a été une longue semaine, leur dit-il d’une voix claire et sûre.

 Il les salua d’un signe de tête et rejoignit Stark, qui l’attendait au fond du couloir, le nez plongé dans son starkphone. Clint esquissa rapidement un sourire en pensant au fait que son côté docteur-soigneur venait de ressortir et qu’ils en payaient les frais, et Tasha soupira à coté de lui.

 - Allez, Barton. Rogers. Retournons à la base.

 Clint hocha la tête, la fatigue commençant doucement à l'assommer, et se redressa légèrement. Rogers, Tasha et lui avaient tous leur... chambre, dans une base du S.H.I.E.L.D. où vivaient les familles des agents s’ils en avaient, un peu comme les casernes de pompiers. Ce n’étaient pas vraiment des appartements, plus de petites chambres où ils dormaient et se reposaient entre deux missions, avec de petites cuisines fonctionnelles, mais avec les sanitaires communs et un réfectoire s’ils le désiraient.

 Autant dire que niveau intimité, ce n’était pas génial.

 De plus, c’était trop proche des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., Clint n’aimait pas ça.

 - Je peux m’écraser sur ton fauteuil ? S’enquit-il en regardant Tasha du coin de l’œil.

 Elle ne fit que renifler, un _“Bien sûr, abrutit, pourquoi me pose-tu la question ?_ ” purement Natasha et commença à s’éloigner elle-aussi, suivant Rogers qui avaient commencé à partir. Clint allait la suivre avant de se rappeler que Perfect Brushing, lui, n’avait nul part où aller.

 - Hey, Thor, l'apostropha-t-il.

 Le Dieu du Tonnerre porta son attention vers lui, un air de petit chien perdu sur son visage.

 - Je vais rester avec l’Agent Romanov, ma chambre est libre si vous voulez vous reposer, ou juste prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui, lui expliqua-t-il en montrant sa meilleure amie du pouce par dessus son épaule.

 Une tension dans le dos du Dieu se dissipa et il esquissa un rapide sourire qui lui donnait l’air bien plus jeune - qu’importe s’il avait des centaines d’année.

 - Votre considération est appréciée, Ami Barton, dit-il doucement. Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

 Ne lui offrant qu’un hochement de tête un peu sec, Clint se détourna et laissa le Dieu le suivre en silence.

 Tout le monde était fatigué, et le sommeil serait leur meilleur ami pour au moins les trois prochains jours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Eeeeet voilààààà ! Tadaaaaa !_
> 
>  
> 
> _Les Avengers savent désormais_ qui _est Harry - au dela du fils de Loki. C'est Thor qui ne comprend plus rien à ce qui lui arrive, héhéhé._
> 
> _Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, mise à part que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire. J'avoue que je fais un peu n'importe quoi, et que ça me plait ! Du genre Harry est dix fois tp puissant xD Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'essaye de rester cohérente tout de même :3 D'où la très fugace liaison Harry/Hermione. A mon sens, ils sont plus frère et soeur qu'autre chose. C'est pour ça qu'ils trouvent que c'était malaisant xD Pour ne pas dire que ça les a ennuyé et qu'ils ne regrettent pas vraiment, mais avec le recul, ils trouvent que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle._
> 
> _Pour le moment, chaque personnage s'installe dans son rôle, il va y avoir beaucoup de politique, de manipulation de masse - ouais, ne crachons pas sur les mots - avant qu'ils se retrouvent tous et que l'on ai enfin du domestic et du fluff de partout._
> 
> _En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours !_
> 
> _Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons pour la première fois les prémisses d'un des couples surprise, je pense que personne ne l'a vu arrivé celui-là xD Ainsi que  Tony.... Qui fait son Tony. Mais le Tony politique, le Tony qui sait que des alliés puissants, c'est ce qu'il faut ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Je vous aime !_
> 
>  
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_


	4. Chapter 4

    Elle se glissa doucement dans la pièce, le cœur battant  lentement  entre ses côtes alors qu’elle avançait silencieusement. Sa cible était juste là, à quelques mètres à peine,  penchée  sur ce qui semblait être un texte, ses jolis cheveux attachés n’importe comment sur le haut de son crâne, ce qu’elle trouvait si joli. 

 - Tu triches, dit-elle délicatement en croisant les bras sur son torse tout en se laissant aller contre le poste de travail, ne la quittant pas des yeux. 

 Son vis-à-vis ne fit que se redresser en glissant un stylo bic derrière son oreille, s’étirant doucement avant de se retourner vers elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. 

 - Agent Romanov, la salua-t-elle.

 Natasha sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et elle ne chercha pas vraiment à le réprimer, ne faisant que se détacher du poste de travail pour se rapprocher.

\- Docteur Watson, la salua-t-elle à son tour. 

Hermione lui sourit et se redressa. 

 - Est-ce que tu veux un café, ou au moins quelque chose à boire ? Je suis assoiffée, pour ma part, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le petit coin détente.

Natasha était de retour sur le Helicarrier, et n’était même pas surprise de trouver Hermione déjà présente pour y travailler. Depuis qu’elle avait été  ramenée ici par Clint pour être engagée, Natasha avait toujours vu la jeune femme en train de travailler. Elle ne semblait jamais prendre un jour de repos, et ce n’était même pas surprenant qu’elle soit aussi haute dans la hiérarchie des laboratoires.

D’autant plus qu’elle savait être agréable et appréciée de  tout  le monde tout en restant professionnelle et, d’après les dires, presque pleine de toc. En clair, si elle n’était pas si douée et si gentille, on aurait tout le temps envie de lui faire bouffer ses notes. 

 Ça n’allait pas être Natasha qui allait dire quoique ce soit, puisqu’elle aussi était plutôt du genre à aimer le travail bien fait, être très à cheval sur les procédures et aimer qu’un plan se déroule sans accrocs. 

Sans un mot, elle se laissa guider par la scientifique et accepta le verre d’un liquide semblable à la bière qu’elle lui tendit. Elle n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de prendre une gorgée de ce petit verre, accompagnée par l’autre femme. Natasha observa sa boisson pendant un instant, surprise par le goût et la consistance en bouche qui n’étaient pas  communs .

\- C’est une bierraubeurre, une boisson typiquement sorcière, lui apprit l’autre femme avec un sourire. 

Natasha reporta son attention sur elle. 

\- Alors c’est vrai, dit-elle seulement. 

Hermione,  appuyée  contre la table de la pièce de repos, ne fit que hausser les épaules en prenant une autre gorgée. 

 - Il y avait des raisons pour toi de douter des paroles du Directeur Fury ? S’enquit-elle doucement.

 L’agente ne répondit pas et prit seulement une nouvelle gorgée, Hermione ne la quittant pas du regard. 

 - Tu aurais pu me le dire, dit-elle enfin, un peu déçue sans pour autant vouloir le montrer.

 La scientifique - la sorcière - s’humidifia les lèvres et sourit doucement, presque gênée.

 - Je n’avais pas le droit. Tu n’as pas l'accréditation de sécurité nécessaire, lui répondit-elle. 

 - J’ai le plus haut niveau de sécurité, rétorqua Natasha, piquée dans son égo. 

 Hermione secoua la tête. 

\- Non, il y a un rang au dessus. Mais ne t’en fais pas,  tout ceux qui ont l’accréditation de sécurité niveau Alpha ignorent qu’il existe la sécurité niveau Ultra, lui apprit-elle. Si je ne me trompe pas, le Directeur Fury vous a tout expliqué ? Il en a l’autorisation désormais, et vous vous trouvez tous avec des accréditations de sécurité Ultra,  félicitations , s’amusa-t-elle un peu. 

 Natasha la regarda puis baissa de nouveau son regard sur sa boisson, la fusillant presque du regard. 

 - De la magie, marmonna-t-elle. Je trouve toujours que c’est quand même de la triche. 

 Hermione rit, cette bougresse. 

\- Non, ça ne l’est pas. 

 L’agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. lui envoya un regard noir, et Hermione gloussa de plus belle. 

\- Non, ça ne l’est pas, répéta-t-elle. Tu utilises tes capacités pour te faufiler où tu veux et surprendre les gens, j’utilise les miennes pour éviter que ça n’arrive. 

Elle sourit un peu plus doucement. 

 - Ne le prend pas pour toi, s’il te plaît. Tu as  eu  la chance de ne venir me voir que  lorsque  je  faisais  des rapports, mais j’utilise beaucoup de magie instable dans ce département, et je veux éviter tout accident, expliqua-t-elle. 

Natasha haussa les épaules. 

 Tout de même, ça ne lui plaisait pas. C’était de la triche, elle se  le répétait ! Mais depuis que Coulson l’avait  engagée  et Fury  accréditée , Natasha avait toujours essayé de surprendre Hermione, et elle n’y était jamais  arrivée , et ça l’avait toujours  énervée .

Enfin, en quelque sorte... 

 C’était presque  devenu  un jeu pour elles désormais, Natasha essayant toujours de surprendre la scientifique à des moments les plus cocasses, usant de tout son savoir faire, et à chaque fois, Hermione la surprenait à son tour en lui parlant comme si elle savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait. Ce qui devait être le cas, en fait. 

Décevant. Presque décevant. De la magie, tricherie. 

 - Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es très douée pour contourner les sorts de surveillance malgré tout, s’amusa Hermione. 

 L’agente reporta son attention sur elle, intéressée et la scientifique lui sourit. 

\- Ces sorts sont mes propres créations et sont très puissants. Je suis paranoïaque depuis des années et j’ai des couches et des couches de différents sorts. Il faudrait connaître tous les sorts ou au moins une magie plus puissante que la mienne pour passer outre sans se faire remarquer. Mais pour les sorts plus standards et les plus  répandus , tu as déjà prouvé que tu réussissais à te faufiler au travers. Maria est venue plusieurs fois se plaindre auprès de moi, lui apprit-elle en se penchant un peu vers elle, lui murmurant d’un air amusé. Ce qui est, tu dois t’en douter, assez impressionnant. 

Natasha sourit rapidement, un peu de fierté s’épanouissant dans sa poitrine. Elle avait sûrement de quoi et ça faisait drôlement plaisir. Hermione se rapprocha un peu d’elle.

\- Tu ne m’en veux pas trop ? S’enquit l’autre femme avec un visage qui se voulait neutre. 

Et même si Natasha était très douée pour voir au delà des apparences, pour voir le moindre petit tressaillement et savoir comment l’exploiter, elle devait reconnaître que la scientifique dissimulait son trouble et son appréhension admirablement. 

Oui, Hermione Watson était vraiment une femme admirable.

\- Non, Watson. Je connais mieux que quiconque le devoir et l’importance des secrets, lui répondit l’agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. avec un léger hochement de tête. 

 La femme sembla se détendre un peu puisqu’elle lui offrit un sourire qui illumina tout son visage. 

Le cœur de Natasha tressauta. 

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là, la montre de la scientifique se mit à biper, lui arrachant un juron purement anglais. Elle baissa son regard sur cette dernière et pesta. 

\- J’ai une réunion de prévue avec le Directeur Fury pour discuter de la situation, soupira Hermione en fermant un instant les yeux en se pinçant l’arrête du nez. Ce n’est pas encore maintenant que l’on va pouvoir discuter, marmonna-t-elle ensuite. 

Natasha esquissa un léger sourire, termina le petit verre qu’Hermione lui avait  servi  et se redressa. 

\- Je vais donc vous laisser retourner à votre travail, Docteur Watson, dit-elle avec un léger hochement de tête dans sa direction. 

 - Granger, sourit Hermione avec du regret dans les yeux. 

 - Pardon ? S’étonna Natasha. 

 - Mon vrai nom de famille, c’est Granger. Watson, c’est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère que je lui ai emprunté pour être plus discrète dans le monde moldu, lui apprit la scientifique. 

Natasha plissa légèrement les yeux et Hermione rougit légèrement.

 - Les personnes non-magiques. C’est un mot purement anglais, désolé. 

 Elle regarda l’Agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, et Natasha eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas lever la main pour replacer une mèche qui s’était échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille. L’agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. cligna des paupières en réalisant que malgré tout son entraînement, malgré ce qu’elle considérait être sa force - tout voir en un regard, tout comprendre et être la personne la plus attentionnée et maniaque d’une pièce –  elle avait été tellement prise par la beauté de la femme face à elle  qu'elle réalisa  qu’elle lui avait parlé et que Natasha n’avait rien  compris . 

\- Pardon ? Déclara-t-elle en clignant des paupières. 

 Hermione sourit un peu, l’air perdu et surprise parce qu’elle n’avait jamais vu Natasha comme ça. 

\- Je te disais que c’était pourtant écrit dans mon dossier, ça m'étonnait que tu sois surprise, lui répéta la scientifique.

 - Il n’y a rien de tout cela écrit dans ton dossier, rétorqua Natasha en portant son attention sur le regard de la scientifique pour éviter que ça lui arrive de nouveau. 

Mauvaise idée, elle avait des yeux  profonds et chauds  qui lui rappelait le chocolat un peu tiède avec des éclats de noisettes, de caramel liquide et...  _ Useless lesbian _ ! 

\- Mais tu peux désormais avoir accès à beaucoup plus, avec ton accréditation Ultra, lui apprit Hermione avec un petite sourire. Te connaissant, la connaissance étant le pouvoir... Et puis, certaines choses  seront  beaucoup plus  simples  à comprendre après ça. 

Elle soupira de nouveau en jetant un regard mauvais à sa montre puis fit la moue.

\- Il faut vraiment que j’y aille... déclara-t-elle, déçue. 

 Natasha sourit elle aussi. 

 - Le devoir avant tout, Docteur Wat... Docteur Granger, on le sait toutes les deux, lui dit-elle. 

Hermione soupira de plus belle et remonta les manches de sa blouse blanche, et elle avait des poignets délicats et adorables. 

_  Focus, agent Romanov _ . 

 Cette voix ressemblait à celle du Directeur Fury. Tandis que les quelques commentaires invasifs qu’elle pouvait avoir sur la femme  avaient la voix de Clint. Petit moineau de pacotille. 

 - Et donc, ça ne te dérange pas que je puisse lire ton dossier ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, un peu surprise tout de même. 

 La scientifique sourit et hocha la tête. 

\- S’il y a quelque chose qui n’est pas écrit dedans, ce n’est de toute manière pas grand chose.

 - Mais ça ne te dérange pas ? Insista Natasha. 

Hermione haussa un sourcil et l’Agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. resta parfaitement immobile sous son regard, un peu mal à l’aise. 

Jusqu’alors, ça ne l’avait jamais  embêter de tout savoir, sur ses collèges, non, pas vraiment. Elle avait lu le dossier de Fury, le dossier de Coulson, celui de Clint ; quand elle avait eu  l'accréditation Alpha, elle s’en était  donnée  à  cœur  joie. Même le dossier dit  _ public _ du Docteur Watson... Docteur Granger, ça ne l’avait pas embêté il y a trois ans. Mais... Mais maintenant, c’était différent. Et Hermione était spéciale. La femme face à elle sourit.

 - Je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir de secrets. Plus depuis très longtemps. Il n’y avait que mon statut de sorcière qui aurait pu poser problème, et je te connais. Je suis sûre que tu es curieuse. 

Elle s’arrêta un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Quoique, tu pourrais lire aussi le dossier de Harry. Il est bien plus complet que le mien, si tu veux avoir une petite idée de nos compétences. 

 - Ça ne t’inquiète pas de me mettre de telles connaissances dans les mains ? S’enquit Natasha en haussant un sourcil. 

 Hermione sourit et secoua la tête.

 - Tu l’aurais lu à un moment ou un autre de toute manière. C’est pourquoi j’ai toujours fait en sorte qu’il soit exact plutôt que les inepties que les Américains y avaient écrit. 

 La sorcière jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à sa montre et soupira en s’humidifiant les lèvres. 

\- Je n’ai vraiment pas le temps de rester,  _ bloody hell _ , pesta-t-elle.

 Natasha ne chercha pas vraiment à réprimer son sourire, amusée de la situation. Parce que cela semblait être leur credo à toutes deux. Hermione soupira en la voyant faire, comme toujours.

 - On va finir par y arriver, je te le promets, lui déclara-t-elle. 

 - Le travail avant tout, Miss Granger, susurra presque l’Agente du S.H.I.E.L.D.

 La scientifique l’observa puis sourit de nouveau en s’approchant dans un bondissement - Natasha l’avait déjà vu avoir ce genre de réaction, quand son équipe trouvait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de bien, quand son travail allait parfaitement là où elle voulait et qu’elle était aussi excitée qu’une enfant - et avant même que l’Agente surentrainée du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne puisse réagir, Hermione embrassa doucement sa joue et  recula, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. 

 - Tu es la meilleure, j’espère que tu en es consciente. 

 Elle se détourna en agitant la main avec toujours son sourire sur les lèvres. 

\-  Promis , un jour on réussira à l’avoir, notre café ! Tu es la meilleure ! Clama-t-elle en quittant la salle de repos. 

 Natasha, elle, resta encore quelques minutes interdite dans la pièce de repos, clignant des paupières alors que son esprit se retrouvait vide et silencieux, sa joue brûlant d’une douce chaleur là où les lèvres d’Hermione l’avaient frôlé. 

_ Tu es totalement irrécupérable, espèce d’idiote. _

.*.

 Tony passa une main sur son visage pour avaler un bâillement. 

 Il faisait trop chaud. Il faisait trop chaud, et Tony avait froid. 

 Il n’avait pas assez dormi, et même s’il avait l’habitude de passer plusieurs jours sans dormir, la situation était différente, il y avait plus d’action, plus de stress, et Tony n’avait pas encore  dormi  depuis Manhattan et l’armée des Chitauri.

Les deux jours qui avaient d’ailleurs  suivis  avaient été un sacré jeu de manipulation, de force mentale et, oserait-il le dire, de celui qui a la plus grosse ? 

Fury n’était pas celui qui prenait les décisions finales, il y avait cette bande de vieux grincheux au dessus de lui qui avaient toujours le dernier mot. Eux, qui avaient lancé une bombe sur le centre de New York en croisant les doigts et espérant que ça passerait.

 Mais Tony avait de solides preuves et de très... Très bons arguments. 

Aucune honte, vraiment. Aucune. Mais il leur avait laissé le choix après tout. Soit ils s'arrangeaient pour que l’explication donnée au public soit logique et acceptable, soit Tony avait plusieurs mails qu’il pouvait  envoyer  d’une rapide pression du doigt ou encore mieux, s’il était arrêté pour qu’on l’empêche de déchaîner les enfers, et JARVIS s’en occupait seul. Ou alors le conseil mondial du S.H.I.E.L.D., sous couvert du  _ gouvernement _ , avait envoyé la  tête nucléaire  pour que Tony la récupère et l’envoie dans le trou pour détruire l’armée - comme ce qu’il avait fait, en fait - ; soit les fichiers audios de sa combinaison à ce moment-là étaient  envoyés  à la presse, preuve que le gouvernement avait froidement décidé de sacrifier une ville entière. 

 C’était leur choix après tout.

Il s’était pointé à cette réunion ultra sécurisée - mais sincèrement, Fury était sans aucun doute dans le coup, l’information dans son agenda au S.H.I.E.L.D. n’avait même pas été cryptée et encodée alors qu’il savait parfaitement que JARVIS était toujours présent - et avait posé ses cartes sur la table. Il avait grandi pour faire face à ce genre de situation. Howard n’avait peut-être pas été le père du siècle - euphémisme - voire même l’homme n°1 de sa génération au niveau  _ humanité _ , mais Tony ne pouvait lui retirer le fait qu’il l’avait très bien  préparé  pour ce genre de situation. 

Et, sans grande surprise vraiment, après être presque entré par effraction dans une réunion ultra secrète sans y avoir été préalablement invité, Tony en était ressorti avec ses exigences sur la table acceptées . 

Ne jamais sous-estimer Anthony Edward Stark, merci beaucoup. 

 Ainsi, après beaucoup trop de chose dans l’esprit de telle sorte que  _ ça y était, il était enfin vide _ , Tony retourna dans la maison Stark des Hamptons, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et son costume sur-mesure aussi utile que son armure. Il se laissa guider sur le pilote automatique... Au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il soit bien à l'abri derrière les portes closes de son manoir. 

Là, il se laissa enfin se détendre, la tension ne quittant pas réellement ses épaules, mais se diluant un peu tout de même. L’ingénieur lâcha un  soupir  en claquant sa tête sur le côté pour craquer sa nuque et lentement, il se débarrassa de sa veste et la jeta dans la direction de son porte-manteau. 

Le Manoir des Hamptons n’avait rien de sa maison de Malibu ou encore de sa magnifique Tour aujourd’hui un peu endommagée, du centre de Manhattan. C’était une construction plus vieille, qu’Howard avait construit et que sa femme avait totalement  investi . Parce qu’on allait pas se mentir, les quelques fois où les Starks venaient ici, la presse était mise au courant des “ _ vacances  _ _ familiales  _ _ de la Famille la plus  _ _ huppée _ _ des États-Unis _ ”, mais Howard, comme toujours, passait son temps dans les sous-sols, là où il y avait les laboratoires. 

Le manoir n’avait rien du tout de la technologie folle dans laquelle Tony évoluait habituellement, et mine de rien, ça faisait du bien, de temps en temps. Sa mère avait décoré la maison et avait  mis son  veto  dessus, c’était une maison de vacances. L’atelier était l’atelier, mais rien n’en sortait et n'envahissait le reste de sa demeure. C’était le bijou secret de Maria Stark, bien caché au reste du monde, et Tony l’entretenait depuis sa disparition. Il aimait cette maison, il aimait  cet  endroit. 

\-  _ Bienvenue _ _ , Monsieur,  _ le salua JARVIS avec son flegme anglais habituel. 

Tony sourit. 

 Oui, il avait  _ un peu _ amélioré quelques petites choses. Mais juste un peu, vraiment. JARVIS était, comme Edwin à l’époque, présent dans toutes les pièces à la fois, gardant d’un oeil acéré la vie de Tony à l’aide de caméras sophistiquées parfaitement dissimulées, telles que les enceintes qui lui permettait de discuter avec Tony et répondre à ses demandes et exigences. Et qu’il puisse cafter à Pepper qu’il travaillait encore trop alors qu’il était venu ici pour se reposer. Petit saligot, traître à son code et câblage. 

Tony perdit un peu son sourire en pensant à l’actuelle PDG de Stark Industrie. Il avait essayé d'appeler la femme alors que son costume se dirigeait vers... Enfin, voilà, et elle avait tenté de l'appeler depuis. Plusieurs fois par jours, plusieurs fois par heure. 

 Il n’avait pas répondu. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas y penser. 

\- Où est Bruce, J ? 

 -  _ Docteur Banner est dans la bibliothèque, Monsieur. Il lit. Dois-je le prévenir de votre retour ?  _ S’enquit ensuite sa meilleure partie de lui.

 - Ne l’embête pas. S’il te demande où je suis, dis-lui que je suis rentré et que je suis dans ma chambre, marmonna-t-il en commençant à grimper les escaliers. 

 -  _ Bien sûr, Monsieur,  _ lui accorda JARVIS. 

 - Mon si précieux et parfait petit pantin, un jour tu deviendras un vrai petit garçon ! Déclara Tony en ouvrant sa porte avant qu’un bâillement ne le prenne par surprise. 

 -  _ Si vous le dites, Monsieur _ , s’amusa JARVIS. 

 L’ingénieur ne s’attarda pas sur son sarcasme - tel père, tel fils, vraiment - et sans même lui donner une réponse cohérente autre qu’un “ _ Humphr _ ”, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et tomba mort au monde pour au moins les  douze  heures qui allaient suivre. 

 

 C’était malheureusement peut-être un peu trop demander, vraiment. 

 Tony n’avait jamais vraiment cessé de se réveiller en sursaut, arraché à sa nuit - ou  à  ses quelques heures de sommeil  grappillées  sur un canapé - par un cauchemar l’ayant ramené en Afghanistan, aux mains des Dix Anneaux. Quelques fois, Vanko était là, quelquefois Howard était là, et il se réveillait avec les veines brûlantes, comme si le palladium était toujours là. 

Pas les nuits les plus agréables au monde, il fallait le reconnaître. 

Cette fois-ci, c’était le Vide. C’était la noirceur la plus complète et ce silence tonitruant, étouffant. Tout cet air qui s’était soudainement échappé de ses poumons, parce que sa combinaison n’était  _ pas faîte _ pour aller dans l’espace, à aucun moment, jamais ! Un réflexe idiot, il avait fermé la bouche en arrivant, en passant ce  _ putain de portail _ et heureusement, parce que sa salive se serait mise à bouillir, et non. 

L’air s’échappait encore de ses poumons, la panique aussi étouffante que ce silence incroyablement violent, et tout allait  **_si mal_ ** jusqu’à ce que la voix paisible de JARVIS ne perce ce silence trop épais; et JARVIS n’était plus dans la combinaison, parce que son costume s’était éteint quand il avait passé le portail, et il n’était pas dans son costume,  _ il n’était pas dans son costume _ ! 

JARVIS, sa voix. Douce. Calme. Rythmique, rythmée. Protocole. Date, localisation,  autres présences vivantes dans l’enceinte, température de la chambre, météo  extérieure , pression artérielle. Date, localisation,  autres présences vivantes dans l’enceinte, température de la chambre, météo  extérieure , pression artérielle. Date, localisation...

 - Merci JARVIS. 

 La voix de Tony était éraillée, la gorge encore un peu trop serrée, mais au moins l’air allait jusqu’à ses poumons. 

Il allait bien. Il allait... Bien. Il était au manoir Stark des Hamptons, et avait apparemment réussi à dormir deux heures. 

Bien, deux heures, c’était parfait ça deux heures. C’était suffisant ça, deux heures. 

\-  _ Monsieur, puis-je vous suggérer de faire venir le Docteur Banner, qui possède les qualifications nécessaire pour vous faire un check-up bien plus poussé que moi, et-- _ -

 - Hors de question, JARVIS. Tout va bien, je-je vais bien, rétorqua Tony en se levant difficilement, se battant avec ses draps qui s’étaient enroulés autour de lui. 

 -  _ Monsieur, je me vois dans l’obligation d’insister-- _

 - JARVIS,  _ mute _ , fini par soupirer Tony en réussissant enfin à quitter son lit. 

Il se traîna un peu difficilement jusqu’à la salle de bain, les membres encore tremblants de son réveil brutal, trébuchant un peu sur ses propres pieds. L’ingénieur soupira en jetant un coup d’oeil à  son reflet dans le miroir . Ce n’était pas joli à voir, pas du tout. Il avait l’air fatigué - ce qui n’était pas nouveau - et le correcteur qu’il avait  mis avait bavé dans son sommeil. Il plaignait hommes et femmes qui se retrouvaient dans son cas, à oublier de se démaquiller avant d’aller dormir. Maintenant, on voyait ses cernes, les bleus de la bataille, et le sang dans le blanc de ses yeux. 

Tony espérait vraiment... Vraiment, que ça allait s’arranger avec le temps, il n’allait tout de même pas porter des lunettes de soleil tout le temps... si ? 

Quelle idée aussi d’être allé dans l’espace sans protection, les vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux avaient presque tous éclatés. Ce n’était pas beau, pas du tout. 

Il ressemblait à... a rien, en fait. 

Soupirant, l’ingénieur détourna le regard et se pencha pour allumer l’eau du robinet et en faire couler un peu dans ses mains pour s’asperger délicatement le visage. 

Quatre ans, et il pouvait encore  paniquer d’un seul coup si un peu trop d’eau atterrissait sur sa partie  supérieure  du corps sans qu’il n’y soit préalablement  préparé . Et avec le faux repos qu’il venait d’avoir, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu’il se mette à paniquer sans raison. Cerveau reptilien pathétique. 

\-  _ Unmute _ . JARVIS, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Mets-moi à la page, mon grand, lui demanda-t-il en se cachant derrière son assurance habituelle tout en se délestant de ses affaires pour se glisser dans la cabine de douche. 

\-  _ Miss Potts a encore appelé, Monsieur. Deux fois. J’ai  _ _ pris _ _ la liberté de lui dire que vous la  _ _ rapelleriez  _ _ quand vous serez  _ _ prêt _ _. Elle a  _ _ eu  _ _ l’air de comprendre et n’a pas rappelé depuis. _

 Tony ferma les yeux, serra les poings et tout doucement, se glissa sous le jet d’eau un peu trop chaud pour laisser l’eau glisser sur son crâne, son visage, sa nuque. Il réussissait brillamment à garder la panique  refoulée  dans un coin de son esprit, mais se lava tout de même rapidement le visage et les cheveux pour être le plus rapidement possible hors du jet. 

\-  _ Le Colonel Rhodes a appelé lui aussi. Il semblait savoir que vous ne répondriez pas et a laissé un message incendiaire. Dois-je l’enregistrer pour plus tard, ou voulez-vous l’entendre maintenant ?  _

 - Plus tard, J, répondit Tony d’une voix un peu détachée. 

 -  _ Le Directeur Fury a appelé. Le Conseil mondial a apparemment terminé le communiqué de presse prévu pour dans  _ _ 5.47 heure _ _ , Monsieur. Il aimerait avoir votre avis sur la question.  _

Sous la douche, Tony fronça un peu les sourcils. Hm, intéressant. Pourquoi Fury voulait son avis sur les quelques mots qu’il avait pourtant formellement ordonné de mettre ? 

\- Transfères-moi tout ça sur ma tablette, je m’en occupe tout de suite. 

 -  _ Monsieur, j’ai aussi terminé la recherche que vous m’avez demandé,  _ déclara ensuite JARVIS d’un ton presque... Fier ? 

 - Hm... Je t’ai demandé beaucoup de choses, J. Il va falloir être plus précis. 

_  - Ils sont dans le Bronx, Monsieur. Dans un appartement au sixième étage, au 1150 River Avenue,  _ répondit tout de même JARVIS. 

Tony sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. 

\- Le Bronx, hein ? Parfait. JARVIS, commande-moi cinq  pizzas , avec une sans gluten et une sans viande, juste au cas où. Pour le reste, tu connais mes goûts, je te fais confiance. 

_  - Bien monsieur. Dois-je prévenir Docteur Banner de votre plan ?  _

 - Naaaan, je vais m’en sortir sans lui, laisse-le encore se reposer. 

Il s’habilla rapidement mais proprement, ne s’attardant pas sur le maquillage pour couvrir son visage. Sa peau avait un peu besoin de respirer, et il n’avait pas envie de se... “ _ prendre la tête _ ”, dirons-nous. De plus, il allait dans le Bronx, et même s’il se doutait que Fury n’allait pas s’amuser à le faire suivre par des agents, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Alors il avait enfilé ses bracelets pour appeler son armure - on était tout de même jamais trop prudent, il allait les porter là où il allait - et dans un sac, mit un simple jean avec son t-shirt AC/DC préféré et un gros pull gris avec capuche. Avec les lunettes de soleil, il n’était pas méconnaissable, mais ce n’était pas si mal. Au moins, il n'attirait pas trop l’attention. 

Quitter la maison  avait  été facile aussi, personne ne cherchait à le retenir. Bruce s’était apparemment endormi sur son livre, et une pizza  commandée  par JARVIS allait l’attendre en arrivant. Parfait. Le vol jusqu’à sa pauvre  Tour qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avait été très rapide - une demie-heure, pour deux heures en voiture, il n’y avait pas photo - et quitter le quartier délabré de la  Tour  était facile aussi. C’était triste, une ville presque fantôme. Pour le moment, les gens semblaient éviter les alentours de la  Tour Stark , et ils n’avaient pas vraiment  tort , c’était d’un  _ déprimant _ ! 

 Heureusement, et Tony était tellement heureux de ça, Gino était encore ouvert, il y avait du monde et le dieu des pizzas sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son client préféré venir lui-même récupérer sa commande. Les pizzas de Gino étaient les  meilleures , et il méritait toutes les commandes que Tony avait pu passer depuis qu’il avait commencé à travailler sur la  Tour  \- deux ans de travail, une année complète de travaux et une autre année à aménager l’intérieur et faire le réacteur ark gigantesque, le tout presque seulement alimenté par ces fameuses pizzas. 

L’homme ne se fit pas de publicité en hurlant à la présence du très connu Tony Stark dans son restaurant, mais l'accueillit comme un membre de la famille, lui offrant une accolade d’ours ainsi que les pizzas. Cet homme était incroyable. Pour le remercier d’avoir sauver New York. 

Gino faisait partie de ses personnes qui pouvait presque le mettre mal à l’aise en gonflant ainsi son ego. Tony l’adorait. 

Ainsi armé de ces cinq  pizzas, il attrapa un  taxi  qui accepta de l’emmener à l’adresse qu’il voulait dans le  Bronx  en un petit quart d’heure. Le pauvre homme gardait le sourire, heureux d’être tombé sur quelqu’un qui traînait dans Manhattan - même si le restaurant de Gino était assez loin des plus gros endroits accidentés, les gens semblaient avoir déserté l'île en elle-même, et peu de personnes étaient là pour prendre les  taxis  jaunes de New York. Et il fallait bien qu'ils travaillent et gagnent leur vie.  

L’homme ne se plaignit que peu, remerciant plutôt le ciel pour ceux qui s’étaient battus pour protéger la ville et la sauver, et ce miracle qui avait sauvé sa femme qui avait pourtant été  blessée  lors de l’attaque. 

 Quand il quitta le taxi, Tony n’hésita même pas à lui donner un énorme tips de 200 dollars, parce que le pauvre gars allait faire une journée un peu triste et vide, bénissant un peu ses habits qui lui donnait un peu d'anonymat. 

Ainsi se retrouva-t-il sur le palier de l'appartement, confiant que les  regroupements faits  par JARVIS étaient  exacts , parce qu'il était le meilleur. Quelques  reconnaissances  faciales des caméras de sécurité des feux rouges, une adresse, puis un croisement avec les propriétaires et/ou locataires de l’immeuble. C'était supposément un appartement pour le moment vide, appartenant à la ville, et il y avait pourtant quelques lumières le soir.

Tony ne s'inquiétait pas de ses  suppositions , et fit un grand sourire en levant les pizzas désormais tièdes quand la porte s'ouvrit.

 - Livraison de pizza express ! Fredonna-t-il avec un grand sourire. 

Face à lui se trouvait Fenrir, le fils aîné de Loki, celui qui était capable de se  transformer en  loup assez imposant pour arrêter le Hulk. 

Et Tony était venu les mains dans les poches. Il était totalement inconscient, oui. 

Le fils de Loki fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'illuminèrent un peu de rouge alors qu’il croisait les bras sur son torse en le bombant, imposant. 

\- Stark, gronda-t-il. Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ? 

Tony ne lâcha pas son sourire et désigna les pizzas. 

\- J’amène de quoi manger. Mais j’ai bien peur que ça se soit  refroidi  depuis le temps, toutes mes excuses. 

 - Comment vous nous avez trouvé ? Continua de grogner l’homme. 

Tony baissa les pizzas et soupira. 

\- J’ai des images de vous, avoua-t-il. Un peu de reconnaissance faciale et de la déduction. Maaaais je suis le seul à avoir ces images, donc pas de panique, Directeur Pirate ne viendra pas après vous. Et Point Break non plus, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. 

L’autre ne le quitta pas du regard en grognant toujours un peu et ses narines tressaillirent . 

\- Pepperoni, s’exclama-t-il plus calmement et il attrapa deux pizzas des mains de Tony. 

L’ingénieur sourit un peu plus et alors que Fenrir emportait les pizzas dans l’appartement, il s’avança et ferma la porte derrière lui. 

\- Les meilleurs pizzas de toute l'île de Manhattan ! Déclara-t-il d’un ton enjoué. 

 - Pepperoni ! Fut tout ce que lui dit Fenrir d’une pièce où Tony le rejoignit. 

L’énorme Loup, celui que le Ragnarok déclarait allait manger Odin et Thor et les tuer dans d’atroces  souffrances , se trouvait dans la cuisine en tenant la boîte de pizza pepperoni contre sa poitrine comme le plus beau des joyaux, et grignotait avec un air de pur bonheur une belle tranche. 

A l’entrée de la cuisine - parce que c’était bien une cuisine dans laquelle Fenrir s’était réfugié - Tony l’observa avant de ricaner un peu, parce que c’était tout de même cocasse. Le gars avait l’air d’un... gros nounours. Qui pouvait le tuer d’un coup de crocs bien acérés. 

Le fils de Loki tourna vers lui un regard noir avant que sa paupière ne tressaute de plaisir sous ce goût incroyable qui explosait sûrement dans sa bouche - et Tony savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait, puisque ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il clamait partout que c’était la meilleure pizzeria de l'île de Manhattan. 

\- Il y a une végétarienne, parce que je ne savais pas du tout ce qui pouvait vous plaire, il y en a une sans gluten et deux autres à la viande. Et il y en a une au poulet. Pas touche, c’est la mienne ! S’exclama-t-il en déposant les boîtes de pizza sur la table. 

Fenrir ne fit que marmonner en enfournant un peu plus de pizza dans sa bouche et Tony fit tout à fait comme chez lui, fouillant dans les  tiroirs  pour trouver un couteau. Du coin de  l'oeil , il vit le fils de Loki observer chacun de ses mouvements sans pour autant arrêter de manger.  Ça , il pouvait comprendre. Après tout, il venait de se pointer sans s’annoncer avec beaucoup de nourriture, et il avait désormais un couteau dans la main. 

Ce n’était pas une situation qui inspirait la confiance, il pouvait comprendre. Alors il fit comme  s'il était totalement inconscient et termina de couper parfaitement les parts des différentes pizzas et reposa le couteau dans l’évier.

\- Euh... D'accord ?

 Tony jeta un coup  d'oeil  vers l'entrée de la cuisine, où se trouvait désormais le deuxième fils de Loki, Jormu-machin - lui et les noms, ce n'était vraiment pas ça. Il avait l'air bien plus jeune que son aîné, Fenrir semblant avoir la trentaine, tandis que lui n'avait que 25 ans, ou quelque chose comme ça. En réalité, Tony savait qu'ils avaient 'plusieurs centaines d'années', mais il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée. Que voulez-vous, il n'était qu'humain après tout. Le jeune homme donc, avait l'air d'être tout juste  sorti  du lit, flottant presque dans un sweat à capuche rouge trop grand pour lui.

\- Fen, est-ce que je ne suis pas tout à fait réveillé, ou est-ce qu'il y a Iron Man dans la cuisine ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix vraiment endormie, et Tony sourit de nouveau.

 - J'ai ramené de la pizza, roucoula-t-il de nouveau en prenant une part au poulet pour l'engloutir de moitié, gémissant sous les saveurs agréables.

 - .... OK. Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, marmonna le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils. 

Son grand frère lui poussa dans les mains un grand mug  rempli  de ce qui semblait être du thé et l’homme soupira de plaisir en soufflant sur le liquide chaud, les yeux clos. Fenrir jeta un coup  d’œil  à Tony et sans réellement se concerter, les deux hommes prirent les boites de pizzas, quelques assiettes et allèrent s’installer dans le salon. C’était minuscule mais Tony ne fit aucun commentaire - qu’est-ce qu’il aurait pu dire ? Il savait parfaitement que c’était du  squat  pur et dur, et malgré le fait que le canapé avait un aspect assez miteux, il était un des plus  confortables  que Tony eut la chance de tester. Avec un  soupir , il se laissa s’enfoncer entre les coussins, la fatigue retombant de nouveau sur lui. 

\- Monsieur Stark ? 

Tony rouvrit les yeux, qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé  avoir fermé , et se redressa un peu. 

\- Pizza ! S’exclama-t-il avant de cligner des paupières, un peu surpris de son... réveil brutal ? 

Il avait réussi à somnoler dans un endroit inconnu, avec des inconnus, wha.  Ça  ne lui était jamais arrivé. Enfin, presque pas. Il avait du mal à s’endormir habituellement, il n’arrivait vraiment à se reposer que quand Pepper lui faisait un câlin. Parce que les câlins de Pepper étaient les meilleurs. 

Tony se frotta légèrement les yeux en se redressant un peu plus et observant autour de lui. Il sourit. 

\- Oh, v’la le petit dernier. Salut, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le fils de Loki. 

Celui qui s’était introduit sur le Helicarrier. Le sorcier humain. Harry Potter. Il avait lu son dossier - une lecture très  intéressante  au demeurant - et même s’il fut surpris de constater que le jeune homme... n’avait plus l’air d’avoir la vingtaine, mais plus la trentaine, il ne releva pas. 

Officiellement, il avait 32 ans, il était normal qu’il semble avoir la trentaine après tout. 

 La magie donnait mal au crâne à Tony. Il  n'aimait  pas ça. Nope. Tant qu’il n’aurait pas compris comment ça fonctionnait !

Le fils de Loki plissa un peu des yeux en le regardant mais souriait légèrement. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ? S’enquit-il en fermant la porte de la pièce de laquelle il sortait. 

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules et se pencha pour prendre une autre part de pizza. 

\- J’ai  eu  vent que c’était ici que se rassemblait la Team Loki, commenta-t-il en prenant une bouchée. Du coup, j’ai ramené à manger ! 

Il grimaça un peu, parce que zut, c’était tiède voire froid. Il adorait la pizza froide, mais après un sommeil de plusieurs heures, pas alors qu’il avait vraiment faim. 

Potter s’humidifia les lèvres, jetant un coup  d’œil  à ses deux frères qui étaient eux aussi dans le salon, avec café, bière et pizza, et sembla décider que c’était convenable. Il se rapprocha pour s’installer sur le canapé alors que Fenrir gardait jalousement la pizza au pepperoni sur ses genoux, installé sur une chaise à côté de son cadet, qui sirotait son thé en y trempant une part de pizza végétarienne. 

Tony n’allait pas critiquer, lui aussi avait des petites  étrangetés  culinaires, il comprenait sûrement mieux que quiconque. 

\- Merci beaucoup, c’est très prévenant de votre part, commenta le sorcier avec un léger sourire. 

L‘ingénieur haussa les épaules et ravala un bâillement. 

\- Je l’avoue, c’était un mouvement intéressé. J’avais une dalle monstre, répondit-il avec un clin  d’œil . 

Potter ricana légèrement et agita la main. Entre ses doigts, la part de pizza chauffa un peu et Tony fronça les sourcils. 

\- OK, maintenant, je suis carrément jaloux de votre mojo voodoo, gronda-t-il en mordant furieusement dans sa part, faussement vexé. 

Fenrir renifla, visiblement amusé, mais ne dit rien, et Jör-machin rit plus franchement, le nez dans son café. 

\- Un jour, je comprendrais, rajouta Tony en leur envoyant un faux regard noir. 

Aucun des fils de Loki ne sembla le prendre mal, et tant mieux. Ils devaient, d’une certaine manière, s’attendre à ce genre de réaction de sa part, ce n’était pas très compliqué à connaître sa capacité à vouloir toujours rire d’une situation alors qu’il se pavanait face à la presse depuis qu’il savait marcher et parler. 

\- Comment avez-vous devinez que nous n’avions pas quitter ce royaume ? S’enquit le deuxième fils, celui qui se transformait en serpent. 

Tony haussa les épaules. 

\- Je ne l’ai pas deviné, j’avais seulement espérer très fort. Après avoir lu le dossier que le S.H.I.E.L.D. a sur vous, déclara-t-il en regardant Potter - je me suis  dis  que vous n’alliez pas partir comme ça. Du coup, un peu de recherche, reconnaissance faciale, de l’aide de JARVIS et me voilà. 

 - Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Gronda enfin Fenrir. 

 - Attendez, sérieusement ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a un dossier sur moi ? Pesta Potter. 

Tony se redressa un peu. 

\- Oui, ils ont un dossier. Mais pas pour vous surveiller ou quoi que ce soit, Fury avait dans l’optique de vous intégrer au programme Avengers, malgré le fait que vous étiez porté disparu, expliqua-t-il. 

Potter renifla et se renfrogna, s’enfonçant dans le canapé. 

\- S’il croit encore à une fantaisie pareille à son âge, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, marmonna-t-il. 

 Tony ricana.

\- Ouais, il a  tiré  un trait sur cette possibilité, avec beaucoup de tristesse à mon plus grand plaisir. Le Docteur Watson... Enfin, Granger si j’ai bien  compris , lui a totalement coupé l’herbe sous le pied. 

Potter sourit, un air un peu canaille sur le visage. 

\-  Ça , c’est ma Mione, ronronna-t-il presque. 

Tony hocha la tête et se tourna vers Fenrir. 

\- Pour répondre à votre question, je suis venu vous dire clair et net que vous avez un allié de plus de votre côté, déclara-t-il en se pointant du doigt, un sourire spéciale presse sur les lèvres. 

Fenrir ne le quitta pas du regard. 

\- Je n’ai aucune confiance en vous. Vous faîtes partie de cette troupe de bras  cassés , gronda-t-il. 

Tony ne put que hocher la tête. 

\- Oui, je comprend tout à fait. Il est normal que vous n’ayez pas confiance, je n’aurais pas confiance moi non-plus ! Et ce n’est pas ce que je suis venu faire ici, vous demandez une confiance que je ne mérite pas encore.

Potter bougea à côté de lui. 

\- Oui, enfin vous avez tout de même prit le temps de vous opposer à vos  supérieurs  pour notre père, ça compte tout de même un peu. 

Tony sourit légèrement. 

\- Peut-être, c’est vrai. Mais ! Il faut que ce soit dûment noté, le S.H.I.E.L.D. n’est pas mon supérieur, souligna-t-il avec un air conspirateur. Et moi, Tony Stark, ne fait pas partie des Avengers. Iron Man le fait. 

 Il haussa les épaules. 

\- Ils ne se sont pas  retenus  pour me le dire, je ne suis pas leur employé, je suis  _ juste _ un consultant. Je n’ai aucun compte à leur rendre. Le costume est là pour les aider, mais, personnellement, je n’ai rien à voir avec eux. Et puis bon. Mes supérieurs, vraiment ? Comme si, s’amusa-t-il en  susurrant  et en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Cette fois-ci, l’aîné de Loki lâcha un grand rire et Potter et le serpent souriaient tous deux. Tony ne fit que sourire paisiblement. 

\- Alors ! Clama-t-il en se dandinant sur place. 

Il n’était plus du tout fatigué, ses nerfs et son côté hyperactif ressortaient désormais. 

\- Je suis donc venu vous dire que vous aviez désormais un allié assez puissant de votre côté, ainsi que toute la presse aussi, et donc le public, et je suis aussi venu vous dire ce qu’il s’est passé après votre départ et ce qu’il va se passer après. 

Il se gratta légèrement le bouc. 

\- Bien. Officiellement, je suis le seul pour le moment à vouloir faire des T-shirts avec la tête de Loki et des badges et des pancartes hashtag Team Loki, mais je pense que d’ici quelques temps, je ne serais plus le seul. Rogers, damné Captain America, amoureux de la veuve et de l’orphelin, ne pouvait être que bouleversé par cette histoire, s’amusa-t-il. L’Agent Romanov était à deux doigts de castrer et de tuer quelqu’un. Brucie semblait d’accord avec le Hulk pour une fois et voulait aller frapper Thor - ce qu’il n’a pas fait, et c’est bien dommage -. Je crois que Barton est un peu malade de ne plus avoir personne sur qui s’énerver pour ce qu’il s’est passé. Pauvre petite chose. Et aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, je pense que Thor est tout de même à deux doigts de retourner à Asgard pour aller mettre une  rouste  à son père. Mais pour le moment, je pense qu’il est trop  pris  dans sa culpabilité pour faire quoi que ce soit d’intelligent, expliqua-t-il. 

Fenrir grogna, et le serpent renifla. 

\- Pffeu, il le mérite bien,  tiens  ! Grogna ce dernier.

Tony ne releva pas. Il n’y avait rien à dire après tout. Il haussa plutôt les épaules pour justement ne pas avoir à répondre et à ne pas réfléchir à toutes les promesses de menaces qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix des enfants de Loki. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était ici, mais cela conforta Tony dans son idée de ne pas les avoir comme ennemis.

\- Toujours est-il qu'on en arrive à ça, souligna Tony en sortant sa tablette de la poche intérieure de sa veste. 

A ses côtés, le cadet se redressa en fronçant un peu les sourcils,  alerté  et intéressé par les propos de Tony. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la part de pizza qu’il avait lui aussi attrapé. 

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents. 

\- D’ici quelques heures, le président des États-Unis va faire une annonce  télévisée  retransmise dans le monde entier. Il va expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé exactement il y a deux jours, les acteurs, les causes et les conséquences. Ce matin, une réunion s’est tenue pour décider de ce qu’il fallait dire ou non. 

Il tapota un peu sur sa tablette et sortit le futur discours du Président que Fury lui avait envoyé et qu’il avait lu dans le taxi en venant jusqu’ici. Puis d’un air paisible, il donna la tablette au sorcier humain, qu’il puisse lire. Il regarda les deux frères et grimaça. 

\- Euh, désolé, je n’ai qu’une tablette, s’excusa-t-il. 

A ses côtés, Potter haleta un peu de surprise et Tony le  regarda  lire furieusement. Jör-machin se leva et vint se pencher par dessus l’épaule de son petit frère pour lire lui aussi, intéressé; Fenrir quant à lui, semblait attendre l’avis de ses frères avant de s’en préoccuper, mais ne les quittait pas du regard, à l'affût du moindre signe de mécontentement. 

Le silence s’éternisa. 

 Jör-bidule - OK, OK, Tony allait vraiment devoir lui demander son nom complet et s’il pouvait l'appeler autrement, parce que ça commençait à devenir handicapant très sincèrement - se redressa et cligna des yeux, apparemment un peu surpris de la tournure des événements, et retourna s’asseoir, abasourdi. Tony ne fit que sourire. 

\- Quoi ? S’inquieta Fenrir en fronçant les sourcils en se redressant.

Potter soupira et se redressa dans le canapé pour se frotter le visage et tendit l’appareil à son aîné, qui l’attrapa pour commencer à lire. Tony se frotta le nez, ravala un bâillement et se laissa aller dans le canapé, attendant que Fenrir - et celui qui, pour le moment, lui semblait le plus dangereux - termine de lire. 

Un autre long silence, les deux frères attendant impatiemment que le plus âgé termine de lire, puis tous les trois se tournèrent vers Tony. 

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai ? Demanda tout de suite Potter.

L’ingénieur hocha la tête.

\- Un peu, mon n’veu, je les ai assez  menacé  pour qu’on en arrive là, s’amusa-t-il. 

Le benjamin, Jör-quelque-chose, se gratta la joue en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Sérieusement ? Ca va.... Vous croyez vraiment que les gens vont accepter ça ? S’inquiéta-t-il. 

 - C’est assez simple, Orochimaru, vraiment. Je--

 - Pardon ? S'étouffa le fils de Loki en écarquillant les yeux. 

Tony sourit seulement, ne se laissant pas démonter. 

\- Désolé. Mais je n’arrive pas à retenir ton prénom. Il va falloir s’y habituer, Persifleur. 

Le serpent le regarda en clignant des paupières avant de lancer un regard noir à Fenrir, qui  s'esclaffait  de la situation. 

\- T’inquiète, Romulus. Je ne t’oublie pas, s’amusa Tony. 

L’aîné s'étouffa dans son rire et Jör caqueta avec un sourire malicieux. Tony souriait lui aussi, détendu, et tourna la tête vers Potter. 

\- Quelque chose à rajouter, Sabrina ? 

Il se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Sa...brina ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, dit-il d’un air totalement perdu. 

 - Sabrina la sorcière ? Tu ne connais pas ? Dommage, tu rates quelque chose. Ca ne va pas m’empêcher de  t'appeler  comme ça, Merlin. 

Le Sorcier le regarda un instant avant de sourire doucement, malicieux. 

 - S’il vous intéresse tant que ça, je suis sûr qu’il me serait possible de trouver un de ses tableaux, lui dit-il. 

Tony perdit son sourire. 

\- Tableau de qui ? 

 - De Merlin, bien sûr, lui répondit Potter d’un air paisible. Ce qui est génial avec les tableaux sorciers, c’est que la magie permet de capturer une copie de l’esprit d’une personne et de la garder. C’est assez pratique quand on veut discuter avec quelqu’un qui est mort depuis des siècles. 

Cette fois-ci, Fenrir et Kaa se moquèrent d’un Tony pour une fois abasourdi. Il fusilla les trois hommes du regard et croisa les bras sur son torse. 

\- Je suis ultra jaloux, j’espère que vous le savez, marmonna-t-il. Pour la peine, je ne vous dirais plus rien, décida-t-il avec un reniflement faussement dédaigneux. 

 - Oh, M’sieur Stark, ne le prenez pas comme ça, s’amusa Potter en lui tirant à moitié la langue, détendu. 

 T ony renifla et s’enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, bougonnant. 

\- Duh, je me démène pour que l’état reconnaisse votre père comme une victime, et c’est comme ça que vous me remerciez. Merci beaucoup, je retiens ! 

Potter soupira et se rapprocha pour cogner son épaule de la sienne, lui lançant un petit regard triste. 

\- Désolé, M’sieur Stark, expliquez-nous, M’sieur Stark, le supplia-t-il avec un petit air de chiot  battu . 

Ce qui était étrange à voir sur un visage qu’il reconnaissait être celui du jeune homme qu’il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt mais qui avait aujourd’hui l’air juste... plus âgé. Même Orochimaru avait l’air du même âge que lui, alors qu’il était beaucoup plus vieux - et Tony commençait à avoir mal à la tête avec toute cette histoire de personnes qui vivaient  _ beaucoup _ trop longtemps. Tony gigota un peu sur le canapé et soupira. 

\- Ca n’a pas vraiment été très dur à leur faire comprendre que c’était la meilleure chose à faire plutôt que d’utiliser Loki comme bouc-émissaire, comme ils voulaient le faire au début. J’aime me pavaner, mais je ne rigole pas quand je dis que je suis votre allié le plus puissant dans cette bataille. Un coup de fil, et j’ai le public de mon côté. Les gens aiment les histoires dramatiques, et je dois reconnaître que votre Daddy-O a de quoi faire sangloter la personne type. Que serait les États-Unis d'Amérique si ce pays de la seconde chance se permettait de piétiner la victime qui s’est pourtant  démenée  pour protéger les habitants de l'île de Manhattan ? Ce serait comme si l’ONU se permettait de faire des rafles sur les pays  concernés  pour arrêter, juger et condamner les enfants soldats. Et ne parlons pas de l’image que l’on renverrait aux autres populations au delà du système solaire si l’humanité ne se levait pas pour leur sauveur impromptu venu d’une autre planète. Sérieusement, avec tout l’argent qu’on a versé dans la recherche spatiale, notamment les États-Unis, ce serait se tirer dans le pied lors du premier vrai contact connu du monde civilisé. 

Il renifla et secoua la tête. 

\- Ils étaient déjà parvenu par eux-même à cette idée de technologie Alien pour expliquer le fait qu’aucune personne ne soit morte ce jour-là, mais l’avaient au départ  attribuée  à Boucle d’Or. Là encore, ça n’a pas été bien compliqué à leur faire comprendre qu’un mot de moi glissé à la presse et ça allait très mal se passer pour eux. 

Il regarda Potter. 

\- C’est bien ça, il ne faut pas parler de votre voodoo, non ? 

Le sorcier hocha la tête. 

\- Je ne sais pas ce que va faire le gouvernement sorcier américain, je ne suis pas au fait des différences de lois entre les pays, mais si c’était l’Angleterre, la population non magique du pays aurait déjà oublié ce qu’il s’est passé, déclara-t-il d’un ton sombre. Et la presse n’aurait eu aucun problème à encenser  cette décision. 

Tony haussa un sourcil et Potter gronda presque. 

\- Je ne sais pas si ça a changé pendant ma disparition, mais à mon époque, la presse était quelque peu... corrompue, pour ne pas dire totalement  pourrie  jusqu’à la  moelle  et qu’ils méritaient tous de crever la bouche ouverte. 

L’ingénieur l’observa un instant, un peu surpris de cette soudaine animosité qu’il n’avait pas du tout anticipé.  Ça venait comme un  cheveu  sur la soupe cette histoire, c’était déconcertant. 

\- Harry a eut beaucoup... beaucoup de déboires avec la presse, commenta le serpent, attirant l’attention de Tony sur sa personne. 

Il haussa les épaules et offrit à son petit frère un sourire amusé et un peu contrit. 

\- Je pense que vous savez ce que c’est, Monsieur Stark. 

Tony renifla et hocha la tête. 

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, oui, ricana-t-il amèrement.

Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Potter et lui tapota gentiment l’épaule. 

\- Ne t’en fait pas, Oz, même si j’aurais toujours des détracteurs, je connais quelques journalistes intègres qui seraient  prêts  à m’écouter et à savoir comment mener la danse pour amener le doute et pousser les gens à vouloir savoir la vérité sur une histoire. 

Il s’arrêta un instant. 

\- Alors certes, c’est sensé être de la magie, ce que Reinders Game a utilisé, mais on ne ment pas trop, c’est une... sorte... de technologie alien ? 

Fenrir renifla. 

\- Si on demande aux dits aliens, ils crieraient au scandale et à l’imposture, mais ce n’est pas totalement faux, marmonna-t-il. C’est une puissance que l’on a appris à identifier, isoler et utiliser, et ironiquement, les sorciers de Midgard, de la Terre, le font instinctivement depuis des siècles. Paye ta société ultra avancée qu’est Asgard, cracha-t-il à moitié en tirant la langue, comme s’il avait soudainement croqué dans un citron rance. 

Potter ricana un instant et Jör-bidule renifla d’amusement. 

\- OK, OK, c’est bon, j’en ai marre, déclara soudainement Tony en grimaçant.

Les autres le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui était soudainement  poussée  sur le coude, et Tony pointa le serpent du doigt. 

\- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir t'appeler Jordan, parce que ton vrai prénom, il m’est impossible de le retenir, et que dans ma tête ça donne des Jör-machin et des Jör-bidule et des Jör-quelque-chose, et qu’il n’y a pas assez de serpents connus et  marrants , et c’est fort embêtant, gronda-t-il comme un enfant turbulent. 

Celui-ci l’observa un instant comme un drôle d’animal et se retrouva à sourire sans visiblement réussir à se retenir. 

\- Moi, ça me va, Monsieur Stark. Jordan, Jör, Justin, je suis passé par beaucoup de  prénoms  au fil des siècles, je  m'accommoderais  à ce qui vous sied le mieux. 

 Tony renifla. Qu’est-ce qu’il causait bien, celui-là.

 -  Ça  marche pour moi, mais pas Justin. Parce que Justin Hammer n’est qu’un  abruti , et que tu n’es visiblement pas un  abruti , releva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

 - Venant de vous, ça fait plaisir à entendre, commenta Jör avec un plus grand sourire. 

Tony lui offrit un clin  d’œil  et frappa dans ses mains. 

\- OK, retour au sujet du jour. Donc voilà, le discours du Président, des remerciements aux Avengers qui se sont battus pour la ville et la planète, des remerciements au prince alien qui était le prisonnier de guerre de celui qui a commandé l’attaque et dont ça n’a pas empêché de protéger et sauver la population ; que l’autre prince à aider les humains à protéger New York,  _ yada yada yada _ ~, résuma-t-il grossièrement en secouant la main pour passer à autre chose. Ca, c’était la première chose. 

Les trois le regardèrent alors que Fenrir lui redonnait sa tablette. 

\- Comment ça ? S’enquit Potter en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux. Il y a une seconde chose ? 

Tony avait piraté son dossier au S.H.I.E.L.D. et ça avait été une lecture intéressante - bien que flippante, c’était l’histoire d’un gamin qui s’y trouvait, pas d’un homme mûr - et il pouvait comprendre sa suspicion. 

\- Eh bien, même si le S.H.I.E.L.D. va être obligé de ne pas vous chasser pour ce qu’il s’est passé, je connais trop bien Fury pour être dupe. Il a avoué qu’il te voulait dans son équipe avant ce qu'il  t'est  arrivé Sabrina, même si tu avais disparu à ce moment-là. Alors il ne va pas abandonner l’affaire en si bon chemin. Pour le moment, tant que Thor ne lui  a  pas clairement dit les choses, je pense qu’il n’est pas sûr que vous soyez toujours sur Terre. Mais, cela ne va pas l’empêcher de te chercher. - il laissa un temps - Oui, il caresse l’idée de t’engager véritablement.

Potter l’observa un instant, peu impressionné, voire même déconcerté.

\- Avec ce qu’il s’est passé, est-il sérieux ?

Tony haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas trop ce qu’il pouvait dire de plus.

\- C’est Capitaine Pirate, il ne faut pas chercher avec celui-là. La logique n'a pas grand sens avec lui.

 Jör soupira et Fenrir se renfrogna sur son siège. 

 - Toujours est-il qu’une longue chasse va s’engager sûrement d’ici demain. Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez le courage de  fuir  indéfiniment comme Brucie-bear a pu le faire pendant des années.

Fenrir grogna un peu plus en le regardant et Tony grimaça un peu. C’était presque comme s’il leur disait qu’il les considérait trop  faibles  pour échapper aux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. alors que ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’il était en train de dire. Il secoua la tête en le regardant aussi. 

\- Je veux dire par là que ça va être exténuant, et je me doute bien que vous ne voulez pas encore quitter la planète. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je pense que le Docteur Granger l’espère aussi très fort. Et comme je ne pense pas que celui qui est véritablement derrière l’attaque de New York va en rester sur une défaite, j’aimerais vraiment que vous restiez dans le coin le plus possible, histoire que l’on ne se retrouve pas comme des idiots - parce que restons sérieux deux minutes- on a aucune idée de ce qu’il va nous tomber sur le bout du nez, nous ne sommes pas prêts, et pitié Obi-Wan, vous êtes notre dernier espoir. 

Il cligna un peu des paupières en les regardant puis secoua la tête. 

\- Bref. Je me suis donc dit que le plus simple et le plus  _ drôle _ , ce serait que vous veniez vivre à la maison. 

Un silence lui répondit. Il sourit un peu plus, fier de son idée. 

\- Faire un joli pied de nez pour ceux qui veulent vous détruire en s’installant juste devant leur nez, à la vue de tous.  _ Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc _ , comme dirait la magnifique et sulfureuse, mais néanmoins mortelle Morticia, déclara-t-il en étendant ses jambes devant lui pour croiser les chevilles. 

C’était qu’il était bien ici, super bien  installé , il faisait chaud, il faisait bon, et il était content de lui. Vraiment. 

 - Mais... Pourquoi ? S’enquit Jör, les sourcils froncés. 

Tony haussa les épaules. 

\- Parce que ça ne pourra que faire chier Fury quand il le réalisera, et j’adore faire chier Fury. Parce que, oui, il va le réaliser à un moment donné. Bon, il y a bien le fait que cette jolie bande de joyeux lurons va sûrement emménager dans la Tour Stark, parce que... Parce qu’il va falloir donner un front  uni  pour la presse, rassurer la population, tout ça, mais bon. Vu comment les plaidoiries se sont passées la dernière fois, ça va grogner pendant un temps, puis ils vont se faire à l’idée. 

Il s’humidifia les lèvres en réfléchissant un temps. 

\- Bon, il y a bien Thor qui va peut-être poser problème, parce que c’est un grand chiot content de tout et que maintenant qu’il a récupéré son frère, il va peut-être essayer de faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, mais comme je ne le connais pas plus que cela, je ne vais pas m’avancer. 

 - C’est sûrement ce qu’il va faire en plus, marmonna Fenrir en se renfrognant sur sa chaise. 

 - Mais... 

Tony regarda Potter, le jeune sorcier - enfin, le sorcier quoi - qui regardait la table d’un air un peu perdu. 

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous nous proposez  ça . Vous voulez quoi en échange ? S’enquit-il en relevant le regard vers lui. 

L’ingénieur cligna des paupières et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je avoir quelque chose ? Je suis une des personnes les plus riches de la  Terre , il n’y a rien que vous puissiez m’offrir que je ne peux m’acheter moi-même... Mis à part peut-être de la magie. Mais bon, j’ai mes inventions, je suis sûr de pouvoir créer quelque chose qui fasse la même chose, parce que hey,  _ genius, here. _ Mais non, je me suis juste dit que ça pourrait être plus marrant comme ça. Et puis ainsi, vous n’aurez pas à penser à vous cacher partout et à fuir encore et encore. Un endroit où Loki pourrait reprendre des forces. Parce que si j’ai bien  compris , c’est ça ou le monde des Morts. Et le nom n’est pas ragoutant, je dois le reconnaître, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

Les trois enfants de Loki l'observèrent sans mot dire, un long moment, assez pour qu’il se sente presque mal à l’aise. 

Presque. Faut pas déconner non plus, il était Tony Stark.

 -  _ Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, nous pourrions trouver un terrain d’entente _ , intervint soudainement JARVIS des hauts-parleurs de la tablette. 

Les trois enfants de Loki  sursautèrent  et Potter regarda la tablette avec de grands yeux. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?! S’étonna-t-il. 

Tony sourit et leva la tablette. 

\-  Ça , c’est JARVIS ! Mon majordome, ma plus belle création, mon rayon de soleil, mon Skynet à moi, déclara-t-il fièrement. 

Fenrir et Jör eurent un bruit de bouche entre consternation et amusement, mais Potter ne fit que froncer un peu plus les sourcils. 

\- C’est à dire ? 

Hm, d’un autre côté, s’il avait disparu pendant douze ans le pauvre... Il ne devait pas être très au fait des avancées technologiques. 

- _ Je suis ce que l’on pourrait appeler une Intelligence Artificielle Avancée, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Stark m’a créé il y a quelques années de cela. Officiellement, je suis une ligne de code informatique _ , expliqua calmement sa plus belle petite chose. 

Tony fredonna de contentement et un peu de fierté. 

\- Oh... Wahou, je ne connais que peu les ordinateurs et tout, mais ça a l’air d’être super gros, commenta Potter avec un petit sourire. 

_  - En effet, j’aime à croire que je suis un bijou de création _ , déclara JARVIS avec un ton calme, bien qu’avec un peu de... sarcasme. 

 - Dis-donc JARVIS, ça va les chevilles ? S’enquit Tony en fronçant les sourcils vers la tablette. 

 -  _ Ca va être difficile, monsieur. Je n’ai pas de chevilles, _ rétorqua son IA dard-dard. 

 Tony renifla en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Il l’avait vraiment trop bien codé, son petit. 

\- Et qu’est que vous proposez donc ? Intervient Jör en regardant lui aussi la tablette. 

 -  _ J’ai cru comprendre que c’était le manque de réciprocité qui vous refroidissait quant à la proposition de Monsieur. Il se trouve que j’ai terminé les rapports d’accidents de la Tour ainsi que l'Île de Manhattan en  _ _ général _ _ , et même pour vous Monsieur, la note est salée. Alors Messieurs, si votre puissance magique est telle que nos suppositions et nos hypothèses le montrent, nous pourrions mettre en place un contrat vous proposant le gîte et le couvert en échange de votre aide pour les réparations de la  _ _ Tour _ , exposa JARVIS paisiblement. 

Tony regarda sa tablette et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. _ Oh my _ , son bébé était le plus intelligent, il n’y avait même pas pensé ! 

 - Euh...

 Potter semblait  surpris  et Fenrir,  intéressé . Tony haussa les épaules.

\-  Ça  peut-être une idée, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez après ça. Mais...

Il se frotta le bouc en y réfléchissant un peu plus.

\- Cela dit, si vous vous promenez dans les rues pour aider à la reconstruction à la vue de tous, ça ne pourrait qu’aider encore plus. Devenir un personnage public sans même le chercher. Enfin, peut-être pas toi, Sabrina, parce que je crois que ça va poser problème avec les sorciers de la Terre, bien que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que donne leur politique, donc euh...

Il se passa une main sur le visage. 

\- Bref, c’est plutôt une bonne idée. Mais vous n’êtes obligé de rien, vraiment. C’est à vous de voir. 

Il se redressa et donna la tablette à Potter. 

\- Je vous laisse ça pour qu’on puisse communiquer plus facilement si ça vous tente. Et puis il y aura JARVIS, vous pouvez tout lui demander, il sera  ravi  de vous aider pour quoi que ce soit. 

 -  _ En effet, Monsieur _ , déclara JARVIS. 

Potter s’humidifia les lèvres et prit doucement la tablette. 

\- D’accord... OK. 

Il regarda ses deux frères. 

\- On va y réfléchir, et on va en parler à notre père, on... on verra bien. 

Tony sourit, hocha la tête et prit une part de pizza. 

Il aimait qu’un plan se déroule sans accrocs. De puissants alliés, ça ne peut qu’aider. C’était bien. Il était fier de lui. 

_  Pat pat _ , Tony, bon garçon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bonjour bonjour !_  
>  _Comment allez-vous depuis deux semaines ? J'espère que ça va ^^ en tout cas moi, oui :)_  
>  _Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mais je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews de cette histoire. Il faut dire qu'en tout, j'ai presque 1 000 reviews de retard, Et sans ordinateur, je vous avoue que c'est assez dur. Certes, j'ai désormais une tablette pour écrire, ce qui tour particulièrement géniale avec un clavier externe, mais... Voilà._  
>  _Alors je ne vous cache pas que je vais quand même essayer de répondre à vos reviews. Du moins, pour cette histoire. Je pense que j'y repondrai tous les lundis, quand je ne poste pas._  
>  _D'ailleurs, justement, je vais surement répondre à cette review en privé, mais j'en profite quand même ici, l'un.e d'entre vous s'est inquiété de savoir si j'allais continuer cette histoire parce que cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais rien posté. Alors... Je ne sais pas trop comment tu as cru que je n'avais rien posté depuis plusieurs mois, parce que ça ne faisait pour le coup qu'une semaine, mais ne t'en fait pas : je poste un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour cette histoire. Les lundis des semaines paires :D pas d'inquiétude, je n'oublierai pas, sauf cas exceptionnel que je préviendrai au préalable... Ou parce que j'aurais oublié xD à ce moment-là, ce sera dans la semaine qui suit, voire même dans la nuit du lundi au mardi, parce que j'aurais seulement réalisé à ce moment-là que j'ai oublié quelque chose u.u_  
>  _Pour revenir à l'histoire... Eh bien, je n'ai rien écrit depuis presque deux mois. Est-ce que ça m'inquiète ? UN PEU QUAND MÊME, FLUTE ! Eeeeenfin bref. Wassup vous sinon ? Ca vous plait toujours ?_  
>  _Dans le prochain chapitre, on reverra enfin Loki, Harry discute avec Fenrir, Tony regarde ce qu'il a provoqué avec un profond sentiment du devoir accompli et je change enfin quelque chose qui m'a toujours dérangé dans le premier avengers. Oh, et Rodhey roxx du poulet._  
>  _Je vous aime !_  
>  _xoxo, 'Win_  
>  _P.S : Eh oui, le FxF, c'est Hermione x Natasha. Big Up à Sky ;) (omg, je me sens vieille. )_


	5. Chapter 5

_Le Néant est glacial, silencieux. Il prend tout, il arrache, il détruit._ _Après,_ _il n’en reste plus rien. Et lui est là, son esprit détruit par la perte, par la douleur, son coeur ne supporte pas les nouvelles qu’il a reçues, il n’en..._ _peut_ _... plus..._

_Il veut mourir. C’est la seule chose qui le tient encore en vie._

_Non._

_Ses enfants._

_Ses petits, ses_ _tous_ _petits. Ils ont besoin de lui._

 _Non, ils n’ont jamais_ _eu_ _besoin de lui, jamais. Ils s’en sont toujours_ _sortis_ _sans lui, parce qu’il n’est qu’un lâche qui a écouté un usurpateur_ _qui_ _lui a arraché ses enfants._

_Il va payer._

_Il va payer un jour, parce que ses petits ignorent que lui est là._

_Que son cadet ignore même son existence, et qu’il est mort sans même qu’il_ _ait_ _pu le serrer une fois dans ses bras, sentir son odeur. Son petit, son tout petit._

_C’est lui qui a besoin d’eux. C’est lui qui a besoin de ses enfants pour ne pas devenir fou, pour ne pas perdre la tête. C’est lui, le père, qui a besoin de savoir que ses enfants vont bien. Parce qu’il ne vit que pour ça. Parce qu’au fond, il n’a jamais voulu que ça, même si on ne lui a pas laissé le choix._

_Il aurait dû se lever et arracher ce choix à celui qui le lui avait_ _volé_ _._

_Ses enfants... Il veut voir ses enfants._

_Il a besoin d’eux, mais lui est là, là où il n’y a rien, rien que le vide, le froid, le silence. Ni haut, ni bas, ni aucune consistance, où il se retrouve écartelé, détruit de l’intérieur, implosion, explosion, trop de pression alors qu’il n’y_ _en_ _a justement aucune._

_Son esprit se détruit un peu plus dans ce Vide._

_Vide._

_Vide._

_Vide..._

_Et quand la Lumière est de nouveau là, quand cette porte s’ouvre juste devant lui comme un Salut qu’il n’attend pourtant plus, un tout autre_ _Enfer_ _s’ouvre sous ses pieds._

_Loki hurle._

.*.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver dans le noir, qu’importe qu’il soit sous une couverture agréable qui retenait pourtant plutôt bien la chaleur, tout ce que Loki pouvait sentir était ce _froid_ _glacial_ qui enlaçait son esprit et ses poumons dans des griffes acérées.

Plus rien n’allait.

Son coeur battait une chamade plus que désordonnée, ses poumons refusaient d'accueillir de l’oxygène, il allait mourir. Il allait mourir là, dans cette cellule, alors même que Thanos ne le torturait pas à ce moment-là.

Il allait mourir et disparaître dans un cri de douleur incompréhensible, dans la noirceur à des milliards de milliards d’années lumières de ses enfants, et il n’était même pas sûr d’avoir la possibilité de revoir sa fille, qu’importe ce que les Norms lui avait promis, que la Mort les réunirait tous.

L’Âme d’Harry avait disparu, personne ne pouvait le retrouver, Loki était incapable de pouvoir avoir tous ses enfants avec lui, même dans le Repos Éternel.

Ne pas penser à ses enfants, il ne devait pas penser à ses enfants. Sinon Thanos allait savoir, il allait savoir, il allait les découvrir et les chercher pour les torturer, et Loki ne voulait pas que ses enfants vivent ce qu’il était en train d’endurer, pas ses enfants, **_pas ses enfants_ ** !

Et maintenant que les mains du Titan fou étaient sur lui, il se débattait, encore et encore, son souffle refusant toujours de venir dans ses poumons, cet oxygène dont il n’avait pas besoin, il _voulait_ _mourir_ _,_ ** _que tout s’arrête_** **enfin !**

Puis soudainement, il n’y eut que de la douceur. Une douceur qui repoussa le silence, qui repoussa la panique, qui repoussa la douleur et les souvenirs _que trop vrais_ , une douceur et une chaleur qui repoussa la glace de son coeur et Loki se retrouva à pleurer comme s’il n’était qu’un petit enfant, dans les bras de sa mère.

Sauf que ce n’était pas sa mère.

\- Chut... Chut, tout va bien, tu vas bien, calme-toi, chut, respire... chut...

Une main dans ses cheveux, une main douce, son visage se retrouva dans un cou, on le tenait pas les épaules et quelqu’un était dans son dos, le tenant serré, et une autre source de chaleur, plus chaude encore, une chaleur étouffante et accueillante posée sur son corps. C’était lourd et ça le tenait dans la réalité, et Loki put enfin respirer, ainsi entouré de ses enfants, Harry le tenant fermement dans ses bras, Jörmungand pressé dans son dos, respirant contre sa nuque, et Fenrir sous sa forme de Père des Loups allongé sur eux tous, pressant Loki dans le matelas et le gardant là, _juste_ **_là_ **, sur Midgard, où il était avec ses enfants ; loin , si loin de Thanos.

Il retomba dans un sommeil plus calme cette fois-ci, la conscience au bord de l’effondrement.

.*.

Harry soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé miteux qu’il y avait dans cet appartement qu’ils squattaient allègrement, la fatigue lui tombant sur la nuque, traîtresse. Sur la table étaient toujours posées les boîtes de pizza que Tony Stark avait eut la gentillesse, l’amabilité de leur ramener et à côté, la tablette tactile qu’il leur avait laissé.

Harry n’avait jamais été au fait de la technologie moldue, même quand il était encore ici, à l’école, alors maintenant, après des centaines d’années - _non, Harry, douze ans. Tu n’as_ _disparu_ _de la terre que depuis douze ans, il faut que tu te fasses à cette idée_ \-  c’était comme regarder de nouveau par les interstices de la porte de son placard, les épisodes de Stark Trek que Dudley aimaient tant quand il était enfant.

Le sorcier... Le Sauveur du Monde libre se sentait vieux. Vieux, et perdu. Vieux et fatigué, et malade de tout ce qu’il s’était passé quelques jours plus tôt.

Voilà. Il était libre. Il était enfin libre de cette dimension affreuse où il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps, et le revoilà sur la route, à fuir, encore. Il n’avait pas été seul à 17 ans, il n’était de nouveau pas seul ici et maintenant.

Le canapé s’affaissa un peu et Harry rouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup à son frère le plus vieux, qui venait le rejoindre avec une bouteille de bière à la main et une autre qu’il lui tendit.

\- Tiens, louveteau, marmonna le père des Loups-garous et Harry sourit en acceptant la bouteille d’un petit bruit fatigué.

Les deux fils de Loki - _fils, père, il avait un père encore en vie et presque bien portant, là, juste là derrière la porte de la chambre_ \- restèrent en silence quelques instants, sirotant leurs boissons en se tenant l’un à côté de l’autre.

\- Ça ne va pas aller en s’arrangeant, déclara soudainement Harry en bougeant un peu sur le canapé.

Il aurait pu garder le physique qu’il avait eu quand il était _mort_ et qu’il était devenu le _roi de Helheim_ , mais revenir à Midgard, revenir sur la Terre, sur sa planète et dans son monde, lui avait.... quelque peu ouvert les yeux sur sa puissance ? Oui, on pouvait dire ça ainsi.

Il avait passé _des siècles_ dans une dimension où il aurait dû disparaître en fumée s’il n’était pas devenu le Maître de la Mort et immortel, il avait passé _des siècles_ à se battre, à gagner ou à perdre, à revenir, encore et encore malgré son corps mutilé qui reprenait toujours sa forme originelle.

Il avait passé _des siècles_ dans un corps d’à peine 20 ans, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Alors quand il avait senti , quand il avait su et intimement compris qu’il _pouvait_ changer son corps à sa guise, ou tout du moins se faire paraître plus jeune ou plus âgé d’une simple pensée , et que ce n’était même pas un sort à tenir, juste une véritable régénération de ses cellules ou au contraire, un vieillissement accéléré, que c’était _définitif_ jusqu’à ce qu’il en décide autrement, il n’avait pas hésité. Il avait abandonné son corps de vingt ans pour faire un saut dans le temps jusqu’au physique qu’il aurait dû avoir s’il avait continué de vieillir sur Terre.

Mais ce n’était pas parce que c’était _son corps_ qu’il ne trouvait pas cela étrange. Quelques minutes, il n’y avait pas de différence, puis soudainement il voyait rapidement son reflet dans le miroir, si mature et bien plus adulte que tout ce qu’il avait vécu jusque là, et il ne se reconnaissait pas. Pas tout de suite, il lui fallait quelques longues secondes avant de pouvoir se dire _Oh, oui. J’ai trente ans maintenant. Trente ans, plus vingt._

\- Je sais, lui répondit Fenrir d’un ton calme.

Enfin, aussi calme qu’un loup-garou en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs pouvait l’être.

\- Hela a peut-être guéri les blessures et les déchirures suintantes et saignantes que Thanos a pu faire à son esprit, ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il est guéri. Les cicatrices sont encore là et vont encore faire mal pour un long moment, soupira Harry en fermant les yeux, se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Je sais, Harry, répondit Fenrir d’une voix sombre.

Il bougea sur le canapé pour poser sa main sur l’épaule du sorcier. Ce dernier frissonna un instant et se laissa aller contre sa douceur, sachant que cela lui coûtait beaucoup que d’être tactile avec quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait officiellement que depuis quelques jours.

\- Je connais les syndromes post-traumatiques, Louveteau. Et même si les Asgardiens ne sont que des idiots en jupettes dorées qui déprécient leurs soldats atteints de ce genre de douleur, nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Père est malheureusement passé plusieurs fois par là, notamment quand tu as disparu, et on ne l’a pas laissé tomber. On ne le laissera pas tomber, et qu’importe s’il se réveille de nouveau de ses cauchemars en hurlant, on sera là.

Sa main remonta jusqu’à sa nuque et la pressa doucement, une présence chaude contre sa peau et sa tension s'atténua sans même qu’il ne le réalise, et Harry soupira de plaisir en se laissant aller contre le canapé jusqu’à ce qu’il soit blotti contre le flanc de son aîné, le nez de ce dernier contre sa tempe et sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- On sera là aussi pour toi, Harry. Je te le promets, on sera là et vous irez tous les deux bien, lui assura Fenrir d’une voix grave, un grondement agréable qui faisait se sentir Harry en sécurité.

Le sorcier se sentit se détendre un peu plus, se laissant aller dans la chaleur de son frère, le coeur battant presque douloureusement entre ses côtes, et il soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, murmura Fenrir contre sa peau, croyant sûrement qu’il s’était endormi.

Le sorcier rouvrit un oeil mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Pourquoi ? S’enquit-il plutôt dans un murmure.

Contre lui, son aîné se crispa un peu avant de se détendre, mais beaucoup moins qu’il ne l’avait été plus tôt.

\- C’est moi qui ait insisté auprès de Père pour qu’il n’interfère pas dans ta vie, même en restant caché, s’expliqua-t-il délicatement. C’était égoïste, et je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une telle situation précaire, mais c’était une question de survie.

Harry ne dit rien, le laissant parler.

\- Tu n’étais pas sensé savoir, n’était pas sensé apprendre tes origines. Et tu es mortel, enfin, tu l’étais tout du moins. Un clignement de paupière pour nous. Il ne pouvait pas venir te voir directement mais voulait te surveiller de loin pour éviter d’attirer l’attention d’Odin sur toi, et je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire, lui avoua Fenrir en gardant une voix détachée.

Le sorcier le laissa parler, voulant savoir où il allait avec cette information.

\- C’est pourquoi nous ne nous sommes pas investi dans la guerre. C’est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas venus.

Fenrir resserra sa prise contre autour de lui, tout de même assez délicat, sa force pouvant l'étouffer en quelques secondes et briser chaque os de son corps. Mais Fenrir ne lui ferait aucun mal, Harry le savait, c’était une connaissance, un fait gravé dans sa chaire, dans sa peau et son âme. Il le savait, c’était tout. Fenrir était son Alpha, il était un de ses petits, il ne lui ferait aucun mal tant que Harry ne serait pas dangereux pour lui. Et jamais le sorcier ne lui fera du mal.

\- Il ne m’a pas écouté, bien sûr. Et il nous parlait tellement de toi... J’en étais arrivé au point où je voulais te rencontrer sans me décider à faire le premier pas. Et tu as disparu avant même que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et je suis désolé.

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules en s’enfonçant un peu plus contre Fenrir.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Son frère ne dit rien, attendant sûrement qu’il développe.

\- Quand il s’est laissé attrapé, clarifia Harry. Il a remis en place des sorts de dissimulation pour éviter que Heimdall ne me voit et m’a donné beaucoup de ses souvenirs. Il m’a montré ce que Odin lui a dit pour le convaincre de le laisser vous prendre, il m’a montré comment il se sentait après avoir perdu Hela, comment il s’est senti quand il a été obligé de voir Sleipnir si près sans pouvoir le toucher.... Quand il vous a retrouvé, quand il a rencontré maman et ce qu’il s’est passé après...

Il soupira.

\- J’ai vu vos disputes, j’ai vu comment vous étiez tous les deux quand Odin m’a banni. J’ai vu.... Beaucoup de choses. Et tout est là, dans ma tête, comme un vieux film que je peux un peu revoir... un peu...

C’était assez compliqué à expliquer. Il savait que c’étaient les souvenirs de Loki, il savait et le sentait, c’était un peu comme le souvenir ténu d’un film vu des années auparavant. Les sensations étaient présentes, mais c’étaient les siennes, provoquées par ce qu’il pouvait se souvenir. Il y avait bien un peu de sensations qu’il savait appartenir à son père, mais rien d’aussi douloureux que ce que pouvait ressentir réellement Loki.

\- J’ai vu, je sais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça. Et je comprend Fenrir, ne t’en fais pas.

Harry bougea pour prendre la main de son frère dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

\- Ça va, Fen, dit-il doucement.

\- C’était un choix égoïste que je t’ai arraché sans même que tu n’en sois conscient, déclara l’autre d’une voix serrée.

Harry réfléchit un instant à ce qu’il venait de dire et soupira.

\- C’est vrai, reconnut-il. Mais... Je te l’ai dit, je sais pourquoi. Je l’ai compris. Ça va, ne t’en fais pas. Tout va bien, non ? S’enquit-il un peu suspicieux.

Fenrir resta silencieux un moment avant que Harry ne le sente hocher la tête.

Apparemment, son aîné ne voulait plus en parler. Le sorcier ne mentait pourtant pas, il savait exactement pourquoi Fenrir avait été réticent à ce que Loki ne s'attache à son dernier fils.

     Après tout, les humains ne vivaient qu'un vie bien courte par rapport aux Asgardiens, ou plus exactement dans ce cas, par rapport à Loki et ses autres enfants. Harry ne pouvait que comprendre qu’après des années à détester leur père autant qu’à l’aimer et à désirer ne plus le voir blessé... Que Fenrir et Jör appréhendaient l’existence de Harry et sa mortalité trop proche et bien plus douloureuse que la perte de ses enfants précédents, parce que eux étaient au moins en vie. Harry savait que même si ses aînés étaient autant une surprise que lui, Loki avait malheureusement eu le temps de les attendre, d’attendre leur naissance avec impatience et se faire en premier lieu à l’idée de devoir l’abandonner pour l’un, puis l'appréhender, baisser sa garde pour être une nouvelle fois poignardé en plein coeur, jusqu’à ce l’angoisse et la terreur le rende malade.

    Lui, il était la surprise de surprise. Il n’avait apprit son existence que par pur hasard, sa mère n’avait eut aucun moyen de le contacter.  
    Il était l’enfant de la dernière chance, la surprise de trop, celui qui avait eut la possibilité d’être caché et d’être en sécurité.

    Ça n’avait pas trop fonctionné malgré toutes ses précautions, mais qu’importe.

    Aussi froid et aussi affreux que cela puisse paraître, Harry comprenait réellement. Alors non, il n’allait pas en vouloir à Fenrir d’avoir voulu protéger leur père d’une perte de plus. Même s’il avait toujours profondément désiré une famille qui lui avait toujours été refusé, il n’avait jamais grandi avec. Et ce que l’on a jamais connu ne pouvait malheureusement pas nous manquer. Harry avait eu beaucoup de temps seul pour réfléchir, _peut-être même un peu trop_. Ils n’avaient déjà que trop perdu de temps, il ne voulait en perdre plus.

    La colère ne servait plus. Elle ne servait déjà pas beaucoup au départ, mais si elle pouvait être un moteur dans certains cas et quelques actions, ça ne serait qu’un poids trop lourd à porter désormais.

    - J’ai envie qu’on accepte la proposition de Stark, avoua-t-il soudainement.

    Stark n’était peut-être parti que depuis quelques heures, ce n’était pas pour autant qu'il avait délaissé ce qu’il s’était passé et ce que l’homme leur avait expliqué.

    Harry ne connaissait pas l’homme en lui-même. Certes, il avait le vague souvenir d’entendre parler de la mort des Stark, mais à l’époque il avait beaucoup à penser - encore un peu ébloui par la magie et tout ce qui l’entourait, c’était la période des fêtes de fin d’année, et ils cherchaient à ce moment-là furieusement à savoir ce que pouvait cacher Touffu, donc...

    Donc non, il ne connaissait pas l’homme, ni apparemment le Héros qu’il était. Il avait vu par les souvenirs de son père ce qu’il pouvait faire - apparemment des robots, c’était assez impressionnant - mais il n’en savait pas plus. Seulement, Harry l’avait vu défendre Loki alors qu’il était supposément son ennemi, ayant vu au travers des manigances de celui qui avait torturé leur père. Et Harry ne connaissait Hermione que trop bien, il savait reconnaître un esprit brillant quand il en voyait un, même s’il n’en était pas particulièrement un. Cet homme était un génie, et Harry n’allait pas lui retirer cela. Surtout que ça allait dans son sens en ce moment.

    - Je veux dire, il nous offre le gîte et le couvert, un endroit pour faire face à tout ce qu’il s’est passé, où Loki pourrait reprendre pied avec la réalité... Même si on sait que cela va prendre du temps. Mais en plus de cela, on ne se connait même pas. Ce n’est pas en deux jours qu’on a pu apprendre à se connaître, ce n’est pas... on est pas les mieux placés pour l’aider si en plus de cela on doit penser à fuir, encore et encore, ou s’engueuler parce qu’on a pas fait les courses ou parce qu’on se marche dessus, soupira-t-il en ne bougeant pourtant pas de la place fort confortable qu’il avait contre son frère.

    Fenrir ne dit rien mais continua de jouer avec ses cheveux, prouvant qu’il l’écoutait pourtant.

    - Je sais que faire confiance comme ça, juste pour quelques mots, ce n’est pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Je sais que tu n’es pas à faire confiance comme ça, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais on peut toujours avoir un plan de secours, je ne pense pas que Hermione soit du genre a accepter de donner à Stark des sorts puissants pour nous empêcher de partir, elle ne l’aidera jamais s’il veut nous faire du mal. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit capable de nous garder enfermé quelque part, il nous serait possible de partir rapidement si on en a besoin. Mais j’ai vraiment envie de prendre sa main tendue, dit-il enfin. Au moins pour un temps.

    Fenrir resta silencieux, encore, mais semblait réfléchir. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une respiration.

    - Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça, je n’ai confiance en personne, déclara son aîné d’une voix sombre, ce qui était en fait sa voix habituelle, un baryton sombre. Il a fallu des décennies avant que je ne fasse confiance à Jör, et un siècle et demi avant que je ne fasse confiance à notre père. Il m’est un peu plus facile de te faire confiance au vu de tout ce que tu as vécu, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le propos ici. Je ne pense pas que Stark s’attende à ce qu’on lui fasse confiance. Je ne pense pas non plus qu’il ai confiance en nous. La presse a trop souvent tendance à l’oublier, mais avant de faire mumuse dans les airs avec un joli et brillant costume, Anthony Stark était avant tout un génie, un ingénieur de renom et surtout, un requin dans les finances. Il a gardé à flot et fait prospérer une société de plusieurs milliards de dollars des années avant que Virginia Potts ne devienne son assistante personnelle et ne régule ses apparitions.

    Fenrir soupira et Harry le sentit hausser les épaules.

    - Il connaît mieux que quiconque la valeur des échanges, des contrats. Il sait mettre de son côté les alliés dont il a besoin et qui mieux que lui sait manier les mots. Il a des valeurs et il sait s’y tenir, alors... Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il chercherait à nous piéger, déclara-t-il. Ça ne nous coûtera rien de rester tout de même sur nos gardes.

    Harry hocha la tête et soupira un peu.

    - Si on peut rajouter un peu de magie pour sécuriser le tout... Mais je dois reconnaître que ce qu’il nous demande en échange n’est pas déraisonnable je trouve, déclara Harry.

    - Ça, je dois reconnaître que c’est bien vrai.

    Du canapé, Fenrir et Harry se redressèrent tous deux alors que Jör fermait doucement la porte de la seule chambre de l’appartement derrière lui.

    - On est en train de parler de Stark, non ? Leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

    Harry hocha la tête et quand Jör leur demanda ce qu’ils avaient décidé, Fenrir sourit.

.*.

    - _Bonjour Monsieur. Nous sommes le 7 Mai 2012, il est 09h23, vous êtes dans le manoir Stark des Hamptons. Il fait 17°, le temps est un peu couvert et nuageux, et vous allez bien._

    Tony, encore piégé de ses draps dans lesquels il s’était enroulé durant cette nuit très agitée, prit une respiration difficile et haletante. Son coeur battait très... _très_ douloureusement entre ses côtes et il n’était que trop conscient de la présence du réacteur arc dans sa poitrine.

    C’étaient des douleurs fantômes, il le savait, c’était la panique, il fallait qu’il respire calmement, qu’il calme sa tension, qu’il calme la terreur de ces songes monstrueux.

    Comme s’il était capable de repousser une telle panique.

    Au dessus de lui et à côté de son lit, du haut-parleur de son starkphone, il entendait la voix paisible de JARVIS continuer de répéter les informations du jour, encore et encore, et Tony avait l’impression à nouveau d'être de retour de l’Afghanistan. Il mit un moment avant de se calmer, et il était de très, _très_ mauvaise humeur.

    Il avait réussi à dormir trois heures, ce qui n’était pas si mal au vu de la situation. Avec un soupir, Tony remercia JARVIS et se leva. Il se débarbouilla rapidement, toujours incapable de rester plus de quelques secondes sous l’eau, qu’importe qu’elle soit chaude, et _ouais, putain, c’était totalement l’Afghanistan de nouveau_.

    Dieu bénisse JARVIS et sa trop grande connaissance de son créateur, puisqu’en arrivant dans la cuisine de la grande maison, une cafetière toute chaude l’attendait, et ça sentait bon, et il se sentit déjà un peu mieux.

    Il soupira de plaisir en se laissant tomber sur le canapé d’un des salons - le plus près de la cuisine - et resta quelques secondes ainsi, sans bouger, parce qu’il était damné confortable, ce canapé. Puis avec un grognement, il posa ses jambes sur la table basse, rapprocha le sachet de petites brioches qu’il faisait importer de France - parce que bon dieu, même ce qui était sensé être de la trash food là-bas était à se damner - et le nez à moitié dans son café pour sniffer directement les vapeurs, alluma distraitement la télévision pour faire face aux informations.

    La veille, il avait passé la soirée à regarder les différentes réactions de la population au discours du président américain, des images de ce qu’il s’était passé sur l'île, l’invasion des _putain d_ _’extra-terrestres_ , et les retombées des actions de chacun. Pour le moment, il n’avait pas eu vent de quelconque détracteurs prêts à déverser leur haine sur Loki, les gens étaient bien au contraire reconnaissants de ce _prince déchu_ \- comme l'appelait la presse - qui avait utilisé une technologie alien pour protéger les humains au péril de sa vie. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. et le Conseil Mondial avait mis dans le discours du président une explication rapide sur Loki et son frère Thor : que le premier avait disparu lors d’un accident sur sa planète d’origine, et que le second était venu sur terre en ayant retrouvé sa trace ici, parmi les humains.

    Oui, en effet, Loki avait fait une entrée fracassante en Allemagne lors d’une réception, les images parlaient d’elles-mêmes et on ne pouvait rien dire contre, mais les images montraient aussi la lueur inquiétante qui émanait du spectre que Reindeer games tenait à la main, qui faisait écho à la couleur de ses yeux sur les images. _Technologie capable d’influencer les signaux électriques du cerveau_ , avait déclaré le président d’un ton calme.

     _Contrôle_ _mental_ _, une vérité qui effraie_ , avaient surenchéri les journaux. A aucun moment, on ne chercha à crucifier la _pauvre victime qui s’était pourtant_ _mise_ _en danger pour eux et qui avait fini par les sauver_. Tony aurait tout de même pensé devoir un peu plaider en la défense du grand à cornes, mais il n’avait apparemment pas besoin de trop en faire, voire même pas du tout. C'était suréaliste.

    Et apparemment, une nuit de sommeil pour les américains et de nombreuses heures à regarder les diffusions pour le reste du monde, n’avait pas du tout changé l’opinion publique. Désormais, tournaient les images des caméras de sécurité de la ville de New York où on voyait parfaitement les aliens attaquer et les Avengers surenchérir. On parlait de cet Alien Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre - un vrai Dieu, sur terre, mais pas celui attendu par la majorité des Américains, et c’était _tellement étrange_ -, on parlait du Hulk et de nouveau Harlem, on parlait de pardon pour celui qui semblait se transformer en cette chose verte immense qui avait lui aussi protégé de fiers concitoyens américains _et qu’au fond, il ne devait pas être si mal_ . On parlait de cet homme qui, Oh dieu, ressemblait tant au feu Capitaine America, paix à son âme, qui brandissait fièrement le même bouclier, et _qui était-il ?_

    Enfin, on acclamait Anthony Edward Stark pour son presque sacrifice, parce que bien sûr que quelqu’un avait réussi à prendre en vidéo son geste. Le grand Iron Man qui était _allé dans l’espace_ , qui avait à lui seul détruit ce qui semblait être toute une armée.

    Sur le canapé, face à l’écran, Tony avait délaissé son café pour observer d’un air perdu les images et les témoignages en sa faveur.

    Who. Ca... Hm, ça faisait longtemps qu’on ne l’avait pas autant apprécié .

    Oh, attendez. Ça n’était jamais arrivé.

    Il était le mouton noir des États-Unis, le gamin chiant qui faisait que des bêtises mais qu’on terminait par pardonner, qu’on adorait détester parce qu’il était tout ce qui attisait la jalousie, riche, célèbre, et coureur de jupons. Lui qui n’avait jamais mérité sa fortune, parce qu’il n’avait rien fait pour la gagner, il était le fils de papa, et certes il était bon inventeur, mais l’arrêt de production d’arme avait fait beaucoup de mal à sa société, et encore heureux qu’il était riche à côté de ça, il avait mis beaucoup de sa poche pour que Stark Industrie n’ait pas à licencier pour faire face à la catastrophe.

    Oui, il n’allait pas se mentir, il avait un peu mis Pepper dans la merde avec son coup de tête. Mais c’était lui, c’était ce qu’il était, plonger la tête la première dans une idée en évitant habilement les conséquences désastreuses à coup de sourire et d’un peu d’argent, certes. Il n’était pas idiot ni utopiste - du moins, pas trop - il y avait toujours assez d’argent pour régler tout.

    Attention, il ne parlait pas là de corruption, ça non ! Pffeu, il crachait sur les corrompus et s’amusait même à les débusquer - est-ce qu’on parle du Sénateur Stern et de Justin Hammer, ou on en avait pas besoin ? - Non, Tony pensait plus au fait qu’il pouvait en effet se permettre de fermer la production d’arme et débourser assez d’argent pour garder tous ses employés au même salaire, voire même les aider à trouver de nouveaux emplois si la nouvelle direction de l’entreprise ne leur plaisait pas.

    C’était vrai qu’on en parlait pas trop dans les médias, parce que ce n’était pas vendeur, mais Tony prenait soin de ses employés. Parce que malgré tout l’argent qu’il pouvait avoir, il ne pouvait faire tourner une telle boite seul, encore moins avec seulement Pepper. Les employés étaient précieux et importants, et Tony se faisait une joie de les chouchouter.

    Mais voilà. Voilà que désormais, à la télé, là où tout le monde pouvait le voir, il était tourné en un héros national, bien plus magnanime que quand il avait annoncé être Iron Man - parce que bon, ne l’oublions pas n’est-ce pas _, cette révélation tombe exactement au moment ou Stark Industrie a déjà perdu 10 point à la bourse, et quel meilleur coup de pub que le multimilliardaire Tony Stark s’agitant de nouveau sous le feu des_ _projecteurs_ _? Le PDG de Stark Industrie illustre une nouvelle fois la surabondance et la surenchère dont peut faire preuve les États-Unis d’Amérique. Quand s’arrêtera l’homme pour exemplifier les mauvais clichés de l’Amérique ?_

    Qu’est-ce qu’il disait ? La presse ne l’aimait pas. La population ne l’aimait pas plus que ça. Encore une fois, on adorait le détester.

    Mais Tony ne s’en faisait pas trop. D’ici quelques semaines, ils seront passés à autre chose, et il sera redevenu le petit mouton noir de la nation, dont on se plaignait que l’on passait tout. ( Eh, il avait toujours remboursé et fait reconstruire ce qui avait malencontreusement été détruit dans le sillage du costume, il y tenait ! )

    - Hey.

    Tony cligna des yeux et se redressa un peu pour tourner la tête. Il sourit en voyant Bruce Banner dans un pyjama gris qu’il avait sûrement dû trouver dans une des commodes, l’air encore fripé et une tasse de café à la main. L’autre scientifique observa le multimilliardaire d’un air un peu perdu.

    - Est-ce que tout va bien, j’ai l’impression que tu étais parti loin dans tes pensées, souligna le Géant-Vert-Par-Intermittence.

    Tony sourit un peu plus et lui tendit son sachet de briochette.

    - Brioche ? Des françaises, monsieur, rien que ça.

    Banner rit un peu et s’approcha pour en prendre une, s’installant ensuite à côté de Tony pour regarder les informations en continu. Il grimaça un instant en voyant des images du Hulk qui s’amusait beaucoup, puis soupira quand la vidéo faite par téléphone montrant Tony tombant du ciel et être rattrapé in extremis par le Géant passa pour la troisième fois depuis que Tony avait allumé la télévision.

    - Ça va être une épreuve de force niveau communication, n’est-ce pas ? Se lamenta-t-il un instant.

    Tony ricana en arrachant le sachet individuel d’une brioche pour la tremper dans son café.

    - Ça, tu n’as pas à t’en faire, je m’en occupe. Enfin Pepper. Enfin, Pepper et moi.

    Il fronça un instant les sourcils en suçotant le café de la brioche molle avant de mordre dedans.

    - On verra bien. Il faut que je l’appelle, parce que--

    - _Monsieur, j’ai le Colonel Rhodes au téléphone_ , le coupa JARVIS.

    Tony ferma les yeux et sanglota faussement.

    - Naaaaan, mais je suis pas là, je suis toujours dans l’espace, là. Ça ne se voit pas ? Naaaan, mais tout va bien, dis-lui de rappeler quand je me rapproche de Saturne, déclara-t-il en s’enfonçant dans le canapé.

    Il n’allait jamais finir d’entendre parler de son imprudence s’il prenait l’appel. Il préférait laisser Rhodey se calmer un peu avant de prendre le risque de se faire assassiner par téléphone. Et il ne verra pas son ornithorynque préféré pendant au moins un mois, ça le sauvegardera des dommages corporels, et puis--

    - _Anthony Edward Stark_ , je n’arrive pas à croire que tu as osé refuser mon appel !

    Tony se redressa dans le canapé comme un beau diable sorti de sa boite et en laissa même son café qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il prit ses jambes à son cou, mais par tous les cercles de l’enfer, Rhodey ne le connaissait que trop bien ! Et avant même que Tony n’ai eut le temps de fuir la pièce, le Colonel James Rupert Rhodes l’attrapa par le col et le tira en arrière.

    - Oh non, pas cette fois, Tones ! Siffla son meilleur ami d’un ton sombre.

    Tony couina, parce qu’il n’était pas assez idiot pour ne pas être terrorisé par ce qui allait ensuite lui arriver. C’était Rhodey ! Qui avait eut cette idée étrange de déclarer Pepper, la personne la plus terrifiante de tout l’entourage de Tony ? Clairement, ils n’avaient jamais rencontrer Rhodey Babe.

    - Honey Bear, amour de ma vie, lumière de ma vie, crépuscule de mes rêves humides, tu ne peux pas me tuer, pas encore ! Clama-t-il en se débattant, agitant des mains inutilement devant lui en espérant que ses mouvements allaient le défaire de la prise de son ami.

    Pourtant, Tony connaissait Rhodey, il le savait, il savait paaaaarfaitement que cela ne servait à rien, mais on pouvait toujours espérer, n’est-ce pas ?

    Mais c’était Rhodey, son _playpus_ d’amour, et bien sûr qu’il attrapa Tony pour le tourner vers lui et le serrer très fort contre lui.

    Et comme ça, juste comme ça, Tony abandonna le combat et se laissa aller contre son meilleur ami, parce que Rhodey était à la maison, et que ça irait bien ; il finirait pas aller bien.

    - Espèce d'abruti, j’aurais des cheveux blancs avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui m’arrive, marmonna Rhodey en le serrant très fort, ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

    - Encore faudrait-il que t’ai des ch’veux, marmonna Tony en abandonnant toute dignité pour enfoncer son visage dans l’épaule de son meilleur ami.

    Rhodey renifla mais ne dit rien, le gardant seulement dans ses bras. Et s’il tremblait un peu, Tony n’allait pas être celui qui allait le relever, parce qu’il tremblait tout autant. Ce n’était sûrement pas joli à voir.

.

    Quand il se détacha - au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fallait le reconnaître - les yeux de Rhodey étaient un peu rouges. Tony cacha son cœur douloureux derrière un sourire de façade, et le regard noir qu’il lui envoya prouva bien qu’il n’était pas du tout dupe.

    - Une bombe nucléaire au travers d’un trou de ver au dessus de New York ? Sérieusement, Tones ?!

    L’ingénieur haussa les épaules en reniflant.

    - C’était ça, ou ça explosait en plein milieu de New York. Ce n’était pas franchement mieux, marmonna-t-il en ne voulant plus vraiment en parler.

    Rhodey lui envoya un autre regard noir avant de soupirer et de poser fermement ses lèvres sur son front en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses épaules. Tony grimaça mais ne dit rien. Rhodey était un câlineur et Tony adorait ça, mais il n’était pas plus expressif que cela. Alors qu’il le soit autant avec lui, c’était que Tony avait vraiment foiré.

    Zut.

    Rhodey le lâcha pour croiser les mains sur ses hanches en soupirant, visiblement fatigué. Tony l’observa un instant en sentant son cœur descendre dans son ventre.

    - Hey, tu n’étais pas sensé être à l’autre bout du monde, toi ? S’enquit-il, inquiet.

    Son ami secoua la tête et se frotta la nuque. Il était toujours dans son uniforme, et ça inquiétait Tony.

    - Avec ce qu’il s’est passé, j’ai pris le premier avion pour rentrer. Il était hors de question que je reste loin de toi après ce qu’il s’est passé.

    Tony ne put  s’empêcher de sourire et gloussa même un peu.

    - Moooh, _playpus_ , moi aussi je t’aime, tu le sais ça, s’amusa-t-il à ses dépends.

    Rhodey leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même. Bim, dix point pour le gamin intenable !

    - Pepper m’a appelé cinq fois, elle s’inquiète. Il faut que tu la rappelles le plus rapidement possible si tu veux profiter encore un peu de ta tête sur les épaules, dit-il ensuite en lui lançant un regard entendu.

    Tony grimaça, soupira et secoua vivement la tête.

    - Je ne peux pas m’occuper de ça maintenant. Nope. Noooope, pas encore. Je sais qu’il faut que je fasse une apparition, mais pas maintenant ! Les requins ont sentit le sang, ils sont de sortie et ça ne va pas être joli à voir.

    Il désigna la télévision sur laquelle tournait toujours les infos.

    - Ça va être une catastrophe médiatique à tenir. Tu te rends compte, ils pensent tous que je suis un martyr prêt à se sacrifier pour le prolo ! Tu imagines ?! Mooooi ?! Rhodey ! C’est de la diffamation ! Clama-t-il passionnément.

    Quelqu’un renifla d’un air amusé et Tony se sentit presque sautiller sur place de plaisir.

    - Rhoooodey ! Je ne t’ai pas présenté ! S’exclama-t-il.

    Il contourna son ami et se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Bruce Banner, qui était toujours là, à les regarder depuis que Rhodey était entré.

    - C’est mon âme sœur scientifique, le docteur Bruce Banner. On va teeeellement changer le monde tous les deux, tu n’as aucune idée !

    Rhodey regarda son ami en retenant visiblement un soupir puis offrit un sourire à Brucie Bear alors que ce dernier se levait pour se présenter. Ils se serrèrent la main et Rhodey lui donna un sourire complice.

    - Avant que vous ne vous posiez la question, Docteur Banner : oui, il est toujours comme ça.

    Avant même que Tony ne puisse couiner, parce que _aaaaah, hushi hush, Rhodhey !_ ce dernier reporta son attention quelques instants sur la télévision, puis observa son ami.

    - Alors, raconte. Parce que ça sent le drama comme tu l’aimes tant, et qu’il faut que tu m’expliques.

    Tony sourit.

.*.

    Anthony Edward Stark termina sa tasse de café et grimaça en constatant qu’il était froid. Il secoua la tête en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami, qui le regardait comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Banner les avait abandonné pendant quelques minutes quand Tony en était arrivé au moment où la bataille de New York avait commencé et était revenu quand Tony expliquait à Rhodey ce qu’il avait découvert en parlant avec Loki, images à l’appui.

    Bruce avait ensuite ajouté quelques commentaires, mais avait principalement laissé Tony faire la discussion jusqu’à ce qu’il termine d’expliquer l’entière situation, enfants de Loki inclus et le fait que ce dernier avait bien sauver les personnes de New York avec un mojo voodoo incompréhensible, mais dont il n’allait pas se plaindre maintenant. Ça, non.

    - Attends, Tones. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que pour une fois, ce qui passe à la télévision n’est pas un ramassis de conneries ? S'étonna Rhodey, l’air totalement soufflé.

    Tony ne fit que hocher la tête.

    - Bon, il y a peut-être certaines choses qui ont été arrangées - niveau technologie Alien, c’est pas vraiment ça, c’est genre de _la magie_ , de la vraie, mais mis à part ça, yup. Ils n’ont pas parlé des enfants de Loki à la télévision, parce qu’il n’y a aucune image d’eux, et que ça aurait pu embrouiller les esprits si on leur avait dit que Loki s’était un peu laissé faire dans le lavage de cerveau puisque c’était une manière pour lui de cacher l’existence de ses enfants, maiiiiis mis à part cela, yep. C’est très vrai.

    Bon. Il ne lui avait pas non plus expliqué tout le fait qu’apparemment, il y avait tooooute une société secrète cachée à la vue de tous, déjà parce qu’il n’avait pas encore toutes les informations qu’il voulait, et qu’il n’était pas idiot, ce n’était pas le genre de choses à ébruiter. Le silence de Banner et pas même un regard dans sa direction confirma qu’il était sur la bonne voie.

    Rhodey soupira et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Il s’était débarrassé de sa veste, ayant tout de même gardé son pantalon treillis et avait un t-shirt blanc uni. Dehors, il pleuvait, et son meilleur ami avait l’air fatigué.

    - Hm, je crois que je vais prendre ce café que tu m’as offert, marmonna-t-il en se pinçant l’arrête du nez.

    Tony sauta presque sur ses pieds, ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, parce que _café_.

    Quand il revint dans le salon, son meilleur ami semblait être plongé dans une conversation paisible et intéressante avec le Docteur Banner. Rhodey reporta son attention sur lui.

    - Alors. Les dieux de la mythologie nordique existent, déclara-t-il.

    - Yup.

    - Le Dieu du Chaos et des méfaits est un père aimant qui ferait tout et n’importe quoi pour ses enfants.

    - Yep.

    - Ils ont retrouvé Capitaine America, continua Rhodey avec une grimace sur les traits, pensant sûrement aux confessions de Tony sur son père et Rogers en plein milieu de la nuit, quand ils n’étaient encore que deux gamins au M.I.T.

    - Hmhm, continua Tony en hochant la tête.

    - C’est une tête de pioche, surenchérit Banner.

    Tony ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers lui, surpris par cette phrase. Banner cligna des yeux, comme s’il était surpris que Tony soit surpris, et fronça un peu les sourcils.

    - Quoi ? Il s’est comporté comme un petit chef Monsieur-je-sais-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, j’étais là quand il t’a parlé sur le Helicarrier, je te rappelle. Et franchement, ni moi ni l’Autre ne sommes impressionnés par son comportement et ses propos. Il y a certaines choses et certaines opinions qu’il vaut mieux garder pour soi quand on veut être un être humain décent, qu’importe si on le pense vraiment, expliqua calmement le scientifique, mais avec une légère teinte verte dans ses yeux.

    Oh.

    Ah... Eh bien, ça pour une surprise, s’en était une. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que quelqu’un ne soit pas d’accord avec ce qu’avait dit Rogers dans cette pièce, sur le porte-avion volant.

    Rhodey lui envoya un regard surpris et suspicieux, attendant visiblement des réponses à ses questions silencieux, des explications sur le discours un peu cryptique du doux Docteur Banner, mais Tony ne voulait pas lui en fournir. Pas maintenant du moins. Pas du tout, d’ailleurs.

    Il secoua la tête ainsi que la main pour chasser la conversation, n’ayant pas vraiment envie de s’attarder sur l’énorme déception qu’était l’homme pour lequel son géniteur ne tarissait jamais d’éloge et avait rendu sa vie de famille inexistante. Vraiment, non, il ne voulait pas en parler.

    - On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j’ai été agréable moi aussi. Ce n’est rien, _Gummy-Brucie_ , n’en parlons plus. Oh, hey ! Vous connaissez Netflix ? Ça commence tranquillement à faire son petit bout de chemin et sérieusement, c’est une révolution, ce truc, déclara-t-il en attrapant la télécommande pour détourner la conversation.

    Il vit les deux autres hommes se jeter un coup d’œil entendu, et c’était assez flippant de les voir se comprendre d’un seul regard alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures - voire qu’une seule en fait, ce qui était très dérangeant - et pire ! Ils se mirent d’accord en un geste pour ne pas le pousser.

    Qu’était en train de devenir sa vie ? Quelle idée aussi que de s’entourer d’esprits aussi brillants. Zut, Tony ne savait pas choisir ses amis, pffeu. Il se concentra donc un peu plus sur l’écran, bien décidé à trouver autre chose à faire et sourit en trouvant quelque chose. Comme si c’était tout à fait normal et commun, et avant même qu’ils n’aient eut le temps de se concerter plus que cela, ils étaient tous les trois devant la télévision en train de choisir un dessin animé à regarder.

    Aujourd’hui était une journée lâche, ainsi l’avait-il décidé. Tony se tiendrait loin du labo qu’il y avait dans le sous-sol, il prendrait un peu de temps pour lui, avec ses amis - enfin, avec son ami et son confrère, espérons qu’un peu d’amitié pourra se développer avec lui plus tard dans le futur - et c’était _tout_. Il n'allait pas faire plus, il était déjà assez fatigué comme ça, n’avait-il pas le droit à un peu de vacances ?

    Oh que si. Dieu, il le méritait un peu.

    Alors quand Raiponce se termina, que Tony eut décidé que pour son anniversaire, il voulait un lancer de lanternes, et que JARVIS le prévint que Pepper avait encore appelé pour lui parler des retombées médiatiques de cette histoire sur l’entreprise et son image publique, ainsi que pour de nouveau lui dire qu’elle voulait le voir pour lui parler et s’assurer qu’il allait bien, l’Iron Man hésita à prendre son appel. Il savait que s’il l’avait au téléphone, ça n’allait pas bien se passer, parce qu’il y avait certaines choses qui avaient besoin d’être dite en vrai, en face à face, mais qu’il ne se sentait pas assez bien dans ses chaussettes aujourd’hui pour faire face à sa douce mais piquante Pepper. Il ne voulait... il voulait....

    Tony avait toujours été doué en évitement, ça l’avait sauvé de plusieurs scandales médiatique et, à son avis, de dramas inutiles. Il avait appris douloureusement à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes, mais s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il voulait faire aujourd’hui, c’était justement _éviter les conséquences de cette même histoire._

    Dammit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

    Prenant l’excuse d’aller commander des pizzas dans la pièce d’à côté, sous le regard peu impressionné de Rhodey qui savait parfaitement ce qu’il était en train de faire, il quitta le salon pour se cacher dans la cuisine et après en effet avoir commandé des pizzas, il appela Pepper.

    - _Tony !_

    L’ingénieur, malgré tout ce qu’il s’était passé, se sentit un peu sourire en entendant la voix de la femme qui le connaissait depuis le plus longtemps et qui le supportait depuis tant de temps.

    - Hey, Pep, la salua-t-il d’une voix un peu lasse.

    - _Par la Sainte-Mère, Tony !_ Oh my _, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ S’inquiéta la femme d’une voix presque tremblante.

    Tony se sentit d’autant plus mal que de l’avoir mise dans une telle situation et sentit son ventre se contracter.

    - Pep, ça va, lui assura-t-il.

    C’était idiot, n’est-ce pas, mais il lui en avait voulu. Jusqu’à l’avoir entendu quelques secondes plus tôt, il lui en avait voulu, un sentiment enfantin mais néanmoins corrosif , qu’il savait parfaitement qu’elle ne méritait pas, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

    Il allait mourir en portant cette tête nucléaire au travers du portail après une bataille acharnée, et elle, Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts, la femme la plus puissante de la Terre, élue trois années de suite _Femme de l’année_ , requin des finances au cœur beau comme le diamant, celle qui se faisait une joie de jouer avec les actionnaires réticents à cause de son sexe, femme occupée et visionnaire, qui ne quittait jamais son portable qu’importe la situation, on ne savait jamais quand on devait répondre au Président d’un pays... n’avait pas répondu quand Tony l’avait appelé.

    Il avait eut besoin d’elle à ce moment, plus que n’importe qui, plus que n’importe quand, et elle n’avait pas répondu.

     _Bien sûr_ , il n’était décidément pas un idiot ! Il savait, il comprenait qu’à ce moment-là, elle avait eut d’autre choses auxquelles penser, qu’importe qu’elle ne fut pas à New York à cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la situation.... Bien sûr qu’elle avait eut d’autre choses à faire, _d’autres choses à penser que regarder son maudit téléphone_ , mais le sentiment de perte et de deuil était trop fort pour Tony.

    Il lui en avait voulu, maintenant il n’était plus que profondément triste. Il ne voulait pas perdre Pepper, mais il savait qu’il s’était passé quelque chose, ou plutôt il ne s’était justement rien passé, qui avait définitivement changé quelque chose entre eux.

    Et c’était ça, c’était sûrement pour ça que Tony se refusait de voir Pepper en face. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, et c’était pourtant vers ça que la situation se dirigeait cruellement.

    - _...nes ? Tony ?_

    L’ingénieur secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre, entendant la voix plus qu’inquiète de Pepper tout contre son oreille.

     _\- Tony, s’il te plaît, parle-moi_ , le supplia Pepper d’une voix presque détruite.

    Elle savait.

    Tony savait qu’elle savait, qu’elle avait elle aussi sentit, et dans sa voix se profilait l’inquiétude, la peur, l’angoisse et tout autre forme de regret qui ne pourront jamais être remplacés.

    - Rhodey est à la maison, avec le Docteur Banner. On est au Hamptons. J’ai commandé des pizzas. J’espère bien vous y voir, Miss Potts, ou alors je vous remplace, déclara-t-il avec même de prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles.

    A l’autre bout du fil, il entendit Pepper haleter et quand elle parla, il y avait cette tension dans sa voix mais avec une pointe d’espoir et un nuage de soulagement.

    - _Vous ne trouverez jamais mieux que moi, Monsieur Stark. Et dois-je souligner que je ne travailles plus pour vous ? J’espère que vous avez pris du poulet,_ clama-t-elle d’un ton plus sûr.

    - Ça, je le sais bien, Miss Potts. Et toujours le poulet, bien sur le poulet ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?! S’exclama-t-il avec une fausse moue dédaigneuse.

    Pepper renifla d’amusement au téléphone, mais ne releva pas plus que cela.

    - _Je suis là dans une demie-heure_ , déclara-t-elle ensuite.

    Quand Tony raccrocha après un dernier fredonnement, il resta quelques secondes à fixer son téléphone, la tête un peu vide. Ça irait.

 

    Ça ne pouvait que bien aller. Dieu, son amitié avec Pepper avait réussi à se relever de son empoisonnement au palladium, il ne pouvait décemment pas la perdre parce qu’elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, nom d’un chihuahua ! Quant à leur relation romantique.... Eh bien, la situation avait toujours été un peu tendue et compliquée entre eux. De la tension sexuelle, il y en avait. Des sentiments romantiques, sûrement - il aimait désespérément cette femme - mais la possibilité d’une relation entre eux avaient toujours été... comme... entachée de quelque chose. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui n’allait pas, c’était trop tôt, il y avait d’autres choses sur lesquelles se pencher, un nouveau costume lui prenait toute son attention : rien n’allait.

    Avant, il la considérait trop bien pour lui. Puis il était devenu Iron Man et s’était dit que, peut-être, il allait pouvoir mériter, d’une manière ou d’une autre, la foi qu’elle mettait chaque jour en l’enfoiré qu’il était. Maintenant, c’était plus comme si... Comme si essayer quelque chose serait détruire tout ce qu’ils avaient. Il... ne savait plus quoi penser.

    Est-ce que, sous prétexte que _l’amour survit à tout_ ou une connerie plein de paillettes du genre, il fallait qu’ils risquent le pire pour être ensemble ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus bancale qu’agréable ?

    Tony avait mal à la tête, voilà. Il verrait bien quand elle arrivera. Dammit.

    Avec un soupir, il attrapa trois bières qui traînaient dans le frigo - _hello, ladies._ Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous ? - et retourna dans le salon avec un visage ouvert et souriant, parfaite petite poupée de la presse.

    Rhodey le connaissait, certes, et d’une certaine manière, Banner semblait lui aussi très loin de le croire, mais tous les deux eurent la décence de ne pas le relever, acceptant plutôt les bières alors qu’il se laissait tomber sur le canapé à côté de Banner, qui était recroquevillé contre l’accoudoir, visiblement à l’aise.

    Ils étaient bien là, tous les trois. Tony soupira de plaisir en se laissant aller contre les coussins. Avec la mise en route de la tour, les différents projets que le S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait envoyé - il était le consultant ingénieur de l’agence, il veillait à la sauvegarde de leurs agents - ainsi que les différents projets pour l’armée - pas des armes, plus d’armes, seulement de quoi les garder le plus en vie possible -, des différents projets pour Stark Industrie - _bref_ , avec tout ce qui le tenait par la jambe dernièrement, en plus de ses escapades dans le costume, Tony n’avait plus vraiment le temps de se poser pour regarder un film avec ses amis. Et par là, il entendait Pepper et Rhodey.

    Ce qu’ils avaient pu en bouffer, des films, tous les trois. Quelques soirs, avec de la nourriture toute chaude d’un de leur restaurant préféré, des boissons et du pop corn, devant un navet pas possible, à se moquer et envoyer des pop-corn à l’écran en beuglant contre les décisions vraiment idiotes des personnages.

    Le bon temps, ma chère Lucette, c’était le bon temps.

    Maintenant - et comme avant, il fallait le reconnaître - Rhodey était toujours à l’autre bout du monde avec sa propre armure, Pepper faisait tourner une boite qui brassait plusieurs milliards de dollars, et lui était entre les deux pour s’arranger qu’ils ne soient pas tous deux submergés, aidant quelques fois Rhodey avec sa propre armure, et approvisionnant toujours plus le département construction de Stark Industrie avec des plans pour de nouveaux gadgets pour être construit, testé et commercialisé le plus rapidement possible.

    Mais Pepper était en chemin, et ils allaient tous les quatre passer la journée devant la télé ! Et ça allait être bien !

    Peut-être aurait-il dû commander du chinois, et pas des pizzas... Il en avait déjà mangé la veille...

    Sirotant la bière fraîche qui mouillait sa main avec de la condensation, il tenta difficilement de débrancher son esprit, mais c’était peut-être un peu trop demandé . Zuuuut.

    Comme un salut du ciel malgré le fait qu’il soit totalement athée, on sonna à la porte d’entrée, lui offrant la parfaite diversion pour sortir de ses pensées corrosives à propos de Loki et de ses enfants.

    - Pizza ! Clama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds, se dandinant presque de plaisir.

    D’accord, il en avait mangé la veille, mais en vérité, on n’avait jamais trop de pizza. Jaaaaamais !

    Il dansait presque d’impatience en allant à la porte pour l’ouvrir, mais sa bonne humeur fut étouffée dans l’œuf quand ce ne fut ni le livreur de pizza qu’il trouva sur le perron, ou encore moins sa douce Pepper, non.

    C’était Rogers, qui se trouvait là.

    Steve Grant Rogers, le grand et si connu, si aimé _Captain America_ , que Tony avait renommé _Capitain Dickhead_ dans sa tête, se tenait sur son perron, se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre, dans des vêtements de civil classique et avec l’air d’un gamin pris en faute sur son visage.

    - Rogers, déclara Tony, parce que sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait dire ?

    D’accord, il leur avait tous dit que s’ils le désiraient, ils pouvaient venir au manoir Stark pour éviter la foule, la presse, les retombées et tout ce qui s’en suivait, mais il n’avait jamais véritablement penser que quelqu’un allait venir. Ou du moins, pas Rogers en premier, voire pas du tout en fait !

    - Stark ! Je... euh... Bonjour. Je... je ne dérange pas, j’espère ?

    Ouuuula.... Où avait disparu le fier capitaine que Tony avait eut le _plaisir_ de rencontrer déjà ?

    - Euh...

    Ouais, lui qui voulait que son cerveau se déconnecte, il n’y avait rien de mieux. Le regard de petit chiot que lui lança Rogers n'aidait pas franchement et il se secoua.

    - Non, tu ne déranges pas, dit-il enfin en s’écartant pour le laisser entrer.

    Rogers le remercia d’un signe de la tête, les mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches, les épaules basses comme pour se faire tout petit. C’était vraiment une drôle de chose à voir, vraiment.

    - Je peux t’aider avec quelque chose ? S’enquit Tony, parce qu’on ne lui reprochera jamais de ne pas être poli, surtout dans la demeure de sa mère.

    Il ne l’invita pas dans le salon ou dans le corridor à coté, parce qu’il attendait toujours les pizzas, et que Pepper n’allait pas tarder elle aussi, et que les allez-retour pour rien, merci bien. Face à lui, Rogers se dandina un peu plus avant que son visage ne se décide enfin et il fixa Tony comme s’il était sa prochaine mission.

    - Je ne vais pas être long, promis. Je suis juste venu m’excuser, déclara-t-il d’un ton sûr, de nouveau le Capitaine que Tony avait vu.

    Ce dernier... euh, eh bien, resta interdit quelques secondes, clignant des paupières en le fixant.

    - Pardon ? Dit-il, surpris.

    Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

    Rogers hocha la tête et prit une inspiration.

    - Je suis venu m’excuser pour ce que j’ai dit l’autre jour, continua-t-il. Sur le Helicarrier.

     _Quooooi ?!_

    - J’ai dit des choses que je n’aurais jamais dû dire, des choses dures, et je n’ai aucune excuses que celle d’être un idiot qui a été méchant juste parce qu’il le pouvait, expliqua-t-il sans vraiment faire attention à l’air éberlué qu’arborait sûrement Tony en ce moment. C’était froid et faux, et je n’aurais jamais dû vous parler ainsi. Voilà.

     _Mais quoooooi ?!_

    - C’est une blague, c’est ça ? Un pari fait avec Romanoff ? Oh je sais ! C’est Fury qui vous envoie, c’est ça ? Une sombre histoire d'atténuer les tensions, c’est ça ? S’enquit Tony, essayant de trouver une explication.

    Parce que, _sérieusement_ ? Personne ne s’était jamais excusé de l’avoir une fois appelé comme ça, qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

    Rogers lui lança un regard un peu perdu et un peu blessé.

    Encore une fois : _Kwwwwa_ ?

    - Non, non, pas du tout.

    Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

    - Écoutez. Je suis venu m’excuser parce que j’ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de faire mes propres recherches, et pas seulement celles que le S.H.I.E.L.D. m’a donné. Et je me sens plus qu’idiot que d’avoir pensé qu’avec la fin de Seconde Guerre Mondiale, la propagande se serait arrêtée.

    Il soupira de nouveau, de frustration cette fois-ci, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à trouver les mots qu’il voulait.

    - Je n’ai aucune excuse pour ce que j’ai dit, et si ma mère avait été présente, elle m’aurait rossé pour ce que je vous ai dit. Je me suis permis de vous juger sans même vous connaître, et c’était ... c’était... euh...

    Tony soupira et mit fin à sa misère - parce que là, ça commençait à devenir pathétique, vraiment.

    - OK, OK, j’ai compris Cap. Pas besoin de faire un anévrisme en donnant des excuses. Que je prend d’ailleurs, merci, c’est... prévenant de votre part.

    Et c’était peu dire...

    - Mais soyons conscient un peu tous les deux. Je n’ai pas été un tendre non plus, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse en évitant de faire un pas en arrière.

    La situation était inconcevable. Totalement... décousue.

    Rogers releva la tête vers lui, l’air penaud.

    - Peut-être, mais vous n’aviez pas tort, dit-il presque délicatement.

    Tony grimaça.

    - Ce n’est pas pour ça que j’avais raison, aussi. Et vous n’aviez pas tord non plus, concéda-t-il.

    Rogers le regarda simplement, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et Tony secoua les mains devant lui en soupirant, exaspéré.

    N’avait-il pas dit qu’il voulait se reposer aujourd’hui ?!

    - Bon, écoutez Rogers. Nous sommes deux fortes têtes, avec ce qui semblent deux caractères assez forts. Je ne pense pas que ça va être la dernière fois que l’on va avoir une divergence d’opinion. Mais on peut essayer de s’entendre tout de même. Alors oui, je prend vos excuses avec grand plaisir, je vous donne les miennes--

    Il pointa l’homme du doigt avec un petit sourire amusé.

    - -- et notez bien ça, parce que je n’en offre que très rarement, vous êtes un des quelques chanceux. Eeet... Et on passe à autre chose, d’accord ?

    Il haussa les épaules.

    - On ne connaît que l’image publique de l’autre et on sait tous les deux à quel point ça peut être désobligeant, alors... Tentons de s’entendre, du moins si on est amené à travailler de nouveau ensemble.

    Il se retrouva à grimacer.

    - Bien que j’aimerais sincèrement que cela n’arrive pas toutes les semaines non plus, marmonna-t-il.

    Rogers lâcha un petit rire qu’il tenta de réprimer. Il hocha la tête quand Tony le regarda, comme un grand chiot à qui on proposait de jouer.

    - Ça me va parfaitement, déclara-t-il d’un ton presque impatient et Tony se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

    Il prit une décision et soupira en tendant la main.

    - Bonjour, moi c’est Anthony Stark, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tony. Enchanté, dit-il d’un ton enjoué, parfaite petite façade.

    Peut-être qu’ils allaient réussir à aller quelque part, après tout. Rogers lui offrit un sourire plein de dents, visiblement joyeusement surpris, et serra sa main avec entrain - mais Tony sentait qu’il retenait sa force malgré sa prise ferme.

    - Steve Rogers. Je dois avouer que je ne connais pas grand chose sur le monde moderne, alors ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur.

    - Ah ouiiii ? Incroyable, parce que je bâtis le monde moderne, petite pièce par petite pièce, et c’est vachement cool, vous verrez, je--

    - Toooooones, tu les fais toi-même, les pizzas ?! Le coupa soudainement la voix exaspéré mais néanmoins amusé de Rhodey du salon.

    Tony cligna des paupières, parce que _yup_ , il les avait oublié. Roders grimaça et eut de nouveau l’air penaud en lâchant sa main pour la glisser de nouveau dans sa poche.

    - Donc si, je dérange. Je suis désolé, je--

    - Maiiiis non, tu ne déranges pas. Banner est avec Rhodey, on attend des pizzas avant de mettre un nouveau dessin animé.

    Rogers cligna des paupières en le regardant, comme s’il était surpris qu’un homme adulte comme lui regarde encore des dessins animés. Hey, on ne crachait jamais sur un dessin animé.

    - Allez _Capsicle_ , on ne dit jamais non à des pizzas et des dessins animés ! Déclara-t-il en attrapant Rogers par le coude pour le tirer à sa suite.

    Le super soldat se laissa faire, un peu mortifié.

    - Non, mais... Je ne veux vraiment pas déranger, vraiment, c’est--

    - Idiotie, Rogers. On ne dit pas non à de la pizza non plus, s’amusa Tony en lui jetant un regard peu impressionné. Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

    - Euh.. Non, pas encore, je--

    - Eh bien c’est décidé, clama Tony avec un grand sourire. Oui, première chose à savoir sur moi : j’ai toujours raison, et je ferais toujours ce que je veux, s’amusa-t-il.

    Rogers eut l’air de vouloir rétorquer quelque chose, mais Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps en entrant dans le salon.

    - Rhoooodey, mon amour, regarde qui est-ce que j’ai trouvé sur le perron ! S’exclama-t-il en tirant toujours Rogers à sa suite.

    Ce dernier eut l’air de vouloir trouver un petit trou de souris avant de soupirer, se faisant à son sort.

    - Bonjour, les salua-t-il avec un petit air contrit.

    Rhodey haussa un sourcil et Banner se redressa, un léger sourire un peu pincé sur les lèvres, mais seul Tony sentait la tension derrière ce léger pincement de lèvres.

    - Capitaine, bienvenue. Que faîtes vous là ? S’étonna-t-il un peu.

    - Bonjour, Docteur Banner. J’avais des excuses à présenter à Monsieur Stark pour ce que je lui ai dit. Et même si j’étais à l’aise avec toute cette nouvelle technologie, je... il est toujours mieux de venir s’excuser à voix haute.

    Tony regarda le Capitaine d’un air totalement éberlué. C’était quelque chose que de venir présenter ses excuses à quelqu’un, c’était un tout autre niveau que de l’assumer totalement comme si ce n’était pas grand chose. Banner était comme lui, agréablement surpris, en pouvait son sourire, et Rhodey... Eh bien, Rhodey posait sur lui un regard mi-amusé, mi-lassement fatigué.

    - Tony...

    Ce dernier sourit vers son ami en sautillant presque sur ses orteils.

    - Ouiii, _playpus_ de mon cœur ?

    - Quand vas-tu arrêter de récupérer tous les chiots errants que tu trouves pour les ramener chez toi et t’en occuper ? S’amusa son ami en gardant un air neutre, haussant seulement un sourcil.

    Tony ricana et lui offrit un grand sourire.

    - Jamais ! Surtout qu’une nouvelle fournée ne devrait pas tarder ! S’exclama-t-il.

    Zut, il ne pensait pas en parler aussi tôt, mais... Mais bon, ce n’était pas bien grave. Il était Tony Stark, il faisait ce qu’il voulait, et il invitait qui il voulait dans sa tour.

    Rhodey le regarda quelques instants, silencieux en réfléchissant, et il était intelligent, et il le connaissait que trop bien. Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête.

    - Tony... soupira-t-il d’un ton plaintif. Tu n’as pas fait ça, tout de même, n’est-ce pas ?

    L’ingénieur ne put que sourire un peu plus.

    - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, amour de ma vie, s’amusa-t-il à ses dépends.

    - De quoi vous parler ? S’enquit Banner en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

    Lui et Tony avaient déjà discuté du fait que l’ingénieur avait offert aux Avengers de venir vivre avec lui dans la tour, donc Banner ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rhodey semblait surpris.

    Le Colonel Rhodes gémit en levant les yeux au ciel puis se frotta le visage pour ravaler un rire, faisant sourire Tony.

    - Les enfants de Loki et le gars lui-même vont aussi vivre à la tour, c’est ça ? S’amusa Rhodey avec un ton exaspéré.

    - Quoi ? S'étonnèrent Banner et Rogers d’une seule et même voix.

    Heureusement, il n’y avait aucune colère dans leur voix, aucune irritation sur leur visage, juste de la surprise. Tony haussa les épaules et leva les mains devant lui.

    - Hey, officiellement, j’attends toujours une réponse de leur part.

    - Mais... Quand avez-vous trouvé le temps de leur parler ? N’ont-ils pas quitté la Terre ? S’enquit Rogers, surpris.

    Tony sourit et leva le doigt.

    - Ça, c’est ce qu’ils veulent qu’on croit. Et si j’étais eux, je ferais la même chose, doooonc...

    - C’était là, où tu étais toute la journée, c’est ça ? Tu étais avec eux ! Devina Banner en se redressant dans le canapé.

    Tony hocha la tête.

    - Et... Comment vont-ils ? Demanda ensuite Rogers d’un air concerné.

    L’ingénieur grimaça un peu.

    - Sur les nerfs, et en pleine fuite. Ils sont dans une situation précaire, ils fuient non seulement le regard d’Asgard, mais aussi les tribulations de Fury. Mais ils sont ouverts à la discussion.

    Il resta silencieux quelques instants, croisant les bras sur son torse pour cacher les tremblements de ses mains.

    - Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment d’en parler, et je ne veux vraiment pas en parler maintenant, mais ce que j’ai vu là-haut quand j’y étais... Ça ne sera pas une chose unique, et ça ne prévoit rien de bon pour nos fesses. Alors oui, je vais mettre de mon côté toutes nos chances, et ça compte Loki et sa clique. _Team Loki forever,_ les enfants, déclara-t-il.

    Rhodey hocha la tête, compréhensif - et qu’avait fait Tony de bien dans une autre vie pour l’avoir à ses côtés dans celle-ci ? - et Tony regarda les deux autres.

    - Alors, vous vous en doutez, pas un mot de tout cela à Fury. Je n’ai toujours pas confiance en lui, et j’ai lu le dossier du cadet de Loki. Si Fury compte l’avoir à ses côtés dans les Avengers, il faut vraiment qu’il change son comportement, et hors de question qu’il fasse ses petits tours de passe passe avec eux. Donc, si vous venez à la tour et que vous les croisez inopinément dans les couloirs, on ne panique pas, d’accord ?

    Rogers hocha la tête comme si c’était la dernière mission en date, mais Banner grimaça un peu.

    - Tony, je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Dit-il délicatement.

    - Oh, Brucie-Bear ! On est pas forcé d’avoir confiance en eux, mais pas besoin non plus d’être--

    Banner ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête.

    - Ola, non ! Je parles... Je parles de moi.

    Il soupira et baissa la tête.

    - Je ne suis toujours pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée que de permettre à l’Autre d’être près de gens... vivants, j’entends.

    - Ne t’en fais pas pour le Géant Vert ! Je vis lui construire une jolie petite panic-room rien que pour lui, avec plein de trucs qu’il pourra casser à l’intérieur, ça va beaucoup l'amuser.

    Bruce s’humidifia les lèvres et jeta un coup d’œil à Tony.

    - Il a peur du Loup, avoua-t-il.

    Tony le regarda et grimaça un peu.

    - Oui, je peux comprendre, ce n’est pas tous les jours que quelqu’un ou quelque chose est assez fort pour l’arrêter... Mais je pense que tant que personne ne l’embêtera, lui ou ses frères, Fenrir ne fera rien contre nous. Je crois.

    Il l’espérait en tout cas. Mais oui, il avait l’espoir. Croisons les doigts.

    - J’espère que ça va aller pour eux en tout cas, déclara Rogers en réfléchissant, et Tony sourit.

    - Cap, débarrasse-toi de cette veste et va t’asseoir, la nourriture--

    On sonna à la porte et il leva les mains au ciel.

    - Le tout puissant m’a entendu ! Manger ! Tonna-t-il.

    Rogers ne dit rien et semblait plutôt assez amusé de la situation, se défaisant en effet de sa veste en allant se présenter réellement à Rhodey, et Tony ne s’en faisait plus en allant à la porte récupérer les pizzas et accueillir Pepper.

    Peut-être qu’ils allaient se frotter à rebrousse poil l’un contre l’autre, ça allait être obligé, mais ils allaient sans aucun doute réussir à arriver à quelque chose de vivable.

    Oui, Tony avait de l’espoir. Et au vu de ce qui arrivait sur eux, ils en avaient besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bonjour bonjour !_
> 
> _Et voilà, il fallait bien que cela arrive à un moment ou à un autre :/ Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, je n'étais pas très en forme hier et je n'étais pas chez moi, donc je n'ai pas pu posté, d'où le retard. Désolé désolé !_
> 
> _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Loki, Harry, Tony - tellement de "-i" dans cette histoire x) - J'aime Pepper, alors ce ne sera pas du Bashing. Même si j'adoooore ça, ça ne colle pas avec cette histoire. Ils vont tous être super liés. Parce qu'ils méritent de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour, ok ? Donc oui, j'ai arrangé la rencontre Tony/Steve pour alléger les tension qui auraient pu rester, parce que même si je n'aime pas Steve, je vais lui redonner l'aspect qu'il avait dans les fics après le premier Avengers. Quand je pouvais encore le supporter x) Que dire de plus... Hum... Je ne sais pas._
> 
> _Ca vous plais toujours ?_
> 
> _Dans le prochain chapitre, de la politique et beaucoup de média. Pepper est géniale, parce que PEPPER, et Tony fait son Tony. Et une grande révélation, mouahaha ;)_
> 
> _A dans deux semaines !_
> 
> _Je vous aime !_
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_


	6. Chapter 6

    Tony n’eut pas vraiment besoin de forcer son sourire vers la journaliste alors que cette dernière se tournait vers le prompteur, de nouveau professionnelle.

    - Bonsoir à tout ceux qui nous rejoignent maintenant. Nous accueillons ce soir Anthony Stark, héros autoproclamé connu sous le nom d'Iron Man et propriétaire de Stark Industrie. Avant la page de publicité, nous étions revenu sur l’accident de Manhattan de la semaine dernière et de la chance incroyable que les New Yorkais ont eu ce jour-là. Monsieur Stark, posa calmement la journaliste en se tournant vers lui, un sourire sur son visage. Je me dois de nouveau de vous remercier au nom de la nation entière pour vos actions ce jour-là.

    Tony sentit sa joue se contracter un peu, tic nerveux qui était heureusement caché de la caméra en raison de la manière dont il était installé, tourné vers elle.

    - Oh, Miss Everhart, arrêtez-vous là, vous allez me faire rougir, s’amusa-t-il légèrement, à l’aise dans l’interview.

    Le coin de l’œil de Christine Everhart tiqua un tout petit peu, et Tony la connaissait assez pour savoir que derrière son stoïcisme, elle levait les yeux au ciel.    

    - C’est donc là où il faut en arriver pour déstabiliser le grand Tony Stark, s’amusa-t-elle tout de même à ses dépends et il plissa un peu des yeux.

    Christine ne fit que sourire paisiblement, le connaissant assez pour comprendre qu’il n’était pas impressionné par la situation ni son comportement.

    C’était le jeu du chat et de la souris qu’ils pratiquaient depuis des années. Ça avait plutôt mal commencé entre eux - après tout, elle avait été la première personne à lui mettre directement le nez dans sa propre merde, après Obadia bien entendu. Elle restait une journaliste et lui la coqueluche des médias, mais pour une raison qu’ils ne comprenaient pas tous deux, ils en étaient arrivés à s’apprécier l’un l’autre et même se respecter assez pour que Tony ne la taquine pas et qu’elle garde pour elle quelques petites choses qu’il avait laissé échappé une fois où elle lui avait donné une interview écrite.

    C’était... Non, ce n’était pas vraiment une amitié, mais c’était définitivement quelque chose, les années l’ayant formé jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à communiquer d’un simple regard invisible à une caméra.

    Oui, c’était un petit jeu, et Tony aimait bien y jouer, surtout en direct à la télévision, c’était... C’était un véritable défi,  _et dieu seul savait le plaisir qu’il avait avec un bon défi_.

    - Je sais à  _quel point_  vous pouvez détester quelque chose qui gonfle votre ego de la sorte, déclara-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard entendu et Tony renifla un rire - mais je me dois d’insister. Les images de ce jour-là parlent d’elles-mêmes et ce n’est pas vraiment joli à voir. De plus, quelques autres images des jours suivants ont été portées à mon attention, alors une question me brûle les lèvres : Comment allez-vous ?

    Tony cligna des paupières un court instant.  
    Zut. Certes, même avec les quelques coups de pinceaux à maquillage, ses ecchymoses étaient malheureusement tout de même assez visibles pour ceux qui savaient quoi chercher. Et malheureusement, il était à la télévision, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder ses lunettes de soleil. Et ça ne faisait qu’une semaine depuis l’invasion des Chitauris. Les blessures à ses yeux n’étaient pas résorbées, tout ses petits vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient éclatés étaient toujours visibles, bien que ce soit moins catastrophique que le lendemain de l’attaque.

    Il envoya un regard entendu à Christine, dont le petit sourire s’était teinté d’un peu d’excuses, mais elle était un réel serpent. Non. Un requin attiré par le sang.

    Tony la haïssait. Vraiment beaucoup. Très fort.

    - Je vais parfaitement bien, merci beaucoup de vous inquiéter, répondit-il délicatement, réfléchissant furieusement à ce qu’il pouvait répondre.

    Ce n’était pas vraiment qu’il s’en inquiétait ou plutôt qu’il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir répondre si on lui posait cette question, mais... En fait, si ! Il s’était attendu à ce que l’on s’inquiète, s’interroge sur l’équipe, sur Loki, sur les blessés et les rues détruites, pas vraiment sur son bien être.

    Mais encore une fois, c'était Christine face à lui, il ne devait pas faire l'étonné. Zut. Il aurait dû un peu réviser avant de venir. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il regrettait Pepper, très fort.

    - Malgré quelques meurtrissures évidentes, je me porte comme un charme, dit-il avec un sourire estampillé _'Attention, voilà la presse'_.

     _Peeeeepper, reviens_ !

    Christine l'observa quelques secondes, silencieuse, et Tony avait envie de grimacer, parce que c'était évident qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

    - Aucune séquelle inopinée de votre sortie impromptue dans l'espace ?

    Requin.

    Durant une fraction de seconde, une si longue seconde, son souffle quitta ses poumons, expulsé à l'extérieur comme un coup de fusil silencieux. Le **_noir_ ** envahit sa vision, le _rien_ l’étouffa--

    - Aucune.

    Il devenait vraiment trop bon à ce jeu-là.

    - C'est tout ce que l'on vous souhaite, Monsieur Stark.

    Requin².

 

    Elle essaya ensuite de revenir sur le groupe atypique qui avait défendu la Terre et soupira un peu de frustration quand Tony ne lui donna rien à rogner, pas même la confirmation de l'identité de Rogers. Il avait interdiction de parler d'eux, en tout cas, pas encore. Parce que Fury avait décrété qu'il serait tellement mieux de laisser Tony gérer la presse pendant un temps avant qu'ils ne fassent une grande annonce, et avait été très clair quant à toutes les embrouilles administratives qu'il allait lui faire s'il pipait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Duh, et Tony faisait quoi, dans tout ça lui, hm ? Ça se voyait qu'il n'avait jamais affaire aux hyènes sur une base régulière.

 

    Il faisait chier, Nicky Larson.

    Vraiment.

    Ce fut une interview carrément chaotique. Entre les " _Vous savez que je ne peux pas répondre à cela, je ne suis qu'un particulier_ " et les "J _e ne sais pas quoi vous dire, on ne me dis jamais rien, à moi_ ", c'était incroyable qu'ils tiennent autant de temps à l'antenne. Mais après tout, c'était sa première apparition télévisée depuis l'attaque et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas éviter la presse jusqu'à la fin des temps, malgré toutes ses envies inavouées. Alors il avait choisi le lieu, la date et la journaliste pour leur donner quelque chose sous la dent, mais même si Christine était compréhensive, même lui était frustré de ne pouvoir rien dire. Il avait déjà fait quelques allers-retours au siège de Stark Industrie pour plusieurs réunions, rassuré les employés ainsi que les actionnaires et pour bien montrer que oui, il était toujours en vie et qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer comme ça ; que rien n'allait changer par rapport à avant l'attaque, que la tour allait bien, que ce n'était que du verre et de la taule froissée, que le nettoyage allait être fait et qu'elle allait sûrement prendre un peu de retard - mais comme ils avaient, et Tony ne savait toujours pas comment, réussit à être en avance dans les travaux et la mise en service des étages inférieurs de la tour Stark, les temps étaient respectés.

    Bref, c'était le foutoir, notamment qu'il dût réitérer le même discours auprès de Christine et ses téléspectateurs pour rassurer la population quant aux promesses qu'il avait faites avec son énergie propre et tous ses futurs projets.

    Après tout, Stark Industrie fournissait désormais quelques commissariats de Manhattan en équipement - autre que les armes, il ne faisait plus d'armes - depuis quelques mois déjà, un test pour certifier du bon fonctionnement et de la facilité d’utilisation de ses produits. Ils étaient les cobayes pour ces créations et d'ici quelques semaines, le temps que toute cette agitation retombe, Stark Industrie allait signer un contrat avec la ville de New York, et si les résultats étaient probants, il ne doutait pas que d’ici une dizaine d’années, la police du pays tout entier allait pouvoir compter sur ses inventions pour les aider dans leur travail du quotidien. Il avait d’ailleurs aussi pensé à s’attarder sur l’équipement des pompiers, mais n’avait pas encore trouvé le temps de s’y pencher sérieusement. Tellement de possibilité... Il avait facile un millier d’idées pour un millier de choses différentes. Il avait révolutionné l’armement auparavant, il était temps que le monde goûte à sa révolution - Bien que ce n’était pas des choses qu’il oserait dire à la télévision, il n’était pas fou non plus. Enfin, pas plus qu’on ne lui attribuait, en tout cas.

    Christine hocha la tête alors qu’il terminait son petit discours fait pour rassurer les gens que non, ce qu’il s’était passé n’allait changer en rien ses engagement auprès de l’état, du public, de tous ceux qui comptait sur lui pour une chose ou une autre.

    - C’est en effet une inquiétude dans les hautes sphères m’a-t-on dit, mais aussi sur les réseaux sociaux. Une chose revient souvent : Qu’est-ce qui peut bien ralentir les réparations de la tour Stark ? Nous n’avons pour le moment pas vu un seul chantier se mettre en place, ni aucun employé passer les portes depuis, vraiment. Alors qu’en est-il ? S’enquit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à ses notes.

    Tony hocha la tête en bougeant un peu pour se redresser.

    - Non seulement on ne pouvait pas être sûr que la tour n’ait pas été trop endommagée et qu’elle ne risquait... malheureusement pas de s’écrouler elle aussi...

    Il se tut un instant, parce que c’était encore très frais, encore trop proche et que personne ne voulait revivre ça, surtout que la tour Stark était un peu plus grande que les jumelles... Il se racla la gorge.

    - Mais dès que nos experts nous ont assuré que ça ne risquait rien, que c’était solide, je n’ai en effet pas fait appel à une société de réparation ou de construction. Parce que ça peut encore attendre, j’estime qu’il y a des réparations bien plus urgentes à faire pour le moment. L’attaque ne s’est malheureusement pas concentrée sur le quartier des affaires ou des finances, il y a aussi eu des commerces plus modestes qui ont été touchés, ainsi que des habitations. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de gens à la rue, maintenant il y en a d’autant plus, notamment que plusieurs centres d’accueils et d’aide à toutes sortes de victimes ont eux aussi été touchés. Je pense qu’il est plus important de se concentrer sur ces réparations là que la tour, qui peut encore attendre un peu avant d’être pleinement fonctionnelle.

    - Donc... Pour le moment, vos employés sont au chômage, constata-t-elle.

    - Non, pas du tout, contra-t-il avec un sourire. Ils sont toujours employés à Stark Industrie s’ils le désirent, pour le moment ils sont... en congés payés, s’amusa-t-il un peu.

    Christine sourit, le retour du requin.

    - Alors, en plus de tout l’argent que vous déversez à la ville pour aider aux différentes reconstructions, vous me dites que vous payez tout de même vos employés New Yorkais. Cela ne fait-il pas perdre de l’argent ?

    Tony haussa un sourcil en la fixant.

    - Honnêtement ? Si. Mais sans vouloir me vanter--

    - Oui, parce que ce n’est pas du tout votre genre, commenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

    Tony ricana.

    - _Pas du tout voyons,_ vous me connaissez Miss Everhart, souligna-t-il avec un sourire complice qui lui arracha un petit rire. Mais disons les choses comme elles sont : je peux me permettre de mettre un peu plus d’argent que d’habitude dans ma compagnie ou dans les reconstructions. Je peux vraiment me le permettre. On a beaucoup de projet à venir, et pour ça, il faut que l’on soit opérationnel. Et pour ça, il faut que New York soit au meilleur de sa forme.

    Elle sourit en le regardant, un éclat amusé dans les yeux.

    - Donc tout ça, ce n’est qu’un grand coup de pub et aucunement un geste altruiste, dit-elle simplement.

    Tony fit la moue.

    - S’il vous plaît, Miss Everhart, vous me connaissez mieux que ça, susurra-t-il presque.

    Elle ravala un ricanement et hocha plutôt la tête.

    - En effet. Maintenant ce que j’aimerais savoir, et je suis sûre que c’est aussi le cas de tous nos téléspectateurs qui ne cessent d’augmenter de minute en minute, c’est si vous connaissez et voudriez bien nous partager l’identité de nos mystérieux bon-samaritains qui ont plusieurs fois été vu sur les sites les plus sinistrés, à aider autant que dix hommes sur une durée bien moindre ?

    Tony ne put (pu) s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de se redresser.

    - Ah ? J’avoue que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parler, répondit-il honnêtement.

    Dans un coin de son esprit, il se souvint rapidement de JARVIS lui apprenant l’existence du hashtag sur twitter et Instagram, **_#GodBlessTheGreenOnes_ **, mais il ne s’y était pas vraiment attardé - peut-être aurait-il dû.

    Elle sourit et _requin²_.

    - Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous avons reçu quelques images en exclusivité qui n’ont même pas encore bruité sur internet.

    Elle se tourna vers l’écran entre eux deux et Tony suivit son regard, essayant de se détendre pour éviter d’avoir une réaction trop inopinée alors qu’ils étaient en direct.

    Seulement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que de voir, filmés avec ce qui semblait être un téléphone, les deux enfants plus âgés de Loki aider aux reconstructions. Il vit Fenrir se pencher pour récupérer tout un pan de mur que Jör... Scanna ? avec un petit appareil et jaillit de ce minuscule bidule une lumière verte. Devant leurs yeux et devant la caméra, les fissures présentes sur le mur accidenté se résorbaient à vue d’œil et Fenrir se redressa avec la structure comme si elle ne pesait rien. Puis Jör recommença ses petites manipulations qui permit au mur de reprendre place là où il était normalement. Tony était sûr qu’en fait, ça n’avait rien de technologique et que sa petite boite dans sa main n’était qu’une excuse et une couverture pour utiliser de la magie en toute impunité.

    En moins de deux minutes, les deux enfants de Loki avaient réparé à eux-seuls ce qui se trouvait être un café, et sans la poussière sur le sol et les étagères totalement vides, on aurait pu jurer qu’il ne s’était rien passé. Et à aucun moment, les deux hommes ne semblèrent remarquer qu’ils étaient filmés, pas même quand la lumière verte engloba tout le verre brisé sur le sol pour reconstituer une fenêtre qui aurait pu sembler neuve qui fut replacée dans la rue.

 

    Ah.

    Oui, d’accord... Tony ne s’attendait pas à ça. Certes, il leur avait dit que ce serait intelligent que de se faire connaître du public, mais il n’avait pas pensé qu’ils le prendraient au sérieux.

    La vidéo s’arrêta et Christine se tourna vers lui.

    - Un commentaire à faire peut-être ? S’enquit-elle avec un nouveau petit sourire.

    - Oula, oui, beaucoup. J’adore le T-Shirt de Frederic, commenta Tony sans vraiment y réfléchir, pensant plutôt aux images.

    C’était un t-shirt AC/DC, il le prenait par les sentiments aussi.

    Il n’avait pas encore eu de nouvelles d’eux depuis qu’il les avait vu, et comme il leur avait promis, il n’avait pas cherché à les contacter et à les pousser à prendre une décision. Il s’était presque fait à l’idée de ne plus entendre parler d’eux.

    Ça pour une surprise, s’en était une bonne !

    - Oh, donc vous les connaissez, vous savez qui ils sont, commenta Christine, attirant l’attention de Tony sur elle.

    Il ne réfléchit qu’une fraction de seconde avant de prendre une décision, qu’importe les conséquences, surtout celles du S.H.I.E.L.D. ou de son conseil mondial-mon-cul.

    - Yep, en effet, sourit-il.

    - Et... Peut-on avoir des détails, ou ça aussi, vous n’avez _pas le droit d’en parler_ ?

    - Oh, si, bien sûr que si. Ce sont Frederic et Jordan. Ils sont... Eh bien, ce sont les fils de Loki, répondit-il paisiblement.

    Face à lui, Christine écarquilla les yeux et se pencha vers lui, intéressée, reniflant le scoop. Il ne fit que sourire.

    - Les enfants de Monsieur Loki, le même dont nous parlions un peu plus tôt et dont vous avez confirmé l’implication dans ce qu’il s’est passé il y a une semaine ?

    - En effet.

    - Mais... Que font-ils ici ?

    - Eh bien, d’après les images, ils aident à la reconstruction, non ? S’amusa-t-il.

    Christine lui envoya un regard peu amène et il ravala un ricanement.

    - Non, plus sérieusement, ils vivent ici, et ils ont apparemment décidé d’aider un peu.

    - Vraiment ? Continua-t-elle de s’étonner.

    - Oui. Je vais vous le dire avant que le MIB ne débarque nous flashouiller tous, mais ce n’est en effet pas la première fois que Loki vient sur terre, et les gens sur internet sont peut-être allés très loin, mais ils n’ont pas tout à fait tort. Déjà à l’époque, notre mythologie nordique vient bien de quelque part, et eux viennent depuis bien plus récemment encore. Je sais de source sûre que Loki aime la terre, apparemment un dépaysement totalement par rapport à son lieu natal, et ses enfants vivent ici depuis plusieurs années déjà, expliqua-t-il gentiment.

 

    Il ne voulait pas faire une émeute, non plus. Ça avait été une des seules choses dont ils avaient réellement parlé. Fenrir et Jör lui avaient clairement dit que si Loki en avait besoin pour son image public et éviter qu’on ne l’embête trop, ils n’auraient aucune réticence à sortir de l’ombre et être jetés en pâture à la presse. C’était apparemment pour eux une bonne idée, histoire de tuer leur ennui. De plus, après l’annonce du président, la maison blanche avait fait de nombreux communiqués dans lesquels ils avaient expliqué la situation de Thor et de Loki, qui ils étaient, pour ce qu’on en savait pour le moment. L’histoire avait un peu été réécrite, comme quoi le fils de Loki aurait soudainement disparu et que c’était en voulant le retrouver qu’un accident avait conduit Loki dans un trou de ver, l’emportant directement à l’armée qui les avait attaqués, là où il avait été torturé et où il avait été obligé d’accepter de mener l’armée sur terre. Ce n’était pas le fait que Loki ait des enfants qui surprennent, mais bien leur présence ici, sur terre.

    Christine se racla la gorge et bougea sur son siège, visiblement excitée par ces nouvelles.

    - Eh bien ça, ce sont des révélations étonnantes ! Et ils ne vont pas être bouleversés que vous veniez de presque les balancer en direct, devant des milliers de téléspectateurs ? Demanda-t-elle.

    Tony sourit et secoua la tête.

    - Non, pas du tout. J’ai eu l’occasion de les rencontrer et de discuter un long moment avec eux, ils avaient déjà pris la décision de ne plus se cacher et d’être présents pour aider leur père et leur petit frère.

    - Leur frère ? Combien d’enfants Monsieur Loki a-t-il donc ? S’enquit Christine.

    - Avide de potins ? S’amusa Tony avec un regard moqueur.

    - Quand on prend l’habitude de parler de Tony Stark, oui, répondit-elle au tac-o-tac.

    Tony rit.

    - _Touché_. Je ne vais pas me permettre de parler des enfants de Loki, je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plairait. Mais Frederic et Jör on affirmé que cela ne les dérangeait pas, et le plus jeune aussi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, Frederic et Jordan sont comme leur père. Nés sur Asgard, ils ne sont ici que depuis qu’ils sont adultes.

    Ce... qui n’était pas réellement le cas, mais ce n’était pas un mensonge non plus.

    - Harrisson, par contre, est né ici, sur terre.

    Christine s’humidifia les lèvres.

    - Ah oui ?

    - Hm hm. D’une mère anglaise, si je ne dis pas de bêtises. Il a grandi ici, a été élevé ici... Bon, de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, mais vous voyez où je veux en venir, sourit-il.

    - Et... Pourrions nous un jour les apercevoir mieux, voire même avoir la chance de leur parler ? S’enquit-elle, se préparant déjà à mettre la main sur l’entrevue du siècle.

    Tony sourit en croisant les jambes en la regardant, provocateur.

    - Ah ça, il faudra voir avec eux. Je ne suis pas leur comité de presse, répondit-il, amusé.

    Christine soupira visiblement avant de reprendre un ton plus professionnel, mais c’était trop tard, tout le direct avait vu sa moue boudeuse.

     _Aha !_ Dix points pour Tony ! Dans les dents, le requin !

.*.

    Tony fit un petit bruit de bouche alors que derrière lui, Pepper fermait la porte du manoir des Hamptons d’un coup de pied bien placé, haute perchée sur ses talons. L’ingénieur, le nez toujours plongé dans la conversation texte qu’il avait avec Christine, fit un petit bruit de reconnaissance alors qu’il rentrait dans le salon où se trouvait Rhodey, Brucie et Rogers, devant la télévision. Il tapota furieusement sur l’écran, promettant à la journaliste une autre entrevue d’ici la semaine prochaine tandis que Pepper usait d’un ton sec en japonais au téléphone. Les deux restèrent quelques instants debouts dans le salon, Rhodey ayant sûrement dit aux deux autres d’attendre qu’ils aient terminé leur conversations respectives puisqu’ils ne disaient rien.

    Puis Pepper mit fin à la conversation qu’elle avait avec professionnalisme mais aucune cordialité, puis se débarrassa de ses chaussures pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement, et Tony ne se doutait pas que Rhodey était en train de lui masser les pieds. Pepper était une déesse et méritait que l’on se traîne à genoux devant elle et se mette en quatre pour la satisfaire.

    Tony sursauta un peu alors que son téléphone vibrait furieusement dans ses mains, mais que ce ne fut pas le nom Everhart qui apparut sur son écran.

    - Ah ! Couina-t-il, attirant l’attention sur lui. Alerte Fury, alerte Fury !

    Il trépignait un instant avant de balancer son téléphone sur un des fauteuils vides du salon.

    - Panique, tous à terre, les femmes et les enfants d’abord ! Clama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé pour se blottir contre Pepper.

    Sur le fauteuil, le téléphone continua de vibrer, alors que Fury l’appelait de nouveau.

    - J, marmonna Tony contre l’épaule de son ancienne assistante personnelle, éteins mon téléphone.

    La vibration s’arrêta.

    -  _Tout de suite, Monsieur_ , lui répondit son IA et Tony gémit de plaisir.

    Il se terra un peu plus contre Pepper, balançant son bras au dessus d’elle pour serrer sa taille. Pepper était géniale, Pepper était toute chaude contre lui, Pepper était  _incroyable_. Elle bougea d’ailleurs un peu pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et sa main dans ses cheveux et très vite, Tony avait la tête contre le haut de son sein . Et c’était très confortable.

    La tension quitta peu à peu Tony pour le laisser languissant et amorphe contre sa meilleure amie.

    - Bonjour, Monsieur Rogers, Docteur Banner, Jim, les salua-t-elle enfin et Tony marmonna contre elle ce qui ressemblaient à des salutations.

    - Mademoiselle Potts, la salua Capitaine Lycra d’un ton doux.

    - Bonjour, répondit Brucie avec un sourire dans la voix.

    Tony bougea un peu pour ouvrir un œil et yep, BrucieBear souriait en les regardant. Méchant Banner, à se moquer d’eux. Il sentit Pepper soupirer de nouveau de soulagement et elle bougea pour s’étirer sans pour autant le déloger.

    - Je tiens à dire, parce que c’est important et que cela pourrait changer la face du monde, mais ! ... Je suis en weekend, soupira-t-elle en se laissant couler dans le canapé.

    Tony renifla rapidement un rire, amusé et content qu’elle se sente enfin assez légitime dans son statut de PDG pour s’octroyer quelques jours de congé malgré les bouleversements des semaines précédentes. Certes, elle serait toujours joignable s’il y avait vraiment besoin d’elle, telle qu’une catastrophe ou le bug de l’an 2000 qu’ils attendaient toujours, mais au moins, ces deux jours n’étaient rien que pour elle. Pepper bougea et posa ses lèvres contre la tempe de Tony, qui fredonna de plaisir.

    - Je n’ai pas eu le temps de te le dire dans la voiture, mais tu as été parfait aujourd’hui, lui dit-elle doucement.

    - Yep, c’était bien beau, surenchérit Rhodey d’une voix amusée.

    - C’était facile, leur répondit Tony dans un autre marmonnement.

    - Je dois avouer que oui, c’était... surprenant, cette interview, déclara Brucie.

    Tony bailla un peu et se redressa, s’étirant pour faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale.

    - Non, vraiment, j’insiste, ce n’était rien. J’ai appris à gérer la presse aussi vite que j’ai appris à parler. Annoncer à une trentaine de requins assoiffés de scoops juteux que tu arrêtes définitivement la production de ta principale activité, ça c’est du challenge, s’amusa-t-il amèrement.

    Rhodey rit, mais Pepper renifla.

    - Tu rigoles ? Tu balances l’info et tu t’en vas en caquetant pour me laisser gérer les pots cassés, commenta-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard faussement noir.

    Tony haleta et porta sa main à son cœur, cachant la lumière du réacteur.

    - Pepper ! Gémit-t-il, blessé.

    Elle leva seulement la main.

    - Je--

    Elle le regarda.

    - Mais--

    Elle haussa un sourcil.

    Puis Tony se dégonfla, parce qu’il avait déjà perdu, et pourquoi avait-il commencé cet affrontement, déjà ?

    - Ça par contre, c’était encore plus impressionnant, déclara Brucie avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Comment vous faîtes ça ? J’ai pourtant de nombreux souvenirs de rumeurs dans la communauté scientifique qui déclarent que Tony Stark était incapable d’être dompté par quiconque, s’amusa-t-il réellement.

    C’était qu’il se moquait de lui, la petite teigne qu’il était ! Rhodey renifla en ricanant et Pepper sourit.

    - Oh, mais ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, Docteur Banner. Seulement, j’ai été habituée à bien pire et je tiens beaucoup trop de ma mère pour me faire mener en bourrique par Tony. Ça ? C’est du petit lait comparé à ce à quoi je suis habituée, avoua-t-elle avec amusement.

    - Mouais, marmonna Tony. Ça, je ne le croirais que quand je le verrais, bouda-t-il.    

    Pepper se crispa.

    - Pas si je peux l’en empêcher, non, marmonna-t-elle à son tour.

    Tony se redressa.

    - Oh allez, Pep ! Ça fait dix ans que l’on travaille ensemble ! Dix ans, et je n’ai jamais rencontré ta famille ! Je connaissais Mama Rhodes trois mois après avoir rencontré  _playpus_  ! S’exclama-t-il.

    Mais Pepper secoua la tête.

    - Non, c’est non Tony. Parce que si les enfants de Loki ne sont _que susceptible_ de provoquer le Ragnarok, donc la fin du monde, si tu rencontres ma famille, vous allez prendre le monde en ricanant et danser sur nos cadavres encore fumants, et je ne veux vraiment pas vivre ça, souligna-t-elle en frissonnant visiblement.

    Tony soupira d’un air désespéré.

    - Tu réalises que tu me donnes juste plus envie de les rencontrer ? Marmonna-t-il.

    Pepper lui envoya seulement un regard peu impressionné.

    C’était une vieille discussion entre eux, qui avait commencé un soir de Thanksgiving, deux ans après qu’elle ait commencé à travailler pour lui en tant qu’assistante personnelle. Il avait été surpris d’apprendre qu’elle ne rentrait pas chez elle pour cette fête pourtant purement américaine et qu’elle devait se faire à l’idée qu’elle habitait ici maintenant. Ils avaient fini par discuter de leurs meilleurs souvenirs d’enfance sur une table du laboratoire à Malibu, par dessus du chinois à emporter. Tony ne se souvenait pas d’avoir autant ri un soir de Thanksgiving en écoutant Pepper parler avec chaleur et tendresse des bêtises d’enfants et il avait tout de suite voulu les rencontrer. Mais Pepper avait dit non, alors il avait reculé - difficilement, mais tout de même.

    Cela ne l’empêchait pas de vouloir les rencontrer malgré tout ce temps.

    - Du coup, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à travailler ensemble ?

    Tony et Pepper se tournèrent de concert vers le Capitaine Rogers, qui rougit un peu sous l’attention et chercha visiblement à se faire tout petit.

    - Pardon, c’était indiscret de ma part, commença-t-il à s’excuser.

    Pepper secoua la tête avec un sourire.

    - Non Monsieur Rogers, ne vous en faîtes pas, dit-elle gentiment. Mais j’ai peur d’avouer qu’il n’y ait pas grand chose à raconter de croustillant.

    Prise en sandwich comme elle était entre les deux hommes qui la connaissaient mieux que quiconque, elle ne put que leur envoyer un regard noir alors qu’ils ricanaient tous les deux.

    - Quoi ?! S’énerva-t-elle un peu, piquée qu’ils osent se moquer d’elle.

    - Pepper, tu es peut-être un ange tombé parmi les hommes, commença Rhodey.

    - Mais les anges vengeurs plein de justice de la Bible ou de Supernatural, pas les angelots cul-nus qui courent dans les nuages avec des têtes de bébés et des paillettes dans les yeux, termina Tony en riant.

    Elle renifla et croisa les bras sur son torse.    

    - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

    - Imaginez, continua Tony en se redressant pour regarder Rogers et Banner. Ça fait deux jours que je n’ai pas dormi parce que, pour une raison que j’ignore, les derniers prototypes en production sont défectueux. J’ai donc passé une longue nuit et je n’ai qu’une seule gorgée de café dans le sang. Je rentre dans le hall d’entrée de Stark Industrie et là, j’entends les plus belles insultes qui m’eut été donné d’entendre, même pour moi c’était beaucoup.

    Sans même la voir, il savait intimement que Pepper rougissait un peu.

    - Donc je m’approche, parce que j’aime le drama et je veux tout savoir sur mes employés, et là je vois ce petit bout de femme, à bout de nerfs en train de sermonner une armoire à glace de la sécurité, encore plus large que Thor ! Ricana Tony en revoyant parfaitement l’image.

    Pepper gémit un peu.

    - Tu es en train de me faire passer pour une furie hystérique ! Se plaignit-elle.

    - Non, comment le pourrais-je, tu as tes deux yeux toi, rétorqua Tony, ce qui lui fallut une tape à l’arrière de la tête.

    - Non, ce qu’il ne vous dit pas, c’est que je n’étais encore qu’une stagiaire, que mes supérieurs à Stark Industrie ne me considéraient que bonne à faire le café et encore, et que les trois erreurs dans la comptabilité que j’avais relevé n’étaient pour eux qu’un pur produit de mon imagination. J’étais frustrée, ça faisait trois jours que j’essayais d’obtenir un rendez-vous avec quelqu’un de plus haut placé dans Stark Industrie pour que l’on me prenne au sérieux... Alors oui ! Quand cet abruti a pensé que puisque je n’avais que 21 ans et stagiaire en plus de cela, j’étais une cible facile et qu’il allait pouvoir me tripoter en toute impunité, un peu que je l’ai remis à sa place celui-ci ! Tonna-t-elle.

    Tony, lui, riait encore.

    - J’ai vérifié lesdites erreurs, j’ai convoqué les anciens supérieurs de Pepper pour vérifier avec eux et je l’ai déchargé de cette pression qu’était la comptabilité.

    - Pour la surcharger d’un tas d’autres problèmes en l’engageant en tant que ton assistante personnelle, se moqua Rhodey en lui envoyant un regard amusé par dessus Pepper.

    Tony renifla et lui tira la langue.

    - Tu n’as aucune idée de quoi tu parles,  _playpus_ , na, auuuucune idée, fredonna-t-il en levant le nez vers le ciel d’un air dédaigneux totalement surfait.

    Rhodey ne fit que ricaner un peu plus en secouant la tête d’un air amusé. Pepper sourit elle aussi d’un air paisible et donna légèrement un coup de coude dans les côtes de Rhodey, qui se renfrogna.

    - Toujours est-il qu’en effet, il m’a engagé pour être son assistante personnelle, il a viré l’homme de la sécurité qui n’en était pas à son coup d’essai, et j’ai réussi à terminer mes études, malgré le fait qu’il était totalement improbable que j’y arrive avec tout ce que Tony me donnait comme travail, soupira-t-elle.

    - Eh ! Tu es propriétaire à 12% de l’entièreté des bénéfices de la tour et tu es la PDG de Stark Industrie ! Tu es la femme la plus influente au monde et tu ne dois tout ça que parce que tu es une battante, rétorqua Tony en lui envoyant un regard noir. Arrêtes d’écouter les détracteurs qui pensent que tu ne dois ta réussite que parce que j’ai soi-disant fait quelque chose. Tu y es seulement parvenue plus vite que si je ne t’avais pas engagé personnellement. Mais je suis sûr que tu aurais eu une compagnie qui m'aurait presque fait de l’ombre, et Oh mon dieu, heureusement que je t’ai eu avant que tu n’ai eut l’idée de te débrouiller seule, réalisa-t-il en sentant son ventre se contracter d’horreur à la situation.

    Et tous les autres ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de se moquer de lui.

    Traîtres, tous autant qu’ils étaient.

.*.

    Tony frissonna alors que Pepper pénétrait dans le laboratoire des Hamptons. Même si elle n’était plus son assistante personnelle, elle restait une des seules personnes qui possédaient tous les codes d’accès même lorsque Tony s’enfermait comme dans un bunker, qu’importe l’endroit, qu’importe le labo. De plus, ne se faisant pas confiance pour écouter son corps et ses besoins, elle était aussi une des seules avec Rhodey qui avait autant d’autorité que lui sur JARVIS. On était jamais trop prudent, et ni elle ni Rhodey n’avaient usé de ces privilèges à outrance.

    Seulement, s’il s’était réfugié dans son laboratoire, c’était pour une bonne raison, et il ne voulait malheureusement pas la voir. Néanmoins, il n’avait pas le choix, pas maintenant. Pepper n’allait jamais le laisser disparaître comme ça, pas après ce qu’il s’était passé.

    Silencieuse malgré le fait qu’elle savait qu’il était parfaitement conscient de sa présence, elle s’avança tranquillement jusqu’à venir derrière lui et enlacer ses épaules, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Tony frissonna.

    - Tony ? S’enquit-elle d’une voix calme.

    - Ça va me manquer, déclara-t-il sans même se laisser le temps de réfléchir.

    Il grimaça un peu mais refusa de lever son visage des plans pour les futures rénovations de la tour. Pepper resta silencieuse un instant derrière lui avant de soupirer.

    - Ne fais pas ça... Dit-elle ensuite sans pour autant le lâcher.

    Tony ne dit rien, parce qu’il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’ils s’engueulent, parce qu’il ne voulait pas la perdre.

    Si tout à l’heure, en face de Rhodey, Brucie et Rogers, ils avaient montré que tout allait bien entre eux, ce n’était pas le cas. Pas pour Tony. Ils avaient rompu à peine deux jours plus tôt, comment cela pouvait-il bien aller entre eux ? C’était impossible. Les relations qui se terminent ne vont jamais en s’améliorant.

    Pepper soupira de nouveau et se pencha pour pousser les plans des mains de Tony, qui grogna un peu, mais elle le tourna sur son siège pour qu’il soit face à elle. Il se crispa, mais elle était ouverte, pas souriante mais pas prête à lui arracher la tête non plus.

    - Ne me repousse pas, lui ordonna-t-elle en plissant un peu les yeux.

    - Tu n’es plus ma petite amie, tu ne peux pas me commander, rétorqua-t-il, crispé.

    Elle secoua la tête.

    - Même en tant que ta petite-amie, je n’ai aucune autorité sur toi, Tony. Est-ce que je t’ai une fois spolié tes choix ? Demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète.

    L’avait-elle forcé à faire des choses ? Bien entendu. Mais il était Tony Stark, il n’avait concédé à faire ces choses que parce qu’au fond, il savait qu’elles devaient être faîtes. Il aimait Pepper, réellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas le retenir si elle le voulait et même si lui le refusait, et elle le savait au moins autant que lui.

    - Non, répondit-il succinctement.

    - Bien. Et c’est vrai. Je ne suis plus ta petite-amie. Sauf que je suis toujours ton amie, Tony, je ne veux pas que ça change, déclara-t-elle, ses yeux se teintant d’inquiétude.

    Il détourna le regard un instant, la culpabilité creusant son estomac et pressant juste derrière son réacteur.

    - Je ne veux pas que ça change non plus, avoua-t-il enfin dans un murmure.

    Elle hocha la tête et sourit doucement.

    - Tant mieux. Mais pour ça, il ne faut pas que tu me repousses comme ça. Tout à l’heure, c’était bien, rien n’avait changé...

    - On est plus ensemble, pourtant...

    Pepper s’accroupit soudainement pour attraper son regard et pressa ses mains sur ses genoux.

    - C’est vrai. Et c’est dommage. Mais on s’était bien rendu compte tous les deux que cela ne menait malheureusement nulle part. On l’a vu, on l’a constaté, et ça ne serait que rendre les choses plus compliquées et délicates encore si on essayait de forcer les choses.

    - Je ne veux pas te perdre…

    - Et moi non plus, Tony, s’exclama-t-elle doucement en pressant ses genoux. On a mis du temps à reconnaître que notre relation avait dépassé celle de l’employée avec son patron, on a mis du temps à agir sur ce désir qu’il y avait entre nous. Malheureusement, c’est vrai, ça n’a pas duré. Mais c’était bien pendant, non ? J’ai fait beaucoup d’erreurs-- commença-t-elle.

    - C’est de ma faute, rétorqua Tony en croisant les bras sur son torse en une position de défense.

    Elle secoua la tête d’un air un peu triste.

    - Ce n’est pas vrai, et tu le sais. On est tous les deux en faute, on a chacun nos bons et nos mauvais côtés, mais ce n’est pas seulement de ta faute. Je t’ai laissé tombé plusieurs fois en tant qu’amie et en tant que petite-amie, et je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, avoua-t-elle.

    - Tu ne m’as jamais laissé tomber, Pep, soupira Tony en décroisant les bras pour prendre sa main.

    Elle rit un peu, amèrement, et lia ses doigts aux siens.

    - Ce n’est pas vrai, mais j’apprécie que tu me mentes. Je n’ai pas insisté après ton retour d’Afghanistan alors que je savais que tu ne pouvais pas aller si bien. Je n’ai pas su voir ce qui n’allait pas quand tu étais en train de mourir d’empoisonnement et le fait est que l’on n’est plus ensemble alors que tu viens tout juste de passer une nouvelle fois près de la mort. _Dammit_ , tu m’as appelé à ce moment-là et je n’ai même pas été foutu de te répondre !

    Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre en baissant les yeux.

    - Je ne veux plus avoir à me retourner sur tes actions et sur les miennes pour réaliser que tous les signes étaient là et que j’étais trop idiote pour ne pas les voir. Je t’ai laissé tombé, Tony, et je m’en excuse pour ça. Mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour me rattraper et que cela n’arrive plus. Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es mon meilleur ami, avoua-t-elle ensuite.

    Tony ferma les yeux, parce qu’ils piquaient drôlement et qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle le voit, mais elle se redressa et il eut soudainement peur qu’elle disparaisse comme ça, et il ne voulait pas ça, _il ne voulait surtout pas ça_. Alors sans même réfléchir, parce que malgré son génie, il était impulsif, il tendit les bras pour attraper sa taille et l’attirer entre ses jambes pour la serrer, la serrer si fort contre lui...

    Pepper soupira et enlaça ses épaules, une main dans ses cheveux en lui permettant de presser son visage contre son estomac, caressant doucement sa nuque en lui murmurant qu’elle était désolée mais que tout irait bien maintenant, qu’elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, que tout irait bien.

    Et Tony se surprit à la croire.

.*.

    Tony ricana alors qu’en arrivant au pied de la tour, pour le moment encore condamnée, il ne fut même pas surpris de trouver Nataliasha, le petit moineau et le grand daddé. Tony sautilla presque en les rejoignant, Rogers, Brucie Bear et Pepper sur les talons, un thé à la main. Rhodey avait dû retourner à l’armée, il avait un peu trop tiré sur la corde avec la semaine passée au Hamptons, il ne pouvait pas faire plus.

    - Hey hey hey ! Que c’est étonnant de tous vous voir ici. Ça va, Capitaine Pirate va bien ? S’enquit-il avec un grand sourire.

    Depuis qu’il avait raccroché au nez de Fury, il n’avait toujours pas pris l’appel, et il savait... _il savait !_ que ça le rendait fou.

    Et Tony _adoooorait_ le faire tourner en bourrique comme ça.

    Ils l’avaient pourtant dit hier : il n’y avait que Pepper qui réussissait à lui résister et à ne pas lui couper la gorge pendant la nuit. Elle méritait une statue à sa gloire en cookies. Tony allait racheter une usine de pâtisserie pour ce projet. Ça allait être glorieux.

    Nataliasha croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa simplement un sourcil.

    - Il n’est pas content que vous évitiez ses appels, Stark, mais vous le savez, susurra-t-elle presque.

    Tony passa sa main sur son torse pour lisser sa cravate et sourit, riant derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

    - Hm, étonnant, vraiment. Donc il vous envoie fouiner, s’amusa-t-il.

    Natasliasha secoua la tête.

    - Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Après tout, quelque chose me dit que vous allez nous expliquer ce dont vous avez parlé hier à la télévision, et cela ne sert donc à rien d’être discret. Fury veut tout savoir, et ne pensez pas que l’on ne va pas lui dire.

    - Je ne m’attendais pas au contraire, rétorqua Tony en haussant un sourcil.

    Il leur offrit un grand sourire.

    - Pour le moment, Pep et moi allions nous amuser à faire le constat des dégâts et retravailler les plans. Si vous pensez que vous avez le courage de nous suivre tout comme Brucie et Capitaine glaçon ici présents dans cette folle aventure, vous êtes les bienvenus, leur apprit-il avant de tourner les talons et de pénétrer le bâtiment.

    Les baies vitrées du hall d’entrée, malgré le matériel par-balles, avaient toutes étés brisées et d’épaisses bâches occultaient l’intérieur sans pour autant empêcher la lumière de rentrer. Certes, ce sera bien plus lumineux quand elle sera de nouveau opérationnelle et totalement réparée, mais ce n’était pas trop déprimant.

    Dehors, les rues étaient de nouveau un peu visitées, c’était long et laborieux, mais la vie revenait petit à petit sur l'Île de Manhattan. Tout comme après la catastrophe du onze septembre, des masses et des masses de personnes étaient venues des quatre coins du pays pour aider à déblayer la ville, et heureusement que cette fois-ci, il n’y avait eu aucune victime. La destruction cette fois-ci était bien plus étendue et il y avait beaucoup... beaucoup de perte matérielle.

    Il n’avait pas menti, ils avaient besoin de se concentrer sur les lotissements et les centres d’accueil, que les gens ne soient plus à la rue.

    Tony s’avança dans le hall qui avait été déblayé, se débarrassant de ses lunettes pour les mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Derrière le comptoir, toujours debout par on ne savait quel miracle, l’agent de sécurité chargé de garder la tour en attendant qu’elle soit réparée sourit en voyant Stark s’avancer.

    - Bonjour patron ! Le salua-t-il avec entrain. Bonjour, Miss Potts !

    Stark sourit. Mickael était un homme noir de la quarantaine, et Tony était extrêmement jaloux parce qu’il était beau sans chercher à l’être, ce bougre. Il l’avait dégoté dans une des salles de boxe qu’Happy et lui avaient fréquenté pendant un temps, et Mickael semblait se complaire dans son travail pour lui.

    - Salut Mickael, le salua-t-il en lui serrant la main. Alors, comment vont Nina et Elise ? S’enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

    Son employé hocha vivement la tête en serrant la main de Pepper, un sourire sur les lèvres en ayant avisé d’un coup d’œil discret des personnes qui l’accompagnaient mais en restant professionnel et ne les saluant que d'un signe de tête.

    - Elles vont toutes les deux bien, patron. Nina est trop petite pour comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé, et Elise est juste contente d’avoir accepté d’aller voir ma mère quand tout cela s’est passé, répondit-il.

    Tony hocha la tête, soulagé. Il avait demandé à être au courant de toutes les personnes travaillant pour lui et qui avaient pu être blessé lors de l’attaque, et même s’il savait que la famille de Michael n’était pas dans la liste des blessés, ça faisait toujours du bien d’avoir une confirmation de vive-voix.

    - Elle va commencer à aimer sa belle-mère alors, blagua-t-il.

    Mickael grimaça.

    - Je crois que ce serait vraiment trop lui demander là, patron, répondit-il d’un air un peu gêné, mais amusé.

    Pepper rit un peu.

    - Vous donnerez mes amitiés à Elise de ma part, d’accord ?

    - Ce sera fait, patronne, répondit l’agent de sécurité avec toujours un sourire.     

    Il se pencha sur le comptoir et attrapa une pile de papier qu’il posa devant Tony.

    - Ils vous ont normalement envoyé un mail qui condense tous leurs résultats, mais voilà les estimations des experts que vous avez demandé, déclara-t-il.

    Tony sourit en attrapant la pile de papier et commença à y jeter un coup d’œil.

    - Mouais, que du jargon administratif et trop compliqué pour mon cerveau pas assez caféiné, soupira-t-il.

    Pepper le poussa un peu alors que Tony résistait à l’envie de lui tirer la langue et elle prit les rapports.

    - Tout ce que tu as à retenir, c’est que cela va nous coûter un bras en réparation, que cela va nous mettre dans le rouge pour deux bons mois, mais que tout le système de survie fonctionne, et que le réacteur n’a pas été endommagé grâce au ciel, condensa-t-elle.

    - Miss Potts, vous êtes la meilleure d’entre nous, déclara Tony en la regardant.

    Elle leva le nez en prenant un de ses meilleurs airs supérieurs, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

    - Ça, je le sais, Monsieur Stark, répondit-elle.

    Derrière eux, Tony entendit un reniflement amusé, venant sûrement de Brucie, parce que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il s’amusait réellement de leurs conversations. Tant mieux, bébé Brucie méritait un peu de bonne humeur.

    - Je peux ? S’enquit ensuite Tony en désignant l’ordinateur intégré à la console derrière le comptoir, et Mickael se dégagea pour lui laisser la place.

    - C’est votre tour, patron, s’amusa son employé, et Tony eut du mal à se retenir de lui tirer la langue.

    Il passa plutôt derrière le comptoir et s’affaira quelques instants sur le système informatique, ne s’attardant pas sur les quelques bugs provoqués apparemment par l’utilisation du tesseract un peu trop près de l’informatique - enfin, il pensait que c’était ça - et vérifia plutôt que toutes les mesures de sécurité étaient toujours d’attaque et prêtes à les défendre des intrusions informatiques, et c’était le cas. Il fredonna un instant en reconnectant le tout, un léger larsen se faisant entendre pendant une fraction de seconde avant que--

    - _Bonjour, Monsieur_.

    - Salut JARVIS, bon retour à la maison ! Sourit Tony en fermant les pages qu’il avait ouverte.

    - _C’est toujours un plaisir, Monsieur_ , commenta son IA en reprenant contrôle de la tour. _Tous nos systèmes sont opérationnels_.

    - Parce que tu es le meilleur, s’amusa Tony.

    Puis il se tourna vers Mickael et sourit.

    - Allez Gandalf, ouvrez-nous la Moria !

    Son employé leva les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé et exaspéré, mais eh. Il travaillait pour lui depuis deux ans, il commençait à le connaître pourtant ! Tony trottina derrière lui jusqu’aux ascenseurs - il y en avait plusieurs, qui desservaient différents étages, parce qu’il y avait vraiment beaucoup d’étages - et ils s’arrêtèrent devant un ascenseur plus discret et plus en marge des autres, celui qui menait aux étages supérieurs et le penthouse, là où il allait vivre quand il était à New York. Parce qu’il était un bon hôte et qu’il allait leur proposer de rester ici pendant que Pepper et lui allaient voir les étages inférieurs. N’était-il pas gentil ?

    Mickael sortit son trousseau pour utiliser une clé, qui lui servit à ouvrir un petit panneau qui se fondait dans le mur, puis une deuxième clé, accrochée autour de son cou cette fois-ci, qu’il glissa dans la fente dans le panneau. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sans un bruit. Pepper invita les autres à rentrer en premier d’un geste de la main avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son thé chaud - et Tony la haïssait d’avoir refusé qu’il prenne un café en même temps qu’elle - avant que Pepper et Tony ne rentrent eux aussi. C’était juste ric-rac avec les masses de muscles qu’étaient Thor et Rogers, mais ça allait aller.

    - Bonne journée, Monsieur Wonka, s’amusa Mickael en agitant la main.

    Tony posa la sienne sur son cœur.

    - Oh, tu sais me prendre par les sentiments, toi ! Bonne journée, mon loompa préféré !

    Et les portes se fermèrent.

    Pepper soupira en sirotant une gorgée de son thé.

    - Je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours amené à toi ceux et celles qui s’amusent tout autant que toi de tes blagues, déclara-t-elle d’un ton faussement fatigué.

    - Tu rigoles, c’est les meilleurs, contra Tony avec une moue.

    Pepper secoua la tête en souriant gentiment, ne disant rien de plus.

    - Je suis content qu’il aille bien, déclara-t-il ensuite en réfléchissant à ceux et celles qui étaient sortis de l’hôpital.

    Il leur avait envoyé à tous un joli panier garni avec une jolie prime de risque, parce qu’ils le méritaient tous, mais il avait l’impression qu'il pouvait faire bien plus.

    - Hm hm, ils vont bien, tout le monde va bien, Tony, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son avant-bras, lui jetant un coup d’œil inquiet.

    Il se secoua un peu et hocha la tête.

    - Hm, marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

    Il voulait tout de même faire quelque chose de plus fort... Peut-être que rendre la tour encore plus incroyable qu’elle avait été prévue au départ, et ils adoreront tous cela, et ce sera génial, et il n’aura pas à s’inquiéter qu’ils se mettent à regretter qu’ils ne puissent pas aller travailler à Apple ou pire : Wiko.

    Un frisson secoua Tony et il se retrouva à grimacer, marmonnant contre ses employés peu scrupuleux, et Pepper lui lança un regard, sachant parfaitement qu’il était de nouveau passé du coq à l’âne dans sa tête et il refusa de répondre, sortant son téléphone pour jeter un coup d’œil aux différents plans retravaillés. Il les avait montrés à Pepper, qui avait juste cligné des yeux avant de soupirer en voyant qu’il avait prévu un étage pour chaque avengers, ainsi que Loki et ses enfants. Un étage pour chacun d’eux, et Tony avait eut la décence de paraître un peu timide et mal à l’aise. Il était impulsif, que voulez-vous, c’était comme ça. C’était une idée, une idée qui le travaillait, il leur avait balancé l’info quand ils avaient quitté le Helicarrier, mais... Il avait aussi proposé ça aux enfants de Loki - à défaut de n’avoir pu proposer au gars lui-même...

    Impressionnante femme qu’elle était, elle avait à peine bronché quand il lui avait raconté ce dont était réellement coupable le dieu du Chaos, ici tout faire pour ramener son fils. Il ne lui avait pas tout raconté, parce qu’il s’était rapidement embrouillé dans ses propos, qu’il ne savait pas trop où aller avec ses explications, alors elle l’avait simplement arrêté. Elle avait reniflé, hoché la tête et déclaré qu’elle voyait parfaitement ce dont il parlait.

    Incroyable, il ne le disait jamais assez.

    - Euh, c’est à peine gênant, donc je tiens à dire que si je suis là, c’est seulement parce que Tasha m’a promis des cookies en sortant de là.

    Tony releva la tête de son téléphone, se fustigeant intérieurement d’avoir  _complètement_  oublié la présence des autres dans l’ascenseur. Il sourit et se retourna, s’adossant légèrement aux portes alors que l’ascenseur continuait toujours de grimper. Barton avait l’air de profondément s'ennuyer et Nataliasha levait les yeux au ciel, se retenant visiblement de ne pas le frapper. Thor regardait Barton d’un air intéressé.

    - Est-ce que ce sont ce que vous appelez des biscuits au chocolat ? Dame Jane m’a dit que Midgard regorgeait de petites douceurs, et j’avoue être intéressé, déclara-t-il d’une voix enjouée.

    Barton lui envoya un sourire plein de dents, l’air canaille, et Tony renifla, amusé.

    - Désolé,  _Big guy_  et  _Bird man_ , il n’y a aucune denrée dans la tour, pas avant que les réparations ne soient faites, expliqua-t-il en les observant.

    Le sourire sur le visage de Barton fondit comme neige au soleil et il soupira, jeta un regard mauvais à Nataliasha, qui ne laissait pourtant rien paraître, neutre comme elle était.

    - Tu m’as menti, Tasha, accusa-t-il d’une voix sombre. Je suis l’incarnation de la Déception et la piqûre douloureuse de la trahison.

    - Tu t’en remettras, dit-elle simplement sans aucune intonation dans la voix.

    Le  _birdybird_  soupira et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean . Lui et Romanov, malgré le fait d’être de supers espions du gouvernement... ou pas d’ailleurs, le S.H.I.E.L.D. faisait-il parti du gouvernement ? Hm, grande question... Bref, pour de supers espions, ils étaient tous deux... incroyablement banals. Peut-être était-ce là, leur force. Lui avait un jean baggy délavé, ce qui semblaient être des chaussures de chantier et un sweat à capuche gris sur les épaules, rien d’extravagant ; et elle un petit gilet en laine beige, un jean plus foncé et à peine une touche de maquillage.

    A croire qu’elle n’avait pas participé à l’invasion tellement elle semblait parfaite. Alors qu’au moins Barton semblait avoir été renversé par un 6 tonnes, et Tony compatissait.

    Quant à Thor, il se fondait dans le paysage malgré sa masse avec un jean et une chemise à carreau sur le dos, un bûcheron des temps modernes.

    -  _Monsieur,_  intervient soudainement JARVIS.  _Les invités que vous attendiez vous attendent dans le penthouse._

    Tony cligna des paupières, surpris. Oh. Ah. Aussi tôt ? Quel timing, vraiment parfait.

    - Alors les enfants ! Clama-t-il en se tournant vers l’intérieur de l’ascenseur.

    Son regard fut attiré pendant un court instant aux chiffres de l’écran qui montrait le nombre des étages et avec un calcul qui s’imposa de lui-même dans son esprit, il marmonna :

    - J, arrête l’ascenseur un instant.

    La boite s’immobilisa en douceur, silencieusement, et Tony s’arma de son plus beau sourire, croisant mentalement les doigts. Parce que si ça n’allait pas comme il le voulait, il pouvait tirer un trait sur les futures réparations, parce que sa tour allait s’évaporer dans l’oubli si les enfants de Loki - et même ce dernier d’ailleurs - se mettaient à se défendre. Les autres de cette drôle de troupe l’observaient d’un air surpris pour certains et suspicieux pour les autres.

    - Brucie et Rogers le savent, mais je vous le dis tout de suite : je ne veux pas plus d’affrontements dans mon bébé. Elle en a assez vu comme ça, et je n’ai pas envie de prendre un peu plus de retard dans sa reconstruction. Donc pas d’attaque, on reste tranquille et on ne s’énerve pas,  _capish_  ?

    Nataliasha fronça un peu les sourcils alors qu’à ses côtés, Brucie ouvrit la bouche en reconnaissance et prit une inspiration avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, l’air incertain.

    - Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore fait, Stark ? S’enquit la femme en ayant sûrement déjà compris mais voulant une confirmation.

    Tony ne fit que sourire et parla ensuite.

    - JARVIS, comment semblent-ils se porter ? S’enquit-il avec un ricanement dans la voix.

    Heureusement qu’il avait arrêté l’ascenseur, ils n’étaient qu’à une minute trente-deux d’arriver au penthouse, ça n’aurait laissé aucun moment d’adaptation pour eux.

    -  _Monsieur Loki semble fatigué et malade, Monsieur. Ses enfants ont l’air nerveux_ , répondit paisiblement son IA.

    - Stark ! S’étonna Rogers en écarquillant les yeux, n’ayant apparemment pas fait le lien.

    Tony grimaça.

    - Oh, c’est bon, Capsicle, pas besoin de se mettre en capslock, rétorqua-t-il.

    L’air perdu sur le visage du grand Capitaine America était délectable, mais Tony ne pouvait s’attarder sur lui. Il jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Pepper, mais elle n’était même pas surprise qu’ils soient déjà présent, parce qu’elle était Virginia Potts et qu’elle était incroyable. Elle ne faisait que siroter son thé avec un air ennuyé sur le visage. Tony sentit une vague d’affection déferlée sur lui et pria en son fort intérieur que rien n’allait changer malgré leur rupture en douceur.

    Romanov ne montrait rien, si ce n’était une légère réflexion , et à ses côtés, Barton avait l’air constipé en serrant les poings.

    - J’ai proposé à la Team Loki de venir habiter ici, en échange de quelques petits services, expliqua-t-il. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à démêler et j’aimerais faire ça dans une bonne ambiance, vous croyez que ce sera possible ? S’enquit-il en les regardant tour à tour.

    Il s’attarda un peu sur Thor.

    -  _Big guy_ , tu crois qu’il te sera possible de ne pas juger hâtivement mes invités et te conformer aux lois de ce monde, ou c’est encore trop te demander ? Parce que si c’est le cas, je vais te demander de partir, dit-il simplement.

    Le dieu du Tonnerre, en ayant entendu le nom de son frère, s’était illuminé avant de perdre toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur, en une fraction de seconde, ne montrant juste pour l’instant qu'un air perdu et triste, un grand golden à qui on aurait retiré les friandises. La prochaine égérie à l’Oréal porta son attention sur Tony, prit une inspiration et secoua la tête.

    - Même si je désire retrouver mon frère, ami Anthony, j’ai compris que j’avais beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner et à réussir à comprendre avant d’espérer pouvoir retrouver ce que j’avais avec lui.

    Il parut mal à l’aise un instant.

    - Et, après réflexion, je ne pense pas que ce que nous avions était très... juste pour lui. Je saurais me contenter de le voir pour l’instant. Et je me battrais dur pour réparer mes fautes.

    Soudainement, il offrit un grand sourire à Tony, qui le mit un peu sur le bord.

    - Je suis heureux de lui voir un ami ainsi prêt à le défendre, ami Anthony !

    Ce dernier leva un peu les mains et ricana.

    - Ami ? N’allons pas trop vite en besogne non plus. Un allié suffit pour l’instant, je vais faire tampon. En ce moment, j’ai plus parlé à ses enfants qu’à lui, pour être sincère, s’amusa-t-il légèrement.

    Il regarda ensuite Brucie, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

    - Tu connais mon avis sur la question, j’espère juste que l’autre ne se manifestera pas pour aller se battre avec le fils de Loki, marmonna-t-il.

    - Fenrir va savoir se tenir, je te l’ai dit, rétorqua Tony.

    Il regarda un instant Rogers, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son air paisible, et il hocha seulement la tête dans sa direction en voyant son attention portée sur lui. Tony s’attaqua donc aux deux plus gros morceaux.

    - Barton ? S’enquit-il ensuite presque doucement.

    L’archer grogna un instant avant de renifler.

    - J’ai ... J’ai lu, d’accord ? J’ai... J’aime pas ça, parce que c’est chiant à penser qu’en vrai, ce n’est pas lui qui m’a fait... ça, mais je ne vais pas lui sauter à la gorge, gronda-t-il. Ni lui, ni à ses gosses. Mais me demandez pas de faire poto poto et de passer la nuit à se tresser les cheveux en gloussant sur les filles.

    Tony rit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

    - Je ne te demande rien, juste d’être un peu civilisé. Utilise toute ta diplomatie super espion, et gardez pour vous que vous les avez vu ici, hm ? Au moins pour le moment.

    - Je pense sincèrement que nous devrions au moins prévenir le Docteur qu’ils sont ici. Je pense qu’elle aimerait savoir, et officiellement, ce n’est pas à Fury qu’elle a des comptes à rendre, répondit ensuite Nataliasha.

    La super-espionne haussa les épaules.

    - Je me suis beaucoup documenté et j’ai beaucoup discuté avec le docteur Granger, après tout, nous parlons de son ami le plus proche. Pour le moment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais quoi que ce soit pour nuire à cette entente.

    Tony allait répondre, mais à ses côtés, Pepper s'étouffa avec son thé. L’ingénieur fronça les sourcils et tapota légèrement le dos de son ancienne assistante, inquiet.

    - Pep ? Tout va bien ?

    Le visage rouge d’avoir avalé de travers, la respiration sifflante, Pepper toussa encore un peu et secoua la tête.

    - Comment ça, Hermione est amie avec l’un d’entre eux ? S’enquit-elle d’une petite voix sifflante.

    Tony fronça les sourcils, tout comme Nataliasha, qui observait désormais Pepper d’un air suspect. L’ingénieur ouvrit un peu la bouche, son cerveau travaillant toujours furieusement, et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

    - Noooon ! Pepper, tu n’as pas le droit !

    Elle lui envoya un regard noir et il se mit à pleurnicher.

    - Peeeeep, ne me dit pas que ça fait dix ans que l’on se connaît et que ce n’est seulement maintenant que j’apprends que tu es une  _sorcière_  ?! Jura-t-il.

    Elle était toujours rouge, du coup Tony ignorait si elle rougissait vraiment, mais secoua tout de même la tête en agitant les mains pour faire bonne figure.

    - Mais Peeeep, pourquoi tu ne me l’a jamais dit ?! S’étonna-t-il, un peu blessé qu’elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

    - Premièrement, tu ne m’aurais pas cru, dit-elle d’une petite voix pincée.

    Elle se racla la gorge et déglutit.

    - Deuxièmement, secret défense. Les lois ici sont très strictes, la seule manière pour moi de t’en parler aurait été d’avoir un enfant avec toi et que les analyses magiques prouvent que le bébé aurait été magique, expliqua-t-elle. Troisièmement... Tu ne m’aurais pas cru de toute manière ! Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas, ce n’est pas comme si j’utilisais la magie pour le travail, ce qui n’est définitivement pas le cas ! Et enfin... Il n’y a que toi Tony pour rencontrer Hermione Granger alors que tu as passé seulement quelques heures au S.H.I.E.L.D., soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, se passant une main sur le front.

    - Mais tu connais aussi bien le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? S'étonna-t-il encore.

    Il était pas content ! Tony pas content !

    - Non, pas du tout. Elle ne m’a jamais dit dans quelle agence elle avait été engagée, je ne l’ai appris que par hasard en discutant avec Phil. Elle l’a appelé à ce moment-là et... Mais, ce n’est pas important ! Jura-t-elle rapidement en secouant les mains. Comment ça, Mione connaît quelqu’un là-haut ? Elle ne peut pas connaître Loki, elle m’en aurait parlé, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

    - En fait, Dame Potts, commença Thor avec une légère grimace sur son visage. La doctoresse se trouve être une amie d’enfance de mon nev-- il soupira - du plus jeune fils de mon frère, expliqua-t-il d’un air un peu incertain. Il... il a disparu pendant quelques années et vient seulement de revenir dans cette dimension.

    Si Pepper était encore un peu rouge sur les pommettes à cause de sa toux, là, toute couleur quitta son visage et Tony la vit tressaillir en fixant le dieu du Tonnerre. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça, pas même quand il s’était présenté à elle meurtri suite à une nouvelle escapade dans son armure, seulement quand elle avait réalisé que son comportement erratique de l’époque avait été induit par la perspective d’une mort lente et douloureuse et surtout, inévitable. Inquiet, il pressa son avant-bras.

    - Pep ? S’inquiéta-t-il d’une voix douce.

    Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le regard hanté.

    - Tu as changé les noms... Tu as changé les noms quand tu as parlé d’eux durant l’interview, seulement un tout petit peu, marmonna-t-elle; JARVIS, remets l’ascenseur en route.

    Elle secoua la tête et un rire étranglé la secoua, presque hystérique.

    - J’y crois pas, je n’arrive pas y croire... Commença-t-elle à haleter, et Tony s’inquiéta encore plus.

    - Pepper, respire s’il te plaît, dit-il calmement.

    Il n’avait jamais vu Pepper faire de crise de panique, jamais ! Il était celui qui en avait, pas elle, jamais cette femme forte et impénétrable ! Elle s’accrocha à lui comme pour s’éviter de sombrer, ne le quittant pas du regard, et sa prise sur son thé était si forte qu’il ignorait comment le carton était encore en forme et que tout ne s’était pas déversé sur le sol.

    Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent.

    Pepper sursauta et se retourna, lâchant Tony pour pénétrer d’un pas rapide dans le penthouse, très rapidement suivie par Tony, parce qu’il n’était pas idiot. Elle connaissait elle aussi le plus jeune fils de Loki et, dans un sens, cela avait beaucoup de sens. Si elle était une sorcière et si elle connaissait en effet le Docteur Granger, alors il y avait de grandes chances qu’elle connaisse personnellement Harry Potter. Et au vu de sa réaction en _comprenant_ ce qu’il s’était passé, Tony avait peur pour la suite, et il ne voulait pas la laisser affronter ça seule.

    Et il avait raison.

 

    Loki était assis dans un des canapé du penthouse, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même comme pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui, soucieux de se faire discret, tandis que ses trois enfants planaient autour de lui comme pour le protéger. Jör était assis à côté de lui, une main sur son genou, Fenrir faisait la sentinelle un peu en retrait, les bras croisés sur son torse, et apparemment, Harry avait été choisi pour faire l’intermédiaire. Il regardait son père mais se tourna vers eux quand ils sortirent de l’ascenseur.

    - Ah, Monsieur Stark, je-- Commença le cadet de Loki.

    Puis tout comme Pepper, toute couleur quitta son visage et il ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, la bouche entrouverte, se figeant en un clin d’œil. Derrière lui, les autres en firent de même, et Loki eut l’air tout aussi effrayé que son fils, quoiqu’un peu détruit et désespéré en plus de cela. Tony n’avait aucune idée de ce que les autres dans l’ascenseur comptaient faire, s’avancer ou rester en retrait, mais il s’en foutait pour le moment.

    Parce que Pepper lâcha enfin son thé qui se déversa sur le sol  pour porter sa main à sa bouche et étouffer, ou du moins essayer d'étouffer, un sanglot douloureux, qui brisa le cœur de Tony.

    - Gin...

    Le murmure de Harry était comme un coup de poignard, tellement plein de douleur que Tony tressaillit, ayant l’impression d’assister à quelque chose d’énorme, _parce que c’était le cas !_

    Sur le canapé, Jör sauta sur ses pieds en jurant à mi-voix dans une langue que Tony ne connaissait pas, Fenrir semblait être sur le point de tuer quelqu’un et Loki tremblait comme une feuille, le regard fixe sur Pepper qui se mit à pleurer.

    Tony voulait rester, voulait serrer sa meilleure amie contre lui, parce qu’il ne l’avait vu pleurer que deux fois, deux fois ! Quand il était revenu d’Afghanistan et une seule autre fois, même si elle ignorait qu’il l’avait vu sangloter silencieusement sur son canapé dans son bureau deux ans auparavant. En quelques secondes, Harry fut face à elle, prenant son visage dans ses mains, les larmes lui aussi dans les yeux.

    - Gin, non, ne pleure pas s’il te plaît... Gin, ça va, je suis là, je suis désolé, ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il en grimaçant, essayant visiblement de retenir lui aussi ses larmes.

    Mais cela ne fit que provoquer un peu plus les sanglots de Pepper, qui s’accrocha à lui comme s’il allait disparaître comme ça, et d’un autre côté, avec ce qu’il s’était passé, Tony comprenait.

    Il voulait rester, il voulait des explications et surtout, il voulait être là pour elle, mais il savait aussi que ce n’était pas le moment d'interférer. Alors quand Jör passa rapidement auprès de lui, tirant derrière lui son frère et son père toujours choqué et qu’il ne lui lança qu’un coup d’œil, Tony ne fit que presser l’épaule de son ancienne assistante d’un geste solennelle avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer de nouveau dans l’ascenseur, les portes se fermant sur l’image déchirante d’une Pepper qui se laissa glisser au sol en pleurant, s’accrochant à Harry qui la berçait en pleurant lui aussi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hellow Hellow !_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _N'est-ce pas que Pepper est géniale ? Hm ? Qui pensait que j'allais faire ça, qui l'avait vu venir ? Bon, le voir venir, c'était pas forcément... Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'indice cela dit._
> 
>  
> 
> _Euh... J'aimerais vous dire plein de chose, vous faire de petits messages construit et intéréssant, mais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup trop chaud. Mon cerveau refuse totalement de coopérer, c'est une horreur... Donc je n'ai rien à vous dire, je suis désolé X_x_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ouais, je cherche et réfléchit mais rien ne me vient._
> 
>  
> 
> _Je vous aime ?_
> 
>  
> 
> _A dans deux semaines :*_
> 
>  
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_


	7. Chapter 7

    - JARVIS, l'étage des invités, ordonna Tony d'une voix un peu détachée, secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

    L'ascenseur descendit quatre étages rapidement et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur un étage semblable à celui du Penthouse, plus petit puisque se trouvaient six chambres à l'arrière, rendant le salon plus petit, plus cosy malgré la poussière qui s'y était accumulée. Mais c'était vivable, et c'était bien suffisant pour passer quelques minutes à discuter, parce que... Merde.

    - J'ai oublié Ginerva...

    Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Loki, qui était toujours tiré par son benjamin, qui le força à s'asseoir sur un des canapé. Il s'accroupit face à lui, ses deux mains sur ses genoux.

    - Papa, respire, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme mais relativement doux.

    Le Dieu du Chaos était totalement sous le choc, tremblant toujours, les yeux écarquillés, et en effet, son souffle ne lui venait que par saccade. A côté de Tony, sortit en même temps de sa famille, Fenrir grogna et Tony aurait aimé mettre sa main sur son épaule pour... Le calmer, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était tout de même quelqu'un capable de lui arracher le bras d'un coup de crocs bien placé, et même s'il n'avait aucun instinct de conservation ou de survie, l'idée de la douleur l'en empêcha. Il ne s'éloigna pas pourtant, malgré son cœur battant sous un pic d'adrénaline provoqué par la peur primale d'un prédateur si proche de lui.

    Jör se tourna et fixa son frère, les yeux dorés brillant lentement.

    - Fen, tu te calmes, lui ordonna-t-il à son tour.

    Le loup gronda un peu plus et se mit à marmonner des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, peut-être du vieux norrois, après tout qu'est-ce que pouvait bien parler les dieux nordiques et leurs enfants ?

    Derrière eux, et Tony se tourna pour les regarder, les Avengers étaient tous sortis de l'ascenseur dont les portes s'étaient refermées, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et observant seulement la situation, silencieux et les uns à côtés des autres pour faire un front uni, juste au cas où.

    Dans cette mêlée, Thor eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron pas mûr et regardait Fenrir comme s'il s'inquiétait de son prochain coup. Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil alors que Jör se redressait, les sourcils froncés.

    - Non, Fen, on ne va pas aller à Asgard pour tuer Odin ! Tonna-t-il ensuite, les yeux brillants.

    - Il- Commença l'aîné, ses yeux devenant rouge sang, brillant qui arrachèrent un frisson à Tony.

    - Je sais, Fen ! Rétorqua Jör.

    Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

    - Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut que l'on soit là pour Harry, il va beaucoup avoir besoin de nous, et...

    Il se tut et se tourna de nouveau vers Loki, qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

\- Non, non, Papa, ne panique pas. Calme-toi, respire tranquillement.

    D'une manière ou d'une autre, Jör réussi à récupérer la main crispée de son père pour la poser sur son torse et commença à respirer profondément et calmement.

    - Voilà, c'est ça. Inspire, expire. Doucement... Voilà, tout doucement... Ça va aller...

    - J'ai oublié Ginerva... Répéta son père comme un disque rayé.

    Tony grimaça et frissonna un peu, la révélation encore fraîche sur ses épaules. Se secouant un peu, il fit un signe de main pour dire aux autres d'avancer et alla dans la kitchenette ouverte sur la pièce à vivre, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que la plupart des verres n'étaient pas cassés et que, miracle, l'eau fonctionnait toujours.

    Certes, on lui avait bien dit que les systèmes de survie tel que l'eau, l'électricité et l'aération étaient fonctionnels, mais ça faisait toujours du bien à constater que c'était déjà quelque chose de moins à se préoccuper. Il remplit deux verres pour retourner dans le salon, prenant la situation d'un regard.

    Thor semblait mal à l'aise, voulant visiblement se rapprocher mais se contenant d'un fauteuil, celui le plus proche de Loki et de ses enfants. Il avait l'air triste, voulant sans aucun doute rassurer son frère en détresse mais sachant qu'il était sur un fil rouge tendu prêt à rompre.

    Nataliasha avait assez de cran pour s'installer sur le canapé en face de celui où était affalé Loki, Rogers à ses côtés. Derrière, bien reculé, Barton ne disait rien et regardait ce qu'il se passait, silencieux mais pas énervé, ou réussissant bien à le dissimuler. Bruce, quant à lui, était à côté du canapé, à l'autre bout de Fenrir, lui lançant de temps en temps quelques regards, un peu inquiet mais visiblement en contrôle.

    Tony retint un soupir et se rapprocha, évitant de toucher Loki parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ça allait arranger les choses, bien au contraire. Il se pencha pourtant.

    - Tiens,  _Reindeers Games_ , glissa-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

    Loki l'attrapa sans vraiment le réaliser, et Tony donna le second à Fenrir. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et Tony haussa les épaules.

    - Ça va t'occuper. Bois, ordonna-t-il presque.

    Le loup soupira et prit le verre avec un hochement de tête sec, marmonnant toujours dans sa barbe imaginaire.

    - Bois, ça va te faire du bien, murmura doucement Jör et dans le silence, tous l'entendirent.

    - Mais Ginerva-

    - On ne peut rien faire, papa.

    - Mais je-

    -  _Tu_  ne pouvais rien faire à ce moment-là non plus. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire qui pourra changer ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara calmement Jör en caressant le bras de son frère.

    Tony soupira et se frotta la tempe.

    - JARVIS, préviens-nous s'il leur arrive quelque chose, dit-il enfin.

    -  _Bien sûr, Monsieur_ , lui répondit son IA, et un peu de tension quitta Tony.

    Il regarda ensuite chaque personne tour à tour et secoua la tête.

    - Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme ça que je pensais que ça allait se passer, déclara-t-il sur un ton plus léger, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. J'aurais pensé à un peu plus de sang.

    - Ne souhaitez pas trop fort, Stark, lui répondit Fenrir, le nez dans son verre, le visage grimaçant. La journée n'est pas encore terminée.

    Tony rit légèrement et lui offrit un clin d'œil.

    - Tu n'as pas tort, Van Helsing, blagua-t-il.

    Il eut la satisfaction d'arracher un sourire rapide et crispé à Fenrir. Il regarda ensuite les Avengers, réfléchissant à la prochaine chose à faire.

    - Virginia Potts est en réalité Ginerva Weasley, c'est ça ? Déclara ensuite Natasha en regardant Loki et ses enfants, puis Tony.

    Ce dernier leva les mains et haussa même les épaules, encore un peu secoué parce que oui, il avait lu le dossier de Harry Potter et même celui du Docteur Hermione Granger, et que ce nom était souvent cité. Elle aussi avait fait la guerre sorcière et, oh mon dieu, sa Pepper, bottant le cul de sorcier méchant. Ça devait être quelque chose à voir.

    - Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne le savais pas. Je savais qu'elle avait changé son état civil, mais elle a toujours refusé de me dire son nom de naissance. Franchement, passer de Ginerva a Virginia, ce n'est pas très inventif, constata-t-il, faussement déçu par son manque d'imagination.

    - Hermione m'a dit que c'était une chose courante chez les sorciers anglais ayant participé à la Grande Guerre et qui ne sont pas resté au pays, lui répondit Nataliasha en regardant fixement Loki.

    Tony l'observa un instant et sentit un sourire étirer ses traits.

    - Ah parce que c'est Hermione ? La taquina-t-il.

    L'espionne lui envoya un regard polaire, mais derrière elle, Barton ricana.

    - Crois-moi, Stark, tu ne veux pas aller sur ce terrain-là, se moqua-t-il, et elle se retourna dans le canapé sûrement pour lui envoyer à lui aussi un regard noir.

    Sauf que son collège ne fit que rire sans avoir l'air affecté, de telle sorte que même Banner gloussa légèrement.

    - Les Norms ont eu tort... Soupira soudainement Loki en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux.

    - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'enquit Thor.

    Tony se tourna vers lui, fronçant un peu les sourcils, et même Loki releva la tête pour fixer le Dieu du Tonnerre. Ce dernier avait l'air mortifié d'avoir parlé et fit un pas en arrière en levant légèrement les mains.

    - Pardon, je... Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre Loki, je... c'était maladroit, toutes mes excuses, déclara-t-il rapidement.

    Fenrir gronda un peu, mais Loki ne fit que soupirer en levant un main tremblante jusqu'à sa tempe, qu'il massa légèrement.

    - Harry n'est pas mentionné... Nulle part, aucune prophétie me concernant ou concernant mes enfants, dit-il doucement. Quand il est né mortel, j'ai voulu savoir quelle serait sa destinée, je suis allé plaider les Norms de me dévoiler quelques bribes. Ginerva et lui étaient destiné à être ensemble, avoua-t-il.

    Il détourna le regard pour fixer la fenêtre, ou plutôt l'extérieur, restant silencieux quelques instants.

    - Tous deux, ils auraient bâti un véritable empire et fait perdurer le nom Potter jusqu'au millénaire suivant...

    Tony ferma les yeux et soupira, se demandant si inconsciemment, Pepper avait sentit que son promis était revenu d'entre les morts et que c'était pour ça que ça n'avait pas collé entre eux. Un peu de douleur dans le cœur, mais il se jura de lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, parce qu'elle le méritait.

    Seulement, les propos que tint Loki juste après lui coupèrent l'herbe sous le pied.

    - Ce rendez-vous aurait dû être la pierre angulaire de ce mariage, murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vide, comme s'il ne réalisait même plus qui il y avait tout autour de lui. Le point fixe de leur ligne de vie duquel tout aurait dû découler... Et ça n'est pas arrivé... Et ça n'arrivera jamais...

    Il cligna des paupières et tourna le visage vers son fils, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et qui l'observait, à l'affût.    

    - Je ne sais pas quoi faire, lui avoua-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

    Son fils soupira et se rapprocha un peu, caressant les bras de son père d'un geste tendre et répétitif.

    - Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Et tu n'aurais rien pu faire non plus à l'époque, papa, lui dit-il gentiment.

    - Mais elles... Elles auraient pu le voir. Elles ont bien vu qu'il allait survivre à la guerre. Si les Norms l'ont vu avoir un futur heureux, c'est bien qu'elles l'ont vu  mourir et revenir, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi elles ne m'ont pas dit ce qu'Odin allait faire ? Lui demanda le Dieu du Chaos qui avait l'air totalement perdu et détruit.

    Tony aimait le drama, mais là ce n'en était même plus, c'était... C'était de la tragédie, et pas de la ridicule. Et c'était douloureux.

    Ce n'était pas son histoire, mais... Diantre, c'était beaucoup, c'était peut-être même trop.    

    - Le futur n'est pas gravé dans la pierre, Loki, déclara doucement Thor.

    Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait l'air tout aussi détruit de voir son frère ainsi, et il croisa les bras sur son torse en baissant la tête.

    - Le futur est fluide, il change à chaque seconde, si ce n'est pour quelques points fixes. Peut-être ont-elles vu un futur où mon... où Odin n'a pas prit de mesures aussi... drastiques... Et je suis désolé pour ça, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

    Fenrir grogna bassement vers lui, mais Loki le fit taire dans un souffle. Le Dieu du Chaos donna son verre à son benjamin et croisa ses bras autour de lui, se recroquevillant sur le canapé en soupirant. Il ne dit rien de plus.

    Tony bougea, trépignant un instant, mal à l'aise, parce que comment enchaîner après ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ?

    - Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne, tonna soudainement la voix de Loki.

    Tous reportèrent leur attention sur le Dieu du Chaos, qui avait juste relevé la tête pour poser sur eux un regard vert agité, plus vivant que toutes les fois où ils avaient pu le voir jusqu'alors, et Tony frissonna de nouveau.

    Merde, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment;

    - Je refuse qu'il l'apprenne. Et elle non plus. Ils ne le méritent pas... Pas ainsi tout du moins. Et pas de vous. Vous ne direz rien, vous ne leur direz rien, déclara-t-il froidement en détachant chaque mots pour mettre un florilège de menace dans sa voix. Ou sinon-

    - Nous ne lui dirons rien, mon frère, répondit Thor en le regardant.

    Puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, observant les autres Avengers, qui réagirent tous d'une manière différente, mais tous un peu... submergé par ce qu'il venait d'être dit. A croire que les révélations ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Enfin, Thor se tourna de nouveau vers Loki et hocha la tête d'un air sûr et sérieux.

    - Nous ne lui dirons rien, tu as ma parole d'honneur.

    Apparemment, c'était quelque chose de grand et d'assez important pour eux, bien plus que sur Terre, parce que Loki écarquilla les yeux et même Fenrir observait le Dieu du Tonnerre d'un air mi-surprit, mi... calculateur, quelque chose comme ça. Mais Thor ne fléchit pas, continuant de fixer Loki d'un air décidé jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne hoche lentement la tête.

    -  _Monsieur,_  déclara soudainement JARVIS, et non, Tony ne sursauta pas, parce que c'était JARVIS et qu'il y était habitué maintenant, alors non, aucun sursaut.

    - Quelles sont les nouvelles fraîches, J ? S'enquit Tony en croisant les bras sur son torse, le cœur tressautant dans sa poitrine - non pas qu'il s'inquiétait... parce que si, un tout petit peu quand même.

    -  _Rihanna a sorti un nouveau clip, le dernier tweet de Lady Gaga fait débat, et Monsieur Potter-Lokinson est dans l'ascenseur, Monsieur_ , répondit son IA avec calme.

    - Hm, faut vraiment que je te reprogramme, toi, marmonna Tony, presque exaspéré par l'amusement qu'avait JARVIS à prendre ses ordres au pied de la lettre ou au contraire, les détourner assez pour rendre le tout incroyablement énervant.

    -  _Vous n'oseriez jamais, Monsieur,_  répondit-il avec presque un sourire dans sa voix pourtant censé être robotique, ce qui devait être impossible et pourtant,  _tout le monde l'entendait_.

    Damné JARVIS.

    Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent ensuite et le plus jeune enfant de Loki rentra dans le salon, tous les regards braqués sur lui sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention. Ses yeux était rouge, il avait le regard dans le vague et les gestes las, rien de très prometteur.

    - Où est Pep ? S'enquit Tony, inquiet pour son amie.

    Pas qu'il pensait que le fils de Loki puisse faire quoique ce soit à Pepper, parce que si elle n'avait été qu'un dixième de la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui enfant, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher - mais Tony s'inquiétait pour son état mental.

    Harry cligna des paupières et releva le visage vers lui, l'observant quelques secondes en cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

    - Oh. Euh, elle est allé à la salle de bain se rafraîchir les idées, lui répondit-il distraitement.

    Il resta un instant immobile, à peine entré dans le salon, avant de lever les yeux vers ses frères, l'air un peu perdu.

    - Vous saviez ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

    Jör jeta un regard à son aîné et se redressa lentement, une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de son père.

    - De quoi ? Que Miss Potts était en fait Miss Weasley ? Demanda-t-il. Eh bien...

    Il se redressa un peu, se raclant la gorge.

    - Euh, je dois avouer que... nous n'avions pas fait le rapprochement... Dit-il d'une voix un peu gênée de ne pas avoir comprit ou même vu plus tôt.

    Mais Harry secoua la tête vivement.

    - Non, rétorqua-t-il. Pourquoi elle a... Pourquoi elle a soudainement tout quitté en Angleterre, sa carrière, toute sa famille, pour venir ici ?

    Ce fut Fenrir qui soupira.

    - On... Nous avons appris, oui.

    Le visage du plus jeune se barra d'une grimace et il les regarda tour à tour.

    - Et vous croyez que je n'aurai pas aimé savoir que mon meilleur ami était mort ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

    Jör soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

    - On a... pas vraiment eut le temps de t'en parler, dit-il doucement. Je suis désolé Harry...

    Ce dernier ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en levant la main.

    - Non, je... Ce n'est pas de votre faute, pardon, je...

    Il renifla et lâcha un rire un peu aqueux.

    - Merde. Je suis supposé avoir passé des centaines d'années à croire qu'ils étaient tous morts, ça fait des siècles que j'ai fait leur deuil, je suis pathétique ! Se fustigea-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et fusillant le sol du regard.

    Fenrir se rapprocha de son plus jeune frère alors que Loki se redressait dans le canapé, apparemment prêt à sauter sur ses pieds, mais retenu par son autre fils, qui le maintint dans le canapé. L'aîné se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la nuque du sorcier, qui lâcha un petit soupir étranglé, et son frère le guida doucement vers le canapé, ou Loki prit la main de son fils pour la serrer.

    - Il est normal d'être triste de la perte d'un proche. Ce qu'il t'est arrivé... ce qu'Odin t'a fait, ça a bouleversé plus d'une destinée, expliqua Fenrir d'un ton sombre. Ronald Weasley n'est malheureusement pas le premier ni le dernier a subir les conséquences des actes actifs et irréfléchis du vieux fou.

    Harry allait répondre quelque chose quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau et que Pepper en sortit, le visage encore un peu fripé par les pleurs mais le regard déterminé, les talons claquant sur le sol.

    - Je vais bien ! Clama-t-elle à l'assemblée, comme pour se convaincre de ce fait.

    Tony fit un pas vers elle et Pepper se rapprocha de lui pour prendre sa main et la serrer très fort, souriant un peu faiblement, avant de reprendre contenance.

    - Je vais bien, tout va bien, répéta-t-elle. Un peu trop d'émotions pour la journée, rien de bien dramatique.

    Elle prit une grande inspiration et soupira.

    - Je suis juste très fatiguée, répondit-elle à la question silencieuse que lui posa Tony avec un seul regard.

    - Désolé, rétorqua tout de suite le fils de Loki d'une petite voix.

    Pepper sourit et secoua la tête.

    - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry.

    Elle s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir, et soupira.

    - En fait, c'est rarement de ta faute, tu ne fais qu'attirer les ennuis, tous plus étrange les uns que les autres, déclara-t-elle d'un ton fatigué, le même ton qu'elle utilisait quelques fois avec Tony.

    Ce dernier sourit un peu, parce que Pep était encore bouleversé, il le sentait et le savait, mais elle faisait face à la chose le nez levé, le dos bien droit et les pieds bien ancrés dans la réalité. Doucement, il pressa sa main, pour lui signifier qu'il était là, pour n'importe quoi, même être son punching-ball personnel si elle le désirait, et elle lui sourit.

    Sur le canapé, à côté de son père, Harry parut gêné et se frotta l'arrière du crâne en rougissant légèrement.

    - Pardon...

    Pepper soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, et Tony ne l'avait jamais vu autant fatigué, et pourtant elle avait dû le supporter pendant des années.

    - Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre, constata-t-elle, presque surprise.

    Et Tony aussi, l'était. Pepper ne buvait que rarement, une buveuse mondaine - et encore, pour les très grandes occasions, rien de plus. Elle se tourna un peu et sembla se rappeler seulement à ce moment-là de la présence des autres, comme - oh, juste comme ça, les Avengers ?

    Tony observa Pepper les fixer, clignant des paupières furieusement comme pour se remettre en route après que son cerveau ait sauté, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel en gémissant. Comportement atypique pour Pepper, mais on lui pardonnait après la rupture émotionnelle qu'elle venait de vivre. 

    - Je vais avoir besoin de whisky. Des litres et des litres de whisky pour faire face à tout ça, marmonna-t-elle enfin en se dirigeant furieusement vers la cuisine.

    Elle revint avec une bouteille en verre que Tony ne connaissait pas, et il fronça les sourcils vers l'alcool ambré qui semblait être du whisky. Sauf qu'il était un consommateur régulier - il travaillait dessus, promit - et ne reconnaissait pas celui-ci. Elle attrapa son regard et haussa les épaules.

    - Cachette spéciale. Il n'y a pas que des moldus qui sont prévus pour venir faire des réunions ici, Tony. Il faut savoir les accueillir comme il se doit.

    Elle tenait dans la main un verre qu'elle remplit à ras bord et dont elle avala une grande lampée, sous le regard ébahis de Tony qui ne l'avait  _jamais_ vu faire ça.

    - C'est du  _Fire_? S'enquit Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

    Pepper, la bouche pleine, ne fit que hocher la tête. L'autre sorcier attrapa le verre de son père qu'avait posé Jör sur la table basse, termina l'eau d'un coup de gosier bien placé et tendit le verre à Pepper.

    Cette dernière ne cilla même pas et remplit son verre.

    Tony haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire.

    - Pep, ma douce Pepper, ne gardez pas l'alcool que pour vous deux, ce n'est pas très polis quand on a des invités. Qui veut quelque chose à boire ? S'enquit-il ensuite avec un sourire en regardant autour de lui.

    Pepper ne fit que soupirer d'un air fatigué et se resservit un verre.

    - Laisse-moi deux minutes pour respirer, veux-tu ? Mon ex vient littéralement de revenir d'entre les morts,  _pour la deuxième fois_ , et je viens d'apprendre qu'il est le fils du Dieu préféré de deux de mes frères, laisse-moi me faire à l'idée globale, marmonna-t-elle.    

    Elle jeta un regard peu amène à Harry, qui se crispa.

    - Euh... Désolé ? Répéta-t-il. Je voulais les rencontrer avant d'en parler sérieusement autour de moi, avoua-t-il.

    - Oui, enfin tu pourrais au moins nous présenter, gronda-t-elle sans aucune chaleur.

    Tony s'amusa légèrement de la situation. Et qu'importe si on ne lui avait pas réellement répondu, il retourna dans le coin cuisine ouverte pour prendre plusieurs verres, essayant de trouver où elle avait caché cette bouteille. Un endroit caché par magie ?

    Zut, c'était vraiment cool ça, il fallait vraiment qu'il comprenne.

    Il revint dans la pièce quand Pepper hochait la tête en serrant la main de Jör.

    - Oui, je vous remets maintenant, dit-elle doucement avec un sourire un peu amer.

    Harry la regarda.

    - Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna-t-il.

    Pepper haussa les épaules.

    - J'ai... Mione et moi les avons croisés deux fois, quand on est allé voir Teddy.

    Elle croisa les bras sur son torse, détournant le regard.

    - Je... Je n'ai pas pu me décider à le prendre avec moi, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

    Harry eut un petit sourire triste et pressa doucement son avant-bras.

    - Je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé... Pas seule en tout cas, Gin. Ne t'en fait pas.

    Essayant d'être discret, Tony se glissa près d'eux pour récupérer la bouteille de whisky et en servit un joli verre qu'il donna à Nataliasha. Il en servit un a Rogers, qui secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

    - Ce serait gâcher, le sérum annihile tout effet d'alcool, expliqua-t-il.

    Cela attira l'attention de Pepper, qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire.

    - Oh par Merlin, Tony !

    Elle se rapprocha, ses talons claquants, et prit le verre des mains de Romanov en secouant la tête.

    - Ce n'est pas de l'alcool léger, déclara-t-elle avec un regard noir dans sa direction.

    Tony haussa les épaules.

    - C'est du whisky, Pepper, dit-il simplement.

    - Du whisky... sorcier, Tony. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

    Tony eut envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle venait de boire le verre comme si c'était du petit lait, mais Nataliasha ne lui en laissa pas le temps, haussant simplement les épaules en se redressant.

    - J'ai l'habitude de la vodka russe frelatée et fermentée dans des caves miteuses et douteuses, ça devrait aller.

    Ce fut pourtant le moineau qui récupéra le verre plutôt généreux, marmonnant qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort pour ne pas faire de bêtise.

    Pepper soupira et haussa les épaules.

    - C'est vous qui voyez, je vous aurais prévenu. Ne venez pas vous plaindre après, dit-elle simplement.

    Thor déclina lui aussi l'offre, déclarant que comme Rogers, ce serait gâcher de l'alcool précieux. Brucie chéri refusa lui aussi, expliquant que si l'alcool n'avait plus grand intérêt depuis le Hulk, que ce n'était tout de même pas une bonne idée de tenter le diable de toute manière.

    - En revanche, miss Potts, je prendrais bien quelques gorgées, je vous pris, demanda poliment Loki.

    Thor fronça un peu les sourcils, revenant sur sa décision pour prendre lui aussi une petite gorgée, puisque son frère n'aimait apparemment que l'hydromel d'Asgard, et qu'il était donc curieux de le voir apprécier et quémander un autre alcool.

    Tony, enfin, se servit lui aussi une bonne lampée, parce qu'il était un peu trop habitué au whisky, que seul celui de plus de dix ans d'âge minimum lui chatouillait le palet. C'était d'ailleurs un peu triste, quand on y pensait.

    Loki avait déjà commencé à boire, enfin siroter son verre, évitant habillement le regard de son frère, qui ne le quittait pourtant pas des yeux. Pepper donnait l'équivalent de deux gorgées à peine à Nataliasha et Rogers, leur disant clairement que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle d'un seul regard. Barton...

    Eh bien, Barton, lui, avait trébuché pour s'asseoir par terre contre le canapé, à moitié contre les jambes de sa collège rousse, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

    Et quand Tony prit lui aussi une gorgée de ce whisky  _si incroyable_ , il comprit pourquoi.

    Il n'avait pas autant tousser pour une première gorgée d'alcool depuis qu'il avait quinze ans. Et Pepper, qui se moquait silencieusement de lui en lui envoyant un regard entendu en sirotant son verre comme si c'était  _de l'eau !_

    Cette femme était faite de titane, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

.*.

    Bruce posa une main sur sa bouche pour dissimuler un sourire, un peu amusé de la réaction franchement hilarante des personnes qui goûtaient pour la première fois à de l'alcool sorcier. Ces personnes là, avec qui il avait en quelque sorte sauver le monde... Ou tout du moins contenu une invasion sur l'île de Manhattan jusqu'à ce que la situation soit endiguée.

    Son regard glissa un instant sur celui qu'ils avaient bien entendu cru être responsable de la catastrophe.

    Il ne connaissait pas trop la physiologie des gens vivant à Asgard, bien qu'il avait comprit qu'il avait été adopté et qu'il venait en fait d'un autre royaume, mais même comme ça, il avait l'air passablement épuisé. Malade. Avec le recul, et beaucoup de concentration sur les bribes de souvenirs qu'il arrivait à attraper de l'Autre, qui ressemblaient plus à des sensations, des sentiments forts et du ressenti direct et brut plutôt que de réelles images... logique, conscientes, censées.

    Mais Bruce voyait parfaitement bien, des yeux de l'Autre, comment Loki avait eut l'air durant l'affrontement. Ou plutôt, juste après, quand ils avaient... tout fait pour l'arrêter ? Du moins, le pensaient-ils. Bruce avait malheureusement vu ce même regard, sur d'autres visages, dans d'autres pays, mais la douleur était la même.

    Il aimait dire qu'il était assez calé en médecine pour pouvoir aider comme il le pouvait dans des contrées reculées et sans plus. Mais c'était un mensonge, parce qu'à l'époque, c'était bien plus prestigieux - et intéressant pour lui - de faire ses expérimentations de physique et de chimie avancées. Et il voyait parfaitement les cernes, la peau pâle - pas...  _pâle_ , malade - et le léger tremblement de ses mains, et même de tout son corps.

    Loki était toujours sur le canapé, en fait il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis que l'un de ses fils l'avait poussé à s'asseoir. Son plus jeune fils... Le fameux Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, était assit à côté de lui, et si Bruce voyait la main crispée de Loki sur la cuisse de son enfant et que ce dernier la caressait doucement sans en avoir l'air, discret, ça n'allait pas être lui qui allait le relever.

    - Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

    Bruce sursauta, ravalant un juron coloré.

    Il n'avait pas vu le fils de Loki se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de lui. Lui aussi observait les Avengers goûter à de l'alcool sorcier pour la première fois, et pour ce que ça valait, Bruce avait eut à peu près la même réaction quand il avait goûté au whisky pur feu la première fois.

    Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à Fenrir, s'il se souvenait bien, et déglutit un peu.

    - Pardon ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

    Celui qui était capable de se transformer en loup géant si on en croyait la légende - et c'était bien le cas au vu de ce que Bruce ressentait de l'Autre quant au fils de Loki - se tourna vers lui, le visage vide et malgré la situation, Bruce ne sentait pas de... mauvaises vibrations venant de lui ? Ce n'était pas qu'il était empathique, en tout cas pas plus que le commun des mortels, mais depuis que l'Autre était arrivé dans sa vie, il était encore plus ouvert aux sentiments des autres jusqu'à presque sentir véritablement ces sensations comme des vagues qui l'avaient mit mal à l'aise pendant un temps.

    Et bien entendu, le fils de Loki savait ce qu'ils risquaient à trop le chercher et avait sans aucun doute consciencieusement enfermé tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour paraître et être le plus paisible pour l'approcher. D'un autre côté, il était un Dieu, il ne risquait pas grand chose avec l'Autre et encore moins Bruce qui ne faisait pas vraiment le poids.

    - Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Répéta Fenrir d'une voix calme et paisible.

    Bruce sentit un léger sourire un peu amère étirer ses lèvres.

    - Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir une visite impromptue de l'Autre, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête.

    Il se détourna en avalant un soupir pour prendre un des verres que Tony avait laissé sur la table et alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Seulement, Fenrir l'y suivit.

    - Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais savoir ? Sembla-t-il s'inquiéter.

    Bruce se tourna vers lui, son verre en main, et fronça un peu les sourcils. Fenrir, lui, l'observait comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Cette fois-ci, le scientifique était quelque peu surpris... Et un peu perdu, il fallait le reconnaître.

    - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, exactement ? Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

    - Est-ce que je ne vous mets pas trop mal à l'aise, termina d'expliquer Fenrir en ne détournant pas le regard.

    Bruce s'arrêta un instant. Le mettre... mal à l'aise ? Lui ? Comment était-il supposément faire cela ? Bruce était cette fois-ci réellement perdu. Il regardait l'autre homme sans trouver quoi rétorquer, clignant simplement des paupières. Le fils de Loki lâcha un léger soupir et décroisa ses bras pour les glisser dans ses poches.

    - J'aimerais que vous me le disiez. Je comprendrais que vous préféreriez que je recule, malheureusement Monsieur Stark nous a proposé de venir vivre ici, et nous comptons bien accepter sa proposition, expliqua-t-il.

    Bruce ne fit que le regarder de nouveau, sans trouver quoi dire de plus qu'un :

    - Comment cela ?

    Fenrir haussa un sourcil en le fixant. Bruce réussit à se secouer et bougea un peu pour éviter de se liquéfier de stress juste devant lui. Mal à l'aise ? Si. Il l'était, mais pas pour ce qu'il pensait.

    En réalité, il ne comprenait même pas où il voulait en venir.

    - Docteur Banner ? Le poussa un peu le fils de Loki, et Bruce secoua la tête.

    - Pourquoi ? Dit-il seulement.

    Fenrir fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

    - Pourquoi quoi ?

    Bruce haussa les épaules.

    - Juste... Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il d'une petite voix.

    Le regard de Fenrir, qui jusqu'alors n'avait été qu'un énorme bout de glace sans émotion, s'adoucit un peu.

    - Je suis capable de me transformer en loup et je peux prendre la taille d'un éléphant. J'ai, en plus de cela, pas été très cordial avec votre alter-ego, expliqua-t-il doucement.

    Bruce baissa les yeux et joua avec l'eau dans son verre.

    Il ne s'inquiétait pas d'une quelconque possibilité de perte de contrôle de sa part.

    Au contraire, il s'inquiétait de son bien-être.

    C'était un choc.

    Entre Tony qui l'acceptait tout entier sans même y réfléchir à deux fois et lui, c'était... C'était beaucoup plus d'humanité envers lui que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

    - Je... Commença-t-il.

    Doucement, gardant son regard fixe sur son verre d'eau en évitant les yeux de l'autre homme, il déglutit et secoua la tête.

    - Je vais bien avec ça. Vraiment, répondit-il enfin.

    Et c'était vraiment le cas. Il rit un peu amèrement.

    - En fait, ça me rassure plus qu'autre chose, de réaliser que quelqu'un serait capable de tenir tête et de contenir l'Autre, s'il décidait de sortir, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

    L'autre homme garda le silence pendant quelques instants, mais ne quitta pas la cuisine.

    - Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ? S'enquit-il plutôt.

    Bruce ravala un soupir, prit une gorgée de son eau et hocha la tête.

    - Vous êtes capable de prendre tout comme moi une forme différente, commença Fenrir d'une voix calme. Est-ce une personnaè indépendante, ou une partie de vous exacerbée qui se manifeste ?

    Le scientifique déglutit et fronça un peu les sourcils. Il releva enfin la tête et regarda l'autre.

    - Je ne sais pas, et j'avoue ne pas vouloir savoir, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

    Il grimaça un peu, parce que c'était une question logique, une inquiétude sensée. Seulement, Bruce n'aimait pas parler de cela, jamais... C'était assez dur comme ça, il avait assez honte comme cela.

    - Est-ce que...

    Bruce regarda le fils de Loki, qui secoua la tête sans finir sa question. Seulement maintenant, Bruce était curieux.

    - Oui ?

    Fenrir lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.

    - Sans vouloir être méchant ou trop m'avancer, vous semblez avoir de gros problèmes de contrôle, ou tout du moins, vous vous en inquiétez. J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez le monde magique avant le retour de Harry, avez-vous pensez à demander conseil à des meutes ?

    Bruce l'observa en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

    - ... Meute ?

    Fenrir osa esquisser un sourire.

    - Peut-être que vous ne savez pas tout, alors. Oui, une meute. Des meutes de loups-garous, précisa-t-il.    

    Le scientifique s'humidifia les lèvres, déglutissant de nouveau difficilement.

    - Je... J'avoue que je ne savais pas que ça existait pour de vrai... Enfin, si, j'avais en quelque sorte deviné que certaines légendes, certains mythes étaient vrais, puisque la magie existe belle et bien, mais...

    Mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé là-dessus, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à tout ce qui pouvait être désormais vrai, maintenant qu'il connaissait un des plus grands secrets au monde. Fenrir hocha la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse, se rapprochant un peu pour lui aussi prendre un verre.

    - Mes loups-garous sont malheureusement un peu moins paisible que moi, pendant encore quelques années en tout cas. Seuls ceux qui sont nés ainsi ont moins de problèmes de contrôle.

    - Vos loups-garous ? S'enquit Bruce, intéressé.

    Fenrir eut un sourire un peu penaud.

    - Oui... Disons que quand je suis arrivé sur terre, je n'étais pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit... Expliqua-t-il presque délicatement. Pour ne pas dire que j'étais totalement fou. Tout esprit conscient avait été étouffé durant mon isolement forcé, et... Loki ne pensait pas à mal en me sortant de là, déclara-t-il vivement en jetant un coup d'œil à Bruce. Mais même lui ne pouvait pas me contenir, il ne voulait justement plus que je sois enchaîné. Alors, oui, en arrivant sur terre, j'ai... J'ai dérivé entre conscience et inconscience pendant une petite décennie...

    Il haussa les épaules, et Bruce sentait un peu de gêne provenir de lui.

    - J'ai... Je suis les deux, cette forme-là  _et_ le loup, il n'y a pas de distinction, ce n'est même pas une autre partie de moi.  _Je suis_  un loup, autant qu'un Ase, expliqua-t-il. Mais à ce moment-là, j'étais plus Loup que Ase, et c'est cette scission qui m'a rendu plus ou moins fou.

    Bruce ne connaissait pas cette situation particulière, ne savait peut-être pas jusqu'alors, mais... D'une certaine manière, il comprenait. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre la perte de contrôle, c'était bien lui.

\- La morsure peut ou pas transmettre mon venin, et après cela, une partie de l'âme humaine se tord et se transforme pour accueillir un loup, expliqua Fenrir. Les individus réagissent plus ou moins différemment à la transformation, mais les mordus passent tous par cette phase où le contrôle n'est qu'un vague concept presque onirique tellement un rien les agace. Vous savez leur secrets pour un contrôle optimale avec une sérénité en plus ? S'enquit Fenrir avec un petit sourire.

    Bruce secoua la tête. Une partie de lui se moquait gentiment de Fenrir, ne pouvant pas s'imaginer un moment de vie sans se battre contre cette noirceur coléreuse à l'intérieur de lui. Mais une autre partie de lui était... désireuse ? Envieuse de savoir ? Un peu d'espoir aussi. Beaucoup. Fenrir ne quitta pas son sourire et haussa les épaules.

    - La communauté, déclara-t-il.

    - Vous voulez dire... comme une meute ? S'étonna Bruce, peu convaincu.

    Fenrir rit légèrement, un rire grave qui faisait raccord avec sa voix rocailleuse.

    - C'est exactement cela, Docteur Banner. Au delà de l'aspect purement lupin, parce que c'est une caractéristique qu'ils partagent avec les loups plus traditionnels, avoir ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour être là quand ça ne va pas, quand le contrôle s'effiloche, ça rend les choses bien plus facile. De plus, une meute, une communauté est ce qui ancre quelqu'un dans la réalité. En quelque sorte, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

    Bruce le regarda sans réussir à trouver quelque chose à dire, parce que ça lui paraissait un peu utopiste comme vision des choses. Et au vu du regard que Fenrir posa sur lui, il savait que Bruce n'était pas convaincu.

\- Il me serait simple de rentrer en contact avec l'une des meutes locales, si vous le désirez. Ils peuvent avoir des pistes de contrôles auxquelles vous n'avez pas penser, lui offrit-il.

    Bruce s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête.

    - Je n'ai rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

    Fenrir ne fit que sourire, lui offrit un signe de tête et se détourna sans un mot de plus, laissant Bruce à ses pensées.

    Le scientifique le regarda partir, réfléchissant à ses mots et à ce que cela pouvait offrir pour son futur. Il n'osait pas vraiment espérer que sa situation change du tout au tout, bien au contraire, et réfléchissait encore au fait de rester à New York, là où Tony le voulait, et il  _voulait_  rester. Il était passionné d'aider les gens dans la mesure du possible, il aimait cela, mais la proposition de l'autre scientifique, cette possibilité de pouvoir se poser enfin, de respirer... Et des laboratoires ! De quoi recommencer à faire des recherches, à se plonger de nouveau dans des liquides et des béchers...

    Il voulait rester. Il voulait prendre du temps pour lui et se poser quelque part sans avoir à s'inquiéter de l'Autre et de ses crises de colère...

    Mais il ne devait pas se perdre dans un espoir vain, c'était se voiler la face.

    Bruce soupira et termina son verre, le laissant dans le coin cuisine pour se rapprocher des gens.

    Miss Romanov avait fermé les yeux, son verre terminé posé sur la table basse devant elle et ses joues étaient roses. Barton avait enfoncé son visage dans sa cuisse en geignant, avachi sur le sol et Rogers appréciait son verre, visiblement heureux que l'alcool sorcier puisse lui donner un peu de sensations. Si le sérum annulait réellement tout les effets non-habituels pour le corps humain, c'était un peu dommage. Le Capitaine America, l'homme toujours dans une forme olympique.

    Tony semblait ne pas vouloir perdre la face, mais il était un peu rouge, son verre un peu tremblant dans sa main mais furieusement bien campé sur ses jambes. Bruce sourit un peu, amusé par son comportement. Derrière le canapé, Thor appréciait lui aussi son verre, visiblement heureux que l'alcool humain puisse être apprécié même par un Asgardien.

    Loki, quant à lui, sirotait son verre en évitant totalement le regard de tout le monde, flanqué de ses fils, Fenrir était derrière le canapé, une véritable sentinelle. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, hocha légèrement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation que tenait Tony avec miss Potts, posant discrètement sa main sur la nuque de son père, qui sembla fondre sous son contact.

    Bruce les observa un instant. Harry lui avait clairement prit la main, même s'il ne le regardait pas et écoutait plutôt la conversation de son amie retrouvée avec Tony, et de l'autre côté de Loki, Jôrmungrandr avait son bras sur le dossier du canapé, encerclant son père.

    Ils le protégeaient.

    D'une manière ou d'une autre, les enfants de Loki s'inquiétaient tellement pour leur père qu'ils formaient une véritable carapace tout autour de lui.

    Bruce réfléchit.

    D'un autre côté, il aurait fait de même s'il avait été dans cette situation. Enfin, en quelque sorte, pas avec son propre père, mais quelqu'un à qui il tenait ? Totalement. Au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Loki, le peu de considération qu'il avait eut mis à part de ses enfants et de Tony, leur réaction était logique. De plus, si ce dernier leur avait proposé de venir vivre ici, comme il leur avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, il était un peu normal qu'ils soient aussi crispés, aussi mal à l'aise. Après tout, ils se retrouvaient à faire face à ceux qui avait endigué l'invasion, et ceux qui étaient si prompt à condamner Loki - non sans raison à ce moment-là.

    Alors Bruce ne dit rien, parce que déjà, ce n'était pas son affaire, mais il allait tout faire pour ne pas être trop invasif.

    Il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas croire la version des faits des enfants de Loki. De plus, peut-être que tout le mythe autour de Harry Potter était un culte à la personne, mais... Mais quelqu'un qui se sacrifie dans une guerre pour sauver le plus grand nombre et y mettre fin, n'aide pas un psychopathe à se défaire des charges pesant sur lui. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

    Alors oui, Bruce comprenait leur réaction, leur défense pour le moment pas hostile, mais qui pouvait le devenir très rapidement, à propos.

    Il bougea un peu et sourit doucement en entendant Tony chouiner un peu en se rapprochant de Miss Potts.

    - Peeeeep, allez ! Supplia t-il presque.

    Mais la PDG de Stark Industrie secoua vivement la tête, le visage sombre et apparemment bien campée sur sa position.

    - C'est toujours non, Tony, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son verre terminé.

    - Mais-

    - Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous la connaissez, mais sachez que c'est totalement vain de plaidoyer avec elle, s'amusa Harry avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

    Miss Potts tourna la tête vers lui, lui envoyant un regard sombre, et le sorcier leva la main avec un air d'excuse.

    - Désolé, mais tu sais que c'est vrai.

    - Ne commence pas, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Parce que si je refuse que Tony rencontre ma famille malgré le fait qu'il sache maintenant, c'est totalement le contraire pour toi. Tu as intérêt à aller voir maman avant de faire ton grand retour dans le monde sorcier, asséna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

    Le sorcier cligna des paupières un instant avant de déglutir visiblement difficilement, prenant son verre pour le terminer en une grande gorgée. Il toussa un peu et secoua la tête.

    - Oh par Merlin, je vais mourir... Se retrouva-t-il à marmonner, et derrière lui, Fenrir renifla ce qu'il semblait être une moquerie.

    - Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, termina Miss Potts avec un sourire qui arracha un frisson à Bruce.

    Même quelque part dans son esprit, l'Autre gémit un peu d'inquiétude, mais il resta étrangement calme.

    - Harry !

    Tony se détourna de son ancienne assistante personnelle pour s'asseoir à côté du sorcier, posant son verre sur la table.

    - Allez, toi, tu es gentil, dis-moi pourquoi Pep ne veut pas que je rencontre sa famille, hm ? Toi, tu vas être gentil, tu vas me dire où ils sont, hm ?

    Miss Potts soupira et ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel, dissimulant difficilement un sourire.

    - Pas un mot, Harry, déclara-t-elle pourtant.

    - Mais, Pep-

    - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il rencontre ta famille ? S'étonna le sorcier en souriant un peu, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en les regardant tour à tour.

    Miss Potts eut un frisson exagéré et écarquilla les yeux.

    - Tu te moques de moi, Harry ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

    L'autre sorcier ne fit que hausser les épaules, ne voyant visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir.

    - Déjà, imagine papa dans la même pièce que Tony, et pour un peu qu'il ait son costume avec lui ? Le chaos sur terre.

    Harry perdit son sourire, s'imaginant apparemment la scène peu glorieuse.

    - Oh.

    - Hm hm, acquiesça Miss Potts en hochant vivement la tête. Et les autres ? Charlie ? Percy- Oh, par Merlin, Percy ! Tu imagines Percy dans la même pièce que Tony ? Déjà qu'il m'en veut énormément pour mon ascension fulgurante dans le monde moldu alors qu'il rame dans le monde sorcier... Et Georges ? Tu l'images deux secondes avec Georges ? Dit-elle en détachant les mots avec minutie.

    Harry frissonna de nouveau et secoua la tête, peu de couleur sur le visage.

    - Oui, non, d'accord, je vois.

    La moue que leur offrit Tony arracha un sourire à Bruce, qui l'observa soupirer, croiser les bras sur son torse et bouder en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

    - Vous êtes vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas marrant tous les deux, marmonna-t-il en leur envoyant des regards noirs.

    Miss Potts ne fit que sourire et hocha la tête dans sa direction.

    - Merci Tony, je travaille beaucoup pour obtenir ce résultat, susurra-t-elle malicieusement.

    Tony, sans aucune autre forme de procès, lui tira la langue et Bruce ne pu retenir son rire, attirant l'attention de l'autre scientifique sur lui. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui.

    - Brucie Bear, tu te rends compte ? Tu as vu comment ils sont avec moi, ces mécréants ?!

    Il lui attrapa le coude et commença à le tirer derrière lui.

    - Toi au moins, tu me comprends. Allez viens, que je te présente nos magnifiques laboratoires et ateliers. Des étaaaages entiers, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

    Bruce rit un peu mais se laissa faire, sentant une petite torsion agréable de son estomac, l'anticipation.

    - Tony- Commença Miss Potts.

    Mais ce dernier ne fit que lever la main en l'agitant vers elle.

    - Nope ! Je te boude ! Moi, je vais aller jouer un peu, à la prochaine ! Clama-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

    Les portes se refermèrent sur une vision d'une Pepper Potts soupirant en secouant la tête, visiblement habituée à ce comportement à en croire son sourire sur les lèvres.

.*.

_\- Monsieur, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous informer que cela fait déjà huit heures que vous êtes dans le laboratoire avec le Docteur Banner. Miss Potts a mit une alerte pour que je vous prévienne de vous sustenter avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher._

    Tony fronça les sourcils en relevant le nez de son ordinateur et croisa le regard aussi surpris que le sien de Bruce, qui se redressa sur sa chaise.

    - C'est une blague ? S'étonna l'autre scientifique avec une voix craintive, alors que Tony s'étirait.

    - Oh non, crois-moi. Si JARVIS nous dit que ça fait huit heures qu'on est ici, c'est qu'on est ici depuis huit heures, répondit-il en ravalant un bâillement.

 _\- En effet, Docteur Banner_ , répondit son IA.  _Vous êtes descendu ici à_ _dix-sept point quarante cinq_ _et il est présentement une heure du matin._

    Bruce perdit toutes ses couleurs et regarda Tony.

    - Oh, my... Je suis désolé ! Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, je... je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je- commença-t-il à paniquer, mais Tony ne fit que sourire en secouant la tête et agitant les mains devant lui.

    - Hey, calme-toi, Brucie Bear ! Ce n'est pas du tout la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Le rassura-t-il en lui souriant. En fait, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé avec quelqu'un, au delà du sexe ! Ça fait du bien de pouvoir discuter avec un cerveau brillant qui arrive à suivre mes sauts comme tu l'as fait, lui déclara-t-il.

    Il travaillait dessus, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son cerveau ne s'arrêtait jamais et qu'il allait beaucoup trop loin. On n'arrivait que peu à le suivre quand il partait dans ses délires scientifiques, mais Brucie avait admirablement tenu le coup. Ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment, parce que son travail passé avait révélé un esprit brillant, mais ça faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de le constater de ses propres yeux.

    -  _Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, vous_ _n'avez pas_ _prononcé un mot depuis plus deux deux heures_ , intervint JARVIS.

    Tony fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, rangeant le bureau sur lequel il s'était étalé.

    - JARVIS, JARVIS, mon doux JARVIS, tu le sais bien, pourtant : la science n'a pas besoin de mots, que de chiffres ! Et de quelques lettres, de temps en temps.

    Bruce renifla un peu, amusé, avant de prendre de nouveau une bouille penaude.

    - Tout de même, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas tant t'accaparer, mais...

    Il regarda le laboratoire autour de lui, et il vibra presque d'excitation.

    - Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut accès à un laboratoire, et même avant, je n'avais jamais eut de laboratoire aussi beau et à la pointe, avoua-t-il avec presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

    Tony hocha la tête avec un sourire.

    - Je sais, c'est Candyland, hein ? Déclara-t-il, très fier.

    C'était son propre laboratoire, qu'il avait construit exprès juste en dessous de l'atelier. Il avait prévu beaucoup de choses pour les projets futurs de Stark Industrie, et même s'il y avait des laboratoires dans les étages inférieurs, ils étaient réservés pour les recherches et les innovations de ses employés. Avoir son propre laboratoire était parfait, pour faire ses propres recherches et ses propres trouvailles, n'ayant qu'à descendre un petit escalier pour enchaîner une idée et ne pas avoir à salir son atelier réservé à l'ingénierie.

    Et si Brucie voulait venir s'amuser ici, qui était-il pour lui refuser un peu de plaisir ?

    Puis Tony cligna des yeux en réalisant que malgré tout l'amusement qu'il avait pu avoir avec Bruce ici, eh bien... en fait, il s'était tellement amusé qu'il avait complètement oublié le monde extérieur.

    - Euh... Hm. JARVIS ? Se racla-t-il la gorge. Comment ça s'est passé quand on est partit ? S'inquiéta-t-il légèrement.

    Très légèrement, parce que s'il y avait eut quelque chose de très important et de très grave, JARVIS les aurait sortit de leur petit écart scientifique.

    -  _Monsieur Potter-Lokison et Miss Potts ont rattrapé le temps perdu. Monsieur Barton n'a pas dit grand chose, préférant écouter. Miss Romanov a cependant commencé une conversation avec Monsieur Rogers et Monsieur Lokinson, le deuxième. Monsieur Odinson a visiblement voulu plusieurs fois parler à Monsieur ... Loki, mais n'a pas osé. Et Monsieur Loki est resté silencieux entre ses enfants._

    Tony hocha la tête.

    - Et Fenrir ?

    -  _Il est lui aussi resté silencieux, mais pas hargneux,_  répondit JARVIS.

    - Je pense qu'il ne va pas faire de problème, intervint Bruce.

    Tony le regarda et haussa un sourcil. Bruce, lui, haussa les épaules.

    - J'ai eut le temps de discuter un peu avec lui. Il s'inquiétait de si sa présence me provoquait une quelconque gêne. Je ne pense pas que ça lui plaît d'être ici, mais tu as raison. Il ne commencera rien, pas s'il peut l'empêcher.

    - J'espère juste que personne ne va penser à le titiller, rétorqua Tony.

    L'autre scientifique haussa un sourcil peu impressionné.

    - Comme tu as prit l'habitude de le faire avec moi ? Rétorqua-t-il.

    Tony cligna des paupières et le regarda, inquiet.

    - Je... Je vais trop loin ? S'inquiéta-t-il réellement.

    Dès le début, il avait été taquin avec Bruce. Pas pour faire sortir Hulk – bien que ça pouvait être un peu drôle, parce que... parce que Hulk ! - mais Pepper et Rhodey lui avaient tous deux déjà dit, il allait quelquefois trop loin.

    Il était parfois trop taquin. Il poussait quelquefois un peu trop, s'attendant inconsciemment à ce que les gens soient aussi blindés que lui quant à l'espace personnel, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut avant d'avoir son propre atelier. Alors peut-être qu'il était un peu trop familier avec Bruce. Avec le Docteur Banner.

    En réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait fait sur le Hellicarrier, en cherchant le Tesseract, piquant les côtes de l'autre scientifique avec un petit bout pointu... Oui, d'accord, il avait abusé, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on faisait quand on rencontrait pour la première fois quelqu'un.

    Mais eh.

    L'autre scientifique était capable de se transformer en un énorme monsieur tout vert, avec un apport de masse soudain considérable, ce qui défiait toutes les lois appliquées sur terre et sûrement dans tout l'univers - sauf qu'il y avait la magie à prendre en compte maintenant...

    Il était comme ça, impulsif, et d'après Pepper, avec un instinct de conservation équivalent à celui d'une moule. Eh puis eh ! Ce n'était que pure curiosité scientifique !

    Mais d'un autre côté, l'autre homme devait en avoir un peu marre d'être traité soit comme un monstre, soit comme une expérience scientifique.

    Seulement, avant même qu'il ne puisse se mettre à paniquer assez sérieusement, Bruce sourit et posa sur lui un regard entendu.

    - Tony, lui dit-il avec une voix légère. Si ça me dérangeait, tu le saurais. L'Autre t'aurais clairement fait comprendre que la situation ne lui plaisait pas, s'amusa-t-il à lui rappeler.

    Tony s'humidifia les lèvres.

    - Mais tu me le dirais tout de même, si j'empiétais trop, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout de même.

    Face à lui, l'autre scientifique fronça un peu les sourcils, sans aucun doute un peu surpris que lui, Tony Sans-Aucune-Gêne Stark, s'inquiète réellement de sa situation.

    - Oui, Tony, je te promets que si tu dépasses un jour les limites, tu seras le premier mit au courant, lui apprit-il presque en susurrant.

    Tony cligna des paupières en le regardant et laissa un ricanement quitter ses lèvres. Oui, ça faisait du bien de penser qu'il était capable de blaguer sur son petit soucis de colère.

    Peut-être qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop, alors.

    Le regard de Bruce brillait lui aussi d'amusement, avant qu'il ne les ferme brutalement pour bailler sans visiblement pouvoir se retenir et Tony se redressa en faisant craquer son dos.

    - On continuera notre petite fantaisie scientifique demain, déclara-t-il.

    La main devant sa bouche, le regard brillant de larmes, Bruce hocha un peu la tête.

    - Ouais, c'est une bonne idée... Réussit-il enfin à répondre.

    Tony se moqua légèrement de lui et l'attrapa par le coude pour le tirer à sa suite pour aller dans l'ascenseur.

    - JARVIS, les enfants sont tous au lit ?

    -  _Oui, Monsieur. Miss Potts est dans la_ _chambre_ _attenante à la votre à votre étage._

    - Les membres de l'équipe ?

    -  _A l'étage des invités où vous vous êtes réfugié après les retrouvailles de Miss Potts et Monsieur Potter Lokison. C'est Miss Potts qui leur a_ _proposé_ _l'étage et les chambres._

    - Et eux ?

    -  _Miss Potts et Monsieur Potter Lokinson ont décidé qu'il serait mieux de les séparer. Miss Potts a proposé l'un des étages vides et elle et Monsieur Potter Lokison ont... Fait apparaître des lits, Monsieur._

    Tony grogna un peu.

    - Je suis trop jaloux de leur magie, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

    -  _Ils ont aussi nettoyé en quelques mots l'endroit et Miss Potts a fait apparaître des lits en plus. Miss Romanov et Monsieur Barton partagent une chambre, et Monsieur Rogers et Monsieur Odinson ont accepté de partager une autre. Il reste deux chambres de vides à leur étage temporaire,_ continua JARVIS.

    L'ingénieur hocha la tête en réfléchissant. Puis il se tourna vers Bruce.

    - Est-ce qu'une des chambres à leur étage te convient, ou je te trouve un étage pour toi tout seul ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux de son bien être.

    Bruce lui sourit légèrement, les yeux un peu brumeux de fatigue, cette dernière le rattrapant enfin et dissipant son excitation scientifique.

    - Si tu m'avais posé la question il y a quelques jours, je t'aurais dit que je préférerais un étage à moi seul, mais j'ai dormi pendant une semaine dans une chambre attenante à la tienne, à Jim et Rogers quand il était trop tard pour qu'il rentre au S.H.I.E.L.D. Je pense que je peux tenir une nuit sans m'angoisser de me transformer pendant mon sommeil, dit-il doucement.

    Tony le regarda un instant.

    - Zut, c'est pour ça que tu étais fatigué ces premiers jours, constata-t-il.

    Il n'y avait pas pensé. Tony pensait toujours à beaucoup de choses à la fois, mais bien souvent, il manquait des choses importantes. Pour lui, et pour les autres. Il n'avait pas réfléchit et ne s'était même pas posé une seule fois la question de savoir si Bruce n'allait pas avoir de problème à dormir dans une maison avec d'autres gens, et il aurait pourtant dû y penser.

    Quelques fois, il était plus idiot que génie.

    Bruce haussa les épaules et cacha un bâillement derrière sa main.

    - Oui, en quelques sortes. Mais je ne me voyais pas refuser ta gentillesse, un lit et un espace intime. Je m'y suis fait, étrangement.

    Il offrit un petit sourire à Tony.

    - Peut-être que le fait que tu ne t'inquiète justement pas de ça a aidé, avoua-t-il.

    Tony haussa les épaules.

    - Je ne vais pas te cacher que je n'y avais même pas pensé, déclara-t-il. Mais même maintenant, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'il y a des risques que tu te transforme en pleine nuit...

    Dieu, si Tony avait lui aussi un alter-ego qui sortait pour faire coucou de temps en temps après un peu de colère, lui aussi se transformerait toutes les nuits, il le savait.

    - ... Mais je ne m'en fais pas. Peut-être que Hulk n'est pas aussi clairvoyant que toi ou que moi, mais il l'est assez pour m'avoir sauvé. Ce n'est pas un geste anodin, lui rappela-t-il avec un regard entendu;

    Parce que Tony n'avait jamais fait face à Hulk. Il ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé, à aucun moment. Il n'avait fait que discuter avec Bruce, rien d'autre, Hulk n'était arrivé dans la bataille que quand Tony était déjà haut dans les airs,  _il ne lui avait pas parlé_. Alors pourquoi le Géant Vert avait-il prit le temps de le sauver, hm ?

    Bruce grimaça un peu et secoua la tête.

    - Non, nope, je ne veux pas penser à tout ça maintenant, je suis trop fatigué.

    Il soupira un peu.

    - Mais... JARVIS ? Demanda-t-il en levant le visage vers le plafond de l'ascenseur.

    - _Oui, Docteur Banner ?_  Lui répondit paisiblement son IA.

    - Si... Si tu constates que ma nuit est particulièrement agitée et que je commence à devenir un peu vert, pourrais-tu réveiller Fenrir, s'il te plaît ? S'enquit-il.

    -  _Bien entendu, Docteur Banner._

    Ce dernier sourit et hocha la tête.

    - Pourquoi le fiston de Loki ? S'enquit Tony en haussant un sourcil alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait à l'étage où dormait les Avengers.

    - Parce que s'il y a quelques petites choses dont je suis sûr en ce moment, c'est que tu n'as visiblement pas assez peur de moi, commença Bruce avec un sourire amusé. Et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'Autre est calme en présence de Fenrir, et je sais sans aucun doute qu'il est un des seuls à pouvoir le maîtriser si besoin, termina-t-il d'une voix sûre.

    Tony hocha la tête et laissa Bruce le saluer d'un signe de la main en sortant de l'ascenseur, mais le salon à l'étage des Avengers n'était pas vide, comme l'avaient-ils pensé.

    Les deux frères venus de l'espace se faisaient face, et la tension était palpable dans l'air. Un peu de colère aussi, mais Thor semblait être plus repentant que virulent. Les deux Dieux tournèrent la tête vers l'ascenseur, Tony retenant la porte de ce dernier - parce qu'il était une commère, voyez ? - et Bruce s'arrêta un instant, hésitant.

    - Euh... Ne faîtes pas attention à moi, déclara ce dernier avec un petit sourire contrit et un petit saut dans le pas.

    Il gigota un instant avant de déglutir, balança sa main vers Tony pour lui dire bonne nuit et disparu dans le couloir après avoir offert ses salutations aux deux Dieux.

    - Monsieur Stark, retenez l'ascenseur s'il vous plaît, demanda ensuite Loki d'une voix sombre, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

    Tony hocha la tête et braqua son regard sur le mur de ce dernier pour éviter d'écouter la conversation, mais malheureusement il n'y avait aucun autre bruit dans la tour, les vitres étouffant le bruit de la ville encore animée en contrebas.

    - Je suis sérieux, Odinson; susurra Loki à une octave très basse, tranchante et pleine de colère froide. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne t'approches pas de mes enfants.

    - Il n'en était pas question, mon f- Loki, répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre avec un peu de douleur dans la voix. Je... Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé.

    - Tes excuses viennent un peu tard, cracha Loki, et Tony reconnaissait ces éclats dans la voix.

    De la peur, de la colère et beaucoup de désespoir. Pour Loki, il n'y avait que ses enfants qui comptaient, et il avait peur que Thor fasse quelque chose pour les lui retirer à nouveau.

    Pas si Tony pouvait y faire quelque chose. Parce que Tony aimait mettre son nez partout où il n'avait pas lieu d'être en premier lieu. Il ne le disait vraiment pas assez en ce moment, mais  _# Team Loki_.

    - Je sais, mon frère, murmura Thor.

    Tony ne dit pas un mot et ne bougea pas d'un muscle alors que Loki s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur et que les portes se fermaient derrière lui.

    Les deux hommes restèrent un instant dans le silence, l'ascenseur ne bougeant pas.

    - Je suis désolé pour ça, dit enfin Loki d'une petite voix fatiguée.

    Tony lui envoya un sourire en coin et secoua la tête.

    - Pas d'excuse nécessaire ici;  _Reindeer Games_. JARVIS, le Penthouse, dit-il ensuite.

    Loki lui jeta un coup d'œil et Tony haussa les épaules.

    - Je te dois toujours un verre, non ? S'amusa-t-il légèrement.

    Il réussit à arracher un rire surpris et amusé au Dieu, quoiqu'un peu faible.

    Silencieusement, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Tony fredonna un peu en s'avançant, les lumières du Penthouse s'allumant doucement mais pas à pleine intensité, un lueur chaude et douce, intimiste.

    Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris par ce qu'il y voyait. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Jusqu'alors, enfin, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait attention à son Penthouse, ce dernier avait prit un peu cher avec l'arrivée de Loki. Beaucoup de poussière de plâtre, du verre brisé, quelques bouteilles d'alcool cassées et un de ses canapés éventré.

    Mais pas là. Plus là. Il n'y avait plus rien, tout était de nouveau comme avant - quelques bouteilles d'alcool derrière son bar en moins, cela dit -, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et c'était... étrange. Surprenant. Mais dans le bon sens. Loki s'en rendit compte et suivit visiblement la même ligne de pensée, puisqu'il s'avança derrière lui et se racla la gorge.

    - Notre arrivée était un peu présomptueuse, commença le Dieu. Et imprévue. Ce n'est pas grand chose au vu des dégâts que j'ai infligé, mais nous avons voulu vous rendre les choses telles qu'elles étaient, Monsieur Stark, lui expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, évitant son regard.

    Tony renifla, amusé, puis secoua la main.

    - Pas de Monsieur Stark entre nous,  _Reindeer Games_. Tony c'est très bien. Et merci, c'est sympa, c'est toujours ça de moins à faire, sourit-il.

    - C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, déclara le Dieu en se crispant un peu.

    Ah, il était comme lui : Visiblement peu friand des fêtes. Tony haussa les épaules.

    - Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et je n'ai aucune confiance en Fury pour faire le bon choix dans cette situation. Tout comme leur Conseil Mondial, ou que sais-je encore. Je suis quelqu'un de profondément hypocrite et profondément injuste, et je déteste l'injustice, ricana-t-il en s'avançant.

    Il passa derrière son bar et fut lentement rejoint par Loki, qui avisait de la pièce derrière lui - recherches de sorties, parade d'évitement, aucune confiance.

    Bien, un réaliste, ça arrangeait les choses.

    - Tout de même. Je n'étais pas présent quand vous êtes venu voir mes fils, mais ils m'ont expliqué ce que vous aviez fait, et j'ai moi-même constaté des répercussions de vos actions dans les médias. J'ai une énorme dette envers vous, déclara-t-il minutieusement, avec beaucoup de froideur dans la voix.

    Tony haussa les épaules et posa devant lui un verre d'une liqueur au citron légère en alcool, s'en servant lui aussi quelques gorgées. Il avait encore la gorge qui picotait un peu de la boisson sorcière - soooorcière, dammit - que Pepper avait bu plus tôt.

    - Oublions cette histoire de dette, veux-tu ?

    Loki se crispa un peu plus et lui envoya un regard noir, serrant ses mâchoires.

    - Ce n'est pas parce que mon f- Thor pense que je n'ai pas d'honneur que c'est le cas, commença-t-il, mais Tony secoua la tête en levant la main.

    - Nope, de nouveau, quiproquo. Ce n'est pas du tout une question d'honneur ou quoi que ce soit. C'est un geste totalement intéressé de ma part, et tes fils sont parfaitement au courant, déclara-t-il.    

    Loki posa sur lui un regard suspect, plissant des yeux.

    - C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

    Tony sentit un frisson de danger remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ce petit pic d'adrénaline - le même qu'il avait senti quand Loki s'était tenu à moins d'un pied de lui pour essayer de prendre possession de lui en lui mettant le sceptre en plein milieu de sa poitrine - et il sourit.

    - Eh bien oui. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant Reindeer Games, mais je suis un peu considéré comme un génie sur cette planète. On m'aime, on me déteste, mais il n'empêche. Et ce qui nous est tombé sur le coin du nez il y a une semaine ? Ce n'était pas joli à voir, et ce n'est surtout pas fini.

    Loki le regarda sans rien dire. Tony haussa les épaules.

    - Je suis impulsif, mais pas assez inconscient pour ne pas comprendre que ce n'est que le début, et que ce qui arrive est bien plus gros. Ce qui nous amène à vous tous. Il vaut mieux vous avoir à nos cotés plutôt que de s'attendre à un miracle. Alors oui, je me suis arrangé pour que vous ne soyez pas embêté en restant sur terre, mais on s'est mit d'accord avec tes enfants. Le gîte et le couvert en échange d'un peu de votre magie pour faire les réparations. En espérant que l'on puisse trouver par la suite un terrain d'entente pour faire face à ce qui nous arrive.    

    Il s'accouda au bar, levant son verre vers Loki.

    - N'est-ce pas raisonnable ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire complice.

    Le Dieu l'observa un long moment sans rien dire, le jugeant du regard, avant qu'un peu d'amusement ne teinte son regard si vert et qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

    - Étonnamment, si, répondit-il.

    Et Loki trinqua avec Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OMG je sais, je suis affreuse, j'ai tué Ron. Et Bruce et Tony s'entendent comme les lardons dans un bourguignon. Et Tony se mets clairement du côté de Loki._
> 
> _GINNY/PEPPER EST JUSTE OUF, OUKE ?_
> 
> _( Oui, Odin a fait la merde. Et c'est pas fini, ça va empiré. Ahahaha, c'est d'ailleurs le chapitre que je suis entrain d'écrire, vous allez l'adorer. )_
> 
> _La prochaine fois, un petit déjeuner presque domestique, mais comme ils ne se connaissent pas encore très bien, c'est plus une découverte. Harry papotte avec Steve et Tony, Thor a une révélation, Clint l'a mauvaise et Tony... Eh bien, Tony fuit._
> 
> _J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je ne suis pas très bien reveillée et j'ignore quoi vous écrire de plus, je suis désolée._
> 
> _That's all, enjoy bitches._
> 
> _Love ya'_
> 
> _A dans deux semaines :*_
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_


	8. Chapter 8

    Il s’était déjà fait cette horrible constatation, qu’il n’avait sûrement plus vraiment besoin de dormir depuis qu’il était revenu de la Dimension Noire. Ce n’était pas vraiment quelque chose d’agréable à constater, c’était une nouvelle bizarrerie dans la vie de Harry Potter.

    La veille, il avait suivi Ginny dans les quelques étages de la tour Stark pour l’aménager du mieux qu’il pouvait, s’était couché avec ses deux frères et son père non loin de lui, avait laissé ce dernier se relever pour aller traîner il ne savait où avant qu’il ne revienne, puis avait laissé le temps passé. Il avait dormi deux heures, ce qui était peu, mais il ne pouvait pas plus.

C’était comme ça, Harry Potter, immortel, désormais insomniaque.

 

    Enfin non, il savait que ce n’était pas de l’insomnie. C’était juste que désormais, son corps n’avait plus besoin de dormir. Son cœur battait toujours entre ses côtes, son esprit pouvait toujours dériver et il y avait toujours ces quelques cauchemars qui pouvaient même le surprendre entre deux heures de sommeil, mais sinon, il sentait et savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de sommeil.

    Il ne se souvenait pas d’un seul moment où il s’était endormi, mort au monde, dans la Dimension Noire.

    Alors il n’était pas resté bien longtemps allongé. Vers quatre heures du matin, il avait quitté l’étage où se reposait sa famille retrouvée et avait demandé à JARVIS de le conduire à des étages qui avaient malheureusement été assez endommagés lors de l’invasion Chitauri, et s’était mis au travail. Même si Stark ne leur avait pas proposé cet arrangement - logé et nourri contre un peu de réparations - il l’aurait tout de même fait.

    Parce que c’était dans sa nature. Il avait la possibilité d’aider, alors il aidait.

    Ce n’était pas grand chose, mais ça le tenait occupé.

    Il avait l’esprit plein en ce moment. Il y avait de quoi.

 

    Il était de retour, enfin. Il était enfin de nouveau sur Terre, sur Midgard, chez lui... Ce qui avait été son chez lui pendant toute son enfance.

    Maintenant, il était parti depuis douze ans, ce qui était énorme, mais pour lui, c’était bien plus. Hela avait raison, le temps passait différemment dans la Dimension Noire, aucune idée de pourquoi. Pour lui, il y était resté plus de 500 ans, et Harry se sentait vieux.

    Déphasé. Hors du monde, hors de son monde, _hors de sa propre vie_.

    Il avait retrouvé Hermione, il avait retrouvé Ginny - enfin, Pepper, Miss Potts...

    Il avait trouvé sa famille, celle qu’il avait tant cherché ces dernières années, et... Et c’était bien.

    Mais Harry n'était plus un enfant depuis bien longtemps, et il n'était plus aussi utopiste qu'avant. Il s'était plutôt bien habitué à son physique plus adulte, ce qui était assez facile quand on a pas eu la possibilité de se voir durant des siècles, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de son propre reflet se fassent ténus... Mais il n'était pas naïf pour autant : Il était reconnaissable. Très reconnaissable.

    Il n’allait malheureusement pas pouvoir se cacher éternellement, il avait eu du mal à ne pas sortir avec ses frères pour aller aider aux reconstructions dans les rues, parce que même si c’était le côté moldu, il n’en restait pas moins que c’était un événement international et que même les sorciers devaient en ce moment même s’intéresser à ce qu’il s’y passait.

    S’il était vu dans le monde moldu, dans le côté Moldu, on allait sans aucun doute le reconnaître.

    Harry savait... il savait qu’il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir faire une nouvelle fois face à la dure réalité de sa vie.

    Il allait devoir retourner en Angleterre et faire son grand retour dans le monde sorcier.

    Ça n’allait pas plaire à Loki, ça non. Mais comme il l’avait dit plus tôt, Harry n’était plus un utopiste depuis bien longtemps, il savait que c’était ce qu’il devait faire. En espérant que ça n’allait pas trop le monopoliser. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à jouer à la façade parfaite du petit Sauveur de retour d’entre les morts _une troisième fois_.

    Après ce qu’il semblait quelques heures à travailler, il s’arrêta enfin et s’étira.

    Il avait fait les trois derniers étages de la tour. Enfin, les trois premiers. Ce n’était que du cosmétique - principalement des vitres cassées et des bureaux désordonnés - mais c’était tout de même des dépenses en moins pour Stark. Il avait décidé d’attendre ce dernier pour faire le rez-de-chaussée, histoire de ne pas trop empiéter. Il avait retiré les bâches et n’avaient pas été vu de l’extérieur avec un simple sort de dissimulation, mais on était jamais trop prudent.

    - JARVIS ? Demanda-t-il en levant le visage vers le plafond.

    - _Oui, Monsieur Potter ?_

    - Quelle heure est-il, s’il te plaît ?

    Il savait consciemment que c’était un ordinateur. Qu’il n’avait pas de corps, ni de sentiment à proprement parlé. Seulement, c’était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui montrer de respect.

    Il était anglais, que diable. Et l’intelligence artificielle était déjà tellement polie avec lui, il n'allait pas ne pas lui montrer le respect qu'il méritait.

    - _Il est cinq heures quatorze, Monsieur Potter_ , lui répondit l’ordinateur intelligent.

    Harry réfléchit un instant, assez surpris qu’il soit encore aussi tôt.

    - Est-ce que... Commença-t-il à demander avant de froncer un peu les sourcils. Est-ce que tu sais si quelqu’un risque de se lever bientôt, ou non ?

    - _Si je m’en réfère au cycle de sommeil que j’ai pu voir de Monsieur Rogers, le Capitaine devrait se réveiller d’ici une demie-heure, Monsieur Potter._

    Le sorcier hocha la tête.

    - Est-ce que tu sais s’il y a assez de nourriture ici pour nourrir tout le monde au petit déjeuner ?

    - _Ce n’est définitivement pas le cas, Monsieur Potter._

    - Et est-ce qu’il y a un magasin dans le quartier qui est ouvert à cette heure-ci pour que j’y aille ?

    - _En effet, Monsieur Potter._

    Ce dernier sourit et acquiesça, content.

    - Bien, donne-moi l’adresse, s’il te plaît, merci beaucoup. 

.*.

    Les fêtards qui rentraient de soirée, les lève-tôt comme lui ou tout simplement les travailleurs qui rentraient ou qui se dirigeaient vers leur travail, la population errant dans les allées du magasin était intéressante à observer, il fallait le reconnaître. Il avait piqué une carte de crédit à un de ses frères, tout le monde étant encore endormi dans la tour, et avait fait son chemin jusqu’au magasin, préférant transplaner dans une ruelle attenante que passer devant le garde.

    Il ne se doutait pas que les employés de Stark étaient tous soumis à un contrat de confidentialité, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ce n’était pas aussi infaillible que les contrats sorciers, on était jamais trop prudent.

    Les sacs de courses en mains - et après avoir observé d’un regard suspect de la nourriture purement américaine qui lui faisait presque peur -, le sorcier se glissa dans une autre ruelle et transplana directement à l’étage où les Avengers avaient dormi, le seul endroit où il avait vu une cuisine.

    Pour y être accueilli par un éclat de verre brisé et un juron coloré.

    - _Bouffre de bleu ! **_

    Harry cligna des paupières, assez surpris, il fallait le reconnaître, et un sourire éclaira rapidement ses traits en fixant la personne qui venait de jurer comme un chartrier - et en français, en plus de cela.

    - Eh bien, Monsieur Rogers, Capitaine America n’est pas très poli à ce que je vois, s’amusa-t-il.

    Face à lui, ledit Capitaine America rougit légèrement et fit la moue en haussant les épaules, dans ses vêtements froissés de la veille dans lesquels il avait du dormir. Il se pencha en soupirant et commença à ramasser peu à peu les bouts de la tasse qu’il avait lâché sous le coup de la surprise.

    - Permettez ? Vous allez vous couper, intervint Harry avec un petit sourire.

    Face à lui, le Capitaine Rogers fronça les sourcils et le sorcier se concentra un peu sur la tasse. Il agita la main, tendant métaphoriquement le bras vers sa magie. Il avait malheureusement cassé sa baguette quelques mois après avoir atterri dans la Dimension Noire et avait perdu les bouts. Il n’avait jamais essayé de faire de la magie sans baguette, n’ayant jamais pensé qu’il _pouvait_ le faire, mais ce n’était pas sa magie sorcière humaine qu’il appelait, c’était cette magie plus sauvage, plus ancienne d’une certaine manière, la magie héritée de son père qu’il n’avait pas vraiment exploité en revenant d’entre les morts la première fois.

    Ce n’était définitivement pas la même chose qu’avec sa vieille et tendre baguette de houx, mais c’en était pas loin, et la tasse se reforma d’elle-même avec quelques cliquetis discrets.

    Rogers observa la tasse désormais reformée sur le sol, dans une flaque de café, et releva la tête vers le sorcier avec presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

    - Incroyable ! S’exclama-t-il, et Harry sourit un peu.

    Il pouvait comprendre à quel point la magie pouvait être merveilleuse pour ceux qui la rencontrait pour la première fois, il avait été plongé dedans peut-être un peu trop vite pour s’émerveiller autant.

    Le sorcier leva les sacs de plastique, souriant toujours.

    - J’ai acheté de quoi nourrir une armée pour le petit déjeuner, qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? S’enquit-il ensuite.

    Rogers sourit.

 

    La première personne à émerger... ou du moins, à les rejoindre dans la cuisine, fut étonnamment Stark. Harry et Rogers - “ _Appelez-moi Steve, vraiment._ “ - étaient en train de préparer du bacon, des œufs brouillés, quelques tranches de pain qui attendaient d’être transformées en toast suivant l’arrivée des personnes, et surtout beaucoup de thé, de café, et de bagels.

    Mais au vu du regard qu’avait Stark sur son visage, ce Regard, que Harry avait très souvent vu dans le reflet de son miroir pendant et après la Guerre, ce n’était pas surprenant qu’il les rejoigne aussi tôt.

    Ce fut Rog--Steve qui glissa gentiment et sans un mot une tasse de café devant Stark, dont le regard s’illumina un peu. Il les remercia tout deux d’un marmonnement incompréhensible et plongea le nez la première dans sa boisson chaude.

    Harry le regarda faire avec un petit sourire, et le regard qu’il échangea avec Steve alors que ce dernier se retournait pour s’assurer que le bacon ne brûlait pas n’avait pas besoin de mots.

    Lui aussi connaissait ce regard. Lui aussi comprenait parfaitement ces nuits trop courtes peuplées de souvenirs impossibles à oublier.

    Aucun des trois n’avait besoin d’en parler pour se comprendre, aucun des deux premiers n’avait besoin de pousser le troisième, et même si ce dernier ne le réalisait pas, ce n’était pas bien grave. C’était suffisant.

    - Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes déjà debout, vous êtes perturbant. Ça ne devrait pas être permis, de se lever aussi tôt, marmonna Stark, enfin de retour dans le monde de la lucidité et de la parole.

    Steve haussa les épaules en bougeant les œufs, Harry mettant un sort de conservation de chaleur sur le plat de bacon tout fraîchement fait et encore croustillant.

    - Les habitudes militaires ont la vie dure, et je n’ai de toute manière pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, plus depuis le sérum en tout cas, expliqua-t-il légèrement.

    Harry hocha la tête et croqua un bout de bacon, sautant sur le comptoir de la cuisine près des fourneaux, faisant face à Stark affalé sur l’îlot central de la partie cuisine.

    - Je pense que je n’ai plus besoin de dormir depuis que je suis mort, deux heures me suffisent, mais je ne suis pas sûr d’en avoir réellement besoin, déclara-t-il ensuite en levant sa tasse de thé pour le siroter.

    Ce n’était pas parfait, ce n’était pas du thé anglais, mais ça allait faire l’affaire, au moins pour ce soir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il retourne en Angleterre, ou il allait devenir lentement fou. 

    Quoique, peut-être que Gin-- Pepper allait lui fournir un peu de thé bien de chez eux, elle n'avait pas survécu à l'Amérique sans thé, n'est-ce pas ? 

    Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il releva les yeux pour trouver les deux autres hommes l’observer en silence, le regard sombre.

    - Quoi ? Dit-il un peu brusquement.

    - Donc ce n’était pas une manière de parler, tu es vraiment mort, lui répondit Steve en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

    Harry haussa les épaules.

     Il avait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée depuis bien longtemps.

    - Quelques fois, oui, dit-il sans vraiment s’attarder sur le sujet.

    - Quelques fois ? Ça veut dire que tu es mort plus d’une fois ? S’étonna Stark en haussant les sourcils, surpris.

    Harry bougea un peu sur le comptoir.

    - Oui... Si on veut... Enfin, si. Je suis mort une fois, quand j’avais quinze mois. Ma magie sorcière, ma magie humaine, est rentrée en résonance avec celle de ma mère, celle de Jedusor et celle de Loki. Tout a explosé, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Hela m’a dit qu’elle et Freya m’avaient renvoyé du royaume des morts, parce que c’était comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer.

    Il s’humidifia les lèvres, piquant un autre bout de bacon.

    Il avait le goût de cendre sur sa langue.

    - Après, j’avais dix-huit ans, j’avais besoin que Jedusor me tue pour que je puisse me débarrasser de son sort inconscient.... Et un an après, quand Odin m’a arraché à cette réalité pour me bannir dans une autre Dimension.

    Il grimaça et renifla en terminant son thé.

    - Après ça, j’ai arrêté de compter, ce n’était pas sur ce plan là de la réalité, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

    Un silence presque lourd s’étendit entre eux avant que Stark ne renifle, se resservant une tasse de café.

    - Eh bah mon pauvre, t’as vraiment eu une vie de merde, hein, soupira-t-il.

    - Mouais, ça aurait pu être pire, répondit Harry d’un ton détaché.

    - Ah ouais ? Et comment ? S’enquit le plus âgé en haussant un sourcil, surpris, intéressé et un brin sarcastique.

    - Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas y penser, s’amusa le sorcier en ravalant une grimace.

    Parce qu’il le savait, il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Simplement beaucoup de chance. S’il n’avait pas réuni sans même le réaliser les Reliques de la Mort, il n’aurait pas pu survivre à son bannissement dans la Dimension Noire. S’il n’avait pas été le fils de Loki, avec une magie Asgardienne... ou du moins, une magie différente de celle usée et contrôlée, identifiée sur terre, il serait resté mort ce fameux soir où Voldemort avait attaqué sa maison quand il avait quinze mois.

     Il serait mort de nombreuses fois déjà.

    Il n’était pas idiot, la magie accidentelle pouvait être puissante, mais il est déjà assez difficile de soigner un os brisé avec une baguette et en étant un médicomage accompli.

    Alors plusieurs à la fois, par un enfant de moins de dix ans ?

    Loki ne s’était peut-être jamais montré à lui, mais Harry avait compris qu’il avait toujours veillé sur lui, de loin. Et ça faisait mal, d’une certaine manière. Si près et en même temps intouchable... Il lui en avait voulu, mais plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

    - Je suis désolé.

    Harry cligna des paupières pour sortir de ses pensées et regarda Steve. Le pauvre homme avait l’air bouleversé, un peu perdu et vraiment secoué par la nouvelle. Le sorcier ne put s’empêcher de sourire et secoua la tête en lui donnant une gentille tape légère sur l’épaule.

    - Hey, pas de ça, ne t’en fait pas. Il m’en faut plus pour me tuer, je m’accroche comme je peux.

    - Mais tout de même...

    Le sorcier haussa les épaules.

    - C’est ma vie, s’amusa-t-il amèrement. Loki a fait ce qu’il pouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir directement, sinon Odin m’aurait trouvé plus tôt.

    La spatule dans la main de Steve grinça et se plia dans un gémissement, alors que le Capitaine serrait, une grimace de colère sur le visage.

    - Cette histoire me révulse, gronda-t-il.

    Près d’eux, Stark renifla et hocha la tête.

    - Je plussoie le Cap. Franchement, tu m’impressionnes. Si j’avais vécu la moitié de ce que tu as vécu, la première chose que j’aurais fait en revenant ici c’est chercher vengeance et fait couler le sang.

    Il lui offrit un sourire pincé un peu sombre.

    - Tout le monde n’est pas aussi bon que toi, je suppose.

    Harry secoua la tête, un sourire amer déformant ses traits.

    - Oh, crois-moi, dit-il doucement. Je peux être dur et sans cœur si je le désire. J’ai déjà tué sans ciller, et je pourrais recommencer sans un remord, avoua-t-il d’un ton presque doux.

    Steve et Stark - allons pour Tony - l’observaient tout deux sans dire un seul mot, une légère reconnaissance dans les yeux, mais pas de jugement.

    - Seulement, je me dois de garder la tête froide et de penser aux conséquences, expliqua Harry. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas aller après le Roi d’Asgard, ça ne ferait que rendre les choses encore plus compliquées encore. Peut-être que je suis le Roi de Hellheim maintenant, peut-être que je n’ai strictement rien à craindre de lui, il ne peut pas m’atteindre, mais il peut encore atteindre toutes les autres personnes qui comptent pour moi. Il peut commencer quand il veut une guerre entre les différents royaumes, commencer une guerre avec Hellheim et choisir la terre comme lieu de bataille.

    Il secoua la tête.

    - C’est ma maison, qu’importe ce qu’on en dit. C’est chez moi ici, c’est le monde de mon filleul et le monde d’adoption de mes frères. Toute ma famille de cœur est ici, je ne vais pas les mettre en danger, même si je me sens en droit de nous venger, déclara-t-il sombrement.

    Tony hocha la tête, semblant être celui qui comprenait le mieux, mais Steve avait la tête que l’on fait quand on croque dans un citron bien juteux.

    - Ce n’est pas juste, marmonna-t-il.

    Harry sourit paisiblement.

    - La vie ne l’est que rarement, lui rappela-t-il.

    Steve baissa le visage vers la poêle et soupira.

    - Oui, c’est vrai... Termina-t-il par concéder avec un léger hochement de tête.

    Tony lui jeta un coup d’œil, restant silencieux mais avisant de sa situation et de sa réaction et Harry ne dit rien lui non plus. Avant et après la venue de Tony Stark dans l’appartement dans lequel ils se cachaient, Harry avait fait des recherches sur cette équipe de supers héros qui s’était soulevée pour contrer une invasion extraterrestre.

    Il se souvenait de quand il était petit, les jeux que Dudley faisait dans la cour de récréation - en plus de la course au Harry -, c’était de jouer au Capitaine America. Un jour où les Dursley étaient partis en vacances en le laissant seul, il avait enfreint les règles et avait dévoré les bandes dessinées que Dudley possédaient sur le premier super. Capitaine America, ça donnait des étoiles dans les yeux.

    Alors Harry connaissait les propagandes qu’il y avait autour de l’homme. Pas mieux que ce que l’on avait pu lire sur lui dans la Gazette du sorcier à l’époque. La même chose pour Tony Stark, beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de choses sur lui dans les médias, et Harry savait mieux que quiconque qu’il fallait prendre vraiment beaucoup de recul sur ces informations.

    Les autres... Eh bien, il n’avait pas tout compris aux sujets des recherches du Docteur Banner, mais cela avait le bon ton d’être intéressant, même pour un néophyte comme lui.

    Black Widow... Il n’y avait rien. C’était une espionne, alors trouver des recherches sur elle... C’était assez compliqué. La même chose pour Hawkeye, les seules choses qu’il savait sur eux, c’étaient leur visage flou des images du jour de l’invasion, et qu’ils étaient des espions, c’était ce que Loki avait dit - donc, un peu normal qu’il ne puisse rien trouver sur eux. Déjà que c’était assez compliqué de faire des recherches sur un ordinateur douze ans auparavant, _vive le monde sorcier et ses retards_ , mais alors sur un ordinateur avec juste un écran qui répondait simplement au doigt, c’était presque infaisable. Heureusement que JARVIS pouvait répondre à ses commandes vocales, vraiment.

    Thor... Harry ne voulait pas vraiment y penser, ou s’attarder sur lui. Avant de disparaître de la Terre, le sorcier avait regardé les différentes légendes nordiques, et le peu qu’il avait lu sur son “oncle” ne l’avait pas du tout impressionné.

    Oh, oui, c’était un Héros, un soldat incroyable, fort et impétueux, très beau en plus de cela ; Dieu du Tonnerre et de la Fertilité, mais... Sérieusement ? Loki avait beaucoup de travers et des torts incroyables, mais lui au moins avait le bon ton de les reconnaître. Et de s’excuser, de temps en temps - ne lui en demandons pas trop non plus.

    Mais Thor ? Non. Harry avait beaucoup de mal avec lui, c’était... C’était le gars jovial, sympa, mais qui avalait tout ce qu’on lui disait sans remettre en question une seule fois, qui ne voyait que par son père et ne savait même pas reconnaître ses fautes, dans le sens où il ne comprenait même pas que c’étaient des fautes !

    Harry n’était vraiment pas impressionné. Pas mieux que Draco Malfoy, sauf que Malfoy avait été du _mauvais côté_ de la barrière, tandis que Thor avait toujours été du côté des gentils. Enfin, du côté des gagnants et de ceux qui pouvaient donc raconter l’histoire, et pas la mettre en doute.

    En clair.... Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de son oncle. Enfin, de son oncle adoptif. Loki ne leur avait pas clairement dit ce qu’il ne pensait lui-même, mais Fenrir et Jör avaient bien insisté sur le fait que Loki aimait profondément son frère, et que quelques petites larmes pouvaient bien suffire à Loki pour pardonner à son _nigaud de faux frère_ \- dixit Fenrir - et ça, ils le refusaient.

    Fenrir, tous crocs sortis.

    Jör, avec beaucoup d’inquiétude quant à la santé mentale de leur père.

    Harry... Harry pouvait comprendre l’envie de Loki de pardonner son frère et retrouver la relation qu’ils avaient eu un jour. Harry comprenait et voulait même que ce soit le cas, mais n’était pas idiot non plus : Thor avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner et il ne fallait pas qu’il pense que Loki pouvait de nouveau redevenir le paillasson émotionnel de cette famille tirée à quatre épingles et dont Loki n’entrait pas dans le moule. Ça, non. Aucun des fils de Loki n’allait le laisser faire, les laisser faire. Mais Harry n’allait pas non plus entraver une réconciliation si elle était sincère. Il allait surveiller, de loin, et rester sur ses gardes.

    - _Monsieur, j’ai Monsieur Loki qui demande s’il est autorisé à l’étage. Il cherche son fils_ , intervint JARVIS avec son accent anglais, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

    Le sorcier se secoua alors que Tony fredonnait, le nez dans son café.

    - Fais-le monter ici, J. Avant que ça ne refroidisse, déclara-t-il.

    - Ça ne risque pas, j’y veille, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

    Il sauta du comptoir et s’avança assez pour intercepter son père qui sortait de l’ascenseur quand les portes de ce dernier s’ouvrirent. Le visage du Dieu de la Malice se détendit sensiblement en apercevant Harry, qui lui sourit doucement et caressa son bras.

    - Désolé, lui dit-il simplement.

     Depuis qu’il était revenu, depuis qu’ils étaient tous les quatre ensembles, enfin réunis, Loki avait pris l’habitude de se réveiller au petit matin avec ses fils autour de lui, ou à quelques mètres de lui à peine, pas aussi loin. Avec les cauchemars qu’il avait encore, Harry aurait dû être à ses cotés à son réveil. Il avait osé espéré qu’il dormirait encore un peu et que lui aurait eu le temps de redescendre à ses côtés, mais n’avait malheureusement pas eu le temps.

    Loki, sachant que son enfant n’ignorait pas le pourquoi de son instabilité, haussa simplement les épaules sans rien dire, croisant les bras sur son torse en mécanisme de défense. Harry regarda l’homme mal à l’aise, jetant quelques regards par dessus l’épaule de son fils vers Tony et Steve, essayant d’être discret. Harry ne les regarda pas et se rapprocha plutôt, enroulant presque son bras autour du sien.

    - Est-ce que ça ira ? Lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

    Son père hocha la tête en relevant le menton. Il se serait très bien entendu avec Malfoy, Harry n’en doutait pas un seul instant, et c’était une petite panique et quelque chose de très étrange à laquelle penser.

    - Allez, viens, lui dit-il plutôt, ne voulant pas y penser.

    Loki ne fit que hocher la tête et suivit son fils qui continuait de le guider doucement par le bras.

    Arrivé à l’îlot, dans le coin cuisine de l’étage, Steve lui offrit un sourire tout simplement brillant, posant devant lui une assiette avec des toasts, un peu d’œufs et des bouts de bacon sur le côté, tandis que Tony fredonnait de plaisir en grignotant un bout de bacon au coin des lèvres, servant un café noir qui fut posé devant Loki. Harry ravala un sourire alors que son père observait d’un œil suspicieux Steve et l’assiette de nourriture, acceptant après seulement quelques secondes de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson offerte par Tony. Il avait plus de confiance en Tony, ou plutôt avait-il moins de suspicion qu’en Steve. Ce dernier ne le prit pas mal, retournant son attention sur la nourriture en train de cuire. Discrètement, s’arrangeant pour que Loki le voit, Harry prit un bout de bacon dans son assiette pour le manger, lui montrant qu’il n’avait rien à craindre.

    Qu’est-ce que Loki avait vécu pour qu’il se retrouve ainsi suspicieux, Harry ne voulait pas y penser.

    - Monsieur Rogers, Anthony, susurra le Dieu en décidant de grignoter un toast sous le regard enjoué de son cadet.

    - Bonjour, Monsieur Loki, fredonna Steve en lui jetant un coup d’œil. Il y a des bagels si vous voulez.

    Harry fredonna de contentement en se disant que peut-être, seulement peut-être, ça n’allait pas si mal se passer.

 

.*.

 

    Loki sirota son café en ne quittant pas Anthony Stark du coin de l’œil. L’homme semblait encore prendre le temps de se réveiller, engloutissant du café avec de grandes gorgées. Il n’avait pas l’air mal à l’aise de la présence du Dieu, mais au vu de la conversation de la veille, ce n’était pas étonnant.

    Ce qui était étonnant, en revanche, c’était le comportement du Capitaine Rogers.

    Il n’y avait rien. Rien de spécial, et ce n’était pas normal, pas tout en fait en tout cas. Pas pour Loki, il n’y était pas habitué, seulement avec ses enfants et ceux qui ignoraient qui il était.

    Pas de regard suspect, pas de tension maladroitement cachée derrière des sourires de façade.

    L’homme se concentrait impitoyablement sur la poêle où grésillait la nourriture, en train de faire une omelette avec des légumes, quelque chose qui sentait bon, qui était joli à l’œil et l’homme souriait paisiblement, visiblement fier de lui, mais n’en faisant pas étalage. Loki le fixa un moment, essayant de le comprendre, mais il y avait tellement d’autres personnes dans cet endroit, beaucoup trop. Trop de vie, trop d’âmes différentes, et même s’il ne le voulait pas, il sentait la tension ramper le long de sa nuque, et il se retrouvait là, crispé comme jamais, le cœur battant.

    Extérieurement pourtant, il ne montrait rien. Il avait, en quelque sorte, l’habitude. Ce n’était pas joli à penser.

    Mais Thor était là aussi. Il n’était pas dans la pièce même, mais il était là, au même étage que lui, et Loki n’était pas sûr qu’il avait les nerfs qu’il fallait pour pouvoir lui faire face.

    Il ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Jamais peut-être.

    Il ne pensait pas être capable un jour de regarder Thor et de ne pas réussir à se demander quand celui qui avait été son frère pendant si longtemps allait perdre patience quant à ses _excentricités_ pour l’attraper par l’oreille et le ramener à Asgard, qu’il prenne la punition qu’Odin avait prévu pour lui _comme un gentil petit soldat_.

    Il pouvait prendre la punition d’Odin, même une mise à mort s’il le fallait. Mais ses petits... ? Ses petits ? Non, ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

    Thor allait revenir à Asgard, parler au Père de Toutes Choses de ses fils, de sa fille, de sa _Déesse Royale_ et du _Roi_ qu’était désormais son fils, et ce dernier allait abattre sa colère sur eux, par sa faute. Il allait prendre son aîné, l’enfermer de nouveau, voire même l’exécuter lui aussi. Pourquoi se retiendrait-il ? Après tout, son petit -plus si petit- avait réussi à se relever d’un millier d’années midgardienne isolé, enfermé dans une forme animale brutale, qui ne faisait que survivre avec une épée gigantesque plantée lourdement dans son palais, l’arme menaçant de transpercer sa tête à chaque instant et le tuer violemment s’il serrait un peu trop les mâchoires.

    Il allait prendre Jör, celui qui, ironiquement, avait été le plus chanceux dans leur malheur, parce qu’il n’avait pas véritablement dû faire face à Odin lui-même, pas comme Fenrir, pas comme Sleipnir, pas comme Hela. Jör avait eu un peu de chance, mais il aurait pu mourir à peine né, s’il n’avait pas été capable de se glisser lui aussi dans une forme plus animale, bien qu’il l’ait choisi lui, contrairement à son aîné. S’il n’avait pas été capable d’être un bébé serpent et survivre ainsi dans la forêt amazonienne, il serait resté un bébé Ases, aussi démuni qu’un bébé midgardienne laissé à lui-même ; il serait mort de déshydratation, de faim, il serait mort dévoré par les prédateurs de la forêt à qui on ne pouvait rien reprocher que d’être ce qu’ils sont.

    Il aurait pu se perdre un peu plus dans ses sombres pensées, encore et encore, ruminant la douleur et la colère, et la peur et tout ce qui se trouvait enfermé dans sa tête, de sombres idées qui l’avaient étouffés avant, pendant et après le Vide, des pensées qui le détruisaient peu à peu, qui l’étouffaient, qui le rongeaient...

    Mais il ne se noya pas.

     Harry était là, sentinelle silencieuse et forte, son cadet si puissant et si attentif à ses besoins, à sa Noirceur qu’il connaissait lui aussi ; son fils si doué, qui glissa doucement sa main dans son dos sans en avoir l’air, sa main chaude contre le tissu de son haut, transperçant le tissage soyeux des habits qu’il avait fait apparaître, l’ancrant dans la réalité comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

    Loki laissa s’échapper un souffle tremblant qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé retenir, parce que... Parce que tout était si sombre. Le bord de sa vision s’éclaircit un peu plus, n’ayant même pas réalisé que la panique avait fait son chemin, grimpante insidieusement le long de sa gorge, de sa poitrine, étouffant son cerveau et son esprit comme une chape de plomb glacial.

    Mais Harry était là, juste là.

     Lui qui n’avait jamais été présent pour son enfant, pas comme il le voulait, pas comme il l’aurait désiré, pas comme il l’aurait souhaité ; et pourtant son petit était une présence forte et chaude pour lui, calme et paisible, qui savait mieux que quiconque ce que pouvait bien ressentir Loki en cet instant, et qui ne lui tenait même pas rigueur pour son comportement avec lui.

    Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, qui faisait ça ?

    Son fils, apparemment.

    Son garçon était un homme trop bon pour ce monde, et Loki détruirait Asgard cent fois dans le sang et les flammes avant qu’Odin ne puisse réellement poser un doigt sur lui.

    Parce que Loki ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait aucun de ses enfants ; mais il était aussi l’être le plus égoïste de tout l’Yggdrasil, et même s’il méritait mille fois les tortures de Thanos et les tourments de Hellheim, il allait s’accrocher à ses petits et ne plus les laisser partir, il en était hors de question.

    Il était égoïste, ce n’était pas nouveau.

    - Non mais sérieusement, que ce soit bien clair, c’est vraiment exceptionnel aujourd’hui. Si vous prenez l’habitude de tous vous lever aussi tôt, je vais prendre l’habitude de glisser des somnifères dans le repas du soir ! Déclara soudainement Anthony avec un grognement sans réelle chaleur dans la voix.

    Loki leva le nez de son assiette et sentit une sueur froide, glaciale et piquante, impitoyable, glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale en voyant arriver dans la pièce les deux assassins de l’agence du S.H.I.E.L.D. La femme, qui avait su manier les mots avec presque autant d’aisance que lui, lui permettant de lui offrir son plan sans que ça ne semble suspect ; et l’homme, celui qu’il avait mis sous l’influence du spectre, parce qu’il lui avait fallu de l’aide pour faire ce qu’il avait eu à faire, et qu’il était un bon choix. Fort, doué, un esprit assez vif pour contourner lui aussi le contrôle de Thanos, bien que Loki se doutait qu’il n’en avait pas été conscient à ce moment-là, et même encore maintenant.

    Le dieu de la Malice ferma les yeux et baissa le visage, enfonçant la tête dans ses épaules pour se faire tout petit. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils le voient. Pourquoi n’était-il pas resté avec ses deux garçons à l’étage en dessous ? Harry savait se débrouiller seul, il n’avait pas besoin que Loki vienne planer au dessus de lui ; il s’était débrouillé 18 ans sans lui, il ne pouvait plus mourir, il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de son vieux père idiot qui planait.

    Peut-être pouvait-il discrètement partir, quitter l’étage et rejoindre ses deux aînés. Après tout, ça pouvait être possible, être capable, il était le dieu de la Ruse, il pouvait s’en sortir.

    Alors même qu’il bandait les muscles pour se lever, la main de Harry quitta son dos pour presser doucement son épaule.

    - Termine ton assiette au moins, je ne veux pas que tu t’effondres dans la journée, lui murmura son fils au dessus de lui, se faisant lui aussi une assiette en passant par dessus son épaule.

    Loki rouvrit un œil et releva même la tête pour observer Harry. Ce dernier posait sur lui un regard entendu, perçant, avant de jeter un coup d’œil à son assiette et haussa un sourcil. Loki lâcha un petit soupir et détourna le regard, sentant comme si les rôles étaient inversés.

    Seulement, la culpabilité était forte dans son estomac, et sa gorge était toute petite, toute serrée. Il ne pouvait rien avaler, c’était... C’était trop, qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire ? Il ne voulait pas être ici.

    Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ici ?

    Le Dieu de la Ruse se crispa un peu plus, parce qu’il voulait partir, parce qu’il voulait s’en aller très loin, et pire que tout. Pire que ça, Harry s’écarta et alors que Anthony et Miss Romanov se mettaient à danser autour de l’amusement provoqué par la déclaration de l’homme, la femme déclarant qu’il allait être difficile pour lui d’essayer de les droguer, eux, des espions plutôt bons dans leur travail. Alors qu’ils se lançaient des piques pleines d’humour acéré, l’autre espion réussit à se glisser sans se faire voir, prenant une assiette et s’assit, _s’assit_ , à côté de lui, sans un bruit.

    Loki savait se faire tout petit, que l’on oublie même qu’il existe malgré le fait douloureux qu’à chaque instant sur Asgard, il soit la cible préférée des rumeurs, des racontars et des bonimenteurs. Seulement, à Asgard, il y avait de nombreux couloirs du château dans lesquels se perdre, beaucoup d’ombres dans lesquelles se fondre, beaucoup de pièces dans lesquelles se réfugier.

    Ici, il était en terrain inconnu, et il le savait. Il était la nouveauté, le petit quelque chose en plus qui n’avait rien à faire là, la dernière chose arrivée et même s’il n’y avait que peu de chances qu’ils ne fassent pas attention à lui, à cause de ce qu’il s’était passé, de ce qu’ _il avait fait_ \- qu’importe le contrôle mental, la destruction de bien était de son fait et la panique provoquée portait son visage et pas celui d’un autre - _malgré tout cela_ , Loki avait gardé espoir, un espoir un peu vain qu’il allait réussir à se fondre, se dissimuler dans la masse jusqu’à ce que l’on ne fasse plus attention à lui.

    Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses quelques erreurs... Bon, d’accord, à ses nombreuses erreurs, et vivait bien mieux sans avoir à penser à ce qu’il avait du faire.

    Pourquoi Barton s’asseyait à côté de lui, pourquoi aussi près, _pourquoi le regardait-il ?!_

    - Je n’aime pas ce que tu m’as fait.

    C’était l’euphémisme du millénaire si on demandait l’avis de Loki.

    Il n’y avait personne qui se remettrait bien d’une possession telle que celle-ci, au tout du moins, d’un contrôle mental aussi insidieux que celui du spectre, qui étouffait en silence et discrétion tout doute et toute morale. Plus de culpabilité derrière les actes, plus de culpabilité à suivre des ordres même fantaisistes, on est presque heureux, soulagé que quelqu’un d’autre décide pour nous. On est une petite marionnette et on apprécie ça. Plus de bien, ni de mal, juste un objectif à atteindre, et l’autre qui prend tout, qui décharge le poids trop lourd des pensées invasives.

    Alors oui, Loki comprenait, il était peut-être même le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu’il avait vécu, avec Harry peut-être - qu’on ne lui dise pas que l’horcruxe qu’il avait porté en lui toutes ces années et que Loki n’avait pas vu, ne l’avait pas influencé un petit peu sans même qu’on le réalise, ne serait-ce que la colère qui avait toujours bouilli sous la peau de son enfant et qui semblait avoir disparu aujourd’hui.

    - Mais je serais le plus idiot des idiots de te le reprocher alors qu’il t’est arrivé la même chose, gronda Barton en piquant presque violemment ses œufs de sa fourchette, les sourcils froncés.

    Loki ne dit rien, lui jetant seulement un coup d’œil en coin.

    - Je suis un bien piètre observateur pour n’avoir rien vu, continua-t-il à pester à mi-voix.

    - Vous aviez vos propres préoccupations, et la colère est un bon voile derrière lequel se réfugier, lui murmura enfin Loki en reportant son attention sur sa propre assiette.

    Il sentit le regard de Barton sur son profil, regard piquant et brûlant, et il se fustigea d’avoir parlé.

    Pourquoi avait-il ouvert la bouche, déjà ? Langue d’Argent, c’est ça ouais. N’importe quoi. 

    - Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça a été pour toi, et même si je connais les raisons qui t’ont poussé dans ce sens-là, je n’ai pas de point de comparaison. Mais je comprend, je pense.

    Barton laissa un soupir un peu frustré et douloureux quitter ses poumons, essayant de nouveau de tuer une deuxième fois les poussins en devenir et le porc de son assiette.

    - Alors on m’a poussé à venir te dire que c’était bon. Je suis encore énervé, mais je ne vais pas soudainement te sauter dessus pour t’éliminer.

_Bien, bon à savoir, merci beaucoup._

    - Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi, mais il ne faut pas demander d’être ami-ami non plus. Parce que j’ai encore la mort de Phil au travers de la gorge, et qu’il me faut laisser le temps d’y faire face et de l’accepter avant toute chose, tu peux le comprendre, ça ?

    Loki sentit une nouvelle fois la sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son estomac se contracta, se retourna, et son souffle quitta ses poumons. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas vomir de culpabilité en avouant :

    - Q-Qui ça ?

    Est-ce que le sort du sacrifié n’avait pas fonctionné ? Hela avait pourtant dit qu’aucune âme n’avait rejoint le Royaume des Morts avant sa Date, et pas une autre. Est-ce qu’il avait fait une erreur quelque part ?! Oui, des gens étaient morts en Allemagne, mais... Mais il était pourtant sûr que le léger sort qu’il avait réussi à user lui avait montré les personnes en phase terminale et ceux et celles qui avaient déjà été marqués par la Mort, ceux qui n’avaient que quelques jours à vivre seulement.

    Avait-il tué un ami de Barton en Allemagne ? La personne la plus jeune avait été une femme de 47 ans, et son anévrisme aurait dû se rompre deux jours plus tard, la tuant sur le coup. Il avait toujours tué des gens, ce n’était toujours pas très bien, mais... Mais il avait essayé, il avait _vraiment essayé_ de ne pas se sentir affecté, de réussir à faire ce qu’il aurait dû être fait. Par les Norms, le spectre avait voulu qu’il trouve une enfant pour la décapiter devant la foule, qu’ils comprennent qu’il était sérieux ! Il avait réussi à contourner l’ordre, par il ne savait pas encore quel miracle, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus !

    Il avait failli, encore une fois. Il avait tué, du sang innocent tachait ses mains et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela.

    A côté de lui, il sentit la colère, la _rage_ de Barton comme une chape de plomb physique, mais l’homme n’explosa pas, il ne fit que serrer les poings en agressant les couverts, qui gémirent un peu sous la pression, mais ne le poignarda pas comme il semblait en avoir envie.

    Loki ne lui en aurait pas voulu.

    - Qui... Commença Barton avant de fermer les yeux.

    Il prit une grande inspiration par le nez, retenant visiblement difficilement sa colère et fusilla Loki du regard.

    - L’Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. que tu as poignardé en t’échappant, termina-t-il visiblement difficilement, sûrement partagé entre colère et tristesse et s’appuyant sur la colère, parce que c’était une émotion plus facile à laquelle faire face.

    Loki, lui, n’entendit plus rien à partir de ce moment-là. Son sang pulsa à ses oreilles comme une mer déchaînée et son souffle le quitta de nouveau.

    - Mais je... Non, ce... J’ai évité tous les organes internes, une équipe d’agent était derrière la porte, je...

    Il n’aurait pas dû mourir. Le Spectre voulait qu’il le tue, bien sûr, Thanos voulait qu’il n’ait aucun remord, et sous son influence, _il n’en eut aucun_ , mais il avait cru réussir, cru arriver à le poignarder, oui, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais il avait été sûr d’avoir assez dévié son coup pour que la lame ne touche pas son cœur, effleure un poumon -- mais Loki était au fait des progrès de leur médecine, ça aurait pu être endigué ; par les Norms, le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. était rentré dans la pièce avant même que l’agent ne tombe par terre, _les médecins auraient dû le sauver !_

    Mais non. Parce que Loki avait failli, encore une fois, il n’avait pas assez dévié son coup, il avait dû le poignarder plus fort qu’il ne l’avait pensé, il l’avait _tué_. Il avait retiré une vie, il avait bouleversé l’équilibre, il était coupable de la pire des ignominies pour les manipulateurs de Seidr comme lui.

    - Veuillez m’excuser... Réussit-il à haleter en se redressant.

    Il évita de regarder tout le monde, parce que c’était trop lourd à porter ; il ne vit même pas Thor arriver et faire un pas vers lui avant de rebrousser chemin avec une petite grimace sur le visage. Il évita surtout de regarder Harry, parce que son fils s’était battu pour sauver des gens, et que malgré le fait que Loki avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mériter d’avoir un enfant comme lui, il était désormais du mauvais côté de la barrière, il n’était pas mieux que l’homme qu’avait défait son fils, et il méritait tellement mieux, tellement plus, et _pourquoi n’avait-il pas gardé en tête que James Potter était son père ?_ Lui au moins était un héros, quelqu’un qui méritait que Harry le regarde avec amour, quelqu’un qui méritait d’être pris en exemple, et pas _un monstre géant des glaces rachitique venant d’un monde où il n’y aucune morale et qui tue pour le plaisir._

     Non.

    Non.

     _Non._

    Les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent sur lui, et Loki laissa la noirceur de la culpabilité l’envahir.

 

.*.

 

    Thor avait mal dormi. Sa nuit, son sommeil avait été peu reposant, très - peut-être même un peu trop agité. La veille, il avait essayé de parler à Loki, mais ce dernier n’avait pas été très ouvert à la discussion.

    Thor ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais il était frustré. Frustré, parce qu’il était Thor, fils d’Odin, Dieu du Tonnerre. Quand il parlait, on l’écoutait, et quand il voulait quelque chose, il tapait du poing sur la table et on s’empressait d’exécuter sa requête. Il avait été élevé ainsi, il n’avait jamais appris quelque chose d’autre, et c’était justement ce comportement là qu’il lui avait coûté quelques temps sur Midgard pour apprendre l’humilité.

    Il le savait, il l’avait désormais identifié, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il n’était pas frustré que ça n’aille pas aussi vite et bien qu’il le désirait.

    Seulement, il savait que ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’il fallait pour Loki.

    Loki avait toujours été plus calme, et il avait toujours été celui qui savait s’opposer à son frère et lui apprendre la patience de la pire manière qu’il soit.

    Seulement, cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas une taquinerie. Thor n’avait pas le droit d’exiger de lui qu’il lui pardonne et qu’ils passent à autre chose.

    Thor n’était pas _si_ inconscient que cela.

     Il savait qu’il faudrait du temps, et peut-être même qu’ils n’arriveront jamais à passer outre ce qu’il s’était passé, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Thor comprenait réellement son frère.

    Ce qui était le plus dérangeant, c’était qu’il pensait le comprendre et le connaître avant cela. Ce n’était que maintenant qu’il réalisait qu’il s’était fourvoyé.

    Mais malgré tout ce qu’il s’était passé, Thor ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Il ne voulait pas perdre Loki, parce que même s’ils n’étaient au final pas du même sang, cela ne changeait rien aux souvenirs d’enfance que Thor avait de lui, des jeux et des nuits passées sous les draps à lire des livres pleins d’images à la lumière d’un petit orbe alors qu’ils devaient dormir depuis bien longtemps.

    Tous ces souvenirs-là n’étaient pas des mensonges, ils étaient vrais, et Thor ne voulait pas les abandonner, leur tourner le dos juste _parce que_.

    Alors la veille, avant d’aller se coucher, alors même que tout le monde était parti, Thor avait trouvé Loki dans le salon où ils s’étaient tous retrouvés plus tôt, Thor avait laissé Loki lui parler.

    Réellement lui parler. Pas seulement le laisser dire des mots sans réellement les écouter, hocher la tête bien gentiment et ne pas prendre en compte ni s’inquiéter de ce qu’il avait dit précédemment. Et ce que lui avait dit son frère lui avait un peu plus brisé le cœur et l’avait terrorisé qu’ils soient trop loin dans les ressentiments pour que leur relation s’en sorte.

    Loki était persuadé que Thor allait essayer de faire du mal à ses enfants.

    Après tout ce qu’ils avaient fait pour l’aider, pour le sauver, Loki était sûr que Thor allait les prendre et les ramener à leur pèr-- à Odin pour qu’ils les bannissent de nouveau.

    Thor n’allait pas mentir, il avait peur. Peur de ce que la prophétie du Ragnarök disait, peur de mourir sous les crocs de l’aîné de Loki. Peur que sa fille n’ouvre les portes de Hellheim pour déverser des ordres d’âmes détruites et torturées pour provoquer la fin de la Réalité.

    Il avait aussi peur du plus jeune. Du héros de Midgard, qui était assez puissant pour avoir attiré les faveurs de la Mort en tant qu’entité et qui était désormais _le roi de Hellheim_.

    Et malgré tout cela, malgré les dires et les faits crus par le plus grand nombre, les enfants de Loki n’avaient pour l’instant qu’aider leur père. Ils n’avaient fait que le protéger, et même contre lui-même, et tout ce qui inquiétait Loki, c’était le mal que pouvait leur faire Thor.

     Pourquoi n’avait-il pas... Compris ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas vu, qu’est-ce qu’avait fait Thor pour que son frère ait si peur de lui ?

    Alors le Dieu du Tonnerre avait fait un pas en arrière. Il lui avait présenté ses excuses et lui avait juré sur l’honneur qu’il ne ferait rien aux enfants de Loki, qu’il se défendrait s’il le devait, mais qu’il _ne ferait rien_. Et il s’était excusé, essayant de lui faire comprendre tous les remords qui commençaient à se dessiner devant lui, et quand Loki avait fait un pas en arrière sans les prendre, Thor s’était senti s’effondrer.

    Il ne voulait pas perdre Loki. La douleur de l’avoir cru disparu l’avait étouffé, le voir _tombé_ avait provoqué en lui une brisure qu’il n’était pas sûr d’un jour pouvoir pansé, et il ne voulait pas que Loki le repousse comme il le faisait.

    Mais... Mais il devait le comprendre. Il devait garder ses distances, parce que c’était ce que Loki voulait, et que Thor ne voulait pas le perdre de nouveau dans une folie meurtrière.

    Loki avait besoin de temps pour guérir et peut-être qu’ils ne seraient jamais de nouveau... frères... Mais si Loki était en sécurité et en bonne santé, Thor... Thor allait le laisser s’éloigner. Si c’était ce qu’il avait besoin, il le laisserait partir et.... Et c’était tout.

    Si c’était ce dont avait besoin Loki, Thor n’avait pas le droit de le lui refuser.

    Alors ce matin-là, quand il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans le salon pour y voir Loki en train de déjeuner, il réussit à réprimer son envie pourtant puissante de s’avancer et de prendre son petit frère dans les bras.

    Il réprima ce besoin, parce que ce n’était pas ce que voulait Loki, ce n’était pas ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

    Alors il laissa son petit frère sauter presque sur ses pieds, éviter les regards de tout le monde, comme s’il ne les voyait pas, et Thor dût se faire presque du mal pour ne pas lui emboîter le pas alors qu’il disparaissait dans l’ascenseur de la Tour de l’ami Anthony. Il regarda plutôt les portes closes avec une grimace sur les traits et un soupir dans la gorge.

    Il sursauta un peu quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Le dieu du Tonnerre se retourna légèrement pour voir le Docteur Bruce Banner qui s’était lui aussi levé et qui l’observait d’un air soucieux.

    - Est-ce que ça va ? S’enquit l’homme.

    Thor esquissa un léger sourire un peu triste et hocha la tête.

    - Ne vous en faites pas, ami Bruce. Je... Je comprend que mon frère... que Loki ne désire pas être dans la même pièce que moi en ce moment, expliqua-t-il en s’avançant dans la pièce en essayant de ne pas paraître misérable.

    Cela dût échouer, puisque la Black Widow lui jeta un regard.

     - Ne vous en faîtes pas, Thor, je ne pense pas qu’il ait réalisé que vous étiez là ; et je ne pense pas que son départ soit de votre faute. Clint ! Clama-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère d’arme. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?! Ordonna-t-elle d’un ton implacable.

    Sur la chaise à côté de celle que son frère venait de quitter se trouvait en effet l’archer, le visage sombre et les mâchoires serrées. Il repoussa son assiette à peine entamée et fusilla sa collège du regard.

    - Mais bordel, rien ! Exactement ce dont on a discuté hier soir ! Qu’il allait me falloir un peu de temps pour accepter ce qu’il s’était passé, mais que j’allais finir par ne pas lui en vouloir parce qu’il était dans la même situation que moi. Mais que j’allais avoir besoin de temps à cause de la mort de Phil !

    Il se renfrogna sur sa chaise en croisant les bras sur son torse.

    - C’est bon, tout n’est pas de ma faute quand même, faut pas déconner, marmonna-t-il en fusillant cette fois-ci son assiette du regard.

    Thor grimaça un peu et son nev-- le plus jeune des enfants de Loki, les regarda tour à tour après un dernier coup d’œil inquiet vers l’ascenseur.

    - Qui est Phil, si je peux demander ? S’enquit-il doucement.

    L’archer se renfrogna un peu plus en lui jetant un regard noir, que le fils de Loki ne prit pas pour lui-même, le Capitaine soupira, l’ami Stark grimaça et la Black Widow secoua la tête en soupirant.

    - Il est... était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il a essayé de contenir Loki avant l’invasion et... Et il est mort dans l’exercice de ses fonctions, lui expliqua-t-elle calmement.

    Harry grimaça et soupira.

    - C’était trop beau pour que cela dure, murmura-t-il.

    Il leva son visage vers le plafond, inquiet.

    - JARVIS ? Où se trouve-t-il maintenant ?

    - _Monsieur Loki est malade dans les toilettes de l’étage où vous avez_ _dormi_ _, Monsieur Potter-Lokison. Messieurs Lokison sont en ce moment même avec lui._

    Harry ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, sachant visiblement ce qui lui arrivait. Thor avait lui aussi une petite nausée à l’arrière de la gorge et se détourna de la nourriture pourtant préparée en abondance pour eux tous. Ce fut le propriétaire de la tour qui s’inquiéta.

    - Est-ce qu’il va bien ? Est-ce qu’il faut que l’on appelle un docteur ?

    Le fils de Loki secoua la tête, mais ce fut Thor qui s’expliqua.

    - Il n’y a rien sur cette planète qui pourrait permettre à mon f-- à Loki d’aller mieux, Ami Stark, lui dit-il avec un pauvre sourire en s’asseyant à table.

    - Pourquoi ? S’enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

    - Il n’y a que le temps qui puisse guérir une culpabilité telle que celle-ci, expliqua Thor.

    Il braqua son regard sur la table face à lui et soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour soulager le mal invisible de son petit frère.

    - Loki est comme notre mère... comme ma mère, dit-il. Il est un manipulateur de Seidr.

    - Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

    Thor releva le visage pour regarder le fils de Loki, qui l’observait d’un air suspect. Thor pouvait comprendre.

    - C’est l’énergie de toute chose. C’est la magie, et c’est en même temps beaucoup plus. C’est ce que les Midgardiens comme vous utilisent inconsciemment, c’est cette petite énergie, cette impulsion électrique qu’il y a dans chaque chose vivante et qui leur permet de vivre justement. C’est l’énergie qui grouille sous la peau avec l’excitation, c’est ce qui ce dissipe quand on meurt. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins sensible à ça, à cette énergie, mais certains le sont plus que d’autres. C’est le cas de Loki. Il n’a que très rarement ôté la vie, même sur un champ de bataille, surtout quand il avait l’occasion de ne faire que blesser pour se sauver. Ça...

    Il détourna le regard pour cacher la honte, parce qu’il avait pendant un temps fait comme tout le monde avant que sa mère ne lui explique ce qui en retournait et il n’avait depuis plus amené ça sur la table.

    - Ça a souvent été une source de raillerie envers lui, qu’il ne puisse pas nuire à une autre âme vivante, pas comme un soldat d’Asgard se doit de le faire. Mais c’est parce qu’il est plus que conscient de cette énergie, de l’équilibre des choses, et que la détruire, être la cause même de sa disparition provoque chez lui un grand sentiment de malaise et il peut en être malade. Comme... Comme maintenant, expliqua-t-il un peu difficilement.

     Il détourna le regard en soupirant.

    - C’est... C’est pour cela que je trouvais cela étrange, son comportement. Ce... n’était pas normal.

    Le fils de Loki ferma les yeux et soupira. Thor lui jeta un coup d’œil en coin.

    - C’est encore pire que je ne le pensais, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

    Il secoua la tête et se détourna alors que la Dame Araignée posait sur son frère d’arme un regard noir.

    - Tu aurais pu le lui dire autrement, je pense, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

    - Oui, bon bah c’est bon, j’ai foiré, j’ai foiré ! Je suis désolé, voilà, contente ?! S’énerva l’homme en lui envoyant un regard noir. Mais Phil est toujours mort, d’accord ?

    Il se leva, repoussant sa chaise et son assiette, plein de colère - et c’était compréhensible, Thor ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour sa colère, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir d’être en colère pour la mort d’une connaissance, voire d’un ami. Sa collègue ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose. Seulement il secoua la tête, la coupant avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et sous le regard interloqué de tout le monde, vraiment, il grimpa sur la table, donna un coup dans une trappe que Thor n’avait pas vu et se hissa avec beaucoup de dextérité dans ce qui semblait être une bouche d’aération.

    L’Ami Stark lâcha un petit bruit de surprise et Dame Romanov fronça les sourcils en pestant. Elle bondit sur la table et s'agrippa au bord de la trappe pour se hisser à moitié dans le conduit.

    - Clint, tu reviens ici tout de suite ! Tonna-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le conduit.

    - Laisse-moi tranquille, Tasha ! Lui rétorqua l’archer, sa voix résonnant elle aussi mais déjà plus loin.

    Alors la femme soupira et se laissa tomber sans un bruit sur le sol, l’air exaspérée. Elle fut rejoint très rapidement par l’ami Stark, qui se pencha au dessus de la table pour regarder la trappe d’un air intrigué.

    - ... Sérieusement ?! Les conduits d’aération ? S’étonna-t-il en regardant la Black Widow.

    Cette dernière secoua la tête et soupira.

    - Ne demande pas, Stark. On va le laisser se calmer un peu tout seul, dans son coin, et ça va passer, déclara-t-elle d’un ton presque plat.

    - Mais... Les conduits d’aérations ! Continua pourtant l’ami Stark avec presque l’air d’un enfant déçu, arrachant un sourire amusé à Thor.

    - C’est Clint, il ne faut pas chercher, soupira-t-elle en grimaçant un peu.

    Le fils de Loki avait le visage levé vers la trappe où avait disparu l’archer sans rien dire, un air contemplatif sur le visage, avant qu’il ne secoue la tête en soupirant. Il jeta un regard à toutes les personnes présentes et haussa les épaules en décidant de ne rien dire pour ensuite détourner les talons et quitter l’étage sans même attirer l’attention sur lui. Ce fut le Capitaine qui mit les mots sur les sentiments qui semblaient animer toutes les personnes présentes.

    - J’aimerais qu’on puisse faire quelque chose pour les soulager tous les deux...

    Thor acquiesça en silence en baissant le regard sur la tasse de la boisson chaude et noire qu’on lui avait donné.

 _Et moi donc, Capitaine, et moi donc..._  

 

    Tony regarda l’air sombre que tout le monde arborait et ravala une grimace.

    Voilà. Voilà pourquoi il aimait dormir tard le matin, voilà _exactement_ pourquoi il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à des personnes avant midi. La fin du monde arrivera indubitablement un jour, et ça se passera avant midi ! Beaucoup de Drama, encore, et il n’avait rien demandé cette fois-ci !

    Et lui se retrouvait là, sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quoi dire, qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ? Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, il n’avait pas les compétences sociales assez réveillées pour le moment.

    Les vestiges de sa nuit agitée s’accrochaient encore à lui, et ce n’était pas vraiment agréable, vraiment. Sa tête était encore pleine d’un peu de restes de panique, et il se sentait un peu mal de la situation, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n’était pas son histoire, même s’il était impliqué d’une certaine manière, parce qu’après tout, on parlait de Phil... De l’Agent Agent, il travaillait au S.H.I.E.L.D., mais c’était _Phil_ , pas n’importe qui.

    Phil, qui était mort, et oui... Oui, en effet, c’était bien Loki qui l’avait tué.

    Tony n’avait pas oublié que Phil était mort. Il n’avait pas oublié les blessés, les gens d’Allemagne mais aussi les agents du Hellicarier. Comment aurait-il pu les oublier ? Mais il n’y avait malheureusement rien à faire, et l’ambiance s’engrainait dans la noirceur sans que Tony ne trouve quoi que ce soit à dire.

    Il fallait... Il fallait... Il avait besoin de Pepper.

    - J, Pep est toujours en train de dormir, n’est-ce pas ? Dit-il doucement en attrapant la tablette qu’il avait récupéré avant de monter ici, le seul étage qui semblait être fourni en café et nourriture.

    - _Oui, Monsieur. A en croire son cycle de sommeil, elle ne devrait pas tarder à émerger. Dois-je la réveiller ?_ Lui demanda son IA.

    Tony marmonna un instant en cherchant ses fichiers sur sa tablette et secoua la tête.

    - Non, c’est son jour de repos, laisse-la se réveiller par elle-même, dit-il distraitement en prenant une nouvelle tasse de café avant de quitter la partie cuisine.

    Plongé dans sa tablette, il ne remarqua pas les regards de l’équipe des Avengers le suivre et le regard du Capitaine Rogers s’illuminer quand il se laissa tomber sur le sol, en tailleur devant la table basse, pour poser devant lui sa tablette qui s’illumina et projeta sur la table différents plans de son bleu préféré.

    - Allez, J, mettons-nous au travail.

    Il avait plusieurs étages de la tour à redessiner, s’il voulait que chacun soit bien installé. Beaucoup de pain sur la planche. 

* * *

** en français.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey hey hey, hellow !_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Mine de rien, deux semaines, ça passe très vite ! *^*_
> 
>  
> 
>  _Et je commence un peu à m'inquiéter, parce que je n'ai écrit pour le moment que jusqu'au chapitre 16, qui m'a mit 3 mois dans le mal, ce dont j'avais perdu l'habitude. Mais l'année passé a été très mauvaise niveau écriture, j'espère que ça se passera mieux maintenant que j'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 16 - qui est... énorme. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il allait être aussi_ fat _, aussi complet, aussi... Enorme. Et pourtant, quand j'avais fait la trame des chapitres jusqu'au chapitre 20, l'action du chapitre 16 devait juste prendre la moitié du chapitre. Non seulement, l'action a prit l'entièreté du chapitre, mais en plus de cela, ça a prit plus de 14 mille mots pour tout bien décrire. Z'imaginez ?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, c'est l'équivalent du dernier chapitre de Vultus est index animi. Autant dire..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bref x)_
> 
>  
> 
> _J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant ! :D_
> 
>  
> 
> _A dans deux semaines :*_
> 
>  
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_


	9. Chapter 9

    Harry pesta en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, passant une main sur son crâne qui pulsait un peu de douleur. Les conduits d’aérations étaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop petits. Ce n’était pas super pratique, qu’est-ce que faisait l’autre là-dedans ? Heureusement que Harry n’était pas claustrophobe, ça aurait donné une situation un peu burlesque, totalement bancale - et en fait, il n’aurait jamais accepté de grimper jusque là.

    Mais il voulait discuter de ce qu’il s’était passé un peu plus tôt.

    Grommelant à mi-voix contre les supers-espions qui ne se sentaient en sécurité et à l’aise qu’en hauteur et dans de petits endroits confinés, le sorcier se mit à ramper dans les conduits. Il n’avait plus sa baguette, il ne pouvait même pas faire un _pointe-me_ et ça, c’était ennuyeux. Alors à un croisement, dans ces conduits gris de métal bien froid et silencieux, très silencieux, Harry prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant.

    Il se concentra, essayant d’utiliser ses pouvoirs de Roi des Morts - il ne s’attardait habituellement pas dessus, parce que c’était bizarre d’y penser, parce que c’était encore plus _étrange_ que la simple magie - et s’enferma dans une légère transe.

    Il sentait les vies palpiter tout autour de lui, plus ou moins loin, ne sachant pas encore comment les identifier, et essaya de comprendre et trouver celle qui l’intéressait.

    Là, il était là.

 

    Harry rouvrit les yeux et tourna à gauche, grognant en se redressant par réflexe et se cognant une nouvelle fois contre le plafond trop bas.

    Il ne mit pas trop de temps à le trouver, quelques bifurcations de plus avant de l’apercevoir, et Harry trébucha et tomba au pied du meilleur archer du S.H.I.E.L.D., qui posait sur lui un regard surprit et interloqué.

    - Quoi ?

    Harry marmonna de nouveau, grognant sur ses deux pieds gauches, et se redressa.

    Clint Barton s’était trouvé un petit endroit plutôt sympathique, il fallait le reconnaître. C’était un renfoncement juste à côté de deux larges souffleurs, éteint en ce moment même. L’endroit était assez grand, assez pour que Harry se mette debout sans se cogner la tête, _enfin !_

    Le sorcier observa autour de lui avant de baisser son regard sur l’espion, qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place, assit contre le mur.

    - Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? S’enquit l’espion en fronçant les sourcils.

    Harry haussa les épaules et fit le petit tour du repaire de l’espion.

    - Vous vous êtes calmé ? S’enquit-il plutôt en lui faisant face, s’adossant au mur en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

    L’agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard sans rien dire, pas un mot. Harry l’observa un moment avant de se laisser glisser au sol, s’installant à son tour par terre.

    - Je ne voulais pas le rendre malade, avoua finalement l’homme en évitant toujours son regard.

    Harry haussa les épaules.

    - Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Et ce n’est pas à moi que vous devriez vous excuser, expliqua-t-il.

    L’autre homme serra un peu les poings avant de les desserrer en lâchant un soupir.

    - Ouais, vous ne voulez pas vous excuser. Je peux comprendre, déclara Harry en ne le quittant pas du regard.

    L’autre homme ne dit rien mais se détendit sensiblement.

    Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, dans un silence qui était étrangement confortable. Puis l’homme lui jeta un coup d’œil.

    - Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

    Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, parce que... Parce qu’il savait pourquoi il était là, mais il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchit à comment aborder la situation.

    - Je ne sais pas trop comment.. Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais je suis le Roi de Hellheim, commença-t-il.

    L’archer renifla et lui lança un regard torve.

    - Désolé, votre Seigneurie, de ne pas vous accueillir dans une demeure plus à votre convenance, railla-t-il d’un ton presque amer.

    Harry fronça les sourcils et tendit la jambe pour lui donner un coup dans le mollet.

    - Arrête tes conneries, grogna-t-il en prenant un ton plus familier. Hellheim, c’est le royaume des morts, Ducon. Si tu me laisse terminer, ça pourrait t’intéresser.

    Barton fronça les sourcils en se renfrognant, croisant les bras sur son torse en tournant le torse vers lui.

    - J’écoute ?

    Harry leva les yeux au ciel un court instant avant de soupirer.

    - Je n'y suis pas encore aller, parce que je n’ai pas trop envie d’aller faire face avec des démons de mon passé, mais... Mais il va bien falloir que j’y aille à un moment donné. Alors...

    Il se redressa un peu, croisant ses jambes devant lui pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, se penchant vers lui.

    - Je sais que ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu as envie d’entendre, mais si tu veux, je peux... Aller le voir, dit-il d’un ton plus doux, sachant que ce n’était pas de joyeuses choses à entendre. Je peux aller lui transmettre un message.

    L’archer ne le quittait pas du regard, figé comme dans un souffle, et Harry grimaça légèrement.

    - Mais qu’une seule fois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des aller-retour dans le royaume des Morts comme un hibou messager. Ça bouleverserait le repos des âmes, avoua-t-il.

    La mort n’était pas joyeuse, bien entendu, mais surtout pour ceux qui étaient laissé derrière. Et Harry savait mieux que quiconque la douleur que pouvait être la perte d’un être cher, sans avoir pu avoir la possibilité de dire au revoir comme il le fallait.

    Il savait aussi que ce n’était clairement pas quelque chose qu’il devait faire. Les morts devaient rester là où ils étaient, laissés en paix, parce que l’Après-Vie n’était qu’à eux et aucunement l’affaire des vivants, mais... Mais il voulait faire quelque chose. Il _fallait_ qu’il fasse quelque chose, ne serait-ce que d’un côté purement égoïste pour essayer d’atténuer les tensions entre le groupe des Avengers et sa famille. Il ne comptait pas partir, ils allaient rester, et vu comment c’était partit, les Avengers aussi.

    - Vraiment ?

    Harry sortit de ses pensées et regarda l’archer un peu pâle, mais restant résolument stoïque. Le sorcier leva la main.

    - Une seule fois. Un seul voyage et un seul message. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, c’est fortement recommandé, mais il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose.

    - Mais...

    L’homme déglutit un peu difficilement.

    - Vous allez pouvoir le retrouver, de... de l’autre côté, qu’importe où est-ce que c’est exactement ? S’enquit-il d’une voix un peu faible.

    Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il savait que cela pouvait être une notion un peu étrange à attraper, parce qu’après tout, même lui avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants exact de sa puissance et de tout ses pouvoirs. Mais c’était comme... Quelque chose qu’il savait, sans même avoir à réfléchir, il le savait et _c’était tout._

    Face à lui, l'homme ferma les yeux et lâcha un petit soupir tremblant.

    - Je sais où il est mort, déclara Harry, gardant sa voix douce. Je sais quand et où, il me faut juste son nom.

    Il savait que c'était à peu près tout ce dont il avait besoin pour retrouver une âme, surtout qui était déjà passé de l'autre côté. Bien sûr, il y avait de nombreux homonymes partout dans le monde, mais très peu avaient la malchance de mourir au même endroit et exactement en même temps.

    Barton détourna enfin le regard, baissant les yeux sur ses mains, posées paumes ouvertes vers le haut sur ses cuisses.

    - Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone. 

    Harry considéra la question et ses réponses potentielles, avant de lier ses mains devant lui. 

    - Parce que je sais ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on n'a pas eut la possibilité de dire au revoir, avoua-t-il calmement. 

    L'autre homme ne dit rien, pendant un long moment, assez pour que Harry se demande si cela avait été une bonne idée de lui proposer ça, peut-être un peu trop brutalement, peut-être un peu trop tôt aussi, peut-être--

    - Phil Coulson. Philippe Jonathan Coulson, lui murmura enfin l'archer d'une voix qui se voulait détachée, mais qui tremblait d'émotion.

    Harry hocha la tête et prit une inspiration pour se concentrer et le trouver. Ce n’était pas qu’il pouvait communiquer maintenant avec lui, pas du tout même, il fallait qu’il se déplace physiquement à Hellheim pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Seulement, le _localiser_ maintenant allait rendre la procédure plus simple. Enfin, localiser... Il n’avait en fait pas d’autres mots qui pouvai ent coller avec ce qu’il ressentait. C’était comme sentir l’âme quitter le plan des vivants et la suivre jusqu’au Royaume des Morts, apprendre sa signature, son goût, ce petit _quelque chose_ qui faisait l’âme unique et qu’ainsi, Harry puisse le retrouver en un claquement de doigt s’il le désirait, se retrouvant à ses côtés à Hellheim.

    Seulement... Il avait beau parcourir le florilège de noms quasi interminable qu'il sentait venir dans son esprit quand il se concentrait, toutes ces âmes qui avaient quittés le monde des vivants à ce moment-là, à ce moment bien précis, il n’arrivait pas à le localiser. Il n’arrivait pas à le _trouver_.

    Il n’y avait pas de Philippe J. Coulson. Il remonta mentalement la liste de deux heures, peut-être que les estimations de temps étaient faussées, à cause de l’adrénaline du moment, le combat, c’était une explication logique.

    Rien.

    Peut-être que l’homme avait périt sur la table d’opération alors que les docteurs essayaient de le sauver.

    Sur la liste des Midgardiens morts dans les heures qui ont suivi, rien non plus.

    - Est-ce que c’est son vrai nom ? S’entendit-il demander.

    Il cligna des paupières en secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées encombrantes, ses pensées trop _puissantes_ , un des pouvoirs de la Mort qui pouvait le consumer en un instant s’il ne faisait pas attention. Face à lui, Barton fronça les sourcils.

    - Oui, bien sûr, déclara-t-il d’un ton un peu bourru. Pourquoi ?

    Harry secoua la tête en grimaçant.

    Peut-être qu’il ne savait pas encore comment cela fonctionnait. Quel idiot était-il, pourquoi proposer à un homme en deuil de l’aider s’il n’était même pas capable d’accéder à ce qu’il venait de lui promettre ?

    Merde, quel idiot.

 

    Harry fronça les sourcils en essayant une nouvelle fois de le trouver, se plongeant dans les noms, les dates et les localisations, pour revenir bredouille. Il soupira, commençant déjà à réfléchir à quand aller sur Hellheim - même s’il voulait réellement retarder ce fait -. Même s’il voulait voir sa sœur, même si elle lui manquait - ce qui était un peu étrange, étant donné qu’il ne l’avait réellement vu que pendant deux heures grand maximum - il savait que rester trop longtemps à Hellheim allait le changer.

    C’était comme ça.

    Comme beaucoup de ses pouvoirs hérités, provenant de la _Mort même_ , il savait certaines choses, et le fait de rester dans le monde des Morts, s’y attarder malgré le fait qu’il en était le Roi, allait changer quelque chose en lui. Il se sentirait de plus en plus mal à l’aise en présence des vivants, perdant peu à peu sa capacité à les comprendre, les vivants étant bien plus complexes que les défunts. Et au final, il finirait par se complaire parmi les morts, parce que c’était ce qu’il était destiné à être.

    Mais pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas tout de suite disparaître dans le monde de l’Après-Vie pour le chapeauter, il avait encore beaucoup de monde qu’il connaissait et qu’il voulait réapprendre à connaître, tant de choses qu’il voulait vivre avant d’abandonner le Monde des Vivants pour pleinement prendre son trône.

    Un voyage ou deux pour aller déposer des messages, c’était possible et pas trop encombrant. Ça n’allait pas tant l’affecter, mais... Mais Harry voulait tout de même attendre, quitte à manquer sa sœur.

    - Hey, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

    Harry sursauta alors que l’archer lui donnait un coup de pied léger dans le mollet pour le sortir de ses pensées. Il l’observait, les sourcils froncés, comprenant visiblement qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Le sorcier secoua la tête.

    - Rien, je... Je suis juste un idiot, il faut que je m’entraîne encore un peu, soupira-t-il en se frottant les tempes.

    - C’est à dire ?

    Le ton moqueur, presque supérieur de l’homme le caressa dans le mauvais sens du poil et le fit grincer des dents.

    - Je ne le trouve pas, d’accord ? Grogna-t-il.

    L’archer haussa un sourcil et renifla, définitivement moqueur, et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

    - Eh bah quoi, son Altesse ne peut pas faire un petit tour de passe-passe ?

    Harry lui envoya un regard noir.

    - Son Altesse, comme tu dis si bien, peut t’envoyer aller faire un tour sur la lune en un claquement de doigt, fait attention à toi, le menaça-t-il.

    Sauf que.. Sauf que c’était une menace sans fondement, et l’autre sembla bien s’en rendre compte, puisqu’il ricana.

    - Eh, ce n’est pas facile, d’accord ? Je n’ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me faire à l’idée que j’avais de nouveaux pouvoirs, les pouvoirs _de la Mort_ , rien que ça, ok ? Il faut me laisser le temps de m’y habituer ! Ronchonna Harry en se laissant aller contre le mur avec une moue boudeuse.

    L’autre ne fit que rire avec plus de légèreté.

    - Faible humain sans pouvoirs ici, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu te plains.

    - De quoi je me plains ? Tu te fous de moi ?! A chaque seconde, j’ai en tête tous les noms de toutes les personnes qui meurt en cet instant, avec leur localisation exact, leur nom courant et la cause de leur mort, je t’avoue que ce n’est pas le truc le plus sympathique au monde ! Se lâcha le sorcier en se retenant difficilement de lui tirer la langue.

    L’autre l’observa en perdant peu à peu son sourire.

    - Tout le temps ? S’enquit-il, surprit.

    - À. chaque. seconde, confirma Harry avec un grand soupir.

    Il arrivait à le mettre de côté et à ne pas y faire attention. Après l’affrontement avec Voldemort, après la conversation avec Hela, il n’avait rien sentit. Ça s’était fait petit à petit, assez lentement pour que cela ne soit pas un choc quand il eut comprit. Ça s’était soudainement arrêté quand il avait été banni, et quand Hela l’avait ramené, ça l’avait submergé pendant quelques infimes secondes avant qu’inconsciemment, ça se mette au second plan, qu’il ne le réalise même plus. Mais oui, c’était toujours là, les noms le submergeait toujours, en chaque instant.

    - Sérieusement ? Ce n’est pas angoissant ? S’enquit Barton en fronçant les sourcils.

    Harry soupira et dodelina de la tête.

    - Je préfère ne pas vraiment y penser, lui répondit-il.

    - Et comment tu comptes trouver Phil, alors ? Demanda Barton en haussant un sourcil.

    Le sorcier soupira.

    - C’est sûrement pour ça que je ne le trouves pas, justement, grogna-t-il de nouveau.

    Il fronça les sourcils mais abandonna l'idée d'essayer de nouveau, ça n'allait que le frustrer un peu plus. Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le mur, cognant doucement sa tête derrière lui.

    - Mais... Tu peux savoir la mort exact en ne connaissant que le nom d'une personne ? Continua de demander Barton.

    Harry rouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un coup d’œil.

    - Entre autre, répondit-il. Il y a beaucoup d'homonyme, alors il faut la date et le lieu de naissance pour affiner la recherche. Mais en gros, oui. Enfin, je crois.

    Il bougea un peu, mal à l'aise - le sol, ce n'était pas confortable, d'accord ? - et Barton ne le quittait pas du regard.

    - Donc par exemple... Barney Barton, Pittsboro, Mississipi, 1975 ? Demanda-t-il.

    - Barney Adam Barton Jones, mort le 14 juillet 2004 à Chicago, tué d'une flèche dans l’œil, répondit Harry du tac-o-tac.

    Le sorcier cligna des paupières, surpris par la rapidité de sa réponse, et au fait qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchit un seul instant. Il n’en avait même pas eut besoin, la réponse était venu d’elle-même, aussi rapide qu’un torrent, aussi tranchante que la glace. Son cœur se contracta et son estomac remonta dans sa gorge alors que l'autre homme, _l'autre Barton_ , le regardait en clignant lui aussi des paupières, lui aussi surpris.

    - Merde, je... Je suis désolé, souffla Harry, la culpabilité grimpant le long de son torse.

    L’agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. le regarda sans dire un mot pendant quelques secondes avant de doucement secouer la tête.

    - Oh, non. Ne le sois pas, dit-il d’une voix presque trop douce. C’est moi qui ai tiré.

    Harry le regarda un instant, curieux, mais comprenant mieux.

    - Ah.

    - Alors... Tu peux trouver Barney, continua-t-il en ne s’attardant pas sur le sujet, mais tu ne peux pas trouver Phil, déclara-t-il en fronçant peu à peu les sourcils. Pourquoi cela ?

    Harry haussa les épaules, grommelant qu’il doive se répéter.

    - Je n’en sais rien, peut-être que je m’y prend mal.

    - Visiblement pas, tu réagis à l’instinct pour une mort dont tu as encore moins d’information, rétorqua l’autre.

    - Oui, eh bien, je n’en sais rien. Peut-être que la mort provoqué par un être d’un autre royaume le met dans une catégorie à part, ou alors il n’est pas...

    Harry se tut, réfléchissant.

    Cela dit...

    L’archer face à lui se redressa en plissant des yeux.

    - Tu n’as pas dit ce que je pense que tu as dit, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix tranchante.

    Harry le regarda.

    - Je n’ai rien dit, répondit-il en espérant ne pas envenimer une situation qui était déjà vraiment mal partie.

    Mais Barton avait parfaitement compris son raisonnement, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui et une grimace de colère déforma ses traits.

    - Je vais le buter, gronda-t-il en se redressant.

    Harry sauta à son tour sur ses pieds.

    - Hey, on en est pas sûr !

    - Crois-moi, c’est tellement _logique_ que ça m’énerve qu’on y ai pas pensé avant !

    Le sorcier grimaça alors que l’espion s’engouffrait dans les conduits d’aération en jurant comme un beau diable, se fustigeant à mi-voix d’avoir peut-être donné de faux espoir à un homme en deuil. Avec un soupir douloureux, il se mit à le suivre.

    - Barton, attends-moi ! Lui cria-t-il, et sa voix résonna dans les conduits.

    - Dépêche-toi, on a pas mille ans ! Rétorqua l’homme d’un ton acide en passant la tête au détour d’un conduit pour lui lancer un regard noir.

    - Eh bien il se trouve que si, justement, j’ai bien mille ans devant moi, et même plus, courir maintenant ne va pas changer la situa-- HEY !

    Visiblement exaspéré par ses propos, Barton avait levé les yeux au ciel et était reparti aussi sec, forçant Harry à accélérer - de nouveau – se cognant la tête plus d’une fois.

    Harry Potter Lokison, fils du Dieu de la Mesquinerie et de la Ruse, ainsi que de la Magie, sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération depuis Merlin lui-même, Survivant du Sort de Mort par deux fois, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Maître de la Mort et Roi de Hellheim, trébucha une nouvelle fois dans le rien intercidérale devant lui, bascula en avant et s’écroula dans la cuisine de l’étage où avaient dormi les Avengers, percutant le sol avec une plainte de douleur et un juron coloré.

    - Je hais... ma vie... marmonna-t-il, le nez pressé contre le sol.

    - Ça, c’est ce que j’appelle une entrée.

    Harry releva le nez du sol avec un soupir fatigué. Barton lui jetait un regard torve, perché sur le comptoir où il s’était installé plus tôt dans la matinée, royal et presque gracieux - espèce de connard - et autour de lui, tout le monde le regardait.

    Tout. le. putain. de. monde. Et Stark se moquait de lui. Connard aussi, va. 

    - Harry ?

    Le sorcier grommela et se redressa, époussetant de la poussière invisible sur ses vêtements - il le savait, c’était lui qui avait nettoyé les différents étages à coup de magie légère avec Gin--Pepper - et offrit un petit sourire à son père. Il avait apparemment réussit à quitter une nouvelle fois l’étage où ils avaient dormit, et ses deux aînés étaient eux aussi présents. Et Fenrir souriait, amusé. Oui, bon bah c’est bon, hein.

    - Qu’est-ce qu’il y-- Commença Rogers, mais fut coupé par Barton.

    L’homme, l’espion, ce _bloody_ oiseau sauta au sol à côté de Harry et observa tout le monde.

    - Qui a vu son corps ? Lâcha-t-il abruptement.

    Harry ferma les yeux et ravala une grimace, parce qu’il y avait vraiment de meilleure moyen pour amener la conversation, merci beaucoup la subtilité.

    - De quoi ?

    C’était la femme qui avait répondu, Miss Romanovna, la collègue de Barton. Et au vu de son visage fermé, les yeux un tout petit peu écarquillés et le corps tendu, ou alors son esprit était le plus rapide que Harry connaissait, ou alors elle était assez en phase avec Barton pour comprendre son cheminement de pensée.

    - Phil ! Est-ce que l’un de vous a vu son corps ? Rétorqua de nouveau l’archer en fixant les Avengers les uns après les autres.

    - Pourquoi ? S’enquit Steve, un peu perdu.

    - Clint, tu ne dis pas que... Commença Romanovna d’une voix douce, trop douce, exactement comme son collègue/ami.

    Harry soupira, parce que s’ils en étaient là, c’était de sa faute.

    - Je ne trouve pas Monsieur Coulson, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

    Loki se figea, les frères d’Harry comprirent eux aussi ce qui en retournait et le fixaient sans savoir comment réagir et Romanovna lâcha un juron en ce qui ressemblait à du russe.

    - Qui... Qui a vu Phil ? Demanda de nouveau Barton en serrant les poings.

    Harry leva la main et la posa sur le dos de l’archer, l’homme tendu comme un arc - ahahaha - et prêt à exploser.

    - Oooooh, roi du Royaume des Morts. Mais c’est paaaas vrai...

    Apparemment, Tony Stark valait vraiment son statut de génie.

    - Il n’a pas fait ça, si ? Continua-t-il en serrant lui aussi les poings, une colère froide semblant le submerger.

    - Donc personne n’a vu son corps, constata Barton, les dents serrées.

    Il bondit, prêt à partir, échappant à Harry, mais son amie le rattrapa. Elle le ceintura avec une force qu’on ne pouvait pas deviner en la regardant, et le plaqua presque contre un mur, lui marmonnant quelque chose en russe.

    - J’avoue que je ne comprend pas, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Demanda Steve, inquiet.

    - On aurait jamais dû écouter Fury, Cap, voilà ce qu’il se passe. Ne jamais faire confiance à ce rat, je le savais pourtant, je le savais ! Se mit à pester Tony en commençant à faire les cents pas.

    Steve ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour demander des explications, parce que pour le moment personne n'y répondait, mais Harry l’arrêta.

    - Je n’ai pas trouvé Phil Coulson. Alors, nous ne sommes sûr de rien, mais il se peut qu’il soit toujours en vie, leur apprit-il d’un ton doux.

    - _Quoi ?!_ S’exclama Rogers en ouvrant de grands yeux.

    Harry hocha la tête en soupirant, levant la main pour se gratter la nuque.

    - Ce n’est pas sûr, hein. Mais... C’est une possibilité, oui, termina-t-il d’avouer.

    - Mais... Comment tu le sais ?

    - Roi de Hellheim, Cap ! Rétorqua Tony, qui irradiait de colère. Le Roi du Royaume des Morts, je suis sûr qu’il a un grimoire bien poussiéreux quelque part avec le nom de tous les humains sur terre qui sont mort, qui sont encore en vie et ceux qui ne sont même pas encore nés ! Clama-t-il.

    Harry grimaça et dodelina de la tête.

    - Ce n’est pas... Tout à fait ça, mais... en quelque sorte... oui.

    Steve l’observa sans rien dire, tout comme... Eh bien, tous les autres sûrement choqué par ces révélations qui tombaient un peu comme des cheveux sur la soupe. Et Harry connaissait le sentiment.

    - Vous m’aviez dit qu’il était mort ! Intervint soudainement Romanovna, les sourcils froncés mais ayant visiblement réussit à calmer Barton.

    Ce dernier bouillonnait toujours de colère, mais semblait au moins ne plus vouloir partir en vendetta. Ou au moins, pas tout de suite et pas tout seul.

    - Ouais, parce qu’on a été assez idiot pour croire les paroles de Fury ! Rétorqua Stark en croisant les bras sur son torse. Réellement, on a vu que les cartes collectors de Cap et ce qu’on a deviné être de son sang dessus.

    Barton jura de nouveau.

    - L’espèce d’enfoi--

    - Clint !

    - Ce connard nous fait croire à tous que Phil est mort, il ose - il _**ose** _ \- détruire son bien le plus précieux, alors qu’on sait tout les deux que ces cartes ne quittent jamais son casier, _jamais_ ; et tu voudrais que je me calme ?! Il faut qu’on aille le chercher, qu’on le trouve, qu’on le sorte de là, qu’on--

    - Bon maintenant, tu te _calmes_ ! Termina par crier la femme en le repoussant contre le mur.

    Barton gémit de douleur et lâcha un soupir en abandonnant le combat et se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu’à être assis par terre.

    - On... On est sûr de ça ? S’enquit le Docteur Banner en tripotant les manches de sa chemise, les sourcils froncés.

    - Connaissant le personnage, c’est exactement ce qu’il s’est passé, déclara l’espionne en fixant son ami.

    Elle veillait peut-être à ce qu’il ne se relève pas, mais peut-être aussi cherchait-elle une certaine stabilité. Puis elle prit une inspiration et se tourna enfin vers eux, gardant visiblement mal ses émotions en échec.

    - Clint a raison. Ces cartes collectors sont ses petits bijoux, s’il doit les transporter, ce qui est très rare, elles ne quittent jamais son casier et sont sous film protecteur, à chaque instant.

    - Fury nous a dit qu’il voulait me les faire signer, leur apprit Steve en ayant l’air de ne pas savoir s’il devait être triste ou énervé.

    - Et je n’en doute pas un seul instant ! Sembla s’amuser la femme avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, qu’elle perdit très vite. Mais même s’il voulait à tout prix une signature, il t’aurait prit, Rogers, et t’aurait mené à son casier. Jamais, _jamais_ , il ne les aurait sortit de leur protection. Alors que vous les ayez vu, avec du sang en plus de cela ? C’est une mise en scène.

    - C’est pour ça qu’on ne pouvait pas le voir, intervint Barton de sa place par terre.

    Il se redressa avec un soupire.

    - Les agents du S.H..I.E.L.D. n’ont pas d’enterrement, n’ont pas de sépulture. Officiellement, _ils n’existent pas_. Les agents sont incinérés. Mais même comme ça, son équipe ou tout autre agent qui le connaissait à le droit à un dernier adieu.

    Romanovna hocha la tête et Harry vit ses poings se serrer. Barton lâcha un rire amer en se frottant le visage.

    - Et là, rien. _Désolé, Barton, mais avec l’invasion, on a du faire vite, les cendres ont déjà été prise en charge_ , mon cul, oui !

    Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce, que personne n’osa briser, parce que réellement, qu’est-ce qu’il y avait à dire ?

    - Et voilà comment on réunit une équipe de marginaux qui ne devraient pas être capable de travailler ensemble, déclara soudainement Stark d’un ton doux, presque comme s’il avait abandonné le combat. On leur donne un but commun, et quoi de mieux qu’une vengeance.

    Barton pesta de nouveau, d’une voix bien plus douloureuse cette fois-ci, et se redressa d’un bon. Romanovna fut prête à l’arrêter, mais il ne se dirigea pas vers les ascenseurs. Il rebroussa plutôt chemin et très vite, la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormit plus tôt claqua. Harry grinça des dents, Loki lâcha un souffle tremblant et Romanovna ferma les yeux avec un murmure russe.

    - Il ne faut pas que Fury sache que nous sommes au courant.

    Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Steve, qui avait un regard plein d’acier, bien campé sur ses deux jambes et le corps tendu.

    - Cap a raison. Je n’avais déjà pas beaucoup de confiance en lui ni de considération, mais maintenant, c’est définitif, rétorqua Tony avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

    - Il faudrait peut-être maintenant que l’on en soit sûr, non ? S’enquit le Docteur Banner.

    - Croyez-moi, Docteur Banner, dit doucement Jör. Si Harry nous dit qu’il n’a pas réussi à trouver son nom dans la liste des Défunts, c’est qu’il n’y est pas.

    Harry haussa les épaules, pas tout à fait sûr de quoi dire.

    De nouveau, il pouvait très bien se tromper. Il pouvait très bien ne pas trouver le nom de l’homme dans la liste quasi interminable de nom, peut-être était-il juste pas assez entraîné.

    Mais c’était une possibilité. Une très forte probabilité.

    Il était prêt à rétorquer quelque chose, comme par exemple savoir ce qu’ils allaient désormais faire de cette information, mais il n’eut pas le temps. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrir pour laisser entrer une Pepper ‘Ginny’ Potts tiré à quatre épingles. Harry sourit.

    Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais. Là où Ron avait toujours eut du mal à se réveiller le matin, Ginny avait toujours été alerte.

_Ronnald Billius Weasley, Londres, 22 novembre 2002 ; exsanguination par sectusempra._

    Le sorcier se secoua pour éviter de penser à _ça_ et sourit plutôt à son amie retrouvée. Cette dernière s’arrêta en les avisant tous et fronça un peu les sourcils en se rapprochant d’un pas plus réservé.

    - Très bien, commença-t-elle. Bonjour à tous et que se passe-t-il ?

    Ce fut Tony qui répondit.

    - Ah, Pep. J’ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, Agent Agent est en vie ; la mauvaise, Fury est pire qu’un enfoiré, gronda-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

    Pepper cligna des paupières en l’observant, puis les regarda tour à tour.

    - Très bien... D’accord. Tant mieux que Phil ne soit pas mort ! Déclara-t-elle tout d’abord. Et pour Fury, ça ne m’étonne même pas.

    Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et fit une grimace.

    - Cet homme ressemble trop à Snape pour mon propre bien, marmonna-t-elle.

    - Il a un petit côté Lucius Malfoy, tu ne trouves pas ? Surenchérit Harry avec un peu d’amertume dans la voix.

    Pepper renifla et lui lança un sourire complice. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le plus grand groupe.

    - Est-ce qu’il va bien ? S’enquit-elle tout de suite.

    - Ah oui, mais non, soupira Tony. Fury est un enfoiré parce qu’il ne nous a rien dit, qu’il nous l’a caché, et je ne pense pas qu’il compte nous le dire !

    Pepper se crispa et soupira, pas véritablement énervé, mais ayant irrémédiablement perdu sa bonne humeur du matin.

    - C’est un problème à thé, déclara-t-elle soudainement avec un hochement de tête.

    Harry ricana alors que les autres, moins peut-être sa famille direct, l’observaient d’un air un peu surpris.

    - Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose de buvable. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous autres, mais vos thés sont véritablement insipides, soupira-t-il d’un air déconfit.

    Pepper et même Loki eurent tout deux des rires amusé pour la première et un peu doux et effacé pour le second. La femme jeta un coup d’œil au Dieu de la Malice qui regardait toujours par terre, soigneusement dissimulé derrière ses enfants malgré le fait qu’il gardait un air ennuyé sur son visage. Mais même s’il faisait comme si, c’était clair et net qu’il n’était pas du tout à l’aise d’être présent ici, avec tant de monde - ou peut-être étaient-ce les Avengers qui lui donnaient cet effet. Eux, et Thor, bien entendu.

    - J’ai exactement ce qu’il te faut, Harry, sourit Pepper avec un clin d’œil complice.

    Elle s’avança dans la cuisine et sortit de sa poche qui était son sac à main un pot de thé en vrac que Harry reconnu tout de suite. Il s’avança avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres qu’il ne pouvait retenir, ayant presque un saut dans ses pas. Pepper sourit simplement en le voyant faire du coin de l’œil et très vite, elle lui tendit une tasse d’un thé bien chaud, le liquide fumant embaumant doucement la pièce. Harry réussit à retenir un couinement excité en levant la tasse jusqu’à son nez et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément.

    - Hmmm... Le thé de Maman Weasley... Soupira-t-il de plaisir.

    Des _siècles_ qu’il n’avait pas pu en boire. Et ça lui avait manqué.

    Pepper Ginny Je-suis-la-meilleure-des-neufs-royaumes Weasley Potts rit.

    - Tu croyais vraiment que maman allait laisser partir sa seule fille à l’autre bout du monde sans sa dose de nicotine bien de chez nous ? S’amusa-t-elle.

    Harry ronronna dans sa première gorgée, rentrant un peu à la maison juste comme ça. Pepper sirota elle aussi un instant avant de se tourner vers les autres, Harry frissonnant en sentant presque des vagues physiques de sa détermination s’échapper d’elle.

    - Alors ? Quel est le plan ? S’enquit-elle.

    Harry s’installa à côté d’elle, adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, pour observer tout comme elle le groupe de super humain, génie et autre Dieu qu’il pouvait y avoir rassemblés aujourd’hui. Tony sourit d’un air malicieux alors que Steve se raclait la gorge.

    - C’est... à dire, Miss Potts ?

    Pepper haussa les épaules.

    - Je ne pense pas que vous comptez le laisser aux mains de Fury et a posteriori aux mains du S.H.I.E.L.D., n’est-ce pas ? Alors je vous le demande : Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Quel est le plan ?, répéta-t-elle.

    Harry sourit et hocha la tête sans rien dire. Steve observa la femme un instant, comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’elle venait de dire, avec une pointe d’admiration et un peu... Soufflé ? Quelque chose comme ça. Rencontrez Miss Ginny ‘Pepper’ Weasley Potts, Capitaine, bonne chance avec ça.

    - Hors de question de laisser ce pauvre Agent Agent aux mains du pirate manipulateur, ni du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il mérite bien mieux que ça ! Et puis, c’est notre mascotte, déclara Tony en croisant les bras sur son torse, presque un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

    - Il nous faut quelqu’un pour le chercher dans les fichiers et nous donner sa localisation.

    Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l’espionne, la Black Widow qui, officiellement, était toujours du S.H.I.E.L.D., justement. Comme suivant parfaitement le cours des pensées de Harry - qu’il ne se doutait pas, faisaient écho à d’autres -, elle croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa les épaules.

    - Je suis sans drapeau. Je suis sans réel pays d’origine et je n’ai aucune existence légale. Ce n’est pas à une quelconque institution que j’offre ma loyauté et ma confiance. C’est aux gens. Et si Phil fait partie du peu de personne en qui j’ai confiance, Fury n’en a jamais fait partit. Et ce n’est pas en agissant ainsi qu’il va la gagner. S’il faut sortir Phil de force de là, je suis sur la première ligne, leur apprit-elle d’un ton froid et calculateur, le regard sûr.

    Harry sourit un peu, pour une raison qui lui échappait, mais... Il aimait bien son franc parlé. Il était sûr qu’il allait l’apprécier, s’ils avaient le temps de se connaître un peu mieux.

    - Tu nous fais confiance avec la vie de l’agent Coulson ? S’enquit Steve.

    - Non, déclara-t-elle abruptement. Mais j’ai plus confiance en votre capacité à faire réellement ce qui est juste, et pas seulement ce qui doit être fait, contrairement à Fury. C’est déjà beaucoup plus.

    Harry hocha la tête, tout comme ses deux frères ainsi que son père, même Thor sembla approuver ses propos, ainsi que Pepper ; mais les autres l’observaient d’un air un peu plus suspicieux. La femme haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas pour elle-même leur suspicions. Après tout, Steve était le parfait petit soldat agitant le drapeau d’un grand pays, le Docteur Banner n’avait pas vraiment confiance en quiconque, et avec raison Harry pensait ; et Tony Stark semblait plus embêté par sa froideur envers le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. que par son manque de confiance. Ou peut-être était-ce son retournement de veste abrupte qui l’embêtait.

    Pepper et Harry, eux, comprenaient peut-être mieux ce qu’elle venait de leur avouer derrière des mots un peu crus. Eux aussi n’avaient su apprendre que de ne faire confiance qu’à eux-même, n’offrant leur confiance qu’à une poignée de personne pendant la guerre - en fait, ceux avec qui ils avaient grandit, et personne d’autres - et avec ce qu’il leur était arrivé, ils avaient apprit à ne pas faire confiance ni aux adultes, ni aux gouvernements. Même après la guerre, ils n’avaient pas confiance, et avec raison d’ailleurs. Quand Harry avait disparu, la corruption était toujours légion dans le gouvernement et franchement, ce n’était pas joli à voir.

    Il espérait juste que cela s’était un peu arrangé avec le temps, mais quelques fois, c’était trop demandé, un vœux pieu.

    - Clint et moi, on ne peut pas retourner au S.H.I.E.L.D. sans être redéployé tout de suite, expliqua-t-elle ensuite. Notre mission, en ce moment, c’est de nous assurer que Stark était sérieux dans sa proposition de nous héberger, et de nous installer pour mieux pouvoir l'informer de ses nouvelles divagations, et être sûr qu’il soit mentalement disposé aux différentes requêtes du S.H.I.E.L.D. en matière de nouveaux armements.

    Harry haussa un sourcil, Steve ouvrit la bouche avec un air outré, le Docteur Banner leva les yeux au ciel et Tony... Eh bien Tony renifla un instant, puis éclata d’un rire amer.

    - Ouais, c’est ça ouais ! Il peut toujours courir. Il n’était pas là quand j’ai annoncé que j’arrêtais la production d’arme, ou il était en train de faire des claquettes en Picardie ? Rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

    L’espionne ne fit que hausser les épaules.

    - Je le lui ai bien rappelé, mais ça n’a pas l’air de l’avoir perturbé. D’après lui, la situation particulière a totalement changé la donne et que vous allez vous adapter en conséquences. Il attend votre appel, lui apprit-elle.

    Tony grimaça et se mit à jurer en... italien ? et lui envoya un regard noir.

    - Tu pourras lui dire, Nataliasha, qu'il peut aller se torcher, gronda-t-il.

    Elle cligna des paupières, un peu prise au dépourvu par le surnom, et ne fit que sourire.

    - Oh non, encore mieux. Ne l’appelez pas. Clint et moi, on va faire silence radio de notre côté, et s'il nous contacte, on aura qu'à dire qu'on essaye de gagner votre confiance avant de vous souffler l'idée. Il ne se doute pas que ça va être un travail de titan.

    Tony croisa les bras sur son torse.

    - Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un air de défi.

    Elle haussa les épaules.

    - Je l'ai dit. Ma loyauté va à Clint et Phil. Personne d'autre, dit-elle simplement.

    Tony sembla la jauger du regard un instant avant de déterminer que c’était une réponse suffisante, et hocha la tête.

    - Bien, c’est très bien tout cela, mais ça ne nous aide pas vraiment. Comme tu viens de si joliment nous le souligner, rétorqua Tony en haussant un sourcil, vous êtes tous les deux coincés ici, avec nous. Bienvenue dans la maison des fous. Sauf que voilà, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire, hm ? Vous allez infiltrer le S.H.I.E.L.D. en espérant ne pas vous faire prendre ? Parce que personnellement, je peux infiltrer autant que je veux leur systèmes électroniques, Fury n’est pas idiot, c’est ce qui le rend si dangereux. Ce genre de sujet sensible, ça ne doit pas être gardé dans le même fichier source que JARVIS peut balayer, si ce n’est pas imprimé sur papier.

    Il lâcha un ricanement mauvais.

    - Vous imaginez ? Sur le papier ? Aha !

    - Hey, le papier, c’est bien, rétorqua doucement Steve en lui lançant un regard torve.

    Tony ne fit qu’agiter la main dans sa direction, pestant sur la déforestation et les pauvre orangs-outans qui n’avaient rien demandé et qui étaient obligés désormais de vendre leur corps pour survivre - trop de café dans l’organisme du génie, si vous vouliez l’avis de Harry.

    - Je connais quelqu’un.

    Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Pepper, qui sirotait paisiblement son thé, et tout le monde la regarda. Bien entendu, elle ne se laissa pas intimider, et sourit doucement.

    - Pep ? Me cacherais-tu des choses ? S’amusa Tony avec un sourire.

    - Plus depuis longtemps, Monsieur Stark, j’en ai bien peur, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire paisible. Mais vous avez besoin de quelqu’un sur place, non ? Eh bien, j’ai ma petite idée en tête, répondit-elle en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

    Elle fredonna un instant avant de le porter à son oreille, ne le pressant pas réellement contre sa peau. Si Harry devinait juste, c’était pour éviter que sa magie inhérente qui la traversait en tout instant, même quand elle ne l’utilisait pas, n’entre pas en résonance avec l’électricité des éléments qui composaient le téléphone et ne le fasse griller.

    Harry s’arrêta un instant et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

    Comment il savait ça, lui ?

    - Hey, c’est moi. Je te dérange ? Oui ? Tant mieux. Premièrement : Est-ce que tu comptais me le dire, que Harry était de retour ?

    Le sorcier releva la tête et eut un sourire. Bien sûûûr. Ginny était vraiment la meilleure. Cette dernière renifla d’ailleurs et secoua la tête à quelque chose que sa correspondante lui disait.

    - Non mais Mione, ne cherche pas, tu n’as aucune excuse, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton glacial alors que ses yeux luisaient d’amusement. Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais réussir à me cacher quelque chose d’aussi gros ?

    Elle écouta Hermione lui dire quelque chose et elle esquissa un sourire.

    - Qu’est-ce que tu crois, je l’ai étouffé dans son sommeil et l’ai enterré dans mon jardin.

    Harry ricana en pensant à cette menace que les deux femmes - les deux enfants - lui avaient déjà faite plusieurs fois à l’époque et qui semblaient n’avoir pas prit une ride.

    - On s’amuse, on rigole, c’est bien joli tout cela, mais j’ai besoin que tu viennes d’urgence à la tour Stark, s’il te plaît. C’est important, et on a besoin de toi.

    Elle hocha la tête en terminant son thé et en posant sa tasse à côté de la bouilloire, sûrement en vue de se servir une autre tasse très rapidement.

    - Tu n’auras qu’à montrer ta pièce d’identité au garde de sécurité à l’entrée, je te donne l’accès à la tour. - Un temps - Oui, bien sûr qu’il est là, ne t’en fait pas pour lui, Harry est pire qu’un cafard, souviens-toi.

    Pepper rit un peu en jetant un coup d’œil à Harry, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

    - Cafard, cafard, je vous ai quand même sauvé la mise plusieurs fois, marmonna-t-il sans aucune réelle colère derrière ses mots.

    - Et on a fait le triple, Harry, rétorqua Pepper en lui tapotant gentiment l’épaule. Très bien, Mione. Bon, eh bien, nous t’attendons. Tu n’as rien contre les génies fous et les supers-soldats d’un autre temps ? Et les Dieux Nordiques ? Parfait. Dépêche-toi.

    Et elle raccrocha.

    Elle se tourna vers les autres et leur offrit un sourire de pure politicienne qui disait clairement que même si la situation ne leur plaisait pas, eh bien c’était comme ça et que malheureusement et heureusement pour elle, ils n’avaient rien à dire.

    - C’est réglé. Hermione Granger est en chemin.

    - Elle fait partie du S.H.I.E.L.D., rétorqua le Docteur Banner en haussant un sourcil.

    Pepper hocha la tête.

    - En effet. Mais c’est comme Natalia. Hermione est la meilleure dans a peu près tout ce qu’elle fait, nous allons avoir besoin d’elle et malgré ses quelconques engagements précédents, elle ne sera réellement loyale qu’à nous, répondit-elle.

    Derrière elle, Harry esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

    - Tu crois qu’il serait possible de faire venir Seamus ?

    - Tu prévois de faire exploser quelque chose ? S’enquit Pepper avec le rire dans les yeux, tournant la tête vers lui.

    Il haussa les épaules.

    - Ça peut toujours servir, une bonne explosion.

    Elle l’observa un instant et secoua la tête.

    - On ne va pas rassembler l’Armée pour prendre d’assaut le S.H.I.E.L.D. Harry, s’amusa-t-elle doucement avec un sourire doux.

    Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, amusé.

    - Et pourquoi pas ? Neville nous ramène quelques mandragores, Luna quelques ronflaks cornus, ton frère nous prête son squad de Dragons, tu ressors ta tenue de combat et on les mets à sac, proposa-t-il.

    - Non.

    - Gin-- Enfin, Pep--

    - Toujours non.

    - Mais--

    Elle le regarda et il soupira en s’affaissant contre le comptoir.

    - Tu n’es pas marrante, bouda-t-il faussement.

    Elle rit seulement et se rapprocha pour embrasser sa joue.

    - Et toi, tu as besoin d’un rasage, taquina-t-elle en grattant un de ses ongles sur son menton.

    - Tu crois ? S’enquit-il en touchant son léger chaume. J’aime bien, moi.

    Pepper le regarda et secoua la tête avec un grimace.

    - Naaaaan...

    Harry soupira de défaite.

    Zut.

    - Eh mais, attendez une seconde, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Si ce n’est pas Fury qui vous a dit pour la survie de Phil, comment vous pouvez être au courant ? S’étonna-t-elle.

    Harry grimaça et se frotta la nuque.

    - Oui, euh... En parlant de ça, il y a quelque chose que je ne t’ai pas dit....

    Il n’allait jamais en voir la fin...

.*.

 

    Clint était bien tenté de repartir dans les bouches d’aération - parce qu’il fallait le reconnaître, le petit coin qu’il s’était trouvé plus tôt était juste parfait pour les replis stratégique exactement comme il le désirait maintenant - mais au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle l’autre l’avait trouvé, il savait que c’était désormais inutile de se cacher.

    Alors il le faisait à moitié.

    Il se cachait désormais non pas dans les bouches d’aérations, mais dans la chambre que Stark leur avait filé, à Tasha et à lui.

    Avec ses missions au S.H.I.E.L.D., Clint avait beaucoup voyagé dans le monde entier, et était donc descendu dans des hôtels de toutes sortes suivant l’objectif de la mission. Et c’était un peu ça, qu’il retrouvait ici, dans la chambre de la tour Stark. C’était comme ça qu’il voyait cette grande chambre qui abritaient deux lits queen size, une salle de bain qui pouvait faire pâlir les spas les moins riches et deux grandes penderie. Et ils arrivaient à ne pas se marcher dessus avec ça.

    C’était encore mieux que les meilleurs hôtels cinq étoiles dans lesquels Clint avait pu dormir, parce que ça restait simple, sobre, et presque comme à la maison - enfin, si Clint savait ce que ça voulait dire bien sûr. C’est simple, agréable, chaleureux, et Clint était jaloux. Alors il pestait les sept enfers contre le si grand et si riche Anthony Stark capable de s’offrir autant de chambres et de maisons qu’il le désirait dans autant de pays qu’il le voulait sans même ciller deux fois ; alors que lui était cantonné à cette vieille chambre toute miteuse à la base solide et si solitaire du S.H.I.E.L.D. près de New York City.

    Le S.H.I.E.L.D. payait bien - si on veut - mais c’était dans leurs contrats : Il fallait qu’ils restent H24, 365 jours/ans disponible pour une mission. Donc ils étaient parqués comme de jolies petites armes attendant que l’on s’occupe d’eux, et qu’on les utilise.

    Tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre.

    Ce bâtard de Fury, il avait osé... Il avait osé !

    Comment croyait-il qu’ils allaient réagir ? Est-ce qu’il se serait présenté, la bouche en cœur “ _On s’est trompé, il est en vie finalement, déso !_ “. Ou peut-être s’attendait-il à ce que Tasha ou lui n’en réchappe pas, et qu’il n’ai pas besoin de leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Ou peut-être attendait-il qu’il meurt réellement pour leur apprendre la situation. Ou peut-être n’avait-il eut jamais l’intention de leur dire que Phil était finalement en vie.

    Jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n’avait en tout cas prévu de leur apprendre qu’il leur avait menti. Le bâtard sanglant n’était pas comme ça, loin de là. Mentir, lui ? Noooon, jamais.

    Tout le monde le savait, mais lui le réfuterait jusqu’à son dernier souffle. L’honneur, le devoir, disait-il, _mon cul, ouais._

    Malgré ses grognements intérieurs, Clint était assez sur ses gardes et assez entraîné surtout pour entendre le délicat clic que fit la porte en s’ouvrant. Il était allongé sur son flanc, le regard tourné vers les grandes vitres qui donnaient en contrebas, et ne voulait pas se redresser pour regarder.

    - Tasha, laisse-moi, grogna-t-il.

    - Hm... Je ne suis pas Miss Romanov, mais je le prend comme un compliment, c’est une très belle femme, déclara une voix d’homme.

    Clint sauta presque sur le lit en ravalant un sursaut, parce que _merde_ , il devrait savoir que ce n’est pas du tout une bonne idée de se faufiler sur un espion parfaitement entraîné comme il l’était !

    C’était Loki, qui était rentré dans la pièce, et au lieu de son air supérieur qu’il semblait arboré à tout instant depuis qu’il avait mit le pied sur terre - ce qui était totalement un masque, Clint n’était pas aveugle, merci beaucoup ; c’était son travail, et il était très bon à ça - mais pas là. Là, il avait les bras croisés sur son torse pour mieux se protéger de la colère supposée de Clint, ce qui n'était pas insensé au final, et avait le regard fuyant, les épaules basses.

    Clint se força à déglutir puis à respirer doucement pour éviter de s'énerver, parce que de nouveau, le gars ne le méritait pas.

    - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

    Ouais, il devrait peut-être lui montrer un peu de respect mais hey, il n'essayait pas de le tuer ou de le prendre en traître, et il n'haussait pas la voix. Clint le prenait comme une réussite personnelle. Il faisait des efforts, d'accord ? Il allait y arriver, il connaissait ses troubles de la colère, c'était dans son dossier et il allait à la salle pour expulser toutes ces mauvaises ondes au moins une fois par semaine. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se soigner, dans la mesure du possible.

    Face à lui, le Dieu du Mensonge prit une légère inspiration et haussa les épaules.

    - Je voulais m'assurer de votre... bien-être, peut-être, répondit-il doucement.

    Clint ne dit rien, le regardant juste en s'asseyant dans son lit.

    Il ne savait pas quoi dire, cela dit.

    - Et m'excuser, de nouveau. J'ignorais sincèrement que l'on vous avait déclaré la mort de l'agent, je n’aurais pas du déduire de son état par mon simple point de vue, déclara ensuite le gars venant d'Asgard.

    Cette fois-ci, Clint grimaça.

    - _Dude_ , nan. Sérieusement, il se trouve qu’au final, tu n’as rien fait.

    Il soupira et secoua la tête.

    - Cette situation est un tel merdier... Soupira-t-il, toute sa colère s’évaporant soudainement.

    L’autre ne dit rien, mais ne bougea pas non plus, ne faisant pas mine de vouloir quitter la pièce. Clint releva la tête pour l’observer. Le Dieu avait baissé la tête, observant le sol tout en réfléchissant.

    - Je... Je me doute bien que je suis la dernière personne à qui vous voudriez en parler, mais... Mais avez vous prit le temps d’en parler à quelqu’un ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

    Clint fronça les sourcils.

    - Quoi, comme un psy ? Nan, pffeu, cracha-t-il presque en plissant du nez.

    Il n’aimait pas parler des _sentiments_ . Certes, il connaissait objectivement les bienfaits de la parole pour certaines personnes, le syndrome post traumatique et toutes ces conneries, mais il n’était pas un _tchatcheur_ . Il n’aimait pas parler de lui, alors parler de ce qu’il ressent ? Il faisait le minimum, pour avoir l’autorisation d’aller sur le terrain, mais ne voyait pas, _ne voulait pas_ , de cette magie voodoo mystique qu’avaient les mots. Très peu pour lui.

    L’autre releva la tête, le visage neutre, et plissa les lèvres.

    - Peut-être devriez-vous. Ça m’étonne qu’une agence comme la votre ne se soucie guère du bien-être de ses employés. Je ne veux pas vous commander, mais vous avez été en contact et mit sous... le joug d’un artefact assez puissant, et même si le contact était bien moindre qu’avec moi, on est jamais à l’abri d’effets secondaires, lui apprit-il presque délicatement. Peut-être qu’un psychomage du monde magique serait plus amène à vous aider... Enfin...

    Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

    - Désolé. Je ne devrais m’avancer, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

    - Ça, c’est bien vrai, rétorqua Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

    Pour sa décharge, l’autre ne tressaillit même pas, mais Clint se sentit tout de même comme une bite.

    - Mais... Merci quand même, déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je vais y réfléchir.

    Il se tut et ravala une grimace.

    Clint n’aimait pas ce genre de situation, qui découlait toujours à ce silence insidieux, mauvais, trop profond et qui le mettait toujours mal à l’aise, ce silence qui allait s’imposer entre eux sans qu’aucun des deux hommes ne puisse trouver comment l’éviter, et _Clint n’aimait pas ça_.

    Mais l’autre ne sembla pas s’en préoccuper, et d’ailleurs il ne laissa pas ce silence horrible s’installer. Il ne fit que hocher la tête en se détendant visiblement, puis esquissa un rapide sourire avant de se détourner. Clint l’observa fermer presque silencieusement la porte derrière lui et ravala un grognement, exaspéré que sa colère se soit dissipée ainsi.

    En réalité, c’était une bonne chose, d’accord ? Il devait travailler sur sa gestion de la colère, mais c’était comme si sa colère lui avait été arraché, qu’elle ne lui appartenait plus. Et ça l’énervait. Mais c’était comme ça. Sa colère contre Loki, contre le monde en entier s’était dissipée mais restait la colère contre Fury. La rage même, qu’il leur ait mentit, qu’il leur ait coupé l’accès à Phil et qu’il s’en soit servit comme une simple banderole à agiter, la carotte et le bâton pour les pousser à faire exactement ce qu’il voulait.

    Ça, cette colère-là, elle ne s’était pas dissipée. Oh non, elle était toujours là, bien tapie, attendant le bon moment pour sortir et s’épanouir.

    Clint pouvait attendre, oui. Il était calme maintenant, très bien, la belle affaire. Maintenant, il pouvait attendre, il pouvait penser plus clairement à ce qu’il s’était passé et ce qu’il fallait faire désormais. Il se doutait que les autres n’allaient pas rester sans rien faire, et lui n’allait pas non plus rester à juste les regarder faire.

    Clint se redressa et prit une inspiration. 

    Rester dans sa chambre à ruminer ses pensées n’étaient pas la bonne chose à faire. Il était calme, ou tout du moins plus calme qu’auparavant, et il n’était plus un gamin à se cacher pour bouder, qu’importe ce que Tasha pouvait dire sur lui.

    L’espion soupira puis quitta son lit pour se secouer et enfin, _enfin_ , il quitta la chambre qu’il partageait avec sa meilleure amie, et refit son chemin jusque dans le salon, prêt à affronter le regard des autres.

    Sauf que... Sauf que.

    La Doc était là. Le Docteur Watson, qui était en fait le Docteur Granger, qui connaissait Virginia Potts et Harry Potter, le fils de Loki. Silencieux, Clint s’approcha et regarda ce qui était définitivement trois amis proches heureux de se retrouver, bien que Potter était à moitié caché derrière la Doc, souriant d’un air un peu contrit. Miss Potts était face à eux deux, les mains sur les hanches, et la Doc avait les mains levées devant elle, souriant un peu, clairement amusé.

    - Gin, calme-toi voyons, s’amusa la Doc avec les yeux rieurs.

    - Tu aurais pu me le dire, d’abord, Mione ! Et puis sérieusement, Harry ! Continua Potts en croisant les bras sur son torse, le regard noir.

    - Mais tu me connais, Gin, se plaignit l’homme avec une moue. C’est pas de ma faute !

    - Maître de la Mort, Harry ! Maître de la Mort ! Continua Miss Potts en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel. T’es pas possible. Il est trop tôt pour ça, je veux un thé, grogna-t-elle en se détournant.

    La Doc gloussa un peu en jetant un coup d’œil à son ami, toujours à moitié caché derrière elle, qui sourit lui aussi.

    - Tu crois qu’on a évité le Dragon Weasley ? Murmura Potter.

    - Je pense, oui.

    - _Je vous entends, tous les deux ! Et je vous retiens !_ Haussa-t-elle la voix.

    - Désolé ! Clamèrent les deux autres avant de rire, de nouveau complices.

    Clint se retrouva lui aussi à sourire de leur franche camaraderie, alors que Miss Potts tentait de dissimuler un sourire. La Doc l’observa en secouant la tête, souriant toujours, puis se retourna pour embrasser la joue de son ami.

    - Rases-toi, Harry, ça ne te va pas, déclara-t-elle.

    L’homme grogna en portant une main à sa joue et gratta sa légère barbe.

    - Nous sommes d’accord, soupira Miss Potts en secouant la tête, donnant deux thés à ses amis, un café à Stark ainsi qu’un léger baiser sur sa tempe, qui fredonna de contentement, et un autre thé pour elle.

    Clint soupira un peu, parce qu’avec tout ça, il n’avait pas prit de petit déjeuner, et _qu’il avait faim_ , et s’approcha alors que tous les autres observaient la situation sans même chercher à se dissimuler, chacun à un stade différent du petit déjeuner, ou de simple café - Stark était plongé dans une tablette tactile, inconscient au monde. Docteur Granger l'aperçut et lui offrit un sourire calme comme elle a toujours eut l’habitude de le faire quand elle le voyait.

    - Bonjour, Agent Barton, déclara-t-elle gentiment.

    Clint adorerait ne pas l’aimer. Mais sérieusement, elle était trop cool, drôle, et carrément badass. Pas étonnant qu’elle et Miss Potts se connaissent voir s’apprécient. Il hocha la tête vers elle.

    - Salut, Doc, la salua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

    Potter attira l’attention de cette dernière en posant sa main sur son épaule et commença à lui expliquer doucement la situation de Phil, et Clint ne voulait pas en entendre parler, alors il alla se servir un café et, oh, bacon !

    - Tu sais quoi ? Commença Granger avant de soupirer. Ce n’est même pas étonnant venant de Fury. Les niveaux de manipulations de cet homme frôlent ceux de Dumbledore, et tu connais mon avis sur la question !

    Potter croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa les épaules.

    - Dumbledore n’était pas si mal, déclara-t-il avec presque une moue sur les lèvres.

    - Harry. Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? Assena-t-elle avec une voix presque glaciale, le regard sombre. Il n’y a aucune excuse, _pour personne_ , de laisser un enfant dans un foyer abusif, et que le _Greater Good_ aille se faire foutre !

    Clint s'étouffa dans son café, parce qu’il n’avait jamais entendu la Doc jurer, _jamais_. Et puis, le coup d’un foyer abusif. Au vu de la grimace de Potter sur les traits, elle parlait de lui.

    - Mione... Commença-t-il.

    Elle leva la main et le doigt vers lui, l’air très sérieuse et totalement inflexible.

    - Aucune. raison, cracha-t-elle avec force. Ton père, je peux encore comprendre. Je veux dire, au vu de comment Odin a réagit sans même t’avoir rencontré une seule fois, encore heureux qu’il s’est caché de tous. Mais Dumbledore n’avait aucune excuse, et ne me parle pas de cette connerie de protection du sang, on le sait, ça n’existe pas. Il t’a juste coupé du monde pendant onze ans pour mieux t’y réintroduire et se mettre dans une position de sauveur pour mieux se servir de toi à sa guise, et puis c’est tout !

    Potter la regarda seulement, silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement.

    - C’est bon, tu as fini ?

    La Doc respira doucement et hocha la tête.

    - Oui.

    - Ça va mieux ? Continua Potter.

    - Oui, dit-elle succinctement.

    - Tant mieux. Tu nous aides à retrouver l’Agent Coulson ?

    Stark éclata de rire, attirant doucement l’attention sur lui, et le multimilliardaire se tourna vers Miss Potts, les yeux pétillants.

    - On peut les garder, Pep ? S’il te plaît ? Supplia-t-il presque, et Miss Potts ne fit que sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

    Ils n’avaient pas vraiment trouvé un plan pour retrouver Phil, mais au moins, la Doc était de leur côté. Clint se demandait tout ce que leur magie leur permettrait de faire, ça l'intéressait mais ça l’inquiétait aussi un peu.

    Rien de très glorieux, en somme.

    Loki et ses enfants étaient toujours là, toute l’équipe était là, à discuter des meilleurs choix à faire pour le trouver, parce que _hors de question que Phil reste avec le S.H.I.E.L.D_., mais la conversation avait rapidement dérivée. Quelque part entre le moment où la Doc avait assuré les aider pour trouver Phil et cette matinée assez calme, Stark avait disparu dans son labo, Banner était en pleine conversation passionnée avec Loki et l’aîné de ce dernier, son second discutait paisiblement avec le Capitaine Rogers, Thor écoutait tranquillement, et Tasha...

    Clint avait trouvé un paquet de céréaledans un placard, c’était parfait. Adossé à l’îlot centrale de la petite cuisine de l’étage, l’Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. plongea la main dans le paquet pour faire sauter quelques pépites de chocolat dans la bouche, le regard braqué sur sa meilleure amie. A côté de lui se trouvait Potter, qui regardait face à lui sans dire un seul mot et Clint renifla doucement. Il cogna légèrement l’épaule de l’autre homme avec la boite de céréale pour lui en proposer. Potter cligna des paupières et lâcha un petit bruit qui ressemblait à des remerciements, en prit quelques unes avant de reporter son attention sur Tasha et la Doc.

    - Est-ce que... Commença-t-il à mi-voix avant de se taire.

    - Ooooh ça, tu ne veux vraiment pas t’aventurer sur ce terrain-là vieux, crois-moi, se moqua Clint en prenant une grande poignée de céréale.

    Miss Potts vint s’installer à côté de Potter et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

    - Je n’avais pas réalisé que c’était elle, déclara calmement la femme.

    Clint lui lança un regard, mais elle souriait, amusé, en regardant son amie parler avec Tasha, un sourire sur les lèvres. Les deux femmes étaient très proches l’une de l’autre, se murmurant presque dans le creux de l’oreille, et elles étaient dégoûtantes de bons sentiments amoureux, trop de sucre pour Clint. Potter jeta un coup d’œil à Miss Potts.

    - C’est à dire ?

    - Elle m’avait parlé de cette femme à son travail, une certaine Natasha. - Elle renifla et sourit - Ça fait des années qu’elle se plaint qu’elles n’arrivent pas à trouver un moment pour elles.

    Elle haussa les épaules.

    - Je ne savais pas que Mione travaillait au S.H.I.E.L.D. à l’époque, et j’ai rencontré Miss Romanov que j’ai connu sous le nom de Natalia. Je n’ai pas fait le rapprochement, j’aurais dû.

    Potter ne dit rien et regarda de nouveau son amie et Tasha, la première riant et la seconde ayant un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui était énorme quand on la connaissait.

    - Elles vont y arriver, un jour, je vous assure, intervint Clint. Ça fait des années que j’essaye de décharger Tasha de son boulot pour qu’elle trouve le courage d’emporter la Doc dîner, mais il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Pour l'une et pour l'autre.

    Il jeta un coup d’œil aux deux amis de la Doc et haussa les épaules.

    - Elles vont y arriver, à un moment donné, s’amusa-t-il légèrement. J'y crois.

    Potter le fixa et un sourire éclaira ses traits alors que son regard se teintait de malice, et une chaleur se développa dans son estomac.

    - Je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser, décida Potter en reportant son attention sur les deux femmes. Je vais m’occuper de Mione, et vous vous occuper de Miss Romanov. Elles vont l’avoir, leur rendez-vous.

    - Ça va être un massacre, se moqua Miss Potts en sirotant son thé. 

    Et Clint rit.

    Peut-être que ça n’allait pas être si mal que ça, finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bonjour bonjour !_
> 
> _Et oui. Je suis de retour ! Après un mois de silence radio, je suis de nouveau là. Désolé d'avoir disparu sans prévenir, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, j'ai essayé de tout réglé durant le mois d'août, mais ce n'est- pas encore tout à fait ça ˆˆ' J'espère ne pas avoir besoin de disparaître de nouveau, croisons les doigts !_
> 
> _Hum, que pourrais-je dire de plus ? Va commencer à arriver le début du domestic!fluff ;)_
> 
> _La prochaine fois, Hermione est la classe incarnée, j'ai toujours autant envie de rouler Tony dans une couverture pour le caliner parce qu'il est beaucoup trop adorable et gentil, Thor essaye de faire la bonne chose et il fait face à la réaction de Midgard face à son frère._
> 
> _J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)_
> 
> _A dans deux semaines :*_
> 
> _xoxo, 'Win_
> 
> _P.S : Quelqu'un parmis vous à vu Good Omens ? Je me suis maté ça au début du mois d'août, j'avais lu le bouquin il y a trèèèèèès longtemps et OMG, je suis perdue. Help._


	10. Chapter 10

    Hemione frissonna en fermant son visage et en enfermant toutes ses pensées derrière ses lourdes  barrières d’occlumentie alors que le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., Nicholas Fury, se rapprochait de son bureau à grand pas.

    Habituellement, il restait loin de toute la partie Magique du S.H.I.E.L.D, ne s’attendant à ses avancées qu’en lisant les rapports qu’elle lui faisait parvenir. Dans le pire des cas, il la faisait venir dans son bureau, mais c’était bien loin du compte, bien loin de cette situation. 

    Alors la sorcière se redressa et esquissa un léger sourire pour le saluer, calme. 

    - Directeur Fury, déclara-t-elle calmement. 

    Mais le Directeur n’était apparemment pas là, dans ses laboratoires, pour une visite de courtoisie. Son visage était fermé, totalement prêt pour un affrontement, et la sorcière réfléchit furieusement. Est-ce qu’on l’avait vu ? Est-ce qu’elle avait été repérée quand elle était allée dans le bureau de l’homme faire une première fouille ? Certes, le mieux aurait été de trouver les informations en un seul coup, mais malheureusement, il y avait trop à perdre, et Hermione malgré son tempérament de feu, avait toujours préféré la sécurité. Alors oui, elle avait prévu aller trois fois dans le bureau de Fury, en repérage puis pour trouver les informations qu’elle voulait sur Phil. 

    Elle était furtive. Une des meilleures. Une compétence qu’elle avait appris à la longue, à la dure sur un champ de bataille qui n’en était pas un, à devoir fuir, à regarder par dessus son épaule pendant si longtemps et se faire si discrète qu’on ne la voyait même plus, et Hermione n’était pas assez naïve pour croire qu’elle n’était plus en zone de guerre. Elle aurait pu faire de la politique, de la recherche, mais trop de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, des réflexes trop ancrés en elle, et quand l’opportunité de lier recherches et missions sur le terrain s’était présentée à l’époque, elle avait sauté sur l’occasion en y réfléchissant assez pour que ce ne soit pas étonnant pour elle. 

    Le S.H.I.E.L.D. était, selon elle, une agence qui avait beaucoup de potentiel pour faire de grandes choses. Vraiment. Elle voyait parfaitement le pourquoi de son utilité, elle voyait pourquoi on en avait besoin à l’époque de sa création et pourquoi on pouvait encore en avoir besoin aujourd’hui. Mais il y avait toujours ce petit _quelque chose_ qui la dérangeait. Elle comprenait le secret - Dieu, elle avait grandi dans une société secrète, elle était la première à prôner l’importance du Secret. Mais c’était tout autre chose, et elle n’aimait pas vraiment ça. Elle n’avait rien dit, parce qu’elle n’avait pas eu de preuves concrètes devant ses yeux, mais la dissimulation de la survie de Phil était une preuve bénie. 

    Oui, elle allait s’en servir comme excuse pour quitter le S.H.I.E.L.D. avec panache. Et au vu de la colère glaciale qu’elle avait vu sur le visage de l’Agent Barton et de Natasha la veille, elle n’était pas la seule.

    Elle était outrée du comportement du Directeur. D’une manière assez tordue, et tellement concentrée sur la survie du plus grand nombre, Hermione pouvait voir que chacun n’était qu’un pion que l’on pouvait supprimer à la première pensée, si cela pouvait sauver d’autres personnes, mais ce n’était pas comme ça qu’elle voyait les choses. Tout comme Dumbledore, l’homme avait laissé son devoir prendre le pas sur son humanité, et ne voyait peut-être même plus ce qui était bien ou non. Le Bien, le Mal, ça pouvait être subjectif, tout comme la morale, _mais il y avait des choses qui_ **_ne se faisaient pas_ **. 

    Choisir un de ses meilleurs agents et profiter d’une blessure pour le faire passer pour mort et prendre la douleur d’autres personnes pour les manipuler  comme il le voulait, _ça_ , ça ne se faisait pas. 

    Peut-être était-ce une vision trop utopique, mais Hermione avait grandi avec _Harry Potter_ , celui qui, face à deux choix impossibles à faire, se créait un troisième choix, juste parce qu’il le pouvait, et qui consistait à sauver tout le monde, qu’importe la situation. Et malgré tout, Hermione avait gardé ce mantra en tête. Il n’était pas rare qu’en cas de crise, elle se plonge dans ses pensées pour se demander _Qu’aurait fait Harry ?_

    On avait pas pu la voir, ce n’était tout bonnement pas possible. Elle passait peut-être ses journées dans les laboratoires, mais les gens avaient trop vite tendance à oublier qu’on ne devenait pas agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. sans passer par un entraînement qui pouvait être considéré comme extrême. Non pas que cela dérangeait Hermione, elle avait vraiment vécu pire, et c’était peu dire. Alors non, elle n’était pas simplement une rat de labo, elle était une agent pleinement formée et ceux, avant même d’entrer au S.H.I.E.L.D. et en plus de cela, elle avait sa magie.

    Il n’y avait que peu de sorcier au S.H.I.E.L.D., et la plupart, voire tous sauf elle, étaient américains. Ils ne connaissaient pas tous les sorts utilisés en Angleterre, tous les sorts créés pour la guerre. Parce qu’ils étaient bien gentils de déclarer Harry Sauveur du Monde dans son intégralité et de le faire citoyen américain à titre posthume, mais ils ne s’étaient pas beaucoup bougés le cul quand le vieux continent avait eu besoin d’eux. Non pas que l’Angleterre avait été la dernière ligne de défense du reste du monde contre Voldemort, mais le sorcier noir s’était tellement concentré sur ce pays qu’il avait totalement délaissé les autres, et _Duh, qu’_ _avait_ _pensé le reste du monde, qu’une fois l’Angleterre asservie, Voldy allait s’asseoir sur le trône pour fanfaronner et savourer sa victoire ; et laisser le temps filer en profitant de sa victoire sans rien faire de plus ?_

    Naaaan, comme les recherches l’avaient révélé plus tard, il avait prévu d’asseoir sa domination sur les autres, un pays après l’autre, sans aucune distinction, et tout le monde était resté sur son gros cul en attendant qu’une bande de gamin défasse l’armée du plus meurtrier des Seigneurs des Ténèbres depuis Morgana même. Même Grinderwald, qui avait travaillé main dans la main avec _Hitler_ , avait fait moins de victimes au total. 

    - Docteur Watson, où en est le polymère invisible que je vous ai demandé pour le mois dernier ? Grogna Fury en s’arrêtant face à son bureau, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées. 

    Elle résista à l’envie inconvenante de lui envoyer un regard noir et se redressa dans son siège - ok, ça c’était un des points forts du S.H.I.E.L.D., il prenait soin de leurs employés même ceux qui n’allaient pas sur le terrain à chaque fois, leurs sièges étaient _incroyables_ pour les lombaires. 

    - Monsieur, je vous l’ai déjà dit, je suis dans l’incapacité de faire ce que vous me demandez, déclara-t-elle calmement. 

    Les poings de Fury se resserrèrent et il lui envoya un regard noir. 

    - Je croyais pourtant que la magie pouvait faire beaucoup de choses, vous aurais-je sous-estimé ? 

    Hermione ne fit que hausser un sourcil. S’il croyait sincèrement que la brosser dans le mauvais sens du poil, l'irriter puis lui impliquer certaines choses pour qu’elle _relève un défi_ , s’il croyait sincèrement que ça allait fonctionner avec elle, c’était qu’il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Peut-être que ça aurait fonctionné sur Harry, mais elle n’était pas lui. Loin de là. Le bâton ne fonctionnait pas avec elle, et la carotte non plus. 

    Hermione était têtue, et butée. Dommage pour lui. 

    - Je vous l’ai déjà dit. J’ai beau être la sorcière la plus prometteuse de cette génération, je ne suis pas _dieu_ , et encore moins mère Magie. Il a fallu de nombreuses années de recherches pour ne serait-ce qu’effleurer les mystères de l’invisibilité complète, et je sais de source sûre que les sept capes d’invisibilité dans le monde ne sont que de pâles copies d’une huitième, dont les pouvoirs dépassent l’entendement. La création des Capes était un accident, et les recherches se sont perdues lors des guerres, détruites pour éviter les débordements. A quoi vous attendez-vous ? Que je reprenne les recherches dès le début ? Il a fallu _des siècles_ pour arriver à un résultat qui fasse l’affaire sans être parfait pour autant, avez-vous autant de temps devant vous ? Déclara-t-elle platement.

    Le Directeur face à elle ne répondit rien, mais n’était absolument pas heureux de ses paroles. Il eut néanmoins le bon ton de ne rien dire. S’attendait-il réellement qu’elle réussisse une prouesse qui avait été faite des siècles plus tôt et par _accident_ ? Même elle n’était pas aussi ingénieuse, et elle était pourtant assez confiante de ses capacitées. 

    - Ce que je peux vous proposer en revanche, ce sont des tenues qui dissimulent l’agent à la vue de tous, expliqua-t-elle comme elle l’avait déjà fait plus tôt cette année, quand cette même demande était arrivée sur son bureau. Cela ne se dissimulera pas de la vue des caméras de sécurité quelconque, ni de l’homme trop paranoïaque, mais c’est déjà un début, vous ne croyez-pas ?  Déclara-t-elle platement. 

    - Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais, grogna le Directeur une nouvelle fois. 

    - Je ne peux pas faire mieux que me plonger dans des recherches sans aucune garantie de réussite. Ça pourrait être une importante perte de temps, d’énergie et de ressources. Je peux vous fournir la pointe de la pointe des sorts de dissimulation que des Non-Magiques peuvent utiliser, mais je ne peux pas faire des miracles. La magie a des limites, malgré tout mon savoir-faire. Je ne peux pas vous offrir plus, expliqua-t-elle en se redressant. 

    Fury lui envoya de nouveau un regard noir et grogna une nouvelle fois, puis se détourna. 

    - Ne me décevez pas, Watson ! Cracha-t-il en s’éloignant. 

    Hermione renifla silencieusement et fusilla son dos du regard avant d’esquisser un sourire. 

    Monsieur Nicholas Fury, Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. était énervé. Intéressant. Oh, Hermione savait exactement pourquoi il était ainsi, il n’y avait que peu de choses qui étaient capable de le faire ainsi sortir de ses gongs. Et la sorcière se souvenait du regard sur le visage de Natasha quand elles avaient discuté la veille de ce qu’elle comptait faire quand Fury allait la contacter pour un rapport. 

    Barton et Natasha devaient faire les sourdes oreilles à ses appels. 

 

    Natasha et Barton avaient pour mission de se rapprocher assez d’Anthony Stark pour qu’il leur propose d’habiter avec eux, qu’ils appuient là où il fallait pour que Stark décide de lui-même de les prendre sous sa coupe, son influence et surtout, son argent. 

    Stark Industrie était un actionnaire important du S.H.I.E.L.D., la société déversant beaucoup - trop du point de vue d’Hermione - d’argent dans l’agence, étant donné que le père d’Anthony Stark était un des fondateurs de l’agence. 

    Alors bon. Comment elle le savait ? Mystère, aha. Hermione était une fouineuse, d’accord ? Et c’était des informations bien moins surveillées que les informations en rapport avec Phil. 

    Natasha avait expliqué sa mission à Stark, qui n’avait fait que hausser un sourcil avant de ricaner qu’il était bien beau, le statut de consultant qui se transformait pour Fury en _Sugar Daddy_. Ce qui n’était pas faux, cela dit. Comment Fury pouvait-il penser que c’était une bonne idée ? Certes, Stark était riche, personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais pourquoi lui voler son temps en plus de son argent ? 

    Sauf qu’apparemment, l’homme avait plus le cœur sur la main que quiconque pouvait le penser. Ou plus exactement, tout un tas de billets au bout des doigts, qu’il n’avait aucun scrupule à jeter à la volée. Il avait déjà prévu d'accueillir l’équipe des Avengers dans sa tour, ainsi que Harry et sa famille retrouvée avant même que Fury ne formule cette idée à voix haute. 

    Cet homme avait un esprit qui allait beaucoup plus vite que quiconque pouvait l’imaginer sûrement. Il suffisait de voir sa nouvelle ligne de défense depuis la fermeture de l’armurerie de Stark Industrie, et même à ce moment-là ! Il avait toujours plusieurs coups d’avance, et ooooh que Hermione aimerait travailler avec lui, même si l'ingénierie dans laquelle le génie excellait était très loin de son domaine de compétence...

    La sorcière se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées et après un dernier coup d’œil autour d’elle, se plongea de nouveau dans ses recherches. 

    Avec un peu de chance, elle aura un jour la possibilité de le faire, si elle lui demandait gentiment. Même si elle n’était pas sûre de comprendre la moitié de ce qu’il pouvait faire, cela ne pouvait être que magnifique de voir l’homme évoluer dans son environnement de prédilection. En tout cas, elle allait traîner à la tour Stark le plus souvent possible. Après tout, quand Gin avait déménagé à Malibu pour être le plus proche possible d’Anthony Stark, Hermione et elle avaient un peu perdu contact, ou plus exactement, ne se voyaient plus autant qu’avant. Maintenant, elle était à New York, tout près, Harry était encore revenu d’entre les morts et était lui aussi à la Tour Stark, bien décidé à y rester aussi longtemps qu’il le pouvait pour être avec sa famille.

    Et puis, il allait y avoir Natasha qui allait y habiter, alors pour Hermione, il n’y avait vraiment pas photo. 

 

.*.

 

    Tony lâcha un petit bruit de contentement en se redressant, s’étirant pour faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il ne s’attarda pas sur ces douleurs résiduelles, sautant plutôt sur ses pieds sans faire attention au pic brûlant qu’il y avait entre ses omoplates, attrapa sa tablette et sauta dans l’ascenseur. Sans même avoir besoin de demander à JARVIS de le conduire, trop pris dans les informations disponibles sur son écran qui défilaient devant ses yeux, il trébucha à l’étage où les Avengers dormaient depuis deux jours, et releva enfin le nez.

    Celui qu’il cherchait justement était installé dans le salon, sur un des canapés que Pepper avait épousseté d’un joli coup de baguette, et Tony était plus que jaloux, parce que _Damned_ tout de même, c’était juste génial.  
    - Bruce ! Clama-t-il en trottinant jusqu’à lui.

    L’homme sursauta un peu et releva la tête de son livre pour le regarder arriver, un peu beaucoup surpris par son éclat de voix.  
    - Tony ?

    L’ingénieur fredonna de contentement et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, son corps se rappelant à son bon vouloir et il se laissa s’enfoncer dans le canapé avec un soupir de plaisir. 

    Il avait passé la nuit à travailler sur un plan tout particulier, bien qu’il s’était aussi attardé sur les étages qu’il comptait confectionner pour chacun des Avengers, ainsi que bien d’autres projets qui allaient partir très rapidement à la R&D... Quand cette dernière sera installée dans la tour, bien entendu.

     Donc, quand ils auront fini les travaux. 

    Donc, quand le plus gros des travaux dans les rues sera terminé. 

    Zut, ça faisait du temps. 

    - Tu as dormi, cette nuit ? S’enquit ensuite Bruce d’une voix calme. 

    Tony se redressa en papillonnant des yeux.

    - Oui  ! Euh, non. Attend, quoi ? Se retrouva-t-il à marmonner en regardant son collègue scientifique. 

    Ce dernier haussa un sourcil puis soupira en secouant la tête, fermant son livre pour le poser sur la table face à lui.

    - Ça répond à ma question, en tout cas, marmonna-t-il avant de se lever. 

    - Attend, Brucie Bear, où vas-tu, je devais te montrer quelque chose ! S’exclama-t-il d’une voix un peu trop pâteuse à son goût. 

    Zut, ce n’était pas commun. Il était un Stark, et les Stark ne vivaient pas avec plus de 6 heures de sommeil, grand maximum ; ça n’allait pas être sa petite nuit blanche qui allait le mettre KO tout de même, si ? Naaaan, tout de même pas, il ne faut pas exagérer...

    Ses narines frémirent de plaisir quand une tasse remplie de café bien chaud fut apportée juste devant son nez et il gémit de plaisir.

    - Je ne sais pas combien tu en as bu depuis ce matin, je sais que c’est une très mauvaise idée, tu devrais dormir plutôt que de tirer sur la corde comme ça, Tony, déclara Bruce d’une voix douce. 

    Il avait une voix si douce. Très gentille. Vraiment agréable à écouter. Bruce devrait lire des livres et vendre ces fichiers sur internet, ce serait tellement cool à écouter. Pour d’autre, hein. Pas que Tony Stark n’écoute de livres audios... Non. Du tout. Pas son genre. 

    Jamais. 

    Et quiconque dira le contraire, qu’il adorait que JARVIS lui lise Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ira pourrir en enfer. Il allait les boulotter, les recracher, et utiliser les ossements réduits en poudre pour les fondations d’un autre manoir. 

    Tony sirota donc le café que lui avait si gentiment apporté l’autre scientifique, ravalant un bâillement et pestant intérieurement contre les quelques heures de sommeil qu’il grapillait de si, de là, bien trop peu, même pour un  insomniaque comme lui, et bien trop entrecoupées de cauchemars, encore pire qu’après l’Afghanistan.

    Pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Peu de gens le savait ou semblait même le remarquer, mais en réalité, il ne parlait que très peu... Mais alors très peu des réelles choses qui le concernait. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Howard l'avait assez vacciné des complaintes de fillettes qui n'allaient pas à un garçon, et encore moins à un Stark.

    Ses mots à lui. Pas ceux de Tony. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement travaillé avec Peggy Carter ? Parce que si toutes les choses de fillettes se référaient à elle, Tony était même déçu d'être né un garçon.

    Tony cligna des paupières, grommelant silencieusement de s'être une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses propres pensées comme ça, sans aucun signe préalable. 

    Ça arrivait un peu trop souvent pour sa santé mentale. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. 

    - Tony ? 

    L’ingénieur releva la tête - oh, ils étaient presque tous là, le regardant du coin de l’œil en essayant d’être discret, et même les super espions que deux d’entre eux étaient n’étaient pas très discrets. Est-ce qu’ils étaient bon à ce qu’ils faisaient ? Des _espions ?_ Ils étaient sûrs d’eux ? Étrange. Le tout tandis que Bruce était penché au dessus de lui, la tête penchée pour attraper son regard. L’ingénieur cligna des paupières un instant. 

    - Quand est-ce que tu as dormi pour la dernière fois ? Lui déclara l’autre scientifique en fronçant les sourcils, s’asseyant à ses cotés, une main sur son bras. 

    Il était véritablement inquiet, et Tony n’aimait pas ça. Il bougea la tête, les mains tenant la tasse de café que Bruce venait de lui donner, tasse bien trop vide trop rapidement, insupportable. Et puis... Il ne tenait que la tasse. Où était...

    Sa tablette était sur la table basse, était-ce lui qui l’y avait mis ? Il n’arrivait pas à s’en souvenir. 

    - Pas important, marmonna-t-il. J’ai fini ! Déclara-t-il ensuite en se redressant.

    Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les petits points noirs qui dansaient devant ses prunelles et attrapa sa tablette. 

    - Regarde, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, s’exclama-t-il ensuite avec un grand sourire en lui tendant les plans sur lesquels il était en train de travailler. 

    Il se leva ensuite, réussissant à ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds pour aller dans le coin cuisine, ne regardant pas les autres personnes présentes. Il sentait pourtant leur regard sur son profil, mais personne ne dit rien. Rien du tout. Enfin..

    - Putain, tu ressembles à un cadavre, Stark. 

    Tony ne put se retenir d’esquisser un sourire, véritablement amusé de l’air presque mi-choqué, mi-dégoûté qu’arborait Legolas en le regardant. Et Tony hocha la tête en remettant du café dans sa tasse, quelques petits frissons d’excitation purement provoqués par la caféine faisant vibrer sa peau. 

    - C’est toujours un plaisir, Susane la Douce, se moqua-t-il en mettant plein de lait et plein de sucre, histoire d'atténuer le goût de la caféine - c’était juste pour se dédouaner et se sentir un peu moins coupable de boire une nouvelle tasse de café. 

    Barton fronça les sourcils en le voyant fredonner dans sa tasse et croisa les bras sur son torse, dans un... hm... En pyjama ? En tout cas, il avait un t-shirt noir assez simple sur le dos et un jogging gris sur le fion. C’était... étrange, vraiment. Lui et l’araignée rousse au plafond n’étaient pas tout le temps en cuir ? 

    - Susane la Douce ? Marmonna l’archer en haussant un sourcil, attirant de nouveau son attention. 

    Tony fit un bruit outré et lui envoya un regard noir. 

    - Tu n’es pas assez dans le placard pour être allé à Narnia, à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-il. 

    Le regard de Barton scintilla un peu de reconnaissance et d’amusement, et il releva le nez, reniflant dédaigneusement. 

    - Je n’ai jamais eu le besoin d’être dans le placard, Stark. Un peu comme toi en fait, déclara-t-il en levant le nez. 

    Tony s’amusa un peu, fredonnant de nouveau en constatant qu’ils avaient visiblement bien fait leur recherches. Parce qu’il fallait les trouver, les articles de presse qui parlaient du fait qu’à l’époque, il ramenait au moins autant de femmes que d’hommes entre ses draps. Enfin si, il y avait bien les extrémistes, comme d’habitude, qui crachaient sur lui et ses vices, ouuuuuh, l’homosexualité, ooooh par dieuuuu, il allait aller en enfer ! 

    Ouais, bah au moins, il aura chaud, d’accord ? 

    - Tony... 

    L’ingénieur tourna la tête vers Bruce, qui s’était rapproché, le nez toujours dans la tablette, les yeux ouverts un peu en grand. 

    - Est-ce que c’est vraiment ce que je crois ? S’enquit-il en lui jetant un coup d’œil presque suspect, avec une petite pointe d’espoir. 

    Tony fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris de sa réaction. Qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de regarder pour avoir cette réaction ? Il se rapprocha donc, jeta un coup d’œil à l’écran allumé, et haussa un sourcil. 

    - Bah... oui ? Si tu crois bien que ce sont les plans de la chambre du Grand Gars, c’est ça. Les plans de ta chambre sont après, juste là... Dit-il en faisant glisser le plan bleu pour en afficher un autre. 

    Bruce secoua la tête. 

    - Attend, attend, dit-il en s’humidifiant les lèvres. Ça, ce ne sont pas les plans pour _une chambre_ , Tony. Ce sont les plans pour un _étage complet de ta tour_ , s’exclama-t-il avec une voix presque grinçante. 

    Tony le regarda sans comprendre.

    - Eh bien... Oui ? S'étonna-t-il. Ton propre étage va être renforcé le plus possible, juste au cas où, si Hulk décide de nous faire une petite visite avant que tu n’aie le temps d'aller te réfugier dans sa chambre. Tu verras, ce sera trop cool. Il va avoir plein de poufs s'il veut faire une sieste, plein de truc qu’il va pouvoir détruire, et je me demande si ce ne serait pas intéressant de le laisser sortir de temps en temps, s’il veut détruire des trucs pour évacuer la frustration. Je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver une décharge ou une casse... Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à--

    - Tony ! 

    L’ingénieur regarda Bruce avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ayant déjà tout un tas d'autres idées qui pourront leur plaire, à tous ; pas forcément au Grand gars ou Brucie mais à toute l’équipe dans sa totalité. Et peut-être même Lolo et ses garçons. Sauf que bon, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien offrir à un Dieu ? Eh, ils savaient de la magie, et tout, c’était incroyable, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien leur donner en plus ? Cela dit, ça comptait bien aussi Thor du coup. Mais ce n’était pas grave, il allait trouver quelque chose d’incroyable pour eux, tout allait super parfait. Tony allait bien faire les choses, ça allait être tout super bien. 

    - Tony, c’est... 

    L’ingénieur le fixa, attendant qu’il termine son idée. Mais Bruce ne fit que secouer la tête en lui rendant la tablette. 

    - Je ne peux pas accepter, Tony, c’est beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu fasses autant pour moi, c’est... c’est vraiment trop, commenta Bruce d’une petite voix. 

    Tony fronça les sourcils. 

    - Idioties, Brucie Bear. Je veux dire, tu veux me faire me sentir mal, c’est ça ? Si tout le monde à son coin à lui, et pas toi ni le Big Guy ? Qu’est-ce que ça dit sur mes compétences d'hôtes de maison, hein ? 

    - Mais Tony... Un étage complet ! C’est... C’est totalement déraisonnable ! 

    - Que veux-tu que je te dise, j’ai toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, j’ai facilement vingts étages de trop dans cette tour, ce n’est pas un dizaine d’étages qui vont me faire peur ou me tuer, hein, déclara-t-il en agitant la main à côté de son visage, un peu fatigué par sa réaction. 

    - Attend, quoi ? 

    Tony soupira et regarda Barton cette fois-ci, parce qu’apparemment ce n’était pas terminé. 

    - Comment ça... une dizaine d’étage ? S’enquit l’archer avec de grands yeux d’ouverts. T’es sérieux ? 

    - Bah quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à rester à cet étage, peut-être ? S’amusa l'ingénieur en ravalant un bâillement. 

    - Bah... Ouais ! 

    Bruce et Barton le regardaient tout deux comme s’ils pensaient qu’il avait perdu la tête, et au vu des quelques regards suspects que lui lançaient Rogers et Nataliasha par dessus leurs épaules, ils étaient tout aussi surpris de ses propos que les deux premiers. Tony sentit un nouveau mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. 

    - Écoutez. De toutes manières, ce sera plus simple comme ça. Je ne vous retiens pas, je ne vous emprisonne pas, et si vous ne le voulez pas, dites-le moi. Mais de toutes manières, les gens vont s’attendre à ce que l’on soit tous plus ou moins proches, plus ou moins en vue. Peut-être pas pour vous, les Spy-kids, les Avengers vont finir par faire parler d'eux. Notamment quand le S.H.I.E.L.D. va faire sa petite annonce. Je sais que Fury va vous forcer à rester ici, et même si d’ordinaire, on ne peut pas me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, parce que je fais que ce que je veux -sauf quand c’est Pep qui me le demande, à ce moment-là je hoche la tête et fait ce qu’elle me dit - je préfère de toute manière les choses comme ça. C’est idiot à dire, mais l'émergence de héros comme vous va amener des supers-vilains, et vous voulez vraiment que l’on court partout sans coordinations et dispatchés ? En tant que personnage publique, j’ai des ennemis, mais ceux qui osent se lever savent qu’ils vont avoir affaire à l’armure en plus de l’homme d’affaires, et sont préparés en conséquences. Vanko avait peut-être une dent contre moi personnellement, mais un tel degré de violence se serait manifesté à un moment donné ou un autre. Mon implication ne l’a rendu que plus téméraire et peut-être plus public. Alors même si vous n’avez peut-être pas tous énervé autant de personnes que moi, il ne va tout de même pas falloir s'étonner si des vilains popent un peu partout comme sur la NES, juste parce que leur ego les pousse à nous défier parce que voilà. 

    Il secoua la tête, l’esprit de plus en plus engourdi. 

    - Toujours est-il que c’est plus simple si on est tous sous le même toit. Et même si cet étage est grand, il n’a été conçu que pour un confort spartiate. Trois nuits grands max si toutes les chambres sont occupées, et peut-être un mois si ce n’est qu’une personne. On ne se connaît pas assez pour se marcher autant dessus, on va avoir envie de tuer les autres, en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire. Alors oui, un étage pour chacun, termina-t-il enfin. 

    Et il le réalisait bien, il avait un peu dérivé de son idée initiale. Ce n’était pas si mal cela dit. 

    - Je... C’est énorme, Monsieur Stark, intervient enfin Rogers d’une petite voix, l’air gêné. 

    Tony ne fit que hausser les épaules. Vraiment, ça ne lui coûtait que de l’argent et un peu de temps. mais il aimait créer, et même s’il n’était pas architecte, c’était un exercice ludique que de créer des étages personnels à chacun. 

    - Ça va prendre un peu de temps à faire, parce que de nouveau, il y a des travaux importants à faire dans la ville, mais c’est dans les priorités. Très vite, vous allez pouvoir avoir votre propre espace, votre intimité, leur apprit-il avec un sourire. 

    - Est-ce que vous voulez de l’aide pour ça ? 

    Rogers sursauta et se retourna, comme tous les autres, vers les portes de l’ascenseur, d’où venaient d’arriver les deux plus jeunes enfants de Loki, Harry et Jör. C’était le premier qui venait de parler et il rougit un peu sous toute l’attention qu’il reçut soudainement. Il se frotta l’arrière du crâne. 

    - Bonjour à tous, les salua-t-il. Je veux dire, Gin et moi avons fait le tour des étages pour vérifier de la stabilité des structures, on a fait le ménage et profiter de la pénombre relative de la nuit pour réparer le plus gros des dégâts cosmétiques. Mais étant donné que cette offre d’étage nous concerne aussi, et que je compte bien éviter un nouveau super-vilain pour ma pomme pour un bon moment, je pense qu’il nous serait bon ton de vous aider. De la main d’œuvre disponible et motivée, et gratuite en plus de cela, vous allez vraiment refusé ? S’amusa le sorcier, et Tony ricana. 

    - Oh, ça non, jamais, s’amusa-t-il. Et on va d’ailleurs commencer par vos étages parce que pour le moment, c’est vous qui avez le confort le plus spartiate. Vous vous en sortez dans un étage totalement vide ? S’étonna-t-il ensuite. 

    Jör sourit et hocha la tête. 

    - Chacun d’entre nous a plus ou moins de la magie, Monsieur Stark. Nous savons nous créer un confort à partir de rien, ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous. 

    Tony hocha la tête, tout de même loin d’être convaincu. 

    - Café ? Proposa-t-il ensuite. 

    - Volontiers, s’approcha celui capable de se transformer en serpent. 

    L’autre fils de Loki grimaça et marmonna quelque chose semblable à un “ _sacrilège d’américain_ ” et alla plutôt se faire de l’eau chaude avec des plantes dedans. 

    Pffeu ! C’était lui, l’hérétique. 

    Jör s’amusa visiblement du grognement de son petit frère, lui envoyant un regard amusé, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Tony. 

    - Nous apprécions beaucoup votre considération, mais serait-il possible d’abuser un peu de votre gentillesse ? J’aurais une petite requête. 

    - Demande, Kaa, et je verrais si je peux exaucer ton vœu, s’amusa l’ingénieur.  
    L’autre sourit. 

    - Harry, Fenrir, notre père et moi allons restés tous les quatre ensemble, au même étage si c’est possible, lui apprit-il. 

    Tony s’arrêta et l’observa. 

    - Sûr ? 

    - Plutôt, oui. Fen et moi avons peut-être grandi séparés et pouvons peut-être vivre sans l’autre, mais nous ne le faisons pas. Nous ne le désirons pas. Pas depuis que notre père l’a mené à moi la première fois. Fenrir est le Loup-Garou originel, il a un très fort instinct de meute. Maintenant que l’on a récupéré notre louveteau et que l’un des nôtres est malade et a besoin de notre présence, nous séparer nous fera plus de mal que de bien, lui apprit-il. 

    Derrière lui, le sorcier marmonna un “ _pas un louveteau_ ” mais acquiesça tout de même à ses dires. Même si le concept en lui-même était assez étrange et nébuleux pour lui, Tony ne fit que hocher la tête, aussi interloqué et surpris que les autres. Mais qui était-il pour le leur refuser. 

    - Ça marche. Faudra juste me dire s’il y a besoin d’un aménagement spécial autre que celui-là.

    Jör sourit et le remercia d’un petit hochement de tête, puis prit le café que lui tendait l’ingénieur. Ce dernier ravala un bâillement et trébucha, rattrapé par Brucie qui soupira. 

    - Allez Tony, assez de ces discussions, va te coucher, dit-il doucement en le tirant hors de la cuisine. 

    - Mais, je--

    - Ça peut attendre demain, je t’assure. Il faut que tu te reposes, déclara l’autre scientifique en l’attirant dans l’ascenseur, la prise ferme et le sorcier sur les talons. 

    - Tout va bien ? S’inquiéta Harry, et Tony grogna sans répondre 

    Il allait bien ! 

    - JARVIS, depuis combien de temps Tony n’a-t-il pas dormi ? 

    - _Vingt-sept heures, Docteur Banner,_ répondit son traître d’IA. 

    - JARVIS... Grogna de nouveau Tony. 

    - Non, Tony, il faut que tu te reposes, rétorqua de nouveau Bruce. 

    - Oh, pitié ! J’ai tenu bien plus longtemps sans dormir ! Marmonna l’ingénieur. 

    - _Vous n’avez_ _dormi_ _que huit heures depuis le début de la semaine, monsieur,_ commenta JARVIS, et Tony soupira, se sentant perdre le combat. 

    - C’est bien trop peu, il faut que tu fasses attention, Tony, commença Brucie avec un regard inquiet. 

    Tony ne fit que soupirer parce que, merci, il le savait ça, mais que franchement, il n’y pouvait rien, si les cauchemars ne s’arrêtaient pas. L’autre scientifique soupira alors que les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvraient sur le penthouse. 

    - JARVIS, tu ne le laisses pas quitter son étage avant qu’il n’y ait passé cinq heures, ordre de son médecin. 

    Tony lui envoya un regard noir, crispé. 

    - Tu vas me tenir en otage dans ma propre maison, Banner ? 

    Bruce le regarda, un peu peiné. 

    - Juste cette fois-ci, Tony. Promis, je ne le referais plus, mais tu ressembles à la mort en marche... Sans vouloir vous offenser, déclara-t-il ensuite en jetant un coup d’œil à Monsieur Roi du Royaume des Morts, qui les avait suivi jusqu’ici. 

    Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement. 

    - Aucune offense de prise, c’est vrai que vous avez l’air sur le point de vous écrouler, Monsieur Stark. 

    - Tony, Monsieur Stark, c’est mon père, marmonna ce dernier en soupirant. 

    Mais il obéit tout de même, secrètement touché par leur considération à tout deux même si elle n’allait pas mené bien loin, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller s’écrouler sur son lit. 

    Il n’eut que le temps d’entendre Harry proposé à Brucie Bear une excursion dans la partie magique de Manhattan avant de s’effondrer, mort au monde. 

 

 

    La première chose dont il fut conscient en rouvrant les yeux, fut JARVIS qui lui dictait calmement l’endroit où il se trouvait, les températures extérieures et intérieures, le taux d’humidité, les personnes présentes dans la tour et ce qu’ils faisaient. Que tout le monde allait bien, et que lui aussi, qu’il n'avait aucune menace. 

    Trois heures. 

    Il avait réussi à dormir trois heures avant que son sommeil ne se gâte et que les cauchemars ne viennent de nouveau le visiter. Il s’était réveillé en sursaut dans un cri silencieux. 

    Ça s’arrangeait, un tout petit peu. Il était un optimiste dans l’âme. 

    Mais en réalité, ça ne s’arrangeait pas. Il n’aimait pas ça, il détestait cette sensation, ce sentiment affreux d’oppression, cette sueur froide, son cœur qui battait trop vite entre ses côtes et la douleur, ce poids trop fort, trop lourd du réacteur entre ses poumons, qui se faisait bien trop sentir. 

    Il allait pour se lever quand quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui n’était pas là avant et qui n’avait, en toute logique, aucune raison d’être ici. C’était une petite bouteille en verre posée sur sa table de nuit, à peine plus grande que sa paume, contenant un liquide violet avec de fines volutes argentées, avec un bout de papier.  Il alla pour le prendre avant de s’arrêter, suspicieux. 

    - JARVIS ? La bouteille ? 

    - Un présent de Monsieur Potter, lui répondit tranquillement son IA. 

    Tony fredonna d'intérêt, un peu surpris, et se redressa dans son lit pour s’installer confortablement et prit le papier - la lettre. 

     “ _ ~~Monsieur Stark~~ Tony.  _

_Si vous demandez à mes camarades d’école quel est mon plus grand défaut, au delà de ma tendance à vouloir me sacrifier pour tout le monde, se serait sans aucun doute mon aveuglement, ma capacité incroyable à ne pas voir ce qui est juste sous mon nez. Ce qui est vrai, sans aucun doute, mais_ _les_ _temps changent, et les gens aussi._

_Monsieur Banner a raison, vous_ _trimballez_ _sur vous une odeur de mort et croyez-moi, venant de moi, ce n’est pas une bonne nouvelle. Si vous continuez ainsi, vous allez sans aucun doute_ _mourir_ _d’épuisement. Je ne suis pas si aveugle que ça, et je reconnais le regard que vous portez, je ne l’ai que trop vu dans le miroir après la guerre. Vous craignez et fuyez le sommeil, parce que les ombres de la nuit apportent des souvenirs trop lourds à porter et des fantômes auxquels vous ne pouvez faire face._

    _Croyez-moi, je connais. Je sais ce que c’est._

_Le problème avec les médications moldues, au delà de l'accoutumance possible, c’est qu’elles plongent trop souvent dans un sommeil trop lourd, et le repos n’est pas optimal, loin de là même. Un sommeil de cette sorte n’est qu’une façade, malheureusement._

_Alors, je vous propose une de mes solutions, cette alternative. La petite bouteille est ce que l’on appelle une potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve. Comme son nom l’indique, elle permet de dormir du sommeil du juste, et rapidement. Cela n’empêche pas à proprement parlé les rêves ou les cauchemars, mais on ne s’en souvient pas au réveil, notre subconscient ne l’enregistre pas, et on est reposé. Huit_ _heures_ _de sommeil complet, sans interruption, croyez-moi, ça change un homme._

_Je ne peux vous en offrir que quelques doses, parce que les risques d’a_ _ccoutumance_ _sont tout de même_ _présents_ _et qu’aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, les cauchemars ainsi que les rêves sont nécessaires. C’est le moyen pour l’âme d’évacuer sainement le_ _poids_ _qui la ronge et qui la ternit._

_Mais pour faire face à des traumas tels que ceux qui vous peine, il faut pour cela être en de bonnes d_ _ispositions_ _, paradoxalement ne pas s’écrouler de fatigue._

_Comme je l’ai_ _dit_ _, ce n’est qu’une solution temporaire, parce qu’il faudra en parler à un moment donné, pour_ _extérioriser_ _. Parler ou l’écrire, que ça sorte autrement qu’en volant du sommeil et en parasitant des nuits._

_Si vous le désirez, je suis là, pour tout ou n’importe quoi._

_Quant à la potion, si vous désirez l’essayer, prenez-en la moitié avant d’aller vous coucher ce soir, et en moins d’un quart d’heure, vous serez endormi. Après, vous pourrez utiliser le reste de la potion quand vous le voudrez mais de nouveau, l’absence de rêve et/ou de cauchemars ne fera pas avancer les choses ni disparaître le problème sous-jacent. Cela ne vous aidera qu’a dormir et à vous reposer._

_J’espère ne pas avoir outrepassé mes droits, et j’espère que cela vous aidera._

_Cordialement, HJPBL ( Eh bien, tellement de lettres. ) “_

 

    Tony rit un peu en voyant l’annotation de fin. Il jeta un coup d’œil suspect à la _potion_ , pas très convaincue de son efficacité. Mais... Mais qui ne tentait rien, n’avait rien après tout. 

    Harry avait eut la gentillesse de lui trouver ça, il pouvait avoir la gentillesse de l’essayer. 

    Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas tenter de la lui donner en main propre, Tony n’aurait sûrement pas...

    L’ingénieur se figea en réfléchissant furieusement, se rappelant de quelque chose. 

    - JARVIS, rafraîchis-moi la mémoire : Brucie m’a bien donné une tasse de café tout à l’heure, non ? 

    - _En effet, Monsieur_ , déclara son IA avec définitivement un sourire dans la voix. 

    Oh. 

    ... Ah. 

    Pepper avait mis plus de cinq ans avoir de pouvoir lui remettre quelque chose en main propre, et il avait fallu trois semaines - et une invasion extraterrestre - à Brucie pour le faire sans qu’aucun des deux ne le réalise. 

    Certes, Brucie n’avait sûrement aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire... Et au fond, Tony ne voulait pas y réfléchir non plus. Non merci. 

    Alors il se leva plutôt et quitta sa chambre, réfléchissant déjà à comment il allait échapper à JARVIS parce que, merci Bruce, ça ne faisait pas cinq heures. Zut. 

.*.

    Jörmungandr soupira de plaisir en finissant son thé et en déposant sa tasse dans la cuisine de l’étage où l’équipe des Avengers avait décidé d’élire domicile. Jör était sans doute le seul qui n’avait aucun problème à venir squatter ici autant qu’il le voulait. Fenrir ne supportait pas la foule, et il n’était pas sûr du tout ce qui allait découler de la cohabitation des gens de Loki et des humains ; Monsieur Stark avait été escorté dans sa chambre par le Docteur Banner ainsi que par Harry, et Jör était donc le seul qui osait venir ici sans craindre les regards des humains et autre sur-homme. Oui, aucun scrupule d’envahir leur espace vital. 

    Harry était parti dans la partie sorcière de New York, accompagné par le Docteur Banner, Monsieur Stark était toujours dans sa chambre, et les autres étaient plus ou moins plongés dans leur propres pensées. 

    Jör prenait plaisir à s’installer dans un coin et observer, apprendre, définir parfaitement les liens qui unissaient les gens entre eux, et voir les prémices de leur personnalité se dessiner devant lui. 

    On ne faisait que peu attention à lui. Harry était le revenant, le sorcier midgardien, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Le peu qu’on en savait de lui, il en imposait.

    Sans même le vouloir ou le réaliser, il dégageait une aura de royauté, de puissance que lui, leur père et leur sœur possédaient. Peut-être n’était-ce pas inné pour les autres, Loki ayant été élevé comme le Prince d’Asgard, et Hela étant devenu intendante du Royaume des Morts, la Déesse de ce dit Royaume, mais Harry avait grandi dans la pauvreté. Et pourtant. Pourtant, se dégageait de lui un air paisible et cette aura de puissance. 

    Il était le roi de Hellheim, et même si les gens l’ignoraient, ils _sentaient_ qu’il y avait quelque chose. 

    Fenrir, lui, sa bestialité se trouvait dans chacun de ses gestes. Dans sa posture, dans sa manière de se mouvoir, dans ses regards et ses silences lourds. Fenrir était la Bête, et portait ce titre fièrement. Il s’était accommodé de cette situation, à la manière dont les gens le percevaient et savait s’en servir pour garder les gens loin de lui tout en leur faisant comprendre que si on cherchait à se servir de lui, on allait tomber sur un os. Et un grand. 

    Mais Jör ? Jör était le plus paisible. Physiquement, mentalement, il n’avait rien de spécial par rapport à son père ou à ses frères et sa sœur. Il était juste un garçon - un homme - tout comme les autres. Il ne débordait pas forcément de puissance, il n’attirait pas forcément l’attention sur lui, il était _banal_. 

    Et c’était bien là toute sa force. 

 

    Les serpents étaient silencieux, ils étaient discrets, et savaient mieux que quiconque ou quoique ce soit se fondre dans le paysage, vraiment. 

    C’était sa plus grande force, la dissimulation. 

    Alors quand les Avengers le virent dans ce qui était pour le moment leur salon, en train de lire un livre, personne ne s’inquiéta de sa présence. C’était exactement ce que Jör désirait, pouvant observer discrètement, rassembler des informations et s’intéresser à eux sans avoir ses frères autour de lui pour attirer l’attention sur eux. 

    Si Harry n’avait pas réalisé les différentes réactions qu’il provoquait sur les autres, Jör allait devoir s’inquiéter très sincèrement pour lui. Oh certes, Loki les avait déjà prévenu sur les tendances un peu lunaires de leur cadet, mais à ce point... 

    Entre l’espionne, qui le regardait suspicieusement - comme s’il allait l’attaquer soudainement, mais plutôt comme si elle ignorait s'il fallait qu’elle croit très sincèrement les racontars qu’il pouvait y avoir sur lui ; Le Doc Banner qui était le plus embêté de rencontrer quelqu’un de la trempe de Harry, dans le sens où il était assez outré que le petit frère de Jör fût déjà un héros et vétéran de Guerre alors qu’il n’avait même pas vingt ans ; et Barton... 

    Ah, la réaction de Barton était la plus drôle. 

    Il y avait du désir, ça s’était sûr. Puis un peu de dégoût, quand il semblait se rappeler que Harry était l’un des fils de Loki, puis de l’embêtement, et de nouveau du désir - c’était hilarant. 

    Il savait ce qu’il voulait - ici, Harry - mais savait aussi que c’était la pire idée du siècle. 

    Jör a-do-rait les commérages. Il allait vraiment beaucoup s’amuser dans cette tour... 

 

    Harry était revenu de sa petite escapade dans la partie sorcière assez tôt pour que lui et le Docteur Banner puissent déjeuner avec eux tous, les deux hommes faisant tampon et en quelque sorte la frontière entre eux, ceux du côtés de leur père, et les autres. 

    Maintenant, Loki était de nouveau terré à l’étage où ils dormaient depuis quelques temps, Harry était avec lui, et Jör sentait son frère s’approcher lentement de lui, sûrement dans l’ascenseur. 

    - Jörmungandr !

    Le second fils de Loki cligna des paupières, surpris, et se retourna.

    Il n’avait pas pensé un seul instant que quelqu’un décide de prendre le temps de l'apostropher de la sorte ! Quoique, s’il était le plus paisible, il était aussi le plus prompt à bien prendre une discussion. 

    Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que cela arrive maintenant, et surtout pas par lui. 

    Parce que c’était le prince d’Asgard qui venait de l'appeler, c’était lui qui se rapprochait doucement, visiblement mal à l’aise, mais bien campé sur ses positions, et Jör comprenant un peu mieux l’exaspération de son père envers leur oncle. Enfin... Pas tout à fait son oncle... Qu’importe. 

    - Puis-je vous parler quelques instants ? Demanda le prince d’Asgard avec parcimonie. 

    Jor était très loin du genre à faire confiance au premier venu, ce fut pourquoi il ne fit que hocher la tête d’un coup sec sans faire le moindre geste pour aller autre part, ni pour se rapprocher mais néanmoins pas pour se reculer non plus. Le prince d’Asgard fit un minable sourire, déglutit avant de soupirer. 

    - J’ignore comment... Comment commencer cela. J’espère sincèrement ne rien dire qui va... aggraver les choses, parce que ce n’est aucunement mon but, mais... Je me dois de le faire. Je... Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour ce qu’il s’est passé, déclara-t-il soudainement. 

    Jör cligna des paupières, vraiment surpris par ces propos, parce que ça arrivait un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe comme dirait les midgardiens. Surtout que non loin de là, il sentait son aîné se rapprocher rapidement, parce qu’il avait entendu la voix de Thor, et que Fenrir était très loin d’avoir confiance en ce grand nigaud comme l'appelait leur père. 

    - Ah ? Fut la seule chose qu’il put dire. 

    Le Prince d’Asgard se frotta l’arrière du crâne d’un geste gêné, ce que Harry faisait souvent et wahou. Ils étaient sûrs de ne pas avoir un peu de sang en commun ? Thor continua. 

    - En effet. Par mon inaction et mon silence, je vous ai causé du tort, à vous et à tous les autres enfants de mon frè-- de Loki. Je pensais mieux savoir et... Je vous ai comme tous les autres condamné sans même vous connaître, et je suis désolé pour ça. 

    Fenrir se glissa aux côtés de Jör sans un bruit ni un mot, observant plutôt Thor d’un œil suspect, le Prince déglutissant avec difficulté sous son regard inquisiteur. 

    - Je m’excuserais bien au nom d’Asgard tout entier, mais je ne suis pas sûr de la sincérité de ces propos. 

    - Pourquoi on se préoccuperait de l’avis d’une personne qui n’est strictement rien pour nous ? Commenta Fenrir en croisant les bras sur son torse, la voix grondante. 

    Jör résista à l’envie de lever les yeux vers le ciel, déjà fatigué par cette conversation qui n’allait un peu nulle part. Des excuses, merci beaucoup, ils allaient s’en faire des colliers de nouilles pour la peine, tient. 

    Non mais plus sérieusement, c’était gentil, mais... 

    - Je sais, mais cela n’empêche que je suis désolé. À l’époque, je croyais que... Je pensais que Loki était mon frère, et j’avais la présomption de penser qu’il n’avait besoin que de moi pour vivre. Vous étiez à l’époque de la famille, et je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux que de laisser Odin vous traiter comme des monstres, et j’ai moi-même cru à ses dires.

    Il s’humidifia les lèvres un instant et Fenrir renifla un rire. 

    - Oh, crois-moi, petit Prince. On est bien pire que des monstres, ronfla-t-il presque. 

    Thor lui envoya un regard peu impressionné. 

    - Vous restez les fils de Loki. 

    - Rien n’a changé par rapport à avant, avança Jör. Il n’y a rien qui ait changé depuis le moment où Odin nous a banni d’Asgard et interdit notre père d’avoir des contacts avec nous. 

    Thor secoua la tête. 

    - Si. J’ai été banni pendant quelques temps sur Midgard, j’ai appris que Odin nous avait menti, à Loki et à moi, j’ai vu disparaître l’être que j’aimais le plus des neufs royaumes au delà de ma mère, et je vous ai rencontré. Tout à changé. Parce que j’avais tort, et que je n’aurais jamais dû prendre Loki pour acquis. Je suis celui qui lui a fait le plus de mal, parce que je me considérais comme la seule chose de bien dans sa vie. J’ai été égoïste en voulant tout le temps et l’attention de Loki alors que je lui refusais de lui rendre la pareille. J’ai été aveugle à sa douleur de vous perdre, et le monde pour moi était soit tout blanc, soit tout noir. Je n’ai jamais su ni voulu voir les nuances de gris dans lesquelles pourtant mon frère se complaisait le mieux. Il me manque, et même si je ne risque plus jamais d’avoir la possibilité de l’appeler mon frère, j’espère tout de même avoir la possibilité de redresser mes torts, qui sont nombreux. 

    Le prince d’Asgard fronça un peu les sourcils, embêté de ne visiblement pas réussir à s’exprimer comme il le désirait. 

    - Je vous dois des excuses, au delà du fait que vous êtes les enfants de Loki. Parce que vous êtes ces petits, et que ça aurait dû être la seule chose qui m’importe à l’époque pour vous protéger, et ça a été tout le contraire. Alors oui, je suis désolé. 

    Il garda le regard dans le vague quelques instants avant d'acquiescer vivement, visiblement content de ce qu’il venait de dire. Il leur offrit un hochement de tête respectueux et commença à s’éloigner. 

    Pas de “ _N’oubliez pas de dire à Loki que je me suis excuser_ .”, pas de “ _Vous allez accepter mes excuses_ .”, rien de tout cela. Si Jör et Fen s’étaient bien fait une image du _Grand et Merveilleux_ Thor, Fils d’Odin et Prince d’Asgard, c’était bien celle d’un gamin pourri gâté arrogant qui n’allait aucunement écouter Loki leur père et le ramener fissa à Asgard pour qu’il paye ses méfaits, encore une fois. 

    C’était surprenant. C'était de la bonne surprise, il n’y avait pas à dire. C’était... 

    Loki leur avait bien dit, il s’en était assez moqué pour que les deux fils le réalisent : Thor ne savait pas mentir. Il avait par deux fois dû s’excuser sous les ordres de son père quelques siècles auparavant, et ça ne lui avait pas du tout plu, loin de là. Et ça c’était vu. De telle sorte que les excuses avaient été refusées, par deux fois. 

    Jör se mordit la lèvre, jetant un coup d’œil en coin à Fenrir alors que Thor s’éloignait. Il avait dit ce qu’il avait à dire, et n’attendait strictement rien d’eux, parce qu’il pensait qu’ils ne le lui permettraient pas, et dans un sens, il avait raison. Mais le regard que lui renvoya Fenrir, ce regard plein de “ _Non, juste... non. ... Jör, non ! Tu ne vas pas... ... Tu m’énerves._ “ le fit sourire. Le père des Loups-garous soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse, et Jör sourit. 

    - Prince Thor, appela-t-il plutôt. 

    L’Ases s’arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder, surpris que Jör ne l'arrête. 

    Le second fils de Loki n’avait peut-être par l’air bestial de Fenrir, ni l’air royal de son père, de son frère et de sa sœur, mais ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il ne savait pas quelques petites choses, telle que la diplomatie, qu’il avait totalement pris à son père. Alors il offrit au Prince Thor son plus beau des sourires, pas faux mais pas véritablement sincère tout de même. Un sourire de diplomate. Un sourire qu’il avait déjà vu sur les lèvres d’Anthony Stark, mais ce n’était qu’un détail. 

    - Fenrir et moi allons aujourd’hui continuer à aider aux reconstructions dans les rues de New York. Désireriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? S’enquit-il paisiblement.

    Le Prince ouvrit de grands yeux, jeta un coup d’œil à Fenrir, attendant certainement à ce que le père des Loups-garous ne mette son véto, mais Jör savait comment s’y prendre avec le caractère de son frère. Ce dernier ne le reconnaîtra jamais, mais Jör pouvait à peu près tout lui faire faire. Alors non, ça n’allait pas être lui  qui allait dire quoique ce soit. 

    Peut-être même que ça allait-être Loki qui serait le plus dur à convaincre. 

    - Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer, mais s’il est possible d’aider dans les villes, j’aimerais en effet vous rejoindre, déclara doucement le dieu du Tonnerre. 

    Jôr ne fit que le regarder en haussant lentement un sourcil. 

    - C’est une offre ouverte, Prince Thor. Vous pouvez venir avec nous aujourd’hui, ou demain, ou jamais. Midgard n’a ni notre force, ni notre magie, ou tout du moins, la majorité. Rester ici et profiter du confort que Monsieur Stark a la gentillesse de nous offrir n’est pas vraiment dans nos habitudes, déclara-t-il d’une voix claire. 

    Il aurait bien aimé dire que leur père ne les avait pas élevé comme ça, mais.. Eh, il ne les avait pas élevé après tout. 

    Thor esquissa un rapide sourire, tellement lumineux que ça en faisait presque mal aux yeux, et c’était ce sourire qui exaspérait tellement leur père, qui leur en parlait très souvent, et Jör réussit à ne pas sourire lui aussi. C’était en effet très contagieux... Zut. 

    - Ce serait avec grand plaisir, alors. Et un certain honneur, si nous avons la possibilité d’aider les gens, il faut le faire, déclara le Prince et Dieu du Tonnerre en ne réalisant peut-être même pas avoir dit la dernière phrase à voix-haute, à moitié plongé dans ses pensées. 

    Fenrir soupira et marmonna quelque chose avant de s’avancer, dépassant celui qui avait cru pendant longtemps être leur oncle et alla jusqu’à l’ascenseur, ne se retournant que pour jeter un regard peu amène à son cadet, qui ne fit que lui sourire paisiblement. Il s’avança lui aussi et s’arrêta à la hauteur du prince pour le regarder, souriant plus véritablement qu’auparavant. 

    - Nous partons d’ici une demie-heure. Si vous n’avez pas la notion du temps sur Midgard, demandez à JARVIS de vous prévenir, et rejoignez-nous dans le Hall, lui dit-il avant de tranquillement rejoindre son frère.

    Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard à Thor avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur lui. 

    - Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? Marmonna-t-il en jetant après un regard mauvais à son cadet. 

    Ce dernier haussa les épaules et ravala un soupir. 

    - Tu réalises bien que notre père va finir par lui pardonner ? 

    - Il ne le mérite pas, gronda Fenrir. 

    - Ce n’est pas ton choix à faire, c’est à Loki. Cette famille de bras cassé nous a, et lui a déjà assez volé son choix. Ce n’est pas à nous de lui dicter ce qu’il doit faire. On doit juste être là pour l’aider et l’appuyer dans ses choix, Fenrir. 

    Son frère le regarda un instant avant de soupirer, baissant la tête au sol. Il savait que son cadet avait raison, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais tout comme lui, il se refusait de voler de nouveau un choix de leur père. 

    - Tu as le droit d’avoir ton propre avis, Fenrir, ce n’est pas ce que je dis. Mais on a pas le droit de lui refuser quelque chose. On en a jamais eut le droit, et ce n’est pas maintenant que l’on va commencer à le faire, déclara doucement le plus jeune en posant sa main sur son épaule. 

    L’aîné hocha vivement la tête, parce que _bien entendu_ et grogna un peu tout de même. 

    Les portes s’ouvrirent de nouveau sur leur étage et les deux frères pénétrèrent leur chambre. Harry et Loki étaient côte à côte sur un canapé que Miss Weasley-Potts avait eu la gentillesse de leur invoquer, et Harry souriait doucement, presque timidement. 

    Jör comprenait mieux que quiconque les instincts de son aîné, l’idée de meute et de protéger tout le monde, notamment les malades - et Loki entrait plus que parfaitement dans cette catégorie - mais quelques fois, il avait juste envie de prendre son frère sous le bras pour laisser les deux hommes se rencontrer réellement et se connaître, père et fils enfin réunis. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se parler l’un l’autre. 

    Jör espérait que leurs escapades leur permettaient de se trouver un peu plus, puisque c’était une des raisons qui avaient poussé les deux fils les plus âgés de sortir de l’appartement, et d’en profiter pour aller aider aux reconstructions, histoire de laisser un peu de temps aux deux. Et ce n’était pas parce qu’ils avaient déménagés qu’ils allaient arrêté en si bon chemin. 

    Loki tourna la tête vers eux en les entendant arriver, et s’il sourit au départ, il avisa de la mine un peu ronchon de son aîné et fronça les sourcils. 

    - Que se passe-t-il ? S’enquit-il, inquiet. 

    Jör sourit doucement et secoua la tête. 

    - Rien du tout, papa. Fen et moi allons retourner aider dans les rues. 

    Fenrir grogna et Jör soupira. 

    - Et nous avons -- j’ai peut-être invité le Prince Thor à se joindre à nous.

    Loki les regarda et déglutit difficilement, son regard se voilant légèrement. 

    - Faites attention à vous, surtout, dit-il d’une petite voix. 

    Ça leur brisait le cœur à tous trois de le voir ainsi, mais aucun de ses fils n’en parla. 

    Jör ne fit que se rapprocher pour embrasser doucement le front de leur père, comme chacun d’entre eux avaient un jour rêvé qu’il puisse le faire tout en étouffant des désirs d’enfance normale impossible à avoir, à atteindre. Personne ne dit mot, parce que ce serait ternir ce qu’ils pouvaient ressentir. 

 

 

    L’accident se passa à peine une heure après que Jör, Fenrir et Thor ait trouvé l’endroit où les volontaires aidaient dans les rues. Les dégâts étaient tels que même deux semaines après l’invasion avortée, c’était comme si rien n’avait encore bougé. Et pourtant. 

    - Excusez-moi ? 

    Jör se retourna, les mains pleines d’un parpaing à moitié détruit qu’il avait dans l’idée de reconstruire avec un peu de sa magie, pour voir une femme d’âge moyen, des cheveux chocolats avec quelques reflets plus clairs, habillée sobrement et bien partie pour accoucher d’ici quelques semaines. La femme sembla légèrement mal à l’aise de l’avoir dérangé mais lui offrit tout de même un sourire, quoiqu’un peu hésitant. 

    - Je suis désolé, mais... Est-ce que ce que Monsieur Stark a dit est vrai ? S’enquit doucement. 

    Jör résista à l’envie de froncer les sourcils, suspicieux, sentant Fenrir se rapprocher de lui, et Thor qui n’était pas loin et qui entendait parfaitement la discussion. 

    - C’est à dire ? S’enquit-il gentiment, attendant de voir ce qu’elle avait à en dire. 

    La femme fit la moue, quelques instants, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux d’un geste nerveux. 

    - Est-ce que vous êtes réellement les enfants de Monsieur Loki ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. 

    - Et pourquoi voudriez-vous le savoir ? 

    Fenrir n’était pas agressif, mais clairement pas avenant non plus. Cela ne découragea pas la femme, bien au contraire, puisque sa réaction était une réponse à sa question. Elle leur sourit plutôt, brillante, une main caressant doucement la houle de son ventre. 

    - C’est juste... J’étais coincée dans ma voiture quand un immeuble s’est effondré sur moi, et...

    Elle se racla la gorge, les yeux brillants. 

    - Un contour de fenêtre en métal a traversé le pare-brise, et ça m’a transpercé de part en part. - Elle déglutit difficilement. - J’ai été consciente à chaque instant. Je... Je pensais laisser ma femme veuve, à devoir nous enterrer, moi et notre fils. Mais les pompiers m’ont sortit de là, et ils avaient déjà vu ce miracle agir, et quand on est arrivé à l’hôpital, ils ont dit...

    Elle dût s’arrêter, la voix tremblante, et Jör s’avança pour presser doucement son coude. Elle lui sourit à travers ses quelques larmes qu’elle retenait vaillamment. 

    - Pardon, désolée, c’est encore un peu frais, mais... mais ils ont dit qu’on allait bien. Tous les deux. Qu’il n'avait pas à s’inquiéter, que notre bébé allait bien, n’allait avoir aucune séquelle, et que je n’étais pas non plus en danger. Votre père a sauvé notre famille, et... Et j’aurais aimé le remercier en personne, mais il a fait tant de bien que je me doute qu’il n’a pas le temps de recevoir des remerciements de chaque personne habitant à Manhattan, s’amusa-t-elle d’une voix un peu tremblante. 

    Elle fronça les sourcils, grogna un peu en essuyant le dessous de ses yeux et leur sourit, paisible et heureuse. 

    - Enfin. Si vous le voyez, pourriez-vous le remercier de ma part ? De notre part à tous, s’enquit-elle en hochant la tête. 

    Jör ne put que sourire en hochant la tête vivement, et même Fenrir lui sourit un peu. 

    - Ce sera fait, Madame. Surtout, prenez soin de vous, d’accord ? 

    Elle rit légèrement et hocha elle aussi la tête d’un mouvement vif, rayonnante. 

    - C’est une chance comme on en a jamais dans une vie, ce n’est pas moi qui vais la gâcher. Merci encore, j’espère qu’il réalise quel bien votre père a pu faire, dit-elle ensuite plus calmement. Et merci pour votre dévouement, déclara-t-elle enfin en faisant un mouvement vers les travaux qu’ils faisaient. 

    Fenrir ricana un peu et haussa les épaules. 

    - C’est le moins que nous puissions faire, M’dame. 

    Elle sourit et agita la main. 

    - J’espère en tout cas que notre bonne vieille terre vous sera accueillante, termina-t-elle enfin avec un peu d’humour. 

    Elle leur sourit une dernière fois, leur offrit un petit signe de tête, puis retourna à sa vie, laissant les deux enfants de Loki avec un doux sentiment de chaleur dans leur poitrine. 

    - Loki devrait rester ici. 

    Jör porta son attention sur Thor, qui s’était un peu rapproché et qui regardait la femme s’éloigner avec un sourire sur les lèvres, mais un peu de tristesse dans le regard.

    - Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Fenrir en essayant visiblement de ne pas montrer les crocs. 

    - Parce que si c’est un Royaume où Loki peut être apprécié à sa juste valeur, il se doit de rester ici, où il pourrait être bien plus heureux que sur Asgard, leur expliqua Thor sans les regarder. 

    Jör observa le Prince d’Asgard déglutir un peu difficilement avant de sourire, et le fils de Loki entendait presque le _Qu’importe si je dois le perdre_ qui n’était pas dit, mais qui irradiait de tout son être. 

 

    Et c’était peut-être ça, qui calma Fenrir et qui allait sans aucun doute laisser une petite chance à Thor. Jör savait que Harry n’avait pas prévu d’empêcher Loki de pardonner à Thor, et si lui avait pensé dire clairement ce qu’il en pensait sans véritablement être invasif, Fenrir allait être celui qui allait avoir le plus de ressentiments quant à la situation. 

    Mais au vu de ce qu’il venait de se passer, au vu de ce qu’il venait de dire, peut-être que les enfants de Loki allaient être plus ouverts au pardon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !_
> 
> _Moi ça va, j'ai fêté mes 25 ans, que le temps passe vite ! Pour mes plus anciens lecteurs, vous voulez prendre un coup de vieux ? En novembre, le Panda aura 5 ans. Yup, 5 ans. Déjà. Ça pousse ces petites choses, hein ?_
> 
> _Mais passons._
> 
> _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, hm ? C'est un peu fouillis avec Tony, mais c'est fait exprès, c'est sa fatigue qui se manifeste. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochent. Des moments de vie à la volée, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant qu'ils ne deviennent véritablement une grande et joyeuse famille, mais on y arrive petite fille petit._
> 
> _Le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus centré sur le monde sorcier. On va revoir du people que l'on aime bien - enfin, je crois - et surtout ... SURTOUT ! Luna débarque._
> 
> _Vous savez ce qu'il va arriver. Vous le sentez venir, je sais. Oui, spoile : Tony va vouloir l'épouser. Où l'adopter. Dans tous les cas, il va chercher à la garder xD_
> 
> _J'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas x)_
> 
> _Plein de bisous ! Et a dans deux semaines !_
> 
> _Xoxo, 'Win._
> 
> _P.S : J'ai craqué. J'ai commencé un Xover Lucifer/Good Omens. Envoyez de l'aide svp, je me noie._


	11. Chapter 11

    Harry prit une respiration un peu tremblante et déglutit difficilement.

    Il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Enfin, pas réellement. Pas vraiment. 

    Ok, il était en total panique. 

 

    Hermione, Gin et lui - Et le surnom que Tony avait trouvé à la Weasley était juste parfait, Pepper, Harry l'avait adopté tout de suite - avaient beaucoup discuté de ce que devait faire Harry dans le monde sorcier. Devait-il leur apprendre son retour, devait-il expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ? 

    Ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur le fait qu’il devait leur dire. Peut-être même se révéler comme le fils d’un Dieu, comme le fils du Dieu Nordique de la magie. Hela lui avait dit, James l’avait adopté légalement, il était aussi bien le fils de Loki que le fils de James. Il était l'héritier Potter et Black, parce que James et Sirius en avaient décidé ainsi. Gringott était même peut-être au courant, sûrement d’ailleurs, puisque c'était eux qui avaient lié Harry au sang ancestrale des Potter, lui donnant accès aux voûtes et aux actions de la famille.

    De toute manière, même si le monde sorcier voulait faire quoique ce soit contre lui, ils en étaient incapable.

    Il avait la complète immunité. En Angleterre, et même ici, aux Etats-Unis, si ce que l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait dit était vrai. Harry ne se doutait pas que la presse allait sans aucun doute tenter de le discréditer, encore une fois, parce que c’était ce que faisait la presse avec lui, on l’aimait, puis le détestait le jour d’après. 

    Mais Harry n’en avait rien à faire. Il savait, et les filles avaient été d’accord avec lui, qu’il serait plus intelligent de parler à une presse prête à dire la vérité, plutôt que de se faire une opinion biaisée et tenter de convertir les foules à _Haïssons de nouveau le Survivant._

    Parce qu’Harry sentait venir le _Ouiii, mais ce n’est pas le fils de James Potter, comment on peut lui faire confiance, c’est le fils de celui qui a failli détruire New York, il y avait bien une raison pour que même le Lord Noir ait_ _peur de lui, on devrait s’en inquiéter_ , blablabla.

 

    Et Harry n’avait étrangement... Mais alors paaaas du tout envie de lire ça, merci beaucoup. Ca allait arriver, c’était sûr, parce qu’un retour d’entre les morts, _une nouvelle fois_ , ce n’était clairement pas donné à tout le monde et que ça allait encore faire jaser dans les chaumières, et il avait d’autre choses à faire et à penser, vraiment. 

    Il allait donner sa version des faits, expliquer les choses comme elles s’étaient passées, et puis c’était tout. 

    Mais avant cela, il avait du monde à aller voir... 

    Il avait hésité pendant un moment. Il en avait parlé aux filles, puis à sa famille - Oh Merlin, une famille, une vraie, la _sienne_ \- pour avoir leur avis. Puis il avait dit aux autres qu’il serait de retour d’ici deux jours puis avait décollé. 

    En quelques sortes. 

 

    Il avait... Au départ, il avait voulu transplaner, mais c’était l’Angleterre. Il n’était pas réellement à l’autre bout du monde, mais il y avait tout de même un océan entre les deux pays. Il avait donc pensé à transplaner, avant de réaliser que tout de même, ce n’était pas très judicieux, et avant même qu’il ne puisse réfléchir à comment il allait y aller, il se retrouvait déjà devant le Terrier. 

    Les pouvoirs du Maître de la Mort étaient quand même vraiment cool. 

    Ce fut donc chez les Weasley qu’il fit son premier arrêt. Parce que malgré tout, c’était la visite la plus rapide. 

 

    Il y eut des cris, des joies, des larmes de bonheur et de tristesse, beaucoup d’amour, que ce soit de Madame Weasley comme des autres, Monsieur Weasley heureux qu’Harry soit de retour, Molly extatique que le hasard ait de nouveau réuni son fils de coeur et sa fille dans un même lieu. 

    Les Weasley fils vinrent le voir les uns après les autres, réussissant tous à s’éloigner un peu de leur travail respectif pour venir le saluer. 

    Il y eut énormément d’émotion, c’était normal. Mais malgré tout, Harry ne s’était pas sentit assez fort mentalement pour aller sur la tombe de son meilleur ami. 

    Parce qu’il savait qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir retenir sa fureur. 

 

    Si Odin ne l’avait pas banni, Harry aurait sans aucun doute terminé par travailler dans le département des Aurors. Si Odin ne l’avait pas banni, Harry aurait sans aucun doute terminé par être le coéquipier de Ron. 

    Si Odin ne l’avait pas banni, Harry aurait pu être là pour aider son ami. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, et Ron ne serait peut-être pas mort. 

    Hermione n’aurait pas englouti son deuil en se noyant dans le travail pour éviter de penser que le mariage aurait été _la semaine d’après_ , Ginny n’aurait pas quitté l’Angleterre et sa carrière pour fuir son foyer teinté de regrets, de remords et de douleur.

 

    Seulement voilà. 

    Odin l’avait bien banni et Harry avait vu son bonheur, qu’il avait cru enfin définitif, lui échapper pour ne plus l’avoir. 

    Parce que Ron était mort, Ginny avait avancé et Hermione était aussi passé à autre chose. Et Harry ? Eh bien, Harry était passé à autre chose depuis longtemps, parce que le temps était passé autrement là-bas, parce que Harry se sentait vieux et qu’un peu de chance lui permettait d’avoir une deuxième tentative, alors qu’il pensait avoir survécu à toutes ses connaissances. 

    Et il se retrouvait là. 

 

    Il était resté quatre heures avec les Weasley, leur racontant tout, de A à Z, sur sa rencontre avec Hela jusqu’à ce que son père de sang avait fait pour le récupérer. Il leur avait tout dit, rien caché, et beaucoup de larmes furent deversées. Molly avait été inconsolable de bonheur de savoir que Harry n’était plus seul, même s’il ne l’avait jamais véritablement été, puisqu’ils ne l’auraient jamais laissé tombé. 

    Mais maintenant qu’il avait laissé sa famille de coeur se remettre de ses émotions, il avait un autre arrêt à faire, bien plus important que toute l’administratif possible. 

    Et Harry était nerveux. 

 

    Comment ne pourrait-il pas l’être ? 

    C’était Hagrid, qui l’avait accueilli. Harry s’était dissimulé pour ne pas qu’on le reconnaisse, parce qu’il voulait contrôler son retour, avoir le contrôle pour une fois dans sa vie, mais ça lui faisait mal, que son plus vieil ami le regarde sans aucune reconnaissance dans les yeux, voire même un peu de suspicion.

    Il avait usé de la magie de son père pour dissimuler son identité sous un sort de transfiguration, en quelque sorte. Ce n’était qu’une illusion, et si Hagrid ne voyait pas au travers, Harry ne doutait pas que la directrice allait au moins sentir qu’il y avait quelque chose. Mais ça, il pouvait faire avec. 

    Harry s’était laissé guider dans le château en observant autour de lui sans aucune gène, incroyablement heureux d’avoir la possibilité de revenir à l’endroit qui avait été pendant si longtemps sa maison. Il avait un peu mal, ne se rappelant que trop bien de la véritable dernière fois qu’il avait été ici, pour les reconstructions après la guerre, mais il ne voulait pas s’attarder sur la tristesse des pertes quand cet endroit avait accueilli tant d’heureuses choses de sa vie, les premières choses heureuses. 

    Hagrid l’avait laissé devant le bureau de la Directrice, et Harry n’arrivait pas à se décider à rentrer. 

    Il était nerveux. Et il avait le droit d’être nerveux, d’accord ? Mais il n’avait que trop attendu. 

    Alors Harry prit une grande inspiration et toqua enfin. 

 

    Quand on lui donna le feu vert, il entra dans le bureau et fut assailli de souvenirs plus ou moins agréables, une nostalgie bien présente, et il soupira discrètement de plaisir. Face à lui, debout derrière le bureau de bois qui avait vu passé des générations d’élèves, la Directrice de Poudlard lui faisait face, le regard sec et le port altier. Toujours présente, toujours forte, les cheveux à peine grisonnant. Et au regard peu amène que Minerva McGonagall lui lançait, Harry n’avait qu’une seule envie et qu’une seule réaction possible : baisser la tête, s’excuser et attendre de voir quelle allait être sa punition. 

    - J’ignore ce que vous cherchez à faire, jeune homme, mais Poudlard n’est pas un lieu où l’on peut se présenter ainsi dissimulé, déclara-t-elle sèchement, le regard alerte. 

    Harry grimaça, parce que bien sûr, s’il avait bien quelqu’un qui était capable de sentir que son apparence n’était pas réelle, c’était bien cette femme. Et puis, au vu de ce qui s’était passé durant sa quatrième année, que des dispositifs de détection de dissimulation d’apparence aient été mis en place, ne le surprenait même pas. 

    - Peut-être voudriez-vous vous asseoir pour ça, Directrice, déclara-t-il doucement. 

    - Je ne pense pas, non. Vous avez une minute pour vous dévoiler, ou je fais venir les Aurors, asséna-t-elle d’une voix sèche. 

    Harry ne put s’en empêcher : Il esquissa un sourire. 

    - Si c’est ce que vous voulez, s’amusa-t-il.

    Et il fit tomber le sort. 

    Le choc de la pauvre femme fut visible et elle tressaillit, se rattrapant au siège. 

    - Ha-Harry ? 

    - Bonjour, professeur, la salua-t-il d’une petite voix. 

    McGonagall fronça les sourcils un instant et Harry leva les mains. 

    - Vous pouvez faire autant de vérifications que vous voulez, madame, c’est bien moi, s’amusa-t-il légèrement. 

    - ... Eh bien, vous nous avez mis dans de beaux draps, mon garçon ! Déclara-t-elle d’une voix forte. 

    Elle fit le tour du bureau et Harry la laissa l’attraper pour le prendre dans ses bras, souriant contre son épaule. 

    - Vous nous avez fait peur, Harry. Il ne faut pas disparaître comme ça, mon pauvre vieux coeur ne le supporterait pas. 

    - Désolé, m’dame, marmonna le sorcier d’un air gêné. 

    Ce n’était pas comme s’il l’avait cherché, d’un autre coté. 

    - Qu’est-ce qu’il vous est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en se détachant pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

    Le désormais Maître de la Mort esquissa un sourire un peu bancal et ricana amèrement. 

    - Vous me connaissez, madame : L’impossible, s’amusa-t-il amèrement. 

 

    Dire que Madame McGonagall fut bluffée par les révélations de son ancien élève serait l’euphémisme du siècle, voire du millénaire. 

    Elle aussi émue par les nouvelles qu’Harry lui amena, elle ne fondit pas en sanglots comme Madame Weasley, soupirant plutôt en lui lançant un regard entendu. 

    - Que vous, Monsieur Potter. Que vous, déclara-t-elle. 

    Harry haussa les épaules, un peu gêné. 

    Oui, si on veut. Le destin s’amusait beaucoup de sa personne, en effet.

    - Je compte bien prévenir que je suis revenu, mais on cherche encore à savoir si on dit tout, ou si on... censure un peu, si je puis dire les choses ainsi, soupira Harry en déposant sa tasse de thé désormais terminée sur le petit guéridon à côté d’eux. 

    Minerva - _Appellez-moi Minerva, Harry, je ne suis plus votre professeur –_ soupira-t-elle aussi en secouant doucement la tête. 

    - Quelle histoire tout de même. 

    Le sorcier acquiesça, parce que même si c’était sa vie depuis un moment maintenant, c’était vraiment trop, quelques fois. 

    Il se mordilla rapidement les lèvres, hésitant. Mais la femme incroyable qui avait été sa directrice de maison semblait le connaître encore mieux qu’il ne l’avait pensé au départ. Elle lui sourit doucement. 

    - Vous voulez que je fasse venir Teddy ? 

    Harry lui envoya un regard suppliant. 

    - Je sais qu’il va bien. Consciemment, je sais qu’il va bien, mais... Je veux dire, à la mort d’Andromeda, ce sont mes frères qui ont récupéré sa garde. Je sais qu’il va bien, mais... 

    Le sorcier soupira et Minerva posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. 

    - Je comprend, Harry, dit-elle doucement. 

    Puis elle haussa un sourcil, cachant son amusement. 

    - Je vais essayer de négocier avec Flitwick si Teddy peut exceptionnellement raté quelques cours pour que vous passiez la fin de journée ensemble. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, déclara-t-elle de son air strict. 

    Harry sourit et acquiesça vivement. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Parce que ça allait prendre du temps. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu Teddy, le petit bonhomme n’avait que deux ans. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser de nouveau s’éloigner de lui. 

    Mais, et si Teddy ne voulait pas le voir ? Et si... et si il était trop énervé que Harry l’ait _abandonné_ pour accepter de le rencontrer ? Certes, Jör et Fenrir lui avaient tous deux assurés qu’ils avaient expliqué à Teddy ce qu’il s’était passé, pourquoi Harry avait été obligé de disparaître ainsi, et Andromeda avait même apparemment pleuré. Ses deux frères lui avaient bien dit que Teddy savait ce qui lui était arrivé, et qu’il ne lui en voulait aucunement, espérant toujours que Harry allait rentrer un jour, mais... Mais espérer quelque chose, et le voir arriver n’était pas la même chose, loin de là. 

    Et si les fantasmes de retrouvailles que le petit avait eu toutes ces années étaient au final bien loin de la réalité ? 

    Et si Harry détruisait tout ?

    Minerva lui avait dit qu’elle leur laisserait son bureau, pour qu’ils puissent se retrouver, et l’avait laissé ici pour aller chercher personnellement son filleul, son petit, afin de le préparer le temps d’arriver. 

    Et Harry angoissait. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d'appréhender. Est-ce qu’il aurait dû attendre ? Il avait déjà trop attendu, il avait voulu venir trouver son filleul le plus rapidement possible, à peine arrivé. Il aurait dû venir avant de passer chez les Weasley, mais... 

    Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux. 

    Qu’importe son appréhension, Teddy méritait de savoir que son parrain était de retour... d’entre les morts... encore une fois. Et l’ironie de la situation ne lui échappa aucunement et le fit même rire jaune, parce que c’était de nouveau Sirius et lui une nouvelle fois, pour exactement les mêmes raisons : douze ans passés emprisonnés pour quelque chose qu’aucun des deux n’avaient fait, les empêchant d’élever comme ils le voudraient leur filleul. 

    La vie ne leur avait fait aucun cadeau. 

    Harry ne se sentait pas près, pas encore, mais il allait bien falloir qu’il lève le nez, qu’il calme les battements erratiques de son coeur et se préparer à l’éventualité d’un rejet complet de son filleul. C’était une éventualité, et il ne fallait pas qu’il l’oublie. Le Monde et la vie, notamment la sienne, n’était pas une succession de petites histoires roses pleine de papillon et de licorne - bien que ces dernières existent réellement.

    Mais les angoisses du sorcier ne menaient à rien et étaient apparemment totalement infondées puisque la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer une pile électrique, qui se jeta sur Harry dans un nuage de bleu, rose, violet et noir, et Teddy éclata en sanglot en s’accrochant à son parrain comme si c’était la fin du monde et que Harry détenait toutes les réponses à ses questions ainsi que ses attentes. 

    Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris, un peu angoissé et surtout _totalement inquiet_ et referma ses bras sur le petit cadre - étaient-ils aussi petit à l’époque ?

    - Teddy, _cub,_ qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu t’es fait mal ? S’inquiéta Harry en essayant de le détacher pour pouvoir le regarder de pied en cape. 

    Mais le petit ne fit que resserrer un peu plus sa prise sur son torse en secouant vivement la tête, le visage pressé contre son estomac, les cheveux passant d’un bleu pétant à un noir sombre, long puis court, avant de s’arrêter enfin sur la couleur exacte de Harry, Hel et de leur père, un peu plus discipliné que ceux du sorcier.

    - Je savais que tu reviendrais... Entendit Harry malgré le fait que Teddy enfonçait toujours son visage dans sa chemise. 

    Une boule de douleur, d’inquiétude, de tristesse prit place dans sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration, et Harry ferma les yeux en gémissant un peu, refermant ses bras autour de Teddy, autour de son filleul, pour le serrer fort contre lui. 

    - Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas... réussit-il à marmonner, lui aussi au bord des larmes. 

    Teddy ne dit rien, se terrant juste un peu plus contre Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se pencha, enveloppant totalement Teddy dans une étreinte un peu maladroite vu leur position, mais aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l’autre, pas avant longtemps. 

 

.*.

 

    - ... et puis après, Oncle Fen a fait une de ces têtes ! Comme s’il avait mordu dans un citron pas bon ! Il n’était pas très content qu’Oncle Jör se moque de lui, ils ont couru pendant un quart d’heure dans la maison ! Mais Oncle Jör n‘a jamais été attrapé par Oncle Fen ! 

    Teddy se pencha vers Harry, les yeux brillants et rieurs. 

    - La légende raconte que le grand Oncle Fenrir courrait toujours après Oncle Jör, déclara-t-il d’un ton presque conspirateur. 

    Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière en riant aux éclats, s’imaginant parfaitement la situation malgré le fait qu’il ne connaissait officiellement ses frères que depuis peu de temps. Mais sincèrement ? C’était quelque chose de très simple à s’imaginer ! 

    Teddy gloussa, les joues un peu rouges, et haleta pour reprendre sa respiration, lui aussi secoué d’éclats de rire. 

    Cela faisait deux heures que Teddy était entré en trombe dans le bureau de la Directrice, et la femme ne les avait pas rejoint, les laissant rattraper le temps perdu, la mentor qui prenait très au sérieux la situation. Harry ne l’en remerciera sûrement jamais assez. 

    - Ca tu vois, je n’ai aucun de mal à le croire ! Réussit à répondre Harry entre deux respirations sifflantes. 

    Teddy hocha vivement la tête, les yeux brillants, puis se pelotonna dans le canapé, contre le flanc de Harry. Le sorcier sourit doucement en resserrant sa prise autour des épaules du plus petit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. 

    - Je t’ai senti revenir, tu sais, murmura soudainement Teddy en enfouissant sa tête dans le côté de Harry, cachant son visage. 

    Le sorcier fronça un peu les sourcils, caressant doucement les cheveux restés noirs, et poussa un petit bruit d’interrogation. Teddy soupira et se réinstalla. 

    - Grand-mère m’a dit que... que le jour où tu as disparu, je me suis ... que la petite partie de Loup que j’ai hérité de mon père a fait surface. 

    Harry grimaça et ravala un soupir, parce que oui, ses frères le lui avait déjà dit. 

    - Je suis désolé... 

    Le sorcier lui avait déjà raconté ce qu’il s’était passé, pourquoi il avait ainsi disparu sans donner aucune nouvelle et pourquoi il n’avait pas pu l’élever comme il le désirait - et même si ses deux frères avaient déjà expliqué à Teddy depuis longtemps maintenant - Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir mal. Comment aurait-il pu en faire autrement ? 

    Quand Andromeda avait eu la garde et après avoir réussi à passer outre son deuil pour s’occuper du petit, elle avait mandaté un médicomage américain engagé sous le secret le plus strict, pour déterminer s’il y avait des chances que Teddy ait autant hérité de son père que de sa mère. Ce médicomage, liant magie et médecine moldue, avait réussi à isoler la mutation génétique qui abritait le loup, ce qui n’était pas illégal aux Etat-Unis. En effet, Teddy avait la mutation, mais elle était inactive, et le médecin leur avait bien dit qu’il n’y avait qu’une chance sur quatre pour qu’elle s’active. S’il se trouvait en présence d’autre loup-garous, qui vivent en meute comme aux Etats-Unis, et pas comme en Angleterre, où la loi les poussait toujours à vivre en hermite et à les rendre aussi fou que des machines de guerres ; ou encore s’il faisait face à un traumatisme assez important pour que sa psychée se déchire, le Loup n’hémergeant que pour le protéger.

    Et qui avait déchiré la psyché d’un bébé parce que même si Harry n’était pas un Loup-garou, son frère l’était, que c’était une question de sang et que du coup, ils étaient _meute_ ? 

    Un jour, Harry allait débarquer à Asgard et faire un massacre. 

    - Je suis désolé... Répéta-t-il une énième fois. 

    Teddy secoua la tête en soupirant, se redressant. Il avait l’air très adulte, en posant un tel regard sombre sur Harry.

    - Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Harry, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

    - J’aurais du être là. J’aurais dû pouvoir être avec toi quand Andromeda est partie, j’aurais dû t’élever et t’offrir un foyer convenable... 

    - Oncle Fen et Oncle Jör se sont très bien occupé de moi ! Se hérissa le plus jeune. 

    Harry grimaça. 

    - Je sais, ce n’est pas... 

    Il soupira, vaincu. 

    - Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire... soupira-t-il douloureusement. 

    Teddy l’observa pendant un temps, ses jolis yeux jaunes - qui ressemblaient un peu à ceux de Jör quand il était près à se transformer en serpent - soucieux. 

    - Ce n’est pas de ta faute, tu sais, sembla-t-il enfin comprendre. 

    Harry soupira de nouveau et lui offrit un petit sourire. 

    - Je sais. Mais cela n’empêche que j’aurais aimé être là pour toi... avoua-t-il difficilement. 

    Teddy lui offrit un petit sourire timide et se rapprocha pour enlacer Harry, comme s’il cherchait à le soulager d’un poids trop grand. Ce qui n’était pas bien, parce que ça devait être lui, qui devait faire ce genre de choses. 

    Le sorcier soupira et accepta tout de même le câlin, parce qu’il le voulait et que Teddy était si petit mais en même temps si grand contre lui... 

    - Tu sais, la Directrice McGonagall voulait des réponses, mais je n’étais pas sûr de ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là, alors je ne lui ai rien dit. Maintenant, elle a du comprendre, déclara Teddy contre le cou de Harry. 

    - Hm ?

    - Il y a deux semaines... On était dans la salle commune, et j’ai senti... J’ai senti _quelque chose_ se passer, expliqua Teddy. C’était le couvre-feu, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas, parce que... 

    Le petit bougea un peu sur le canapé, visiblement mal à l’aise. 

    - A l’école, les professeurs ils le savent, mais pas les autres, que je suis un loup-garou, avoua-t-il avec un marmonnement. Et même si ce n’était pas la pleine lune, j’avais envie de courir partout, de me transformer et d’aller hurler dans la nuit. 

    Il grimaça, son nez se tordant dans une moue assez mignonne. 

    - Ce n’était pas très cordial, renifla-t-il presque dédaigneusement, arrachant un sourire à son parrain. 

    Il secoua la tête et se réinstalla. 

    - Alors même si on a pas le droit normalement, j’ai quitté la salle commune des Serdaigles et je suis allé à la Salle-Sur-Demande. 

    Soudainement, il se redressa, les genoux sur le canapé, les yeux brillants. 

    - C’est vrai que quand il y avait la dame qui s’appelle Ombrage, tu as monté une armée dans la Salle-Sur-Demande ?! S’enquit-il soudainement. 

    Harry posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et lui offrit un clin d’oeil. 

    - Chuuuut, avoua-t-il sans véritablement le faire. 

    Teddy rejeta la tête en arrière et rit fort, apparemment ravi de la réaction de son parrain. 

    Avec le Dieu de la Malice comme grand-père honoraire, un maraudeur comme père et un fils de maraudeur comme parrain, il ne fallait même pas s'étonner de ses petites tendances. 

    - Alors, comment ça se passe, les pleines lunes ? S’enquit-il ensuite. Fenrir m’a un peu expliqué comment vous étiez quand tu n’es pas à l’école, mais je veux savoir comment tu le vis, toi, s’enquit ensuite Harry. 

    Teddy haussa les épaules. 

    - Rien de spécial, en fait. Quand Grand-mère est morte, Oncle Fen et Oncle Jör ont décidé de me faire quitter l’Angleterre, parce que les lois pour réprimer et enfermer les Loups-garous sont toujours en vigueur. 

    Il grimaça et gronda un peu, mécontent. 

    - Ce qui est idiot, parce qu’on est pas dangereux si on a un Alpha capable et compétent, qui sait ce qu’il fait, comme aux Etats-Unis. 

    Il secoua la tête. 

    - On était qu’une meute de trois, mais c’était bien. D’accord, Oncle Jör a insisté pour qu’on aille aux parcs voir d’autres enfants, et puis je me suis fait d’autre copains louveteaux. Oncle Fen a toujours été là pour vérifier que je ne perdais pas le contrôle. Alors..

    Il s’arrêta un instant et regarda Harry. 

    - Mon père, il se battait contre son Loup, non ? Demanda-t-il presque d’une petite voix. 

    Harry réfléchit moins d’une seconde. Cela ne servait à rien qu’il mente. 

    - Oui. La pleine Lune a toujours été pour lui un moment douloureux et il était très fatigué les jours suivants, lui apprit-il avec un petit sourire désolé. 

    Teddy soupira. 

    - C’est parce qu’il n’avait pas de meute. Les Loups sont fait pour vivre en meute, et les Loups-garous aussi. C’est être livré à soi-même qui rend les pleines lunes si douloureuses. Normalement, l’Alpha est une présence chaude.... juste là, expliqua-t-il en montrant la région de son coeur, rougissant un peu. Si en plus mon père n’avait pas accepté son Loup, il devait chercher quelqu’un pour veiller sur lui, et il se battait avec mon père pour le lui refuser. 

    Harry hocha la tête. Fenrir avait eu le temps de lui expliquer ce genre de choses. Les Loups-garous étaient des êtres sauvages, des êtres proches de la nature, et malgré le contrôle optimal de certains, les loups-garous restaient des êtres qui pouvaient devenir violents. Mais ce n’était pas dans leur nature même, que de chasser les humains. En fait, l’Alpha était toujours celui au contrôle le plus optimal, parce que les Loups dans chaques Loups-garous _savaient_ qu’ils pouvaient être dangereux pour leur paires bipèdes. Ce que cherchent inconsciemment les Loups-garous dans leur Alpha, c’était la certitude que quelqu’un serait là pour les contenir s’il y avait besoin. 

    Et ça, personne n’en parlait en Angleterre. On préférait chasser, réprimer et se taire. Idiotie. 

    Harry hocha donc la tête, faisant comprendre à Teddy qu’il savait de quoi il parlait. Le petit sourit et se réinstalla contre lui. 

    - Oncle Fen et Oncle Jör ont accepté que je vienne à Poudlard. J’aurais pu aller à Salem, mais je voulais voir où toi et mon père avaient grandi, même si on a pas le droit normalement d’être un loup-garou en Angleterre. 

    Les deux soupirèrent de concert, consternés par l’idiotie que cela pouvait être, et partagèrent un regard entendu, amusés par la réaction de l’autre. 

    - Les professeurs le savent, que je suis un louveteau, mais Oncle Fen a bien prit le temps de leur expliquer, alors même s’ils s’inquiètent un peu, ça pourrait être pire je crois. 

    Teddy haussa les épaules. 

    - Même si Oncle Fen est de l’autre côté de la planète, j’ai une meute. Je ne suis pas livré à moi-même. Je me contrôle déjà très bien pour mon âge, c’est la maman de Timothé qui me l’a dit - c’est un copain louveteau à New York - alors les pleines lunes ne sont pas douloureuses. Et puis de toute manière, Oncle Fen est le papa de tous les loups-garous, c’est le plus puissant, alors même si on est loin et que j’ai un accident de contrôle, il le sent et il peut me calmer de loin. Ce n’est pas aussi bien que s’il était présent en vrai, mais c’est pas mal. 

    Il se redressa. 

    - Tu sais qu’en vrai, un loup-garou ne peut transformer un humain en l’un d’eux que quand il a atteint la majorité magique pour les sorciers, et sexuelle pour les moldus. 

    Il rougit un peu plus, comme seuls les enfants pouvaient le faire en parlant de sexe. 

    - Par exemple, les filles loups-garous peuvent transformer des humains qu’après deux ans après avoir eu leurs premières règles, marmonna-t-il, le visage rouge. 

    Harry se moqua légèrement et Teddy couina en lui envoyant un regard noir. 

    - C’pas marrant, Harry, marmonna-t-il. 

    - Désolé, s’excusa-t-il en levant les mains. Je t’en prie, continue de m’expliquer. 

    Teddy lui envoya un regard noir mais sourit tout de même. 

    - Donc toi, tu ne peux pas encore transformer des gens, c’est ça ? S’enquit-il pour relancer la conversation. 

    Teddy secoua vivement la tête et sourit un peu plus fort. 

    - Non, justement. En plus de cela, quand ils ont une meute, les loups-garous arrêtent d’être un danger de transformation pour les humains ! Lui apprit-il fièrement. 

    Il se redressa et s’assit en tailleur. Harry dissimula un sourire en le voyant près à lui faire tout un cours.

    Il était adorable.

    - C’est plus qu’instinctif, de vouloir trouver une meute. C’est un impératif. Et on ne peut trouver une meute qu’en trouvant d’autres loups-garous. Alors le corps s’adapte pour pouvoir créer sa propre meute, c’est pour ça que tous les loups-garous en Angleterre, ou presque, sont capable de transformer les humains. Mais quand on trouve une meute, on a plus besoin de s’en créer une pour survivre, alors la capacité de transformer les autres s’estompe petit à petit. Il n’y a au final plus que l’Alpha capable de transformer les humains, pour une question de sécurité, comme.. une mesure de dissuasion - _Attention, laissez ma meute tranquille, ou je vous transforme_ \- et aussi pour... bah, l’expansion de la meute, lui expliqua-t-il fièrement. 

    Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. 

    - Du coup, c’est ça, conclut-il. Mise à part si je suis en danger de mort, il n’y a pas de  raison pour moi de laisser sortir le Loup, je n’en ressens pas le besoin, et les pleines lunes, je les passe dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, parce que je n’ai pas le droit d’aller dans la forêt, soupira-t-il avec une moue. En vrai, ce serait mieux de pouvoir sortir pour courir dans la nuit, mais... Mais la directrice ne veut pas qu’il m’arrive quelque chose. La Salle-Sur-Demande se transforme en une graaaaande pièce, où je peux courir et me dépenser. Oncle Fen a dit que c’était assez bizarre d’ailleurs, que la Lune ait tant d’action sur nous. Il m’a dit que de là où il vient, il y a deux lunes différentes, et qu’aucune des deux ne faisaient ce que notre lune nous faisait sur Terre. Il pense que c’est l’évolution de l’espèce qui a fait ça, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. 

    Harry sourit, parce qu’il s’était inquiété pour rien : Teddy était un petit garçon plein de joie et d'entrain, qui ne se refusait rien. Un petit garçon en pleine vie, sans restriction, qui grandissait comme il le fallait. 

    - Est-ce que... Commença le petit gamin en lui jetant un coup d’oeil, soudainement timide. 

    - Oui Teddy ? Le poussa gentiment son parrain. Tu peux tout me demander, lui apprit-il avec un sourire encourageant. 

    - Est-ce que je vais aller vivre avec toi maintenant ? 

    Harry cligna des paupières, surpris et en même temps ravi. 

    - Le voudrais-tu ? Demanda-t-il plutôt. 

    - Oui ! Tonna l’enfant. 

    Puis il se renfrogna un peu, perdant légèrement de sa splendeur. 

    - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? S’enquit Harry, inquiet. 

    - C’est juste que... On pourra beaucoup voir Oncle Fen et Oncle Jör ? Je... Ils vont me manquer, du coup... Lui avoua l’enfant avec un lourd soupir. 

    Harry sourit, amusé.

    - Eh bien... Il faudra voir avec eux, parce qu’ils vont vivre loin... Très loin... Commença-t-il à dire. 

    Le visage de Teddy tomba mais il tenta tant bien que mal de le dissimuler. 

    - Tu traverseras le couloir pour frapper à leurs portes pour les voir, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. 

    Teddy releva vivement la tête. 

    - Quoi ? 

    Il pensait sûrement avoir mal entendu. 

    - Eh bien, je t’ai raconté ce qu’il m’était arrivé, douze ans dans une autre dimension, ce n’est pas rien. Et puis, je ne suis peut-être pas un loup-garou, mais Fenrir est mon Alpha, en plus d’être mon frère. Nous avons récupéré notre père, il est un peu hors de question que je les laisse partir comme ça. Et eux non plus, ne le veulent pas. On a prévu de vivre tous ensemble, lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire. 

\- Sérieusement ?! Même avec M’sieur Loki ?! S’exclama-t-il avec excitation, se redressant sur le canapé, les yeux brillants. 

    Harry ne fit que sourire un peu plus en hochant la tête. 

    - C’est l’idée, en effet. Il n’y aura pas que nous, puisque... 

    Il soupira et grimaça légèrement. 

    - Tu es au courant de ce qu’il s’est passé à New York, quand je suis revenu. 

    Il avait aussi raconté l’histoire à Teddy, ce que Loki avait fait et ce que les supers-héros avaient fait eux aussi pour arrêter l’invasion. Le petit Serdaigle avait des amis de tous les horizons à Poudlard, et même si Fenrir et Jör ne l’avaient pas contacté pour ne pas le paniquer, les nouvelles de l’invasion avortée de New York avait traversé l’océan et les enfants de nés-moldus avaient même été mis au courant par leurs parents. 

    Teddy, quant à lui, n’avait vu qu’une seule fois Loki, et d’après ce que Jör lui en avait dit, ce n’était pas durant un moment de félicité. Loki avait été transporté pendant trois mois par un nouvel espoir de ramener l’âme de Harry de la Dimension Noire, avant que ce ne soit, comme toutes les autres, une impasse totale et abrupte. Teddy avait à peine neuf ans à l’époque, quand Loki était arrivé en trombe pour s'enfermer dans la chambre de son aîné, se roulant en boule dans son lit pour pleurer. Il était resté deux semaines, mangeant et parlant à peine, ne réalisant même pas que Teddy était là. 

    Les deux fils de Loki avaient expliqué au petit garçon ce qu’il se passait avec leur père, et Loki avait pu être trouvé les jours suivants enveloppé dans plein de couvertures et noyé sous les peluches magiques et moldues.

    Harry donnerait n’importe quoi pour voir cette image, bien que le contexte soit triste, il ne se doutait pas que ça ne pouvait être qu’adorable.

    - Parmis les super-héros de New York se trouve Tony Stark--

    Le regard de Teddy s’illumina et il gigota un peu plus, mais ne dit rien, laissant Harry parler. 

    - --et il se trouve qu’il est celui des moldus qui a compris en premier ce qu’il se passait avec Loki. Il est venu nous voir et nous a proposé de nous cacher de l’agence qui voulait arrêter Loki, et il nous a invité chez lui. Avec les reconstructions à faire dans New York, c’était plus simple pour pouvoir l’aider. 

    - _Tu veux dire que quand je rentre de Poudlard, je vais aller habiter chez Tony Stark ?!_ Cria presque Teddy, les yeux écarquillés. 

    Harry fit mine d’avoir mal aux oreilles, parce que tout de même, c’était très fort, et ricana un peu. 

    - Tu le connais assez bien, alors ? 

    - Tu rigoles ?! C’est le meilleur de tous les temps ! C’est un _super-_ _héros_ _,_ Harry ! Et pas comme toi, il a pas de magie ! Il s’est construit une armure aux couleurs de Gryffondor, typique vraiment, et il a sauvé des gens, c’est génial ! C’est le meilleur ! S’excita Teddy en bondissant sur le canapé, les yeux brillants. 

    Harry lâcha un rire. 

    - Je pense qu’il va être ravi d’avoir un petit fan comme toi dans la tour Stark, commenta-t-il. 

    - _On va être à la tour Stark ?!_ Cria de nouveau Teddy. 

    Puis l’enfant se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé en lâchant un grand soupir. 

    - Ma vie est géniale, couina-t-il avec lassitude, comme s’il rêvait. 

    Harry renifla, dédaigneux. 

    - Je vois que tu es plus heureux dans l’optique de rencontrer Tony que de me voir de retour. Sympa, je retiens. 

    Teddy se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés. 

    - Quoi ? Non ! Non, Harry, je te jure, je suis super heureux que tu sois de retour ! Et puis, on va vivre ensemble, avec Oncle Fen et Oncle Jör ! Et M’sieur Loki aussi ! Non, ne crois pas que--

    Harry l’arrêta en levant la main et en se redressant pour le prendre contre lui. 

    - Calme-toi, Teddy, je te taquine, ne t’en fais pas, s’amusa-t-il mais tout de même un peu inquiet de lui avoir fait peur comme ça. Tout va bien, je rigole. Et puis, j’ai rencontré Tony et j’ai vu son armure, et je peux comprendre que ce soit impressionnant, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. 

    Teddy soupira de soulagement et se laissa aller contre son parrain avec un sourire, rassuré. 

    - ... Enfin, quand même. Tu l’appelles par _son prénom_ ! Termina-t-il par souffler, apparemment un peu submergé par les événements. 

    Harry ne put que rire un peu plus fort en serrant son filleul contre lui. 

    Il s’était vraiment inquiété pour rien. Teddy était parfait, et Harry devait vraiment remercier ses frères pour s’être aussi bien occupé de son petit. 

    Ainsi, un poids qu’il n’avait pas réellement conscience d’avoir eu et qui l’avait étouffé jusque là, se dissipa dans sa poitrine. 

    Tout s’était bien passé, et tout allait très bien se passer, et Harry sourit dans les cheveux noirs striés de bleu de son filleul. 

 

.*.

 

    Tony se passa une main dans les cheveux, l’air un peu hagard, le visage froissé. Il n’était pas sûr de l'accueil qu’on allait lui réserver, peut-être aurait-il dû appeler avant de venir ? 

    L’ingénieur se passa une main dans les cheveux, ravalant un bâillement en défroissant son t-shirt du plat de la main. 

    Peut-être aurait-il dû se changer aussi, il était toujours dans son t-shirt aerosmith couvert d’huile et de cambouis. Aujourd’hui, il était un déchet. Ca ne changeait pas depuis deux semaines, cela dit. 

    Mais avant même qu’il ne puisse décider de rebrousser chemin, les portes de l'ascenseur bougèrent et s’arrêtèrent totalement, laissant Tony totalement amorphe, surpris, tout un mélange de sentiments qu’il n’avait pas senti depuis longtemps, ou plus exactement, il ne laissait personne le voir dans cet état. Sauf que...

    - Monsieur Stark ? 

    Tony cligna de nouveau les paupières et porta son attention sur Jör-bidule-truc-mais-toujours-très-senti qui haussait un sourcil en le voyant ainsi figé. 

    - Euh... 

    Il se frotta le menton et essaya de sourire. 

    - Salut ? Coucou. Euh... 

    Ils s’étaient plutôt bien installé, dis-donc. Il était véritablement jaloux de leur mojo voodoo ultra cool. Ca ressemblait un peu au penthouse, dans l'aménagement de l’endroit. Il y avait un canapé et des sièges, une table en bois et comme c’était un étage vide, des paravents étaient calés un peu partout et Tony était sûr que derrière eux se trouvaient des lits, un pour chacun d’eux. 

    Et des coussins. Partout. Il y avait des coussins de toutes les couleurs partout sur le sol, et Loki était même blotti contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur le vide, englouti de tout un tas de coussins. 

    - Est-ce que tout va bien ? 

    Tony reporta son attention. Il ignorait où se trouvait Fenrir, mais Jör était face à lui et Harry s’était même rapproché. Tiens, le docteur Granger et Pepper avaient pourtant déclaré qu’il était parti en Angleterre, il était déjà de retour ? 

    - Oui, je... 

    Pourquoi était-il venu, déjà ? Ah ! 

    - Je voulais te dire merci pour la... hm, potion ? Déclara-t-il d’un ton un peu hésitant en regardant Harry. 

    Le sorcier lui offrit un sourire. 

    - De rien, est-ce que ça a fonctionné pour vous ? S’enquit-il en lui faisant signe d’avancer. 

    Tony tituba un peu dans l’étage, parce qu’il ne mentait pas. Il venait vraiment remercier Harry pour ce cadeau bienvenu tout droit sortit de derrière les fagots qui lui avait offert une nuit mémorable. 

    - Oui.. Enfin, tu m’avais promis huit heures de sommeil, pas douze. Et pas que je n’allais pas réussir à me réveiller après, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en se frottant une nouvelle fois le visage. 

    Harry ricana un peu et l’attrapa par le coude pour le conduire jusqu’à un des fauteuils, non loin de Loki qui se trouvait être en train de dormir. 

    - Ca veut juste dire que vous êtes clairement en manque de sommeil et votre corps vous rattrape, expliqua le sorcier avec un regard entendu. 

    - Maiiis, Sabrina ! Je n’ai pas que ça à faire, j’ai plein de choses à faire, et passer mon temps à bailler et à fantasmer sur mon lit n’en fait pas partie ! Assena-t-il avec une moue. Si je ne me bouge pas, les autres vont commencer à se marcher dessus, et je ne suis pas sûr que l’un d’eux ne survive s’ils marchent sur la Widow. 

    Jör rit légèrement en lui tendant une tasse de--

    - Non, de l’eau avec des plantes, très peu pour moi, ronchonna-t-il. 

    Il était fatigué, d’accord ? Il avait le droit d’être ronchon. Parce que son corps ne lui obéissait plus, alors qu’il était totalement maître de son corps, et puis quoi encore ?! Ce n’était pas lui qui décidait, c’était Tony, et rien que Tony. Jör posa la tasse sur la table juste face à lui.

    - Faîtes-moi confiance, ça va vous plaire, s’amusa le benjamin de Loki, qui ronflait légèrement. 

    - Vous lui avez fait quoi, à ce pauvre gars ? Commenta l’ingénieur en désignant le Dieu de la Malice, se penchant tout de même pour accepter la tasse d’eau aromatisée. 

    Maintenant qu’elle était là, tout prête et toute chaude...

    - Rien de plus qu'à vous. Vous n’êtes pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir après ce qu’il s’est passé, commenta Harry en s’installant sur le canapé, des papiers dans les mains qui ressemblaient à des parchemins. 

    Qui utilisaient encore des parchemins, de nos jours ? 

    Tony resta bloqué quelques instants sur les feuilles dans les mains du plus jeune, prenant une gorgée de l’eau sans même le réaliser. Il lâcha un petit bruit de plaisir surpris, parce que ça, ce n’était pas de l’eau, loin de là ! 

    - Mais quoooi ?! S’exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d’oeil mauvais à la tasse. 

    Jör fredonna de contentement en posant sur lui un regard amusé et un peu de supériorité. 

    - Oui ? 

    - C’est de l’eau. Chaude.

    - Oui. 

    - Avec des plantes. 

    - Oui. 

    - ... Ca a le goût parfait d’un café macchiato glacé que j’ai bu dans un bouiboui perdu en plein Palerme quand j’avais 14 ans, déclara Tony en haussant un sourcil. 

    Jör ne fit que hocher la tête avec un petit ricanement.

    - Vraiment ? Incroyable pour juste de l’eau avec des plante dedans, n’est-ce pas ? 

    Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère, qui couina et lui envoya un regard noir. 

    - C’est une boisson qui s’adapte à celui qui la boit, ça va vous détendre et vous pourrez même vous rendormir. 

    Tony lâcha un faux bruit de consternation outré. 

    - Vous m’avez drogué ! S’exclama-t-il. 

    Quoi ? Comment ? Ils avaient osé ! Tony pas content ! 

    Harry grimaça et Jör ne quitta pas son sourire. Il leva la main et désigna un petit interstice entre ses deux doigts. Les deux enfants de Reindeer Games parlèrent en même temps. 

    - Drogué est un bien grand mot, déclara le plus jeune. 

    - Juste un peu, s’amusa l’aîné. 

    Les deux hommes se regardèrent, à moitié amusé, à moitié... Tout autre chose, et Tony soupira. 

    - Je pourrais vous traîner en justice pour moitié moins, marmonna-t-il en leur envoyant un regard noir.

    Mais déjà, il sentait ses muscles crispés depuis son réveil se détendre, et la brume dans son cerveau se dissipa sans pourtant se mettre à tourner à plein régime comme il le faisait habituellement. Tony soupira de plaisir et se laissa aller dans le canapé, s’enfonçant dans les coussins sous le regard amusé des deux autres. 

    - Aucun commentaire, marmonna-t-il. 

    Il rouvrit un oeil et le posa sur Harry. 

    - Tu n’étais pas sensé être à l’autre bout du monde, toi ? 

    Le regard et tout le visage du sorcier s’illumina. 

    - Si. Je suis allé en Angleterre pour voir la famille de Gin - enfin, Pepper - , et après cela j’ai soudoyé la directrice de mon ancienne école pour me permettre de passer la journée avec mon filleul. 

    Son sourire était brillant et communicatif, et Tony laissa ses lèvres se courber un peu. 

    - Il va bien ? S’enquit-il. 

    C’était dans le dossier du S.H.I.E.L.D. du sorcier, qu’il était le parrain du fils d’un ancien ami de ses parents, le pauvre gosse orphelin suite à la guerre. 

    Harry acquiesça vivement et regarda son frère. 

    - Oui, on peut dire qu’il a eu de la chance. C’était sa grand-mère qui en avait la garde quand j’ai disparu, et Fenrir et Jör se sont présentés à eux quand ils ont senti que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle leur a transféré la garde de Teddy pour s’il lui arrivait quelque chose, et quand elle est morte, ils l’ont élevé. 

    Jör agita la main avec un sourire. 

    - C’est normal, Harry, c’est notre neveu. 

    Le plus jeune rougit légèrement. 

    - Teddy n’est pas mon fils. 

    Jör haussa les épaules. 

    - Je pense sincèrement que si tu n’avais pas disparu, tu aurais terminé par prendre sa garde complète, peut-être alterné au début. Non seulement pour décharger Andromeda, qui se faisait vieille, mais aussi parce que tu n’aurais pas pu le laisser loin de toi, pas si tu avais ton mot à dire. Tu n’es pas comme ça. Peut-être que tu étais encore jeune quand la guerre a pris fin, mais finalement, tu aurais été son père, le premier homme de sa vie, expliqua-t-il. Il est de la famille, et on ne laisse personne derrière. 

    Tony résista difficilement à citer Lilo et Stitch, parce que ce n’était pas le moment pour les vannes, pas quand Harry baissa la tête pour tenter de dissimuler son sourire. 

    Le sorcier se secoua un peu et regarda Tony. 

    - Au fait... Si on est toujours là quand il va terminer les cours, il va sûrement venir ici pour les grandes vacances, lui apprit-il. Est-ce que ça va poser problème ? S’inquiéta-t-il. 

    Tony se redressa et secoua la tête. 

    - Non, pas du tout. JARVIS s'assurera qu’il ne puisse pas avoir accès aux parties dangereuses de la tour, comme les laboratoires ou les parkings, et j’espère que la civilité le gardera loin des parties privées. Mais mis tout cela à part...

    Il haussa les épaules. 

    - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça poserait problème. 

    - Teddy est un enfant calme de toute manière, il n’est pas un garçon qui posera problème. Il est un peu en avance sur ses camarades et préfère lire plutôt que de jouer au foot, expliqua Jôr. 

    Il envoya un regard entendu à Tony. 

    - Et je parle bien du vrai foot, pas la chose étrange que vous avez ici, aux Etats-Unis, grogna-t-il presque. 

    Tony haussa les épaules. Pour le coup, il préférait le baseball. Le soccer avait son charme, mais il était d’accord pour le football américain, c’était bizarre. 

    - En tout cas, c’est un grand fan, s’amusa Harry en regardant l’ingénieur. 

    Ce dernier leur offrit son sourire canaille et leva le bras en poing.

    - Je sais, je suis le meilleur ! En tout cas, il ne faut pas que j’oublie de rajouter une chambre dans les plans de votre étage, si votre gamin vient habiter ici. Il va rester dans son école de magie anglaise l’année prochaine ? S’enquit-il ensuite. 

    Harry hocha la tête.

    - Je ne lui ai pas posé la question, mais je pense qu’il préférerait. Je n’ai pas envie d’encore plus le dépayser, avec moi de retour dans sa vie et Loki qui va aussi en faire parti, je ne vais pas l’envoyer à Salem, il a ses amis là-bas. Et Poudlard, malgré tout ce qu’il s’y est passé, a un certain charme. 

    Tony le regarda et haussa un sourcil. 

    - Salem ? Réellement ? 

    Le sorcier ne fit que rire. 

    - Nous sommes des clichés, Tony. Imagine-toi, on se trimbale en robe, on a des chapeaux pointus, des baguettes et même des balais volants. Est-ce que tu veux que je te dises comment on se contacte les uns, les autres ? 

    Tony l’observa un moment, amusé par ses propos. Il joignit les mains devant lui dans une position de prière. 

    - Pitié, dis-moi... par pitié, diiis-moi que vous vous envoyer des pigeons voyageurs, tu me ferais mon mois. 

    Harry fit une petite grimace désolée et secoua la tête. 

    - Désolé, non...

    Tony soupira. Dommage, ça l’aurait bien fait rire. 

    - ... On utilise des chouettes et des hiboux. 

    Tony explosa de rire. 

 

.*.

 

    - Tony ? 

    L’interpellé releva la tête de sa tablette. 

    Après avoir discuté un moment avec les enfants de Loki sur le gamin qui allait venir vivre avec eux d’ici un mois, Fenrir les ayant rejoint en chemin, ils s’étaient arrêtés le temps que Loki se réveille, puis étaient remontés tous les cinqs à l’étage commun - c’était ainsi qu’il allait être transformé quand Tony aurait terminé les étages pour les Avengers - et Harry, Jör et Bruce s’étaient attelés à la préparation du dîner avec Rogers et Barton comme commis de cuisine. 

    Cela faisait une semaine qu’ils étaient tous dans la Tour, et cela se passait plutôt bien, il fallait le reconnaître. Les tensions qu’il y avait pu avoir s’étaient dissipées, peut-être était-ce parce que les quelques personnes qui avaient encore des problèmes s’évitaient, tel que Barton et Loki, polis l’un avec l’autre, mais il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander ; et Loki et Thor, qui pour le coup, ne s’adressaient même pas la parole. 

    Ils ne mangeaient pas toujours ensemble, mais ils le faisaient assez pour avoir une certaine cohésion de groupe, une entente sincère, et Tony se surprenait à prendre plaisir à passer du temps avec eux. 

    Certes, il aimait toujours tendrement son atelier, bien que celui de Malibu ainsi que ses bots lui manquaient, mais il n’était pas rare que, lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de ne travailler qu’avec une tablette et son téléphone, il se traînait jusqu’au petit salon de l’étage où vivaient pour le moment les Avengers pour s’y installer et travailler. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se sentir à l’aise, et il avait même surpris Nataliasha assez détendue pour être blottie dans un fauteuil, en jogging informe mais apparemment confortable, recroquevillée sur l’accoudoir en train de lire un livre. Elle n’avait même pas tressailli quand Tony s’était laissé glisser au sol face à la table basse pour s’y installer, usant du canapé comme dossier. 

    C’était ce qu’il faisait aujourd’hui. Les jambes pendantes de l’accoudoir, toujours dans sa tenue décontractée, il répondait à des mails pour Stark Industrie pour éviter que Pepper n’ait à lui crier dessus - oui, Tony pouvait prendre des initiatives, merci beaucoup. 

    Il se redressa donc un peu pour bien voir Harry, qui se moquait de sa position improbable au vu de son petit sourire et de ses yeux rieurs. Tony ne résista pas et lui tira la langue. 

    - Que puis-je faire pour toi, Gandalf ? 

    Harry leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré, et s’assit sur la table basse pour se pencher sur ses genoux, l’air un peu plus sérieux. 

    - J’ai besoin de ton autorisation pour quelque chose, commença-t-il.

    - Ok, tu as besoin d’un alibi pour avoir tué qui ? S’enquit Tony. 

    Le sorcier cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. 

    - Pourquoi j’aurais tué quelqu’un ?

    Tony haussa les épaules. Pourquoi les gens s’entretuaient ? Il n’en savait rien. 

    - Ok, alors quelle banque tu as dévalisé ? 

    - Non, il y a prescription, j’avais dix-sept ans, déclara Harry avec un petit sourire. 

    Tony s’assit plus _banalement_ sur son siège, ne le quittant pas du regard. 

    - Ok, maintenant, je veux savoir, commenta-t-il. 

    - Pas tout de suite, Tony. Je t’assure que c’est une histoire très drôle et cocasse, il y a même un dragon d’impliqué, mais ce n’est pas le moment. J’ai besoin de faire venir quelqu’un ici, et je voudrais savoir si je peux. 

    Tony fronça les sourcils. 

    - Euh... oui, bien sûr, si tu veux. Pourquoi tu me demandes l’autorisation ? 

    Harry le regarda, peu impressionné. 

    - Parce que c’est ta tour, et que c’est impoli si je le fais ? De plus, c’est en quelque sorte une journaliste.

    Tony grimaça. 

    - Je n’aime pas les journalistes, bougonna-t-il. 

    - Je sais. Mais elle est sûre, le rassura-t-il. C’est une sorcière, c’est une chercheuse au départ, mais je n’ai confiance qu’en elle pour raconter ce qu’il s’est passé sans déformer la vérité, sans déformer mes propos. Hermione la connaît et Gin... Pepper aussi. Tu peux lui demander son avis avant toute chose. 

    Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. 

    - J’ai besoin d’annoncer mon retour, et pour ça, il faut malheureusement passer par la presse pour pas que ça parte dans des théories de complot farfelu. Et je n’ai confiance qu’en elle pour ça. 

    Tony réfléchit un instant. 

    - Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas, si je demande à Pep son avis sur la question ? 

    Harry sourit. 

    - Pas du tout, au contraire. J’aimerais la faire venir demain, ou après-demain. Mais si tu refuses, je la rencontrerais dans un café, ça ne me dérange pas, lui apprit-il. 

    Tony acquiesça et sourit lui aussi. 

    - Je te tiens au courant alors. 

 

    Le lendemain, Lady Luna Lovegood débarquait à la Tour. 

    Tony ne... Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. En fait, il ignorait totalement ce à quoi il s’attendait, mais juste pas à _ça._

    La femme qui passa les portes de l’ascenseur de l’étage commun était assez petite, menue et sa démarche était presque sautillante. Un sourire léger et décalé était sur ses traits et ses cheveux blonds pâles flottaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos, un peu ondulés. Elle ne portait qu’une simple paire de jeans, un petit gilet bleu ciel sur le dos et un tas incroyable de bracelets, de breloques en tous genres, et... Est-ce que c’était des bouchons de bière autour de son cou ? 

    Pepper s’approcha en première, un doux sourire sur les lèvres et prit la femme contre elle dans une étreinte possessive. L’autre femme en fit de même, un éclat de rire aussi léger qu’un son de clochette résonnant dans la pièce, faisant frissonner Tony. Et il n’était pas le seul. 

    Harry avait demandé s’il était possible de l'accueillir dans le salon, pour qu’ils soient bien installés, abandonnant l’idée d’une salle de réunion, aussi vite que Tony le lui avait proposé. 

    - _Non Tony. Sérieusement, ce n’est pas la peine. Premièrement, c’est une amie de longue date, que j’apprécie énormément, et je ne veux pas de formalité pour nos retrouvailles. De plus... C’est Luna. Crois-moi, tu comprendras quand tu la verras._

    Et oui, maintenant qu’il la voyait, il comprenait. 

    Intéressé, il regarda autour de lui les réactions de chacun. Quand Harry leur avait dit au déjeuner de ce midi, qu’il allait accueillir une semi-journaliste qui allait s’occuper de prévenir le monde sorcier de son retour, les Avengers avaient poliment demandé s’ils pouvaient assister à l'entretien, voulant en savoir un peu plus. Tous étaient plus ou moins intéressés, et après lui avoir assuré qu’ils n’allaient pas le déranger et se faire tout petit, le sorcier avait juste haussé les épaules et hocher la tête. 

    Il leur avait dit que ça n’allait pas être **_très_ **intéressant, que ça n’allait être que du réchauffé de ce qui avait déjà été dit ou lu dans son dossier.

    Tony savait mieux, et la famille de Harry aussi. Il y avait toujours une différence entre un rapport écrit et des souvenirs rapportés par le gars en lui-même. Ils étaient curieux, tous autant qu’ils étaient, mais c’était... Pour la bonne cause ? Quelque chose comme ça. Après tout, ils vivaient littéralement sous le même toit, il était de bon ton de s'intéresser au gars.

    Et Tony voulait savoir s’il avait quelques déclencheurs, quelque chose comme ça. 

    Si on lui posait la question, il n'allait pas mentir : c’était totalement et clairement de la curiosité malsaine. Il avait eu une vie totalement fuckée et en réalité, ils ne savaient tous pas vraiment comment son bannissement avait été fait. 

    Loki était là lui aussi, son fils l’avait convaincu de dire deux trois mots sur tout ce qu’il avait fait pour le ramener, mais le Dieu était encore un peu réticent. Discrètement, Tony se glissa à côté de lui et lui donna un léger coup de coude. Loki porta son attention sur lui. 

    - Ca va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il avec un clin d’oeil. 

    Loki haussa un sourcil peu impressionné. 

    - Ca, je le sais. Je n’ai pas quitté Harry des yeux pendant des années, et Miss Lovegood est bien une des seules qui mérite mon attention. Avec Miss Potts et Miss Granger, bien sûr, commenta-t-il en reniflant, dédaigneux. 

    Tony leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. 

    - Tony ! 

    L’ingénieur sursauta et se retourna vers Pepper, qui venait de l'appeler. 

    - Oh, pardon, désolé ! 

    Il trottina jusqu'aux deux femmes, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

    - Toutes mes excuses, Lady Lovegood, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Tony Stark, bienvenue dans ma tour. Faîtes comme chez vous, la salua-t-il avec un sourire et une poignée de main confiante. 

    La femme sourit simplement en hochant la tête, le regard un peu dans le vague, mais la poigne sûre. 

    Elle était, en quelque sorte, assez impressionnante. 

    Comment Harry avait-il fait pour grandir ainsi entouré de femmes de puissance ? Le Docteur Granger, Pepper, cette Lady Lovegood...

    Ils étaient tous des _badass_ en Angleterre, ou quoi ? 

    - C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire doux et une voix chantante. 

    Elle tourna la tête vers Pepper.

    - Je sais pourquoi tu m’as fait venir, Gin, lui dit-elle d’un ton doux. 

    Pepper ne fit que cligner des yeux, et un rire se fit entendre de la cuisine. 

    - Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne même pas ? Leur parvint la voix de Harry. 

    Le sorcier s’était réfugié dans la cuisine, pas vraiment sur le point de faire une crise de panique, mais pas loin tout de même. Il envoyait quelqu’un de son passé, et était apparemment plus à même de gérer une situation quand elle se présentait par surprise que quand il prenait le temps de préparer les choses. 

    Miss Lovegood eut un sourire encore plus grand alors que Harry se rapprochait, se frottant la nuque. 

    - Hey, Luna, la salua-t-il avec un sourire de travers. 

    Elle bougea un peu puis soupira de contentement, les yeux de nouveau dans le vide. Puis elle s’inclina, presque majestueuse, un genou sur le sol. 

    - C’est un plaisir de vous revoir, Monseigneur, dit-elle d’une voix délicate. 

    Harry rougit fort et se racla la gorge. 

    - Lunaaaa, souffla-t-il d’une voix gênée. Relève-toi, tu n’as pas à t'incliner devant moi, pas toi...

    Elle se redressa donc et haussa les épaules. 

    - Tu es un Roi maintenant, Harry, je me dois de te montrer le respect qui t’incombe, répondit-elle sérieusement. 

    Le sorcier soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse. 

    - Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ? Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe - qu’il avait rasé, pour ceux qui se poserait la question. 

    Lovegood rit doucement, de nouveau ce son de clochette, et se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras. 

    - Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé les tiens, Harry. Et que tu nous ait été rendu, lui glissa-t-elle à l’oreille, et si Tony l’entendit, c’était seulement parce qu’il était assez proche d’eux. 

    - Merci, Loony, lui répondit Harry d’un ton tout aussi doux, le nez dans ses cheveux. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. 

    Elle se détacha de lui et prit son visage en coupe. 

    - Tu nous a tous beaucoup manqué, Harry, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire. 

    Il l’observa un moment et plissa des yeux, suspicieux. 

    - Tu sais exactement ce qui m’est arrivé, c’est ça ? Demanda-t-il en boudant. 

    Elle ne fit que sourire paisiblement et Harry et Pepper soupirèrent de concert. 

    - Incroyable... Tu es incroyable, Luna, s’amusa Pepper en secouant la tête. 

    Lovegood haussa les épaules et porta son attention sur la cuisine, où les Avengers les regardaient fixement. Quand elle posa ses yeux sur eux, ils se détournèrent en faisant mine de ne pas les avoir fixés depuis son arrivé et elle sourit. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry. 

    - Et si tu me présentais ta famille ? Dit-elle avec amusement. 

    Harry acquiesça férocement et quand Lovegood s’inclina respectueusement devant Loki puis devant Thor avant même que le sorcier n’ait pu les présenter, les appelant tous deux _Votre Seigneurie_ , Tony ne put que rire de leur tête consternée à tous.

    Pepper avait raison, cette fille était incroyable, et Tony l’aimait déjà. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? :3 Perso j'aime le mois d'octobre, j'aime ce temps changeant - oui, je sais, les gens trouvent ça étrange._   
>  _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, hm ? :D Moi j'ai juste envie de dire : Teddy & Luna. _   
>  _Teddy !_   
>  _Et Luna ! :D_   
>  _Oui, en effet. Harry et Jör ont totalement abusés de Tony. Je le dis haut et fort, c'pas bien de faire ça, on donne pas une boisson qui drogue les gens. On ne le fait pas, même avec les meilleures attentions du monde. Sauf que, et malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé comment le glisser, parce que on est du point de vue de Tony et que Tony ne le sait pas, mais en fait, c'est JARVIS qui l'a fait, qui lesa permit de le faire. Plus précisément, Bruce, Harry et Jör s'inquiétaient de l'état de Tony, qui ne dort presque pas, vous connaissez les bails, SSPT tout ça. C'est pour ça que Harry lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il a ensuite demandé à JARVIS si elle avait fonctionnée, tout en étant sûre que c'étaient des informations que JARVIS pouvait partagé avec eux. JARVIS en a alors profité pour lui dire qu'en effet, ça avait fonctionné, et que Tony n'avait jamais dormit autant et aussi paisiblement, et il a persque suplié Harry et ses frères de trouver d'autres moyens pour le détendre et l'aider à avancer sans qu'il ne se fasse mal tout seul. Parce que Tony est beaucoup trop tendu pour son coeur, qui est déjà fragile. Le but de JARVIS, son but premier, est de protéger Tony, même de lui-même. Alors c'est lui qui, en accord avec son code et ses protocoles, a donné le feu vert aux sorciers pour l'aider au mieux de leurs capacités, quitte à le tromper pour le "soigner". Ce n'est pas très moral de la part des sorciers, mais... J'ai envie de dire, on est dans une fic aussi. Disons qu'on peut se permettre d'être un tout petit peu laxiste pour ce que l'on peut faire ou non. Dans la vraie vie, même ma soeur me trompe pour me droguer, même pour mon bien, je pète un cable. Je porte peut-être pas plainte, parce que c'est ma soeur, mais même avec tout l'amour que je lui porte... C'est un abus de confiance, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Là, bon. On va laisser ça couler, d'accord ? Soyez gentil, c'était... C'est un passage un peu bancal, je suis d'accord. Peut-être que j'aurais dû le supprimer..._   
>  _Mais je le repete : On droge pas les copains. Qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, c'pas bien !_   
>  _Voilà, fallait que je prènne les devants avant que l'on me fasse la réfléxion, je ne voulais pas que l'on pense que c'est un comportement que je pardonne. Là, c'est exceptionnel, ils ont une véritable excuse, qui fonctionne parce que c'est une fic, ne l'oublions pas - mais comme je ne l'ai pas expliqué dans le chapitre, ça fait plutôt " tiens, droguons Tony Stark juste parce qu'on le peut ! " alors que non ; Parce qu'en relisant le chapitre, ça m'a de nouveau dérangé. Ce n'est qu'un détail, mais ça compte. Dans la vraie vie, je pense qu'il y a aucune excuse, hm. Qu'on soit bien d'accord là-dessus._   
>  _Whaou, je pensais prendre autant de temps, je suis en retard dans la publication xD On va attendre midi maintenant. Bon, sinon, ça vous plait ? :D_   
>  _Dans le prochain chapitre, Pepper est génial et Thor essaye de faire ce qui est bien ; Steve fait une petite boulette, que Tony laisse passer, parce que Tony est génial ; il y a un petit moment Team Bulding entre ces deux-là ; Fury fait une petite apparition, ce qui entraine un autre moment Team love._   
>  _Ca avance, petit à petit :3_   
>  _Allez, à dans deux semaines ! :D Je vous embrasse !_   
>  _xoxo, 'Win_

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo, 'Win
> 
> P.S : Pour les nouveaux venus, bienvenu :) Vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir, j'ai aussi une adresse mail et une page FB " La plume d'Eowin " ainsi que plume.eowin(a)gmail.com , si vous voulez m'envoyer un petit quelque chose, je vous y répondrais - plus rapidement que sur les reviews, je vous jure. J'ai presque mille reviews de retard.
> 
> P.S 2 : Vous allez rapidement le remarquer, Tony Stark est mon personnage préféré, et je n'aime pas comment ils le traitent dans le MCU. Personne ne touche à mon bébé. Ensuite, j'ai eut les idées de cette histoire après Avengers 1, Civil War n'était pas sortit, Avengers 2 n'était même pas sortit ; bref... J'ai donc changé et occulté toooout ce qu'il ne me plaisait pas dans le MCU. Du genre, Clint. CLINT. Le fait qu'il soit marié ne me perturbe pas, mais j'ai lu plétor de fic avengers après la sortit du premier film, et avec le peu que l'on voit de Clint, les gens lui faisaient un caractère différent du MCU, plus proche du comics il me semble, un gros nerd sarcastique et très drole. J'ai cliqué avec ce perso, avec cette manière de le décrire. Donc oubliez Civil War et Ultron, ça n'arrivera pas. Et Wanda non plus. ET JARVIS PUTAIN.
> 
> Bref. Bisous.


End file.
